You Ask,They Answer!
by organization13girl
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh!Ask the any KH character anything at all!Dares too!Have fun torturing your favorite or least favorite characters.Rated M just to be safe!
1. Inroduction to Mayhem

"Hello everybody! I'm Kaxan and this is my first fanfiction that will be a Q and A with all and I mean all the Kingdom Hearts characters! Maybe some of them will introduce themselves! Guys?"I looked at the population in my room.

"Hey everyone!"Sora shouted.

"Sup?"Riku asked.

Zexion looked up from his book and said,"Hello".

"Hello my fanbase!"Axel exclaimed.

"Axel!"I shouted.

"What?"

"It's not all about you!"I shouted.

"Now I have a few questions." A spotlight fell on me.

**Sora:Would you like a cookie and would you meet my friend?**

**Zexion:Would you kiss...Xigbar? O.o**

**Saix:Is it true you are nearsighted and colorblind**?

"That's all?" They asked.

"Well 's all I got because the reviewers will most likely ask any questions I have."I explained.

"We're going to get reviewers?"Axel asked.

I gave him a glare and replied"Yes we will get answer time!"

"I would love a cookie!And yes I would meet your friend."Sora's face lit up like a Christmas Tree when I handed him a cookie.

Zexion looked up from his book with a disgusted look on his face."NO.I WOULD NOT."

I sighed in relief."Good."

"Maybe..."Saix looked at me.

"Will you go get my jacket?I left it outside."I asked politely while holding up a frying sighed and went outside.

"Well is he?"Riku asked.

"Well Demyx Time said he was so I'm testing their see I dug a hole just like they closely."I explained.

"I'll get you for this!"Saix's voice ran outside and saw him stuck in a ten foot deep laughed at him and he growled.

"Well that was interesting."I smiled.

"This should be fun." Kairi smiled as well.

"Read and review!"We all shouted."We'll see you then!"


	2. Cookies,forgiveness,and Sepiroth

(A/N:I hope everyone likes it! I worked really hard. If you know kingdomheartsgirl101's story You Ask, We Answer, my story has the same questions go.)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this fiction. I only own the plot and stuff like that.

… "Hello everyone! This is You Ask, They Answer! We got some reviews and I'm sure everyone is dying to answer the questions.

Everyone grumbled in response.

"C'mon guys I said I was sorry for kidnapping you! Please accept my apology with these cookies?" I desperately held up some cookies.

"Fine". Everyone took their cookies.

"Besides this may be entertaining since ANY question goes." Zexion said quietly.

"That's the spirit Zexion! Anyways onto reviews! Demyx?

"Right Kaxan. Our first review is from Silhouette Eclipse!

**So…what would happen if Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Demyx were stranded on an island?**

**If Sora could change his hair color what would it be?**

**If Demyx could have any animal in the world, what would he pick?**

**If you could own your own company, what would it be?**

**How many nobodies does it take to screw in a light bulb?**

**A man rides into town on Friday and then three days later leaves on a Friday, how did he do it?**

**To be, or not to be?**

**Which is hotter: red or violet?**

"Why thank you for being the first reviewer with questions Silhouette! Anyways Sora it's your turn.

Sora chomped on a cookie.

"Uh Sora?"

He kept eating it.

"Sora ?"

No response.

"SOORRA!"Everyone shouted and Riku snatched his cookie.

"You can have it back AFTER the questions" Riku said,dismissing the cookie into a portal.

"Fine…hmm what color?Oh, oh, I know! Lime green!"Sora exclaimed quite proudly.

"Really Sora? Are ya sure?" Goofy said nervously.

"Yup!"

"Ok then."

"Demyx your turn buddy." I said cheerily.

"Well Zexion and everybody else that has been with me for about ten minutes, said I can't have animals so I like my pet rock George." Demyx held up a rock with a sitar around it.

"Wow Dem, can I hold him?"fascinated as I was, I asked.

"Of course Kaxan!I can trust you not to crush him." Demyx looked at Axel.

"I said I was sorry!"Axel waved his hands in the air.

"Umm I guess this is for everyone soo.."

"I would own Naruto!"I shouted before anyone else could speak up.

" I would have a Pokemon card company!" Sora shouted.

"A manga book company" Riku replied bluntly.

"A flower shop. I don't want a company." Kairi said with a smile.

"Well Goofy and I just want to protect the King"Donald exclaimed and Goofy nodded his agreement.

"Darkness is all I wish for" Xemnas said with heart eyes, probably thinking about his beloved Kingdom Hearts.

"Surfboards or guns." Xigbar said grinning.

Xaldin was to busy petting his dreadlocks to answer.

"A company all about science" Vexen stated promptly.

"….."nothing came out of Lexaeus.

"A book company would be interesting." Zexion said.

"No company. I need only please my Superior." Saix stated.

"Flammable objects up my alley!" Axel exclaimed almost setting my bookshelf on fire.

"A music company." Demyx went back to playing with George.

"A company that brought in the cash." Luxord said, trying to pick pocket Axel and succeeding.

"I would have a powerful company."Marluxia said quite happily.

"A company where everyone adored me!" Larxene heard Axel scoff and shocked him.

"No company for me."Roxas said.

"Easy one nobody known as Xigbar!" Axel pointed to Xigbar who frumbled.

"Ya in the castle every time a light goes out I have to fix it!"

"Well sorry Xiggy"I said sympathetically."I know the next answer. How about you guys?"

Nobody raised their hands except for Zexion.

"Whatever that person was riding the name was Friday."

"Good job Zexion! Here's a book!"

" I might be able to get used to this." Zexion said while he opened the book and began reading.

"That is the question young one." Luxord said.

"And of course red is!" Axel said blowing up my TV at the same time.

"Axeeelll!" I ran after Axel with a chair and beat him up so enraged.( Don't worry he is unmarred.)

"And I am curios to what would happen? Soo.. bye guys!"and with a snap of my fingers they were on a deserted island.

*somewhere else*

"HEELLP! WE ARE GONNA DIE ON THIS ISLAND AND I FORGOT GEORGE!" Demyx ran around like crazy until he hit his head on a tree and fell unconscious.

"Great." Axel stared down at Demyx.

*back at my place.*

"They will be fine.I set up a camera so we will see in the next chapter." Next review! Larxene if you will?

I asked hoping not to get creamed.

"Pshh…fine."Larxene grabbed the paper.

"Next is from ForbiddenKHfan216!

**Hm, and the oh-so subtle Axel makes an appearance.**

**Well I can't really review since it's in Script format. By the way you might want to start writing it like an actual story. I wouldn't want some nutballs on this site to get on your case just cause it bends the rules.**

**What the hell, I'll ask a question anyway.**

**Axel: Since you think your so awesome, why don't you fight against some of the baddies from the series?**

**I'm gonna ask this..is Vexen there? **

**Cause if so he's going down.**

**Not bad for a first fic and I can't wait to see what you come up with next!**

**Bye bye, you guys be good now! (No I didn't steal the line from Xigbar.)**

"Wow thanks Forbidden! And thanks Larxene."

"Ya ya whatever." Larxene got a cookie and began eating.

"Don't worry. As you can see I have. It was just so short I decided what the hell and did it that way. And I got it covered." I snapped my fingers…

*the island with which I dumped Axel, Roxas, Demyx , and Sora on*…

" Alright Demyx has come to, and stopped freaking out. Sora won't collect fish for food, Roxas is in a corner of trees, and Demyx won't conjure up some clean water. That leaves us with a fire. Axel looked ashamed of what they had.

"I'll be right back guys!"

"Don't rush it!" everyone shouted back.

"Who thought for once I would have to be…HOLY SHIT SEPIROTH!" Axel bumped into Sepiroth who had his sword out.

"Are you scared Axel?" Sepiroth stared at Axel waiting for a response.

"H-Hell no!Let's fight!" and with that an epic battle began.

*back At my place*

"We will see what happens on the video camera in the next chapter."

Vexen glared at nothing in particular."Of course I'm here and who do you think you are? A mere child can't take me…"

*Forbidden poofs in kicks Vexen in the gut and poofs out*

"What were you saying Vexen?" asked Xigbar whos was staring at the now injured Vexen.

"Nothing nothing." Vexen sat down and held his stomach in pain.

"Thanks everyone who reviewed! Hope you liked it! Remember next chapter we see what happens on the island and answer more questions. Bye!

… So like it, hate it? Please tell me! And please direct your questions to certain people. Like if it's to Sora say something like Sora: blah blah blah. If it's for everyone say everyone: blah blah blah. That Is all and thanks for reviewing!


	3. So Many Reviews!

(A/N: Ok guys sorry but someone deleted my story in a way and I have to share with a sister who never gets off the computer so ya..enjoy!)

"And were back with You Ask, They Answer! Man I got a lot of reviews!" I shouted out enthusiastically.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Sora grumbled, making me lose my enthusiasm.

"Hey don't blame me for the island…blame the reviewer. Please forgive me?" I again held up some cookies in hope they would accept.

"Fine." They said as they grabbed a cookie.

"Yay!" I shouted enthusiasm returning.

"But you had to retype the entire conversation" Zexion reminded.

I lost my enthusiasm once again. "The first review is from ForbiddenKHfan216. Demyx if you would? "

"Right. The first review is from ForbiddenKHfan216."

**Heheh, I just have laugh for Vexen getting hurt. By the way,who won the fight?**

**Here are my questions: **

**Kairi: What would you like better, a bazillion munny or a date with either Sora or Riku?**

**Riku: Hi emo boy! Would you dance the cha cha while singing it's a small world after all? Please? That would make my day.**

**Vexen: Slap yourseld in the head and say "I am a weenie."**

**Yes I am being immature today.**

**Xemnas: Do you mind people calling you "Mansex"? Snd are you a jedi?**

**For everyone: Would you like me to bring you guys some snacks? I think I have some sea salt ice cream and cake I can spare.**

"Hi biddy!" I said waving.

"Do you know this person Kaxan?" Zexion asked.

"Ya shes's my best friend son fanfiction." I replied with a smile.

Zexion just sighed and sat down reading.

"Well let's see." I said getting the video camera. Everyone crowded around aa big screen TV with some popcorn.

*The island with which I dumped the four on*

"Are you scared Axel?" Sephiroth stared at Axel waiting for a response.

"H-Hell no! Let's fight!" And with that an epic battle began.

Axel barely dodged Sephiroth's sword. "Geez this guy is fast!"

The first ten minutes was just them running around, so I fast forwarded.

Axel had used all his potions and had barely hurt Sephiroth. "This is enough!"

"Yes. When are you going to start trying?" Sephiroth asked.

Axel jumped forward. He guarded then slashed, then guarded then slashed, then guarded then slashed, then guarded then slashed, then…

I fast forwarded again.

Axel layed on the ground his chakrams disappeared. Sephiroth stared at him in a standing position. He slashed Axel one more time and said "This battle is over." And walked off.

As the video ended everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up! He was hard to beat!" Axel yelled in embaressment.

"Actually I could have beat him in minutes." Zexion said.

"Yet you still lost to me." Riku said smirking.

"Your face." Zexion replied as he sat down, reading his book.

"I held up a 10 sign and said" You just got owned!"

"You heard him Kaxan. Poof in Sephiroth." Axel summoned a chair, a foam finger, a visor with soda cans attached, and dome popcorn." Defense!"

"Sorry Axel, he's my favorite character.

Axel's things poofed away.

"Well Kairi? What is it?" Sora and Riku crowded around Kairi.

"Well a bazillion munny would be nice, but I would go out with Riku because I don't know him that well." Kairi said with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me! This is Jenna" I exclaimed as my friend walked in.

"Sup." Jenna said summoning a cookie.

"I like her!" Sora shouted as he walked over to Jenna.

Everyone stared at Sora, shocked at how fast he had attached himself to the newcomer.

"Wow!" I shouted out.

"What is it Kassie?" Zexion asked. (A/N: Yes my named is Kassandra but I go by Kassie.)

"I thought people would call Zexion emo firstbut it was Riku!" I said pleased.

"Look's like I won this battle." Zexion said with a smirk.

"Shut up…you…book lover!" Riku shouted, to angry to have a good comeback.

"Your face." Zexion said sitting down.

"You just got owned again!" I shouted.

"Sorry I won't" Riku said.

"Neither will I" Vexen said.

"I actually am with them on this. I'm not that cruel." I agreed with a wink.

"Yes I hate being called that. No I am not a jedi! These are ethereal blades!" Xemnas shouted calmly.

"Yes please!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks for reviewing again biddy!" I shouted.

"Our next review Luxord?" I asked the British gambler.

" Of course Kassie. Our next review is from xXPrincessMXx!"

**Oh my gosh, this is awesome! xD**

**So…let's see…**

**Sora: Why the ** are you leaving Kairi for Namine in Re: Chain of Memories? Are you freaking stupid?**

**Riku must die now xD**

**Kairi: What would you do if you got stuck in a closet with Roxas?**

**Roxas: What do you do to get your hair that way?**

**Sora: Same question as Roxas. I bet you use tons of gel. :D**

**Axel: Why did you join the organization in the first place? It's not like you liked any of them!(except for Roxas, of course)**

**Zexion: I like you! Not very much, but I do a little xD Where did you buy the book? It's pretty big and… o.O big. I don't think I could buy such a thing like that…**

**That's all and organization13girl, YOUR AWESOME! **

"Thank you! Are you someone who reviewed khg's story because your name sound's familiar." I said happily.

"He's not stupid!" Jenna yelled angrily. She blushed when everyone stared at her.

"Well I started to forget about Kairi when Namine erased my memories." Sora said staring at Namine.

Namine gave a sheepish grin in response to the stare.

Kairi stared at Roxaswho gave her a perverted grin. She shuddered.

Roxas laughed."I'm just kidding. I've been hanging out with Axel to much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas said with a smile.

"It's just natural." Roxas said with a smile.

"Ya and it's soft to!" I said petting Roxas' hair.

"Since Roxas is my nobody my hair is the same." Sora said.

"Ya but your hair will cut me if I try to pet it." I said. Jenna went over and pet it instead.

"I joined because I wanted a heart back. Besides before we become nobodies Saix and I were friends." Axel said with a small smile.

"Thank you it's nice to be appreciated. I didn't buy my Lexicon. It became my weapon when I became a nobody." Zexion said.

"Your hair's softer than Roxas's!" I said petting his hair.

"Thank you." Zexion said.

"And thank you princess!" I said smiling.

"Alright Sora if you may the next review?" I said.

"YA! Alright next review is from Henvdemon of the Sun." Sora started.

**Not bad for a first fic.**

**Kaxan can you get Riku to fight Sephiroth?**

**Roxas: Will you fight Omniblade Cloud?**

**Everyone: What's your biggest fear and weakness?**

**Oh and Demyx can you sick George on XemnaS?**

**Coke for all! No Axel you don't sniff this.**

"Hi Nikko!" I said waving.

"Let me guess. Another one of your friends?" Zexion asked.

"Yup!" I said with a smile.

"Why do I even bother?" Zexion asked, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Aww Kassie he just cares about ya that's all." Xigbar said smirking.

Zexion and I blushed.

"He's just looking out for ya that's all." Axel said, joining in on the fun, smirking with Xigbar.

"Nobodies don't have emotions though." Zexion and I muttered.

A silence was cast over the room.

"Why don't we just go on to the answers." Sora suggested.

'Sora I've never been so grateful." I said.

"As am I." Zexion said.

"Alright I'll go." Riku said walking into a portal I made with the oh so famous video camera.

"Who the fuck is omniblade Cloud?" Roxas asked confused.

"I have no fear and no weakness that I know of." I said.

"My biggest fear is spiders and my weakness is loved ones in danger." Sora said.

Suddenly Ron Weasley poofed in." Did somebody say spiders? Bloody hell I hate those things."

"Me too!" Sora shouted.

Ron poofed out.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen…AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! GUEST STAR RONALD WEASLEY FOR ABOUT 25 SECONDS!" I said, trying to come up with an excuse for the odd appearance.

"I fear Ansem and my weakness is Ansem controlling me." Riku said turning to see Ansem with a perverted grin on his face.

Riku yelled and clinged onto Jenna and I. "Get the pedophile away from me!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to Zexion who was smirking." I win."

"Shut up!" Riku turned around to see Ansem." Ok Zexion very funny now make him disappear."

Everyone turned to Zexion who wasn't doing anything." That's… the real Ansem." Zexion said quietly.

Riku grabbed onto us again." Get him away from me."

"Jenna if you may?" I stated.

"With pleasure." She walked up to Ansem and punched him.

"OW! That girl can pack a punch! Mark my words I will come back for you _Riku._" Ansem smiled once more and vanished.

"I'm afraid of darkness and Sora being annoying." Donald said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Sora asked starting fight.

"Heartless and Donald and Sora fighting." Goofy said paling and fainting.

"Ya well your annoying!" Donald shouted.

"No you are!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Jenna and I looked at each other, then transported Donald and Sora to a different room."Yaa… let them settle that." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No fear and light is my weakness." Xemnas said.

"No fear and no weakness dude!" Xigbar smirked.

"Oh look a cockroach." I said.

"Holy crap where!" Xigbar poofed to the roof and knocked on my head. "Nice try kiddo, but nothing scares me.

Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaues also had no fear and no weakness.

"I have no fear and no weakness." Zexion said with a smirk.

"I have no time for fears and weaknesses." Saix said calmly.

"I'm afraid Roxas would go away and I have no weakness." Axel said.

"I have no fear and my weakness is fighting." Demyx said.

"I have no fear and no weakness." Luxord said with a grin.

"I have no fear and no weakness but I despise Sora." Marluxia said, shooting a death glare at the boy.

"I have no fear and no weakness." Larxene said.

"I have no fear, but my weakness is not knowing what's going on." Roxas said.

"The organization is superior!" I shouted.

"Of course!" Demyx said cheerfully until he saw Xemnas giving him a death glare. "W-when he's not expecting it."

"WTF!" Axel looked at his coke. He opened it and it exploded in his face.

We all laughed for about ten minutes then finished our cokes.

"Alright Jenna read the next review buddy." I said.

"On it. Our next review is from Silhouette Eclipse."

**Kwl chappie :)**

**Hmm… lemme see.**

**Xigbar: Who were your parents? Cuz it looks like your parents weres omething along the lines of a pirate and a skunk…**

**Xaldin: OMG SHAVE YOUR FREAKING SIDEBURNS BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A BEAR!**

**Marly: What's your favorite flower? (Mine is Rose :)**

**(most of organization 13): Why does almost everybody have long hair? I understand Larxene and Marly having long hair, but why?**

**Roxas: Can you sing the Campfire Song Song without messing up?**

**Larxene: If I held my cell phone next to you, would I get awesomesauce service? **

**Kairi: Why do you have a keyblade?**

**Riku: Are you a ninja? Cuz when you wear that bandana you look like one. :)**

**Demyx: Can you count to 1,560,723,000.5?**

For Zexion's sake I didn't wave.

"My parents were not a pirate or skunk! I actually can't remember much about them after I became a nobody." Xigbar said quietly.

"Aww Xigbar.." I said sympathetically, hugging him. He smirked and mouthed to the others 'She's mine'. I saw though and hit him. "Nice try."

"I'm sorry I would but alas, the fans I do have would be upset with me." Xaldin said.

"Well love, my favorite flower is a Rose as well!" Marluxia said happily.

I smiled, happy someone finally didn't say the man was gay.

"Hey most of the organization has fairly normal lengthed hair." I started.

"Ya besides it is anime. Everything is supposed to be odd." Jenna finished.

"That's why everyone loves it!" We finished simultaneously.

"Ya! But I think I should wait for the end of the show to sing it." Roxas looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back." Of course Roxas!"

"Yes. But not before I snapped your arm in half." Larxene said, with electricity surging around her.

"I don't know, but who cares." Kairi said with a smirk.

"Actually yes I am. Nice for someone to notice." RIku said with a smirk.

"WE NOTICE RIKKUU!" A bunch of fangirls screamed.

"Alright who left the back door open?" I asked.

"Everyone shuffled away from Sora who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Into the corner." I said.

"But.."

"No buts Sora. In." I said with a stern expression on my face. Sora silently walked over to the corner and sat down facing the wall.

"Alright everyone weapons at the ready!" Jenna and I shouted. We all scared the fangirls out before my house got destroyed.

"Yup! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8….." Demyx started counting.

"We will leave him to it and answer the rest of the questions. " I said hearing Demyx in the backround counting "49,50,51,52,53,53….".

"Ok the next review is from kingdomheartsgirl101!" Zexion said.

**Sora- What's it like to be on an adventure? Do you enjoy it, hate it, what are your feelings on it?**

Riku- Remember when you went all evil and went to the dark side? What do you think of that now that you look back on it?

Kairi- What is your reaction when you hear that people don't like you? I do, don't worry.

Xemnas- From Kingdom Hearts, did you want to control it for a heart or for the power it gives?

Xigbar- Do you remember Terra? If so, then anything you want to say to him for, well, you know what happened...

Xaldin- Why do you like Belle so much?

Vexen- Any cool projects you've been working on?

Lexaeus- Why so quiet?

Zexion- Are you mad at Axel for what he did to you in Castle Oblivion?

Saix- Why are you Number VII if you are Xemnas's second in command? I really want to know.

Axel- What are your true feelings for Roxas?

Demyx- Do you get mad when people call your sitar a guitar?

Luxord- What's your favorite world and why? What's your least favorite and why?

Marluxia- Are you gay? No offense.

Larxene- Why are the only female Nobody in the Organization? Namine may be a Nobody, but she's not in the Org. and Xion isn't a Nobody at all even though she is in the Org. So what are your thoughts on why you are truly the only one?

Roxas- What are your thoughts on Jesse McCartney?

Xion- Riku or Roxas?

Namine- Any awesome drawings that you would like to share with the group?

Cookies for all!

A plate of cookies fell into the room. "Thanks khg!" Everyone shouted as they chomped on some cookies.

I let Sora out of the corner to answer. "Well it was really fun actually! I enjoyed learning a lot about all the things I never knew of and making new friends." Sora said happily, glad he was out of the corner.

"Ya I remember that." Riku said. "I didn't mean to. The darkness consumed me when I just wanted to save Kairi.

"I'm both sad and mad actually. Thank you for being a fan! Would you like a charm I made?" Kairi held out a charm in the shape of a keyblade with a heart surrounding it. The blade was black with white flames going up the metal portion and the heart said Org 13. Everyone stared at Kairi, shocked at the artwork. "What? I worked hard on it."

"The power. And I would have had it if it wasn't for Sora and his stupid…" Xemnas started.

"No stealing Scooby Doo!" Jenna shouted.

"I will next chapter when I'm aloud to and yes I remember. Bastard…" Xigbar muttered.

"I love Belle. Her locks of hair are so silky and she's so kind and…" Xaldin started.

"Shut up you pervert! We all know that she ends up with the beast! Even you know because you forced the organization to watch the movie in the first place!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh haha nice pun. Actually yes. Observe what it does." Vexen took out a gun like object and shot it towards Jenna and I. We dodged it and beat him brutally. "Never again…never again…" Vexen muttered as he hid underneath the table.

Everyone stared at us. "What? Don't mess with tomboys." We said.

"I'll answer for him. He feels there is not much of a need to talk. I am not mad for a nobody cannot feel but if I could yes I would be." Zexion said, explaining for the taciturn and himself.

"I just am." Saix said.

"I love him…. I mean no… yaoi fans are getting inside my head dude!" Axel said.

"I actually believe him. There have been fans crowding around my house. It's like hurricane Fangirl." I said.

"Yes I do khg. Thanks for asking me a question." Demyx said and went back to playing his sitar.

"Well love, my most favorite world is Pirates of the Carribean and my least favorite is Wonderland. It is just my style and Wonderland is to girly." Luxord said.

"Ditto." Jenna and I both commented.

"No I'm not." Marluxia said simply.

"I just am." Larxene said.

"I don't like him that much. Why?" Roxas asked as Axel took out his mp3 player.

"Then why do you have some of his songs on here?" Axel asked with a smirk, knowing he had just ratted out his friend.

"I don't know! I swear!" Roxas shouted out with shock.

"Alright. Axel hand over the mp3 player. Roxas sit down or forever you will be haunted by fangirls." I said.

"I can take some stupid fangirls." Roxas said, not sitting down.

"Oh not just any fangirls.." Jenna started.

"They are…" I added on.

"Yoai fangirls!" We finished ludly. Roxas paled at a record pace.

"You wouldn't."He whispered.

"Oh we would." Jenna and I said simultaneously. (A/N: We actually do things like this sometimes.)

"Fine." Roxas sat down.

"Who is Xion?"

"Umm.. they don't know yet. So I shall call her!" I shouted, taking out the emergency cellphone to use to call Xion if someone asked a question phone.

*Ring, ring, ring ring, * (A/N:That reminded me of Charlie the unicorn. Ring ring, helloo, ring ring he-helllooo, ring ring hellloooooooo hehe)

"Hello?" A mystery girl on the other end asked.

"Hello Xion! It's me Kassie. Someone asked you if you would pick Riku or Roxas." I said to my friend.

"Well that's a hard decision. He was my best friend, but he helped me discover the truth." The girl muttered to herself.

"Well you did almost destroy Roxas." I reminded her.

"I would have to pick Roxas, but I might change my ind." The girl said. "Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Roxas inquired. "Her name sounds so familiar."

"Whoever she is she liikkess you." Axel said nudging Roxas in the side.

"We don't know that." Roxas said, not blushing one bit.

Everyone dodged for the cookies that appeared in my hand, but failed miserably do to the fact I raised my arm.

"I hate when she does that." Roxas muttered, his voice muffled since he was underneath Axel, Xigbar, Sora, and Goofy.

"She's never done it before." Zexion said calmly, for he was the only one who hadn't jumped for the cookies. He walked over and took a cookie back to the seat he had claimed in my room. That was a battle nobody that saw it would never forget. Luckily I got it on my video camera.

"I saw what you typed." Zexion said. "You got the video of my battle?"

"Yup. Man cookies can cause some chaos." I said.

"Next review .. I'll read it myself since everyone who hasn't fallen over has already read one." I said. "This review is from MidnightSakuraBlossom18" I waved in advance so they couldn't tease us.

**Wow...that's a lot of insanity. O.O But this is pretty cool. I have some questions too! Is this for any character in the kingdom hearts series? If so...**

Axel- If you were locked in a closet with Goofy and Roxas...what would you do?

Sora- What's your TRUE thoughts about being the protagonist in the KH games?

Kairi- Do you think you deserve a LOT more fans than what you have? (I tolerate you; mainly because I pity you in the first game.)

Riku- Sooo...our little emo...would you rather be paired with Sora or Roxas in a yaoi lemon fic? (Curious...)

Namine- Do you think Sora's hot?

Lexaeus- Would you rather cosplay as one of the Sailor Moon girls or sing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen REALLY LOUDLY FOR ALL TO HEAR?

Luxord- What's your favorite song and why?

Roxas- Favorite battle out of all the KH games?

...I'd like to see the answers. XD

"Thanks Midnight! We will get right to the answers in one moment!" I said I as I started untangling everyone with the help of Zexion and Jenna.

*One minute later*

"That was two minutes." Axel commented.

"I don't care." I said back.

"Ummm…lots of yaoi questions aren't there? Well I would sit there and talk to Roxas while in my head muttering about how annoying Goofy is." Axel said as he stuck his tongue out since he didn't have a yaoi answer.

"I oove it! It's awesome!" Sora said. He looked at the cookies and I threw him one.

"Maybe. I mean I'm important to the story to you know! I am one of Sora's best friends." Kairi said.

"Ya but you're the damsel in distress.' Larxene said, cookie in hand.

"She's right you know." I said while sitting on the bed chomping on a cookie. "But I still like you a little.

"Well thanks for being a fan even if it is out of pity." Kairi smiled.

"Well…" Riku couldn't finish because I burst out laughing.

"Ha! That's two times now!" I shouted out laughing some more as Riku stared at me, anger gloeing in his eyes. I looked up and saw this. "But I still like you." I said.

'Well neither really but if you insist Roxas. Only because he isn't as annoying as Sora.

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

"Sora. Everyone even YOU knows that you can be annoying." I said.

"Ya I know." Sora said with a smile.

"No I like Roxas. Sorry." Namine smiled.

"We Will Rock You. I do speak just not much." Lexaeus said.

Axel, Goofy, Donald, and Xigbar just for the heck of it said "Oh my god it can speak!"

"Well anyways next answer Luxord." I said.

"Well either The Real Slim Shady by Eminem, or Lady Gaga. I can't decide." Luxord commented.

"Oh my god I love The Real Slim Shady!" I said as I high fived Luxord.

"Then that is my favorite song." Luxord said with a grin.

"I like Demyx's battle! He fought really hard and showed he could fight!" Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxas!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Second to last review you guys! Make it count!" Xigbar shouted as he counted the reviews left.

"Alright Xigabr read the next revie please." I said politely.

"Gladly Kassie. Our next review is from The Knight of Darkness."

**Hiya's im The Knight of Darkness**

Anyway i have question and a few thing i shall force them to do

Axel Question: what's the retarded thing you did in the organization?

Axel Dare: if your alive still makeout with larxene

Demyx: DID YOU YOUR SITAR ARPEGGIO LOOKS LIKE A DICK

Roxas: Beat up vexen

Vexen: take your ass whoop'n like the pedo man you are

Xemnas:i just would like to say this (clear throat) MANSEX,MANSEX,MANSEX,MANSEX,MANSEX

Vexen:...(kicks him in the ICE BAGS)

"Umm thank you." I said.

Vexen crumbled to the ground in pain. "F you." He said quietly.

"No more hurting Vexen." I said.

"Umm getting drunk walking around, saying I was drunk." Axel said. "Damn you." He walked up to Larxene and began to make out with her. Larxene shocked him in about a mille second.

"Shut up! It does not!" Demyx slammed The Knight with 99 jets of water. (A/N: Sorry but hey you don't insult the organization members and get away with it when your around me.)

"With pleasure." Roxas went over to beat up Vexen(A/N: No more beating up Vexen.)

"Shut up!" Xemnas shouted out angrily.

"Alright guys last review!" I shouted. "This took forever so I'm kind of excited.

"Alright next review is from NexarkXIII." Jenna read.

**Hiya :) Hey Marly how the hell can pink be your natural hair color!**

Xigbar can I borrow your guns? I wanna chase and shoot Marly screaming "SHOOT THE PINK FLUFFY BUNNY!" If you actually let me I'll give you a cake! (waves a very chocolatey super fudge triple chocolate cake in front of Xigbars face)

"Sweet! Alright guys answer up!" I said.

"I don't know it just is actually." Marluxia said.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't care how old you are or how many pieces of cake you offer but I'm not giving up these guns." Xigbar said.

"Well that's all guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forver but I share a computer with a sister who never and I'm serious NEVER gets off the internet! So ya well there you have it over 4,000 words. Hope you enjoyed! Oh also this was for the month of luxord though I'm late." I said happily.

"Since it was my month I get to decide a gift for all the reviewers that helped with the chapter. I give you guys Halloween candy!" Luxord said.

"And since it's my month you get to have videogames!" Marluxia said.

Everyone stared at the man.

"I love videogames!" Marluxia said.

"Well there you have it! Hoped you like it! Oh and now they are taking hug requests!" I said.

"What!" Everyone else except Jenna said.

"Fine." They said after thinking.

"Goodbye!" Everyone shouted.

(A/N: Hoped you liked it!)


	4. Random

(A/N: Hi guys! I love the reviews and I just couldn't wait to update so if you don't get a review in that is my fault.)

"Hola everyone!" Axel shouted out. "This is You Ask, They Answer! Kassie is busy at the moment so I'm hosting!"

"No your not. I just got back from checking on my cat and you have already tried taking over my spot?" I inquired.

"Yup! And now you may have it back!" Axel shouted with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Axel." I said calmly.

"Ok first of all I didn't fully complete all the reviews last time so I'm gonna try double this time." I said happily. "And I'm dying to show you the battle of how Zexion won his spot where he sits in the room so I'm gonna play the video!"

Everyone crowded around the TV and changed the channel from Ouran High School Host Club to the Video mode.

*Back in the first chapter*

Everyone was pretty depressed about being here and were still trying to adjust to my house. Zexion had been sitting in one of my awesome seats and had gotten up to go get a cookie from the tray. Sora jumped into the seat and sat down.

As Zexion came back he stopped in mid walk. He calmly walked up to Sora and said "That is my seat. I suggest you get your own."

Sora just looked up and said" Who said it was yours?"

Zexion summoned his lexicon and replied calmly "I did."

Sora summoned his keyblade immediately and got into a fighting position.

Zexion immediately started attacking with his Lexicon and the tornados he created. Sora was dubbed the name idiot by many of the organization members as they watched with an entertained look on their faces.

"AHHHH!" Sora shouted as he was sucked into Zexion's Lexicon. All you could hear was "Donald! Goofy! Help me!" Said friends did nothing.

Zexion let Sora out of his Lexicon and continued attacking while Sora's keyblade vanished. Yes he gave up that fast. Zexion dragged Sora by the back of his shirt to the other side of the room. He then proceeded to his seat and sat down. Nobody really cared about the seat and Zexion knew it, but Sora couldn't have it.

*end of video*

"Man it get's better and better each and every time!" Jenna shouted out.

"I thought you liked me!" Sora shouted with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Oh I do Sora don't worry." Jenna hugged Sora to comfort him.

"But I thought you liked me!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh I do but I like Jenna to." Sora said with a smile.

"Also another thing I had a lot of spelling errors and I apologize for that." I said.

"Hey Kassie. Demyx is still going over there." Jenna pointed to Demyx who was still counting.

"9,899,325, 9,899,326, 9,899,325, 9,899,327…." Demyx was saying as he quietly strummed his sitar.

"I'm pretty sure he's halfway done." I exclaimed.

"Alright now to finish the reviews as I said I would." I mumbled to myself. "First review for about the 3rd time in a row ForbiddenKHfan216! Saix if you may?" I asked the Diviner.

"No." He said simply and went back to cleaning his claymore.

"…Ok then. How bout you Kairi?" I asked.

"Sure!"

**YAY, AWESOME CHAPTER.**

*waves wildly*

Hi Kassie!

Focus, Biddy!

Here are my questions:

Kairi: Would you want your own game where YOU were the one who went on the adventure? (It'd be pretty damn random, but I guess I would play it)

Roxas: What are your thoughts on 358/2 Days? And what do you think about Ventus? I mean... the dude looks exactly like you! And was voiced by the same voice actor and everything!

Riku: Since you didn't do the dance last chapter, I demand a hug.

*cricket noises*

What? I just want to put this nice little sign on his back. And he has to wear it for the rest of the chapter.

*shows the sign which says: I am a little emo bastard; please hit me.*

Axel: Axel, Axel, Axel... For shame Axel. (I know you haven't done anything yet but be patient)

Saix: How do you feel about everyone calling you "Saix Puppy" or "Hushpuppy" or any variation of calling you a dog?

Xigbar: hypothetical question- If I stole your Arrow Guns, what would you do to get them back?

Vexen: I have broken into your lab, stolen all of your stuff and have scribbled my name all over your walls. Enjoy cleaning up.

Sora: You get turned into a puppy. *poof*

Why? Cause I happen to love puppies. :D

Lessee...

Axel: (See, I didn't forget you) You must do the most stupid, most dangerous, most life threatening stunt that a T rated fic can get away with.

AND NOT DIE.

Lord Mansex: Hi, just want you to know that even though I'll be kicking your arse in one of my fics... I still think you're a pretty evil dude.

I mean, your boss fight took me all of like 5 tries to beat. Though Demyx could probably kick your ass.

OH!

Demyx: Hi Dem Dem! I have a brand new sitar for you and here it is! *hands it over*

Everyone: State your favorite KH game!

*Cakes, sea salt ice cream and goodies appear*

Enjoy and see ya next time!

*waves wildly and disappears*

"Thank you again Biddy!" I exclaimed while waving back. I shot a death glare towards Axel and Xigbar so they wouldn't annoy me anymore.

"Well that would be pretty cool, but I'm fine the way I am." Kairi said sweetly.

"We gotta teach her to be rude.." I whispered to Axel and Xigbar. They nodded in agreement.

"It was really fun to do that for all the fans and I'm glad it was all about the organization." Roxas said with a smile on his face.

"And that brings me to the part where I wish to reunite a group of friends. I had beaten 358/3 days and thought I shall reunite these friends so here I go. Xion!" I said as Xion entered the room. Everyone suddenly remembered her and Axel and Roxas ran up to her. "Xion!" They shouted as they hugged their best friend.

"Axel! Roxas!" Xion shouted happily as she hugged her friends back.

"You guys can talk later and I'll record it. Right now we have questions to answer." I said, pointing to the reviews.

"What's a voice actor?" Roxas asked.

"They don't know that really so ya we can't answer. Here's Ven!" I said as I poofed in Ven.

Roxas and Ven looked at each other in awe and did that whole mirror act thing, which Jenna being a genius, recorded. Then before anything bad could happen I poofed Ven out.

"I don't like him one bit." Roxas said as he sat down on the couch.

"Fine I'll give you a hug." Riku said, oblivious to the fact Biddy was putting the sign on his back.

"Oh Riku. It's your turn to get the groceries." I grinned as I handed him the long list of supplies. I had taken the liberty of my time to go through the whole store and put down names of random foods so Riku would be on a treasure hunt for food.

"And make sure you don't spend this munny on anything else." Axel gave Riku a bag filled with munny.

"Fine." Riku took the list and the bag of munny and went to the store. I hid the video camera somewhere I didn't even know so we could laugh at the embarrassment he was sure to feel.

"Well thank you very much Forbidden." Axel exclaimed sarcastically.

"I am not a fan of those nicknames I have been given." Saix said as he finished cleaning his claymore.

Xigbar quickly left the room and came back with a tank,a couple army men,and an army hat for his head." Does that answer your question?" Xigbar smirked at the thought of all the weapons being fired.

"Oh no my lab!" Vexen shouted.

"Oh no my basement!" I shouted, for Vexen decide his lab would be there."Good thing I made sure it was all at Vexen's real lab this happened."

"Arf, arf!" Sora barked.

"You have the right to nsme him Biddy." I said as I picked up the transformed Sora and handed him to Kairi.

"Hmm… life threatening AND T rated huh? Hey are you gonna change the rating Kassie? Axel asked.

"Yup!" I shouted.

"Ok then! Larxene here have some soda!" Axel shouted.

Larxene cautiously took the drink. She drank it while Axel walked away smirking.

"I just got Larxene drunk and now I shall do this in front of Marluxia." Axel walked up to the now drunk Larxene and kissed her.

Marluxia was enraged and summoned his sythe. Axel yelled bloody murder and ran off.

"Don't forget the backup video camera!" I shouted as I threw it at him. He caught it, nodded, and continued running.

"Now that Axel is most likely dead we may continue." I said.

"Thank you. Nice to be appreciated." Xemnas glared at the organization who smirked. Larxene had somehow recovered from her drunk state and smirked along with the rest of them.

Demyx quickly wrote down on his hand 15,999,998 and accepted the sitar with a huge grin on his face."Thanks Biddy!" and continued counting." 15,999,999, 16,000,000, 16,000,001 , 16,000,002,….."

"I'm pretty sure he will be done by the next chapter." Jenna said as she and Kairi took turns petting Sora.

"Xion you get to join us for the wonderful snacks Forbidden gave us!" Axel, and Roxas, and I said enthusiastically.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm really glad to be here." Xion smiled And took some of the cake and ice cream.

"Axel..when did you get back?" I asked a little confused.

"I led Marluxia to a garden and while he was looking at the flowers I portaled here." Axel replied quite bluntly.

"O…K then." I shrugged and went back to eating my cake and Sea Salt ice cream." I just realized! This is my first time ever having Sea Salt ice cream!" I shouted.

"And….what do you think.." Axel, Roxas, Xion, and the whole group crowded around me.

"I love it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ya! She likes it!" Axel pumped his fist into the air." Another fan of Sea Salt ice cream."

Suddenly, Riku burst into the door. "You would not believe…what I've been through!" He gasped out.

"What happened?" Jenna and I asked simultaneously, although we already knew.

"Well I got all the food, but like a couple 50 people kicked me and said ' that's what you get for being emo!" Riku looked shocked.

"I'll take this off. You have been through just about enough torture." I said, walking behind Riku, and taking the sign off.

"What! But how…damn it." Riku muttered. He then started doing the cha cha. "Oh my god what's happening to me?" Riku asked.

"Ya. You know when I winked Biddy? This is why." I smiled as I watched Riku grab Xion and began dancing with her.

Vexen suddenly slapped himself in the head and said" I am a weenie." He then turned to me and said " I despise you."

"Forbidden's reviews done." I said while checking a box on a sheet of paper. Next is finishing Silhouette's." I said.

"I'll sing it at the end I promise!" Roxas had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Demyx still isn't done." I muttered. "You can still hear him in the backround. Man how does he count so fast?" I wondered out loud.

"16,763,799, 16,763,800, 16,763,801, …" Demyx muttered to himself.

"Next review is from NexarkXIII! Zexion please read." I told the blunette.

"Alright." Zexion took out his book and began to read.

"I meant the review." I said anime sweat dropping.

"I know! I was just kidding!" Zexion smiled and took the review.

"Did Zexion…just smile?" Everyone stared in shock at Zexion as he read the review.

**Hi it's me again! (insert doom music here)**

Awe why can't I borrow your guns xiggy I promise I'll give them back (gives him puppy dog look.) Plus I'm 19 and I know how to use a gun and I'll let you borrow my chainsaw sword as collatoral :)

(yes I'm a xiggy fangirl :) )

Vexen drink your gender bender potion and turn into a girl!

(Hands Axel a pair of handcuffs) handcuff Xehanorts heartless to Sora for an entire episode.

Everyone call Xemnas Mansex for an entire chapter!

(sorry xiggy but I'm upset that your so hard to beat in kh2 on proud mode) Everyone call him Bigrax for the entire chapter!

Kairi sing Santa Baby to riku while riku looks like Xehanorts Heartless!

Roxas put green hair dye in Axels shampoo bottle.

Marluxia you must hit on Larxene with the corniest pick up lines possible!

Saix why do you follow Mansex like a lost little puppy?

Sephiroth tell Xemnas that you are his long lost brother!

Xemnas dress as darth Vader and tell Sora that you are his father XD

ok that was fun. Love these kinds of fanfics! peace out!

**ooh I misread part of this! A hug request huh... (Chases Xigbar)**

Don't run away from me give me that hug! COME BACK HERE

"I can smile you know." Zexion muttered as he went back to his seat.

"Alright is everyone better?" I asked, making sure everyone had recovered from their shock. Everyone nodded their head.

"Alright then get answering!" I shouted.

"These are my Arrow Guns. Your still a kid in my eyes, just like Tiger over there." Xigbar pointed to Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted.

"Like I said before. It's either Tiger or kiddo."Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and began to play Grand Theft Auto. "Nice of you to be a fan. Thank you."

"I will never do it." Vexen said, glaring into space.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" I inquired. Vexen nodded his head in response. I sighed and said "Time for some help. Kyoya!"

Kyoya Otori poofed in. "Hello Kassandra. How may I be of service?"

"Hi Kyoya sempei! I was wondering if you could explain to our dear friend Vexen what will happen if he doesn't do what the guests ask." I responded with a smile.

"Of course Kassandra. If you do not make your guests happy, you will lose business." Kyoya told the group.

"Our guests. I might need you to come back every now and then." I told Kyoya politely.

"I'm still not doing it." Vexen said with that glare on his face.

"Oh how tragic!" I began.

"If you don't do what the reviewer asks.."Jenna continued.

"We could lose business!" Kyoya. Jenna, and I finished with the most worried facial expression we could muster.

"It's not a business! And stop doing that…it's weird." Vexen said as he stood up.

"Ha! We win! Thanks Kyoya and come back any time!" I smiled and waved as I opened a portal for Kyoya.

"Anytime Kassandra!" Kyoya waved and walked away.

"Kassie, who was that?" Roxas and Sora asked nervously.

"A friend. Now Vexen. Take." I threw his potion at his fat head in hopes it would explode in his face, but he caught it.

"Fine. But only so you won't do those faces again." Vexen drank the potion and walked out of the room. He came back in and looked exactly the same.

"Crap! What did you do to your potion so it wouldn't work on you!" I shouted out.

"I don't know. Science is always on a scientist's side." Vexen said with his famous smirk.

"Ya well fire is always on the side of pyromaniacs!" Jenna and I grabbed our keyblades while Axel summoned his chakrams. As Jenna and I shot firaga spells out of our Keyblades, Axel threw his chakrams at Vexen's head and stomach. By the end Vexen had learned he needed to become a doctor.

A pair of handcuffs appeared in Axel's hands. "Sweet!" He shouted." Oh Xehanort's heartless!"

"What do you want?" Ansem shouted.

"Oh ya isn't Xehanort's heartless Ansem?" I muttered under my breath, wondering how I had even forgotten in the first place.

Axel put one of the cuffs on Ansem's wrists before he could get to Riku, then the other cuff on Sora's wrist. "You two play nice now." Axel mocked as he waved his finger in front of their faces. " Got it memorized?" He smirked and walked over to the couch.

Ansem and Sora glared at each other. It became an all out death glaring match for about ten minutes until Jenna threw a peanut butter jar at Ansem's head, making him blink.

"Alright you guys. Go outside or to another room and I won't kill you with the help of just about everyone." I said.

Both Sora and Ansem walked out of the room, but since they were chained together Sora hit his head twice and Ansem hit his head once and his elbow twice.

"And now they can death glare each other in another room. Alright Mansex c'mon!" I shouted.

"What do you want Kassandra?" Mansex asked. "And why is my name that now?"

"Nothing. I wanted to start calling you Mansex right away and the review said we had to." I grinned, already enjoying the fun for the remainder of the chapter.

"And don't worry Nexark. We'll call Mansex that for half of the next chapter to just so it counts for one full chapter." Zexion told our dear reviewer.

"Alright let's get this over with. Riku!"

Riku came in and I changed him into Xehanort with my authoress powers.

Kairi began to sing…

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

"Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight."

I changed Riku back to his normal self."Thanks Riku."

"That was dreadful."Kairi muttered.

"What kept you singing to him?" I asked.

"Well since I knew it was actually Riku I kept that in my mind." Kairi replied as she sat down.

"Ok then." I replied back.

"Lime or Neon?" Roxas smirked as he held up two bottles of hair dye.

"Mmm…go with neon." I pointed to the neon bottle. Roxas nodded his head and walked out.

"We shall see the results in the next chapter and how pissed of Axel will be." I smirked. I had sent Axel for some more Sea Salt Ice Cream during the review so he didn't know. It was just to easy to trick these guys.

"Corny eh? Well I don't even know pick up lines. I just confess if I like them and ask if we can go get something to eat. Would you be so kind to supply me with some?" Marluxia asked with a smile.

"I do not follow him like a…." Saix began but I held a video camera showing a montage of Saix following Xemnas around.

"First we see you following him to Publix, then throughout the castle, then around my house, into my kitchen,and then…" I began to direct the film.

"Alright I do but only because I am like Superior's guard so I must follow him to protect him." Saix said gruffly. 

"That's the best explanation I have ever heard from you Saix." I said as I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

"What's with the fake tear?" Xaldin asked.

"I don't really know." I smiled.

"Yay Sephiroth! He's like a brother to me!" I summoned Sephiroth.

"Hello Kassie. What is it that you need?" Sephiroth said in that calm but frightening voice.

"Could you tell Xemnas…" I whispered it into his ear. He nodded and walked up to Xemnas.

"Xemnas. I am your long lost brother. Happy Kassie?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yup! Thanks Sephiroth!" I poofed Sephiroth out of the room.

"Fine. Only because I don't want that Kyoya back in the room." Xemnas muttered as I threw my Darth Vader costume at him.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked as I brought him back to annoy Xemnas.

"Damn you…" Xemnas said now in his Darth Vader costume making those breathing noises. He walked up to Sora. "Sora….I am your father."

"Eh no your not my father! Get away!" was the reaction we thought to hear from Sora, but instead we heard this:

"You mean you're my father! So I'm the heir to Organization XIII and I'm supposed to be evil! My whole life is a lie!" Sora shouted.

"Calm down Sora!" Namine, Kairi, and Jenna said simultaneously.

"You know maybe we will get along." Jennas said to the two. They all nodded and went to telling Sora that Xemnas wasn't his father.

"Kid I'm not running. Of course you can have a hug." Xigbar hugged Nexark and then went to my dart board to practice his aim.

"Last review! Why don't you read it Xigbar?" I asked.

"Sure why not. Although I wanted to finish practicing. Our next and final review is from BlackPantherWithWings!"

**everyone: if you had a makeover what would you make yourself look like? and what would happen if you all had to read a really huge book in one day?**

hi, kaxan it's ariana

"Hi Ariana!" I waved and then turned to Zexion. "And for your information yes this is one my friends from the real world." I smirked.

"Well I would have my hair like Zexion's and it would also be blue. Organization coat for me!" I smiled. Xemnas threw me an organization coat. "Oh my god thank you Xemnas!" I put on my new coat that fit perfectly.

"It doesn't mean your in…yet." Xemnas whispered the last part so I couldn't hear it." The organization members don't really want a makeover and have never thought about it. Only Axel has a thought and it is horrible."

"Thanks Xemnas. Coming from the man with a zebra print cloak. Same spiky red hair, but I would be wearing the organization coat with flames going up on the sides!"Axel smirked.

"Oh Axel I just noticed. You haven't been saying 'got it memorized' a lot. I don't think you've said it once."I was shocked at this fact of realization.

"I'm not aloud to say it because I singed Xemnas's hair at the castle. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he tapped his finger to his forehead.

"Well now that I know you aren't sick that's good. I think the only one's that read here are Jenna, Zexion, and I so I would read it in one day honestly. I can do that." I said.

"I would take all my time to read it. It is one of my favorite past times after all." Zexion said, book in hand to add on to the answer.

"What's the other?" I asked.

"Writing." Zexion replied shortly.

"Same as Kassie really." Jenna said.

"Well that is all and I have some questions for the reviewers and requests and Roxas still needs to sing the song!" I pointed to Roxas who grinned and began singing..

"Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Axel and Xion:  
Bum Bum Bum...

Roxas:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Sora!

Sora:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

Roxas:  
Xigbar…good!  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!"

Roxas broke a guitar I gave him so he could do this.

"Bravo Roxas! Bravo!" Everyone began to clap in amazement his voice was so good.

"Hey Sora! Your supposed to be a dog! You now have to be a dog for the whole next chapter!" I turned Sora into a dog. "Also to all the reviewers the next chapter is strictly gonna be for Organization 13! That's right no protagonists! Let me remind some of you who these members are!"

"Xemnas!"

"Xigbar!"

"Xaldin!"

"Vexen!"

"Lexaeus!"

"Zexion!"

"Saix!"

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

"Luxord!"

"Marluxia!"

"Larxene!"

"Roxas!" 

"Xion!"

Everyone waved and smiled as their names were called out. "They haven't been getting many questions so I wanted to include them!"

"So read and review!" Luxord said. "Any reviews that involve questions for non organization members will not be used."

"Spread the organization love!" Kairi said. "Even though they can't love back!"

"We'll see you next time hope you enjoyed! And one last thing. Kyoya if you will!" I asked my friend.

"Right. Kassandra does not own anyone or anything for this." Kyoya said in his awesome professional voice.

"So NOW read and review and we can't wait to answer!" Everyone shouted as they waved goodbye.


	5. Gay or European?

"Whoo! That dance was freaking awesome! I'm so glad I took you guys!" I shouted to the group.

"Oh ya! Remember the Cotton Eye Joe dance?" Axel yelled as well. The entire organization nodded and started doing the dance with a smile on their face. Even Vexen, Larxene, and Zexion started dancing.

A little puppy walked up to me and gave me the puppy dog face. "No Sora. Into the corner." I pointed to a corner where all the heroes were playing Go Fish. He whimpered and put even more effort into the pout. "Not working. In." I pointed again. Sora walked into the corner, tail between his legs.

"I've never met a girl who didn't get affected by that." Axel whispered to Demyx. Demyx nodded in response.

"Well anyways this is the Organization 13 special! We asked you to send in questions for the organization and we had a great outcome! And that dance was awesome!" Jenna said, so we could start the show.

I gained my composure and said" That's right! This is You Ask, They Answer! Time for our first review! I will read it because I like her. NexarkXIII!"

**MUAHAHAHAHA *insert dramatic thunder and lightning here***

Hello again :)

Xigbar I'm not giving up! I wanna shoot something! I will torture until you let me!

Mansex: give Roxas command over the organization for an entire day!

Saix: Heres a puppy dog costume that you must wear the entire chapter! (Teleports in and hands him the costume then teleports home)

Axel: How do you like your new hair color!

Zexion: chop demyxs sitar into 13 pieces and hide the pieces through out the castle for demyx to find.

Lexeaus: (teleports in and stabs him with a needle then teleports out) I just injected you with something that makes you talkative now annoy the heck out of Axel.

Marluxia: wear this pink fluffy bunny costume and prance around in front of Xigbar (bunnies make for good target practice)

Xaldin: fight Vexen I wanna see who would win.

Larxene, Luxord, Xion, Zexion: have a drinking contest!

ok that's all and since you guys have been awesome I give you all a huge cake! except Vexen who did something to his gender bender potion. No cake for you!

"Do your worst little one." Xigbar laughed and put his hands behind his head. Like a Sora pose.

"Cockroach." I muttered.

Xigbar poofed to the ceiling and brought me with him. "Not gonna work." He let me go so I could walk around a bit. "Cool!" I shouted."I'm gonna stay up here, kay? Kay.

Mansex sighed. Can't I do it in the next chapter?"

"Nope!" I replied.

Mansex sighed again."Fine. Roxas your in charge of the organization for one whole chapter."

"Sweet." Roxas said calmly. He was lying down on my couch, arm hanging lazily to the side.

"That's it?" Mansex and I asked.

"Nope. Just give it a few minutes to sink in." Roxas muttered.

Saix was currently watching Demyx Time Nine. Suddenly Nexark poofed in, handed him a giant black and white puppy costume, and poofed out.

"Damn." Saix paused Demyx Time and went into the bathroom to change.

"I love it!" Axel yelled happily.

"We'll show you his original response." Jenna and I started the video camera.

*end of chapter three*

"I'm gonna take a shower, kay guys?" Axel walked into the bathroom.

"Yup!" Everyone yelled.

"I need a bigger house." I muttered as I started sketching some plans.

*25 minutes later*

"WHAT THE FUCK! MY HAIR! MY RED SPIKES! THEY'RE GREEN!" Axel ran out to the room and pointed to his hair. "Who did this?"

Everyone was slightly giggling at the sight of a pissed off Axel with neon green hair.

Axel, even angrier we were laughing, started swearing for his life.

After giggling I said "Roxas did it." I pointed to the boy who stopped laughing when he heard his name.

Axel started to walk up to Roxas. "I-it was a dare. I swear!"Roxas stuttered.

"But he totally enjoyed it." I muttered to Jenna.

Axel suggested "I suggest you run." Roxas was happy to comply.

*end of video*

"Hey Roxas? What did Axel do to you?" Xaldin asked.

"Horrible things. I'm not telling." Roxas whispered.

"I ask the reviewers to please make Roxas tell us." I smiled sweetly.

Saix came back with a donut in his "paw" and said"Umm. Arf, arf, I'm a dog."

Everyone burst out laughing. Axel mainly because, he just dislikes Saix.

"Wait! Wait. I have to ask you to do something Saix." I whispered my request in his ear.

Saix sighed but said "I think that Roxas should be renamed Bif. And then Za….Demyx can go and visit Bif's room, because Bif is allowed to have visitors..and Roxas is not."

"What…the..fuck?" Xigbar asked.

"Haha! Yes! Thank you guys!" I grinned at the sight. "I love Demyx Time! Zexion?"

Said Nobody sighed and said "If I must. Hold Demyx bsck though."

"Alright. Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Mansex hold Demyx back." Roxas commanded.

"It's sunken in huh?" I asked. Said boy nodded and said" I like being in charge. How 'bout after this chapter we have a party?"

I fell to my knees and said" Roxas you are the best!" I then walked up to the now restrained Demyx.

"Hey let me go! C'mon you guys!" Demyx yelled. I whispered in his ear "Sorry Demyx." Then I said louder "He's so vulnerable right now, I just want to torture him. Zexion get chopping."

Zexion nodded. He was wearing a Soul Reaper outfit and held a Zanpakto in his hands. He raised it up high and started chopping. As he finished, he handed pieces to organization members. They all portaled the pieces into random parts of the castle.

"NOOO!MY SITAR!ARPEGGIO!" Demyx yelled as he saw his Sitar disappearing. He began to cry.

I gasped and ran to Demyx."Demyx…I'm so sorry…"I whispered as I hugged Demyx."To all those Demyx fans please help Zexion and I to cheer him up. Zexion?"

"There, there Demyx." Zexion patted Demyx's back awkwardly. He didn't really know how to comfort people.

Nexark teleported in and injected the fluid in Lexaeus.

"Wait Nexark stay! I want you to see this." Jenna said with a smirk.

Axel stared at Lexaeus for a bit.

"…"Lexaeus remained silent.

"Well this is boring. Let's get.."Xigbar started.

"SHH!"Everyone shouted.

About ten minutes later Lexaeus spoke."Hey Axel."

"Oh shit." Axel began to run as Lexaeus started talking about math, science, and tacos.

"Hey Dem! What number are you on?" I asked.

Demyx stuttered out,"1-1,559,999,999."

"Good your almost done! Will you keep counting?"I asked politely.

Demyx nodded."1,560,000,000 ,1,560,000,001 ,1,560,000,002 ,1,560,000,003…"

"If I must…"Marluxia sighed and went to the bathroom."You know this isn't helping in the matter that people think I'm gay."

"Thank you my beloved fan. Now.."Xigbar summoned his Arrow Guns and started shooting at Marluxia.

"AHH! Damn it!" Marluxia shouted as an arrow cut his arm.

"Uhh…about the fight..at the end.." I said."Jenna you have to come up here! Xiggy's power is awesome!"I shouted as I floated around in the air.

"Who you calling Xiggy?" Xigbar asked.

"It's my house. Let's see you survive on your own OK!" I said.

"I can live without you! I'll just leave!" Xigbar began to walk away.

"Wait!" I began. Xigbar smirked, thinking he had won."You still have questions so wait until the end."(A/N: By the way this is in my head so no one else here's these. That is going to be a separate story..Xigbar on his own in the real world known as Earth.)

"Alright Xigbar! Stop shooting! Go help Luxord get the drink!" Roxas commanded.

"Aaww." Xigbar whined, but helped anyways.

"Drinkers take you places! Are you even old enough to drink?" I pointed at Xion. She shrugged." Well this outcome should be interesting. The rules are:

you pass out, your out of the contest.

you can't take anymore…SUCK IT UP!

"That's all! Three, two ,one..DRINK!" I yelled. The drinkers went all out. Xion drank kind of slow, Larxene taking her time, and Luxord and Zexion were chugging for dear life.

"Remind me to have a Root beer soda drinking contest with these two. I whispered to Axel as I pointed to Luxord and Zexion.

"Count me in." He muttered back.

"Ya cake! And none for Vexen!" I cheered I handed out the slices of cake to everyone but Vexen. He sat in the emo corner and muttered to himself.

"It's vanilla too. I love vanilla." Vexen muttered.

By now Luxord and Zexion drank about 10 cans of beer, Larxene seven, and Xion five.

"Hey Zexion, Luxord, how are you doing?" I asked.

Luxord said he was doing fine, but mumbled something about the lamas are coming. Zexion did the same, but was giggling quietly.

"Ok next review! Mansex read!" Roxas commanded.

"Fine…next review is from Henvdemon Of The Sun. Oh it's him."

**Xemnas what would happen if you jumped into a black hole?**

Xigbar if you could go back in time to stop terra from poking out your eye would you?

Xaldin has anyone told your hair extensions are really nocturnal snakes?

Vexen could you survive in the desert?

Lexeaus have you ever been stuck in a door way?

Zexion do you wish you could go back to being ienzo?

Saix what would happen to you if I "accidentally" blew up the moon?

Axel what would you use if I "borrowed" your chamkras?

Demyx have you ever broke a string on arpeggio? If you did how did it end for everyone else?

Luxord I took away Fair Game. What'll you do now?

Marluxia I accidentally had axel burn your garden while he was chasing me for the spikey frisbees. How does that make you feel?

Larxene what do you regret the most?

Roxas and Xion do you want a cheeseburger?

Everyone what do guys feel most ashamed of?

"Mansex just dislikes you a bit Nikko. Anyways thanks! Man I love this review. Alright Mansex answer if you will." I asked.

"Fine. I wouldn't jump into a black hole because that would be stupid."Mansex explained. I shot him a glare that said "Answer-the-question-or-your-dead" and he sighed."IF I jumped into a black hole it would be dark and..uhh…pizza!"

"Man. You guys may think they're smart, but half of them are pretty stupid. Let's give him more time to think about that."I told everyone. "Follow me Xigbar we're going to show your actions when the incident occurred, and decide what you would have done."Jenna and I motioned for Xigbar to follow.

"Now just sit down right here and we'll play the clip."Xigbar sat down in an armchair. He began to watch and soon started criticizing what he had done and ways to make it better."I was just standing there! I could have dodged that with ease!"He hopped up from the chair and said"Probably not little dude. I like it and my fans like it so ya."

Nikko poofed in."Hey Kassie!"

"Hey Nikko!"I replied.

"No one has ever told me that. Are they?" Xaldin asked.

I smirked at Nikko and said" They are now!"Jenna smirked and snapped her fingers. Xaldin's dreadlocks began to move.

"No, no, no, no, no, no , no , no ,no! Oh COME ON!"Xaldin ran out of the room screaming bloody murder. Jenna and I were snickering and Nikko looked proud of us.

"Stay for a bit Nikko and watch them!"I told my buddy.

"Sure!"Nikko sat down on a couch.

Before Vexen could say anything I snapped my fingers. He disappeared."Shoot. I hope I sent him to the Sahara Desert and not the world of desserts."

*World of Desserts*

Vexen landed on a giant mountain of ice cream."Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Kassie!"Vexen dived into the ice cream that was Vanilla flavored. He came back up covered in ice cream.

*My house*

I snapped my fingers again.

"Why did you do that Kassie?"Jenna asked.

"I sent Vexen to the wrong place."I replied bluntly.

"How do you know?"Nikko asked.

"I sensed his happiness."

Everyone remained silent except for Nikko and Jenna, who began to laugh.

*Vexen*

"This is the best ice cream EVER!"Vexen cheered. All of a sudden he was teleported to the Sahara Desert and the icecream that was on his coat melted immediately."Damn it." He tried to use his ice element to cool himself down, but failed do to the fact that I magically took them away for this occasion."Yup…I'm screwed…"Vexen fell to the ground.

*My house*

"Isn't he a scientist? Shouldn't he know that you should find a cool little shady place until you can cool down? Well there's your answer Nikko. NO." I smiled now knowing I am smarter than at least one scientist.

"No your not. Vexen is smarter than many think." Zexion said, not even looking up from his book.

"How does he do that?" I whispered to Jenna, Nikko, and Nexark who was still here. They all shrugged.

"Actually no I have never been stuck in a doorway, but I have been stuck in a HUGE line to get inside to an anime convention. To tell you the truth I din't even know you had to be in a line to get into an anime con but you DO! It's so odd…"

"Dear lord make him shut up!"Nikko covered his ears.

Nexark snapped her fingers and Lexaeus shut up.

"Actually Nikko, on occasions I do wish I could go back to being Ienzo. Sadly, then I remembered that the other five original members knew my weakness and I forget about being Ienzo." Zexion explained to my dear friend.

"What kind of weakness?" Jenna, Nikko, Nexark, and I had an evil gleam in our eyes like the twins from Ouran.

"I don't have it anymore."Zexion said a little quickly.

"Oh my gosh….is it the weakness I think it is and that I have read on many fanfictions?"I asked with a little evil grin.

"Oh it's nothing..just that he's…"Xigabr started and finished by poking Zexion in the side. Zexion shrieked and fell off his chair.

"Yes! It is true!" I yelled happily.

"Yup. When I discovered this I decided it best be a secret if I wanted to live." Axel said. Roxas and Xion nodded.

"Now I know how to punish Zexion..and Demyx can help."I grinned evilly. "Speaking of Demyx, what number are you on?" I looked at Demyx.

"I'm on 1,560,222,900 Kassie!" Demyx continued counting and strumming his Sitar that Forbidden had given him. "I'll find Arpeggio later. Right now I'm going to use Lilac." Demyx said.

"Pretty name Dem. Now Saix." Jenna commanded.

Saix simply went into berserk mode and broke an ugly vase."Does that answer your question?"

"Yes I think it does and thank you! I've been trying to get rid of that vase for a few months now!" I hugged Saix, even though it pissed him off.

"I would use my spare Chakrams, got it memorized?" Axel went back to playing my PSP.

Demyx wrote down the number he was on and quickly explained "When I was a beginner on my Sitar yes, I did break a string on Arpeggio." And went back to counting.

"I shall play POKER and DRINK!" Luxord threw his 50th cup to the side and continued with his 51st.

"Damn you Nikko! Kassie I'll be right back." Marluxia portaled out and to the castle.

"I suppose I'll chase you.."Axel started to run towards Nikko, who laughed and started to run away.

"Bye Nikko!" I waved goodbye.

"I regret nothing." Larxene smirked.

"A cheeseburger would be nice." Roxas told Xion. She nodded and said "Ya cheeseburger would be good."

"I feel ashamed of not thinking I'm a good writer." I put my head down in shame.

"I regret having a fight with my boyfriend." Jenna whispered.

"That's right. Jenna's taken." I smirked.

"I REGRET letting Axel join the organization." Xemnas said.

"I regret letting Terra poke my eye out." Xigbar pointed to his eye.

"I regret getting beaten and defeated by a 15 year old." Xaldin pointed to the puppy in the corner.

"Vexen regrets ever being born." I said with a smirk."Because people have tortured him ever since he could remember.

"I regret having to go to Walmart but then people said I couldn't go in because I was dressed up in my organization cloak and then.."Lexaeus began.

"I regret letting everyone find out my weakness." Zexion shuddered a bit.

"I regret nothing." Saix growled.

"Axel regrets letting Roxas leave the organization and not telling Roxas the truth about Xion." I told the group.

"I regret breaking Arpeggio and that poor, poor civilian from Hollow Bastion.."Demyx continued counting."1,560,222,923 ,1,560,222,924…"

"Dem, your counting slower as you get near the end. Nice." I smiled.

"I regret nothing because I am a JAPANESE!" Our British friend yelled.

"I regret having the element of nature and pink hair. People think I'm gay." Marluxia explained.

"Your not gay Marly and don't regret that." I reassured him.

"I regret leaving Namine." Roxas looked at Namine who was in the corner.

"I regret trying to hurt Roxas." Xion blushed, embarrassed by her decision.

"Next review is from my buddy on and off from Fanfiction Ariana!" I exclaimed.

**HI! Loved the chapter!**

Axel: What would you do if I messed up your hair?

Demyx: If I called you sitar a guitar, what you do?

(This actually happens alot to me)

Zexion: What would you do if I took all your books, AND the access to them, away for a week?

Everyone: What is your favorite thing in the entire world?

"Thanks! Ariana is also going to guest star because I want her to!" I shouted.

"Hi guys!" Arian waved wildly at everybody.

Axel walked in."Nikko said to read his story KH Bash'a'Thon." He then read the question and said" I would either A. Burn you to a crisp, B. Scream bloody murder and run to the nearest bathroom in hopes of fixing or C. Nothing." He then paused and finished "Most likely C."

"IF you called my Sitar a guitar I would be pretty mad but other than that I would do nothing. 1,560,222,978, 1,560,222,979…" Demyx continued counting.

"You monster! Why would anyone ever do such a thing?" Zexion inquired. "Well anyways I would probably try sneaking books anyways and if that didn't work hang try to find entertainment with the other members."

"My most favorite thing in the world huh… probably videogames, KH, Harry Potter, Fanfiction and other things." I listed.

"I don't really know.." Jenna said.

"Darkness." Mansex muttered."Also if I was in a black hole I would plan my revenge on Sora."

"Guns/wars" Xigbar said bluntly.

"I have no such thing as a favorite item." Xaldin deadpanned his voice.

Vexen appeared in front of all of us. He had many cuts, bruises, and what appeared to be Scorpion stings. "You will not believe what I have been through!" He read the question and plainly said "Science" and sat down as I started healing some of his wounds.

"I like peace and quiet." Lexaeus explained, for he was back to his normal self.

"Books, reading, I actually enjoy being here…" Zexion listed.

"The moon." Saix stared at the moon.

"Fire! Burn baby, burn!" Axel yelled as he lit his Chakrams on fire.

"My Sitars, water, and music." Demyx said.

"Money and and gambling." Luxord explained.

"You guys are okay now aren't you?" I inquired.

"Yup! We finished the contest and I gave everyone a potion I made that makes you normal." Luxord explained.

"Good."

"I adore torturing others." Larxene said with such an innocent smile it was evil.

"Plotting to take over the organization." Marluxia explained with a smirk."You thought it would have to do with flowers didn't you?"

"I and Xion both like Sea Salt Ice Cream and being with our friends." Roxas explained.

"Next review and Saix you need to read at least one so read." I told the Nobody that was dressed up like a dog.

"Fine. Next review is from Demix 13." Saix read.

"I love your name!" Demyx commented.

**okay i need you to do some things**

1: duct tape larxene (you will probably need everyone for this)

2: demyx you are my favrite member soooooo crossdress for the chapter (luv u)

3: lexaes gets to do whateva he wants to anywone he wants but please nothing sexual (luv u tu)

4: are zexion,riku and sephrihoth related... (luv u zexy)

5: can you put xion on the show cuz she is awsome

6: vexen how do you do the awsome mad scientist glare thingy

7: everyone in the organization gets revenge on the person who killed them.

well goodbye everyone and have some cookies! (except larxy cuz i dont like you!

"Thank you new reviewer! Now everyone please answer!" I asked politely.

Everyone ganged up on Larxene."Oh no you don't." Larxene started shooting people with lightening. It took about ten minutes for Axel, Jenna, Zexion, and I to get up to Larxene with the duct tape. Everyone else went up behind her and held her back as we began to tie her up.

"Great job everyone!" I cheered. Jenna and I high fived each other. Zexion and Axel high fived each other, then retaliated back in shock.

"Well nice to see you guys getting along finally." I smiled. This sight actually made me feel happy.

"We were not!" They shouted simultaneously. Again they jumped away from each other in shock.

"Man you think your different but your actually pretty alike. Why don't you try to get along?" I asked.

They started throwing comments at me like 'He persuaded the Riku Replica to kill me!' and 'Me? Be friends with emo? No way!', but either way what they did would never be forgotten.

"Ohh Jenna. They're gonna hate me." I told my friend.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because I'm most likely going to write a story of them being forced to hang out and get along." I replied.

The two stopped fighting and then glared at me. I laughed and said "Let's get along with answering! Don't you agree Demix?"

My new guest star nodded with a smirk.

"For you sure! And because Kassie thought you would like this…" Demyx walked up to Demix and hugged her. Demix blushed slightly and hugged back.

"Thanks Kassie." She whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back.

"I'll crossdress I guess." Demyx came out wearing a tank top with ocean patterns on it and a skirt that went down to his ankles. This is actually pretty comfortable."

Lexaeus walked up to Zexion and hugged him. He then walked up to Riku, summoned his Tomahawk and hit him.

"I can understand those actions." I said, in a Zexion thinking pose.

"No we are not related, but ti is an interesting notion." Zexion smiled. "Thank you for being a fan."

"Yay! Zexion fan!" I shouted.

"You didn't say Zexy..?" Zexion whispered in shock.

"Of course not Zexion. You dislike that nickname so I don't call or refer to you as that. The best I can, because I do sometimes on accident."I explained.

Xion walked up to Demix and said" I'm right here."

"Well it comes natural to me, but I can try to tell you. You keep one eye very large and squint the other just a bit with the most evil smirk you can muster." Vexen explained.

Mansex slowly walked up to Sora's food dish and kicked it out the window. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I think we all want to wait for Sora to become normal until we torture him." Xigabr explained while the majority of the organization nodding in agreement.

Lexaeus walked up to Riku and hit him with his Tomahawk and hit him again.

"I'll get him when he least expects it." Zexion said.

"Thank you Demix for the cookies!" Everyone told Demix and she smiled.

"Ya well…I didn't want any anyways."Larxene snapped.

"She got the tape off her mouth. Mansex go fix that."Roxas commanded. Mansex sighed and went over to Larxene.

"Last review and then we all get to party!" I grinned."Jenna will you read it?"

"Sure! Last review is from MidnightSakuraBlossom18!"

**Wow...that was so random. O.o ...I LOVE randomness! (Maybe I'm just random...)**

ANYWAY! The next one is for only the Organization members? *Smirks* Perfect!

Okay, these are all dares:

Everyone in the Organization 13- You all have to be locked in a really small closet for 1 week: without any kind of item that would help you get out. (Because I'm not trying to torture anyone here, I just ALWAYS wanted to see what would happen! *Winks*)

Roxas- Follow Axel around all day and sing very annoying songs in a really terrible high-pitched singing voice.

Larxene- quote various Ouran High School Host Club dialogue. From ANY character. (Um...yeah, I don't know why I thought of that. Hey, you're still one of my favorite's from the organization!)

Well...that's it...FOR NOW. I don't think I forgot everyone. Maybe I'll think of some more stuff by the next chapters! ;) And...hopefully better stuff!

"That will be in a separate story so and I will do my best to update that!" I said with a nervous smile.

"On it! Hey Axel!" Roxas called.

"Shoot." Axel ran away from Roxas who began to sing:

There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, that tinted skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubbly chin.  
Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.

Zexion:  
I'm not about to celebrate.  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.  
This guy's not gay, I say not gay.

All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically radically fey?

Jenna and I:  
But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.

Xion:  
Look at his silk translucent socks.

Zexion:  
There's the eternal paradox.  
Look what we're seeing.

Xion:  
What are we seeing?

Zexion:  
Is he gay?

Xion:  
Of course he's gay.

Zexion:  
Or European?

All:  
ohhhhhh.  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Is he gay or European?

Xigbar:  
Well, hey don't look at me.

Vexen:  
You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.  
They play peculiar sports.

All:  
In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks.

Xion:  
Oh please.

All:  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

Xigbar:  
Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

All:  
Is he gay or European?  
or

Demix:  
There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk.  
Seen it on every guy at work.  
That is a metro hetero jerk.  
That guy's not gay, I say no way.

All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume

Xion:  
Is automatically-radically

Zexion:  
Ironically chronically

Vexen:  
Certainly pertin'tly

Xigbar:  
Genetically medically

All:  
GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMNIT!

Gay or European?

Zexion  
So stylish and relaxed.

All:  
Is he gay or European?

Zexion  
I think his chest is waxed.

Vexen:  
But they bring their boys up different there.  
It's culturally diverse.  
It's not a fashion curse.

All:  
If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code.

Luxord and Marluxia:  
Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed.

All:  
Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

Demyx:  
But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.

All:  
Is he gay or European?  
gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-

Jenna and I:  
Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try.

Zexion:  
The floor is yours.

Jenna and I:  
So Mr. Argitacos...  
This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?

Axel:  
2 years.

Jenna and I:  
And your first name again is...?

Axel:  
Mikos.

Jenna and I:  
And your boyfriend's name is...?

Axel:  
Carlos.  
I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend.

Roxas:  
You bastard!  
You lying bastard!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!  
Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
This man is Gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy band cabaret.

Axel:  
I'm straight!

Roxas:  
You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay!

All:  
And European!

Roxas:  
He's gay!

All:  
And European!

Roxas:  
He's gay!

All:  
And European and Gay!

Axel:  
Fine okay I'm gay!

All:  
Hooray!

Axel and Roxas:  
Fine. Okay. We're gay!

"We aren't gay just so ya know." The organization nodded.

"Ya they aren't.I will allow yoai questions, even though I am against it. Just not…in bed.." I smiled and then shuddered. "I discovered that song yesterday on Youtube!"

"Ya and you fell in love with it. So we read ahead in the review and planned this out for you." Zexion explained for the organization.

"Thanks you guys! But how did you get the Nobodies who hated me to do it?" I asked.

"Blackmail." Eeveryone exclaimed.

"She has to in the next chapter sorry." I said quietly."She's tied up right now and we are nearing the end of the chapter. And don't worry! I love your reviews"

"And now for the fight between Xaldin and Vexen. Wind vs. Ice!" Jenna transported us to a battle field and everyone besides Vexen and Xaldin into the stands.

All of a sudden Jenna and I heard familiar voices."Place your bets here! Who will win, Xaldin or Vexen!" The Weasley twins were walking through the stands, asking all the reviewers and readers to place their bets.

We ran up to them."Hey guys! How's it going?" We asked.

"Jenna! Kassie! What's up?" They asked back.

"Glad you're here and we need a favor. You split the profit with us 50 50. Deal?" We asked.

"That's the same Jenna and Kassie. Deal." We shook hands and went our ways.

"Hey! See you at the Burrow tonight kay?" They called to us.

"Yup!"

"Hey how do you know them?" Demyx asked, taking a break form counting.

"Long story. Did you guys place your bets?" I asked.

"Yup! Oh look the fight is starting!" We all turned our attention to the arena where the two Nobodies were standing.

Xaldin and Vexen summoned their weapons. Lances tall and pointy…Shield thick and sturdy.

"You think you can win?" Vexen taunted.

"Bring it on!" Xaldin yelled.

Xaldin summoned his wind and thrust it at Vexen who easily dodged it. Vexen then made an ice crystal and thrust it at Xaldin, hitting his lance and making the crystal split in half.

After a few minutes the two had done minimal damage to the other and you could still hear Fred and George trying to get people to place their bets.

Xaldin conjured that wind dragon of his and started flying around in the air. Vexen wasn't risking using his precious MP on his ice blade yet and was a little nervous about what damage might be done from the dragon. All of a sudden Xaldin swung down to the ground and his dragon breathed out a tornado of wind. Xaldin yelped in pain as he was blown back. Xaldin then jumped off his dragon, which returned back to his lances and created ten large tornadoes and sent them whirling around in random directions. Vexen was blown around as if he was a plastic bag.

Vexen got up and decided to turn the tables. Vexen summoned his Ice Blade and swung around the arena towards Xaldin slashing and bashing him. Vexen then cast multiple Freezes on Xaldin and when frozen, Vexen hit Xaldin with his shield. When the Freezes started to prove useless Vexen used a Elixir and cast Ice Needles. Xaldin was hit multiple times and yelled in pain as the sharp ice cut him. After about two minutes of continuous Ice Needles, Vexen resorted back to hitting Xaldin with his shield. (A/N: I forgot exactly what they did so I went to my PS2 and played Vexen and eacj time he used a move, I ran back to the computer and typed it, then ran back. I did this about 20 times. The things I do for this story.)

Both Vexen and Xaldin were badly cast thirty large tornadoes and sent them spinning at the EXACT same time Vexen cast Ice Needles, cast thirty freezes, and braced himself for the impact. It was like a giant cloud of hail and we couldn't see a thing. When it cleared up we saw Xaldin and Vexen on the ground.

"It's a draw!" Jenna and I shouted. We transported everyone back to my house and wherever they came from.

*My house*

Vexen and Xaldin were being healed and were in immense pain." That was an interesting outcome. Who would have guessed that you would have knocked each other out at the SAME time?" I asked. They groaned in response.

"Well there you have it. Neither of them." Jenna commented.

Demyx was still counting. "1,560,722,997, 1,560,722,998, 1,560,722,999,…."Everyone gathered around Demyx as he said his final number.

"1,560,723,000 and one half or more commonly known as .5 ." Demyx finished. Everyone cheered and you could hear 'Good job Demyx!' and 'Congratulations!' and Axel said 'Dem! Your smarter than a second grader!'. Demyx blushed from all the praise.

"Good job Demyx!" I said as I walked up to him. "Well that's the end of chapter five of You Ask, They Answer! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!"

"Happy Thanksgiving and early X-mas, Hanukah, and all the other celebrations!" The Organization cheered.

"Read and Review…." Jenna and I began.

"We'll see you there!" The whole group cheered.


	6. The Christmas Special!

"Hey everybody! Not to many reviews, but I don't care! I'm gonna make them last!"I said cheerfully.

"Ya and Roxas is still pissing me off."Axel muttered as Roxas moved onto the next song that popped up into his head. It was the never ending song.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."Roxas began singing the simple and VERY annoying song.

"Bom, bom, bom."Jenna and I started singing along with him, to piss Axel off and because we love this song. "It's just like on the bus back from Disney."I whispered to Jenna and she nodded, still singing.

"God damn it! Just shut the Hell up already!"Axel sent a Chakram our way, but five inches in front of our face, it fell flat on the ground.

Axel stared in shock at the Chakram."What the hell is up with that?"He pointed to the Chakram with his arms in wonder.

"Force field."I said simply.

Axel had on a WTF face and then replied" There's no such thing as a force field."

I looked at him for a bit before saying" Use the force Axel." And Jenna echoed my voice.

Axel still had on a WTF face, but it seemed to become more obvious.

"Anyways, while Axel tries to discover why I said that, I do not own ANYTHING in this chapter, future or past, or ANY chapters whatsoever! Man I needed to say that because I forgot to for like all my chapters." I explained.

"And Roxas is now singing Baby by Justin Beiber! Man it's so odd. Anyways first review is from NexarkXIII!" Jenna exclaimed." Kassie and I both love you!" She exclaimed as she read the review.

**O.O a tie wow that was awesome! Thanx your cool too! Insane ppl UNITE!**

I have returned! *teleports in and starts pulling repeatedly on Xigbars ponytail and yelling over and over again "let me shoot something, let me shoot something.*

Xaldin you look like medusa go sneak behind Xemnas while he's brushing his teeeth and use your wind power to make your hair look like snakes about to bite him as to scare the heck out of him.

HAHA yesssss PAY BACK FOR ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF ME WITH YOUR STUPID CATCHPHRASE SAYING "got it memorized" ALL THE TIME! Oh and the hair dye was permanent.

Marluxia I know it doesn't help your "I'm not gay" cause that's why I do it now go steal all of Luxords liquor!

Saix go one chapter without verbal or physical contact with Xemnas, and no stalking him either!

Demyx I feel bad but look I found your gag weapon! (hands him the prince of tennis weapon from kh 358/2 days, his giant tennis racket) enjoy.

Zexion as you know Xigbars gag weapons are a pair of hand dryers! put baby powder inside of them and provoke him to attack luxord with them so luxord gets a face full of baby powder!

Cook off between Xaldin and Lexeaus!

(Sits in the corner now that I'm done) "oh don't mind me I just want to watch chaos unfold! and besides (I'm still pulling on his ponytail so I can shoot something.)

"Yes! Pain and suffering for others!"Jenna and I shouted.

"Hey!"The entire KH crew shouted at us.

We completely ignored them and went on" Yes! Insane people unite! For pizza!"

"Anyways guys get answering because I'm trying to find something special for the readers."I said as I looked up things on Youtube.

"You already have us building your castle! Can't we take a break!"Axel yelled as he toned out more dreadful Justin Beiber songs.

"Oh that's right! You see you know when I was sketching some drawings? Well they're going to come to life with the help of these guys!" I waved my hand to everyone, who were helping me outside in a barren world I discovered out of boredom and were about 70 feet in the air, connected to cable lines.

"If your asked a question, then you can come down."Jenna told the whining Axel."So uuhh…everyone who has been asked a question get down here!"

"How do we get down?"Kairi asked quietly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Jenna said with a smirk.

As soon as everyone, apart from Zexion, came down they began to answer.

"Why is he ALREADY DOWN HERE!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at Zexion, who was currently relaxing in a chair.

"It's my chapter." Zexion said simply.

"And he's my favorite." I added.

Axel mumbled some swears and then shut up.

"NOW we will answeerr…"Jenna began trying to tell the group it was time to answer.

Nexark poofed in and began pulling on Xigbar's ponytail."Let me shoot something, let me shoot something, let me shoot something, let me shoot something!"

"Aggrhh! Man that hurts. MUST….NOT…GIVE INTO….PAIN!"Xigbar yelled as he was dragged into a corner and had his ponytail continuously pulled on by Nexark.

"O….k….then. That was entertaining!" I shouted.

"We're going to be teleporting in and out of this world and the house so uhh…Mansex get down here!" Jenna shouted.

came down."Why did you call me that AGAIN? Hasn't a full chapter gone by?"he asked Jenna.

"Ya..I just like calling you that." Jenna replied.

Xemnas sighed and we teleported to my house.

"Now Xemnas go brush your teeth!" I shouted.

"But I just brushed them a few minutes ago!" Xemnas retorted.

"Go brush your teeth, or I will show you my wrath."Jenna said with an eerie calmness.

Xemnas's eyes grew wider than ever and he ran straight to the bathroom without another question.

"Nice." Jenna and I fist-bumped. I commanded Xaldin" Go now male Medusa."

Xaldin walked up to Xemnas and said "Superior."

Xemnas screamed like a sissy and fell to the ground, turned to stone.

We all stared at Xaldin in shock when suddenly Demyx shouted" It's the real MEDUSA!"

"LOCK HIM UP!" Everyone trapped Xaldin in Zexion's book after about ten minutes of trying to do it blindly.

"Now I know how Riku feels!" I said.

"I really dislike you." Marluxia glared at the girl.' Alright…to the liquor!" And he ran off. Suddenly we heard "Holy crap! A giant rock!"

"He will probably tell us what happened when he gets back." I explained.

"Damn. Fine." Saix looked away from _him _and stopped talking.

"Cool! It's so big!" Demyx held up his racket and stared at it in awe."Don't feel bad! It's all good!"

I took away Zexion and brought him to a different room."Watch how I've learned to twist words do to you." I smirked and walked out.

"Hey Xigbar! You need to use your gag weapons for the rest of the chapter!" I shouted. Zexion smirked, knowing that Xigbar would listen.

Zexion came out of the room and helped with the cause."Oh Xigbar, I believe Xemnas said he was going to lower your paycheck."

"You guys get payche…ow!"I couldn't finish my sentence because Zexion elbowed me in the ribs.

"That BASTARD!" Xigbar left behind his gag weapons and went towards Xemnas, trying to make him become his normal Nobody self by poking him threateningly.

Zexion and I snatched the weapons and ran back to the other room.

"Your going to pay for that you know." I said, while rubbing my ribcage in pain. I summoned some baby powder and gave it to Zexion, who placed it in the weapons.

"Well get revenge later because right now we have to make Xigbar mad at Luxord." Zexion smirked.

"I just got the most brilliant idea to make that happen. Is Marluxia back?" I had an evil grin on my face, ready to put the plan into action.

We walked out to the main room again.

"Hey Jenna is Marly back?" I asked.

"No….wait, here he comes!"Jenna pointed to the man, who was currently holding about 10-15 bottles of liquor.

Marluxia dropped the bottles of liquor onto the floor, and fell down.

"That's ALL of _Luxord's _liquor? Are you sure you haven't found someone else's stash?"I asked.

"The man is good at hiding his liquor!" Marluxia shouted as he jumped up. "He set SOO many traps! I mean he had that giant rock and snake pit and..and.."

"All the Indiana Jones traps?" I asked.

"Exactly!"Marluxia shouted.

"Luxord did seem to be interested in the movie when he joined us. Isn't that true Jenna?" I asked. Jenna nooded with a smirk.

"The man has ways." She said.

"Hey everybody…is that my liquor?"Luxord asked as he walked in.

"No...Xigbar did it!"Marluxia pointed at Xigbar who seemed pretty shocked.

"Damn you Xigbar!"Luxord summoned his cards.

"Bring it on!"Xigbar took his blow dryers and started shooting at Luxord. In the end, Luxord became an albino and Xigbar was on the floor rolling around, laughing like crazy.

"Nice work."Zexion and I fist-bumped behind everyone's backs and continued with the questions.

"Axel is ignoring your statement and the cook off will have to be postponed for a bit." I said to Nexark with a sad smile. "I don't know how long it will be until I can get on the computer again before Christmas."

"Next review is from ForbiddenKHfan216! We missed you!" I began reading her review.

**Okay, I do NOT know what's up with my email because I haven't been getting the updates to this!**

I feel so sad now... I was laughing the entire time when I reread this!

Okay, dares and questions now!

*waves wildly at the cast*

Now, I want Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, Xaldin and Lexaeus all on one side of the room!

*waits until they move*

Now...

*whispers to all of the cast, purposely infuriating them with black mail from the five on the other side of the room*

Procede to beat the living heck out of 'em.

Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I have some questions!

Kairi: ... Hi Kairi! *waves*

Roxas: Since you've now remembered who Xion is... do you remember that you KILLED her?

Xion: Reaction to Roxas killing you?

Axel: You're a jerk. Since I can't punish you... I'll let these fangirls do it!

*Crowd of fangirls appear out of nowhere and tackle Axel to the ground*

Oooooh, that looked like it hurt.

Zexion: Would you like a free pass to the greatest library in the entire world?

Lexaeus: I adore you, rock head! You're like the Bobba Fett of Kingdom Hearts... Now, Lexy, mind telling us who your favorite character in the entire KH series is? You don't count and Disney characters totally do.

Xigbar: Xiggy! Xiggy! I have your arrow guns! *waves them around*

Larxene: A lot of people (myself not included) think you're a ... well, a word that rhymes with "witch." How do you feel about that?

Sora: Do you like being a puppy? One bark for yes, two barks for no.*evil grin*

Riku: Well, you know that I don't like you very much, Riku. But I think Sora deserves some company as an animal. *poofs Riku into a very adorable kitten*

Demyx: I have a map to Arpeggio's pieces and some super glue. Sing the most annoying song EVER and I'll hand them over.

Kassie: Great job so far, sorry I haven't been contributing!

PS: Ignore the a-hole that's gonna report you. He's part of the clan of idiots who try to reinforce the stupidest of Fanfiction dot net laws even though they know that everyone breaks them.

Cake and treats for all!

*runs off leaving a pile of candy and cake and ice cream behind*

"That's fine Forbidden. It's not your fault!" I said with a smile. Forbidden smiled back.

Said members moved to the left side of the room.

As Forbidden went to the other members on the right side of the room and proceeded to tell them about the blackmail she knew of, the group proceeded over to the left side.

"HEY HOW DID YOU ALL GET HERE?"I asked.

"We decided that we should just come here in the Gummy Ship."Kairi pointed at said ship.

"Damn. Forgot that there."I muttered.

"No..no..no!"Everyone proceeded to beat Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, and Xaldin. They left Lexaeus because they knew they would get beaten horribly beyond repair.

"Hi Forbidden!" Kairi grinned and waved back.

"Well…"Roxas frowned."Ya I do remember doing that and I regret killing her."

"Not to mad actually. You see as a..fake..I didn't really mind going away."Xion said with a small smile.

"Aww Xion your not a fake!" Roxas and Axel told her.

"Some fangirls can't take me do…"Axel began.

"AAXXEEELLL!" The fangirls screamed as they glomped Axel to the floor.

"AAHHHH!"Axel screamed bloody murder.

"I would greatly appreciate a pass." Zexion said with a smile.

"You know what Zexion. I need to say something to get it out of the way. Screw you." Xigbar told the bibliophile.

*four seconds of silence later*

"Screw you wants a donut." Zexion replied.

"I'm not going to get you a.."Xigbar giggled a little."I'm not going to get you a fuckin donut.

"Aeleus." Lexaeus commented.

"Lex, she said it can't be you." Axel told him.

"It's not me as LEXAEUS, it's my somebody..so technically it isn't me." Lexaeus explained.

"He's got a point there you."I said in my Zexion thinking pose.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know. I've always done this."I said.

"Ya well….wait Kassie has them!" Xigbar yelled and pointed to me.

"They can go burn in Hell." Larxene said as she examined her kunais with bored eyes.

"ARF ARF ARF!"" Sora barked.

"That means yes and no I believe." I said.

"Hey wait!" Riku turned into a cat.

"So cute!" I shouted as I ran to the Riku kitty and pet him on the head.

"What's the most annoying song ever?" Demyx asked.

"Thanks Biddy and I won't acknowledge it." I smiled.

"Well that's our final…hang on! Last minute review just in! It's from Mata Nui!" I shouted.

**Well pleasure to see you all. So here are my questions**

Xemnas: If you could have any power what would it be

"Xigbar: may I plese barrow your guns. And in return I will let you barrow an MG-42, MP-40, PPSH-41, M1-Garand, and also keep two M2 frag Grenades.

"Xaldin: how in the world did you lose to sora. man you are one of the toughest being in the unizerse.

"Vexen: Is it okay if I use your lab I just really want to try something with a body I have and element 115

"Lexaeus: If you had to chose who would you kill.

"Zexion: Would you like me to send you to Metru the center of learning in my unizerse.

"Saix: If some one stole something from you what would you do

"Axel: will you take my offer to join the Speznaz

"Demyx: May I barrow your pet roack for a day

"Luxord:I challenge you to a game of card tommorow

"Marluxia: why do you use a sythe your not death!

"Larxene: what would happen if you stod outside during a thunder storm

"Roxas: Will you join the toa metru and become the toa of twilight.

"Xion: which is better sea salt icecream or chocolate cake

"Thank you for this review!" I smiled.

"The power of the social networks!" Xemnas shouted.

"Uhh…Xemmy….I thought you worshipped Kingdom Hearts and darkness."Xigbar explained with a confused look on his face.

Xemnas remained silent and then said" I could control millions of people if I could control social networks."

"Ok then! Ah!...Will..you..stop..pulling on my ponytail!" Xigbar looked at Nexark, who shook her head no. "Oh great! First her and now someone else! But those weapons do sound so useful…NO! Must..not give…into…temptation!"

"I don't know actually. I suppose I was both tired and caught off guard by the resemblance to Roxas."Xaldn muttered.

"Well of course you can use my lab! Anything for a fellow brainiac!"Vexen exclaimed cheerfully with a smile on his face. A rare and odd sight to see.

"How do you know they're a braniac?"Axel asked.

"I looked up his profile genius."I said sarcastically.

"I AM a genius! Thank you for noticing."Axel smiled.

"I would kill Sora."Lexaeus said.

"WHY ME!"Sora yelled.

"Your so loud and annoying."Lexaeus refused to say anything else, so we moved on.

"I would be honored to go to the learning facility in your universe."Zexion bowed his head slightly.

"I would hunt them down, rip them limb from limb, and regain said item."Saix explained.

"Or just go crying to mommy!" Axel laughed as he pointed at Xemnas.

"Saix. Don't kill him…I need him for the show."I tried to hold back Saix.

"What is the Speznaz?" Axel asked.

"Of course you can borrow George! Just remember he needs to be fed at least twice a day. OH! And he likes taking walks every few hours, and takes a nap around 12, and…"Demyx began to list things to do to take care of George when Zexion intervened.

"You do know it's a rock, right Demyx?"Zexion looked up from his book a little.

"Don't crush my imaginations!"Demyx yelled.

"Hahahahaha! You are SOO on."Luxord said as he summoned his cards.

"Your right. I'm not death…I'm Voldemort."Marluxia stated.

Everyone stared at the pink haired man with the weirdest weirded out expression.

"O….K….well I would most likely have both a surge of power and a VERY bad injury. Due to the lightening causing the thunder, I would have a surge of power. Due to the rain, I would have an injury."Larxene stated.

"Well I don't know…"Roxas looked at Namine, then the organization."I think I'm needed here.."

"Ya he doesn't know."I said.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!WHOO!"Xion shouted.

Axel and Roxas gasped."Xion…how could you!"

"Easy. Xigbar gave me a slice of chocolate cake once and I said 'This is way better than Sea Salt ice Cream!'"

Axel and Roxas fell to the ground anime style. You could see their souls leaving their bodies.

"I got your souls guys! Don't worry!"I said as I quickly grabbed their souls and gave them back to Axel and Roxas.

"Well that's all the reviews but I believe we have a special thing to do that I discovered on Youtube!"Jenna and I shouted."It's called the 12 Days Of Christmas Organization 13 style!"

"Oh dear lord." They murmered.

"Now watch and learn!" We showed them the video.

*10 minutes later*

The music began to play in the background and the organization lined up with their props.

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.

Xemnas had a pear tree in his hands and a partridge on his head."I was kind of hoping for, uh, godhood, or a heart. Or a reindeer sweater."

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Xigbar had his weapons."Sweet! Target practice!"He tried to shoot at the birds.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,(they didn't last long)  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Xaldin was wearing an apron."Dinner time!" And he held up three cooked French hens.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Vexen hung up o the phone."Damnit I don't have a refrigerator to catch!"

*SOMEWHERE ELSE*

The calling birds sat in a circle around a phone." How about Saix?"

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Lexaeus was spinning five giant rings around his waist like they were hoola hoops. "144…145…"

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Zexion was throwing bread at the six geese."Take my bread! Take it all! Just stay back!"

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Saix was in berserk mode. A swan was thinking _"Oh shit."_

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Axel had a magazine in his hands."Wow those maid are flexib—MOM?"

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Demyx walked up with his Sitar.(His second one) "Lame." A drummer replied "Says the guy with a giant WANG."

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

"I just realized the order is messed up on Youtube. Oh well!"I whispered to Jenna. Ten leapers were sitting around a table with Luxord. Luxord said"Cough up friend. I'll take your knickers or your firstborn. Your choice."

Said man replied"But you already have my wife!.."

Another man said"I fold."

ANOTHER man suggested"Shouldn't we be piping?"

The last man to speak said"Are you kidding?"

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

Marluxia was dancing the ballet with the other dancers with a fake smile on his face. Out of character he said "I hate you SO much."

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

Larxene was casting lightning at the leapers. "I SAID **LEAP** BITCHES!"

The music stopped and all that was left was Xemnas and Roxas. Xemnas spoke up."There are only twelve days in the song! You get NOTHING!"

Roxas replied,"Oddly enough, I don't really mind."

Xemnas turned his back. All of a sudden the music started up again.

_On the 13__th__ day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…_

And a heart fell from the sky into Roxas's hands.

Xemnas's eyes were wide and he could only stare.

Roxas shouted, "A heart! See ya suckers!"

"I don't own that."I quickly shouted."And I just need to do this, to see if someone is in the Christmas spirit."

I walked up to Zexion, who was wearing a Santa Claus hat. He looked up from his book. I quickly hugged him. After a few seconds of shock, he hugged back.

"Aww..look at the cute couple.."Jenna said. At that me and Zexion glared at her.

"Oh ya! Jenna! I have a gift for you!"Sora chimed.

Sora walked up to Jenna and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Without any hesitation, she hugged back. Sora quickly asked"I thought you had a boyfriend." Jenna replied "Not anymore."

Sora then walked to Kairi and gave her a hug, but no kiss. Kairi glared at Jenna, who didn't seem to care.

"Aww…well look at that couple RIGHT THERE Zexion! Aren't they just adorable?"I asked as I barely dodged a lamp being thrown at my head.

Zexion caught on to what I was doing and agreed."Just so cute!" And trust me, hearing that from Zexion is really odd.

It had a great effect though. Jenna and Sora blushed, when Kairi fumed. Then Xigbar sprang to the roof and hung some mistletoe over like, EVERYBODY and this is what happened.

Axel looked up and saw the mistletoe, then saw Larxene right beside him. "Kiss me Larxene!" And with that he kissed Larxene. She at first struggled, but soon kissed back.

Roxas was trying to avoid mistletoe at all cost. As he stared at the roof and dodged the mistletoe, he bumped into Namine, causing them both to fall over.

"S-sorry Roxas." Namine stuttered to her crush.

"No no Namine! That was my fault." He stuttered back to his own crush.

Namine looked up and blushed. After a while Roxas looked up as well. There up above them, was mistletoe.

"Damn Xigabr's good at that." And without another word, Roxas kissed Namine softly.

Xigbar walked over to me. I nervously looked up above and saw mistletoe."Shit. How do I get out of this?"I muttered. "I won't kiss you. Just hug you." Xigbar smiled."Fair enough." And so I hugged him.

"How did you get away from Nexark?"I asked.

"I asked for a moment of break. And Kassie? I don't want to leave."Xigbar explained.

"Then you can stay…I guess.."I replied.

Marluxia glared at Axel and walked up to him."She's mine." He then walked up to Larxene and kissed her passionately.

"Alright now there's just to much kissing."I said."I mean a kiss or two would have been ok, but now I can't take anymore."

"Yup. Now I think Kairi hates me, and Axel and Marluxia hate each other even more."Jenna agreed.

"Who do you think should get Sora and Larxene?" I asked."You should help decide because if we did it, people would say it was unfair."

"Anyways to wrap this up…"Zexion started.

Everyone explained" We wish you a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and a happy New Year!"

"I hope you enjoyed the first six chapters of You Ask, They Answer and will enjoy future chapters!" I shouted.

"Read and review, and we will see you next time!" Everyone shouted.

(A/N:Aww…even Zexion was in the X-mas spirit! Anyways I hope you enjoyed year 2010 as much as I did and have enjoyed the chapters of You Ask They Answer! Anyways enjoy life, have fun, DO NOT drink, and remember if the voices talk to you, BE PROUD!)…

(Oh and I don't own anything.)


	7. New Year Special!

"Hola!"I shouted.

"What's up homa peeps?"Jenna called out.

"This is the cook off at You Ask, They Answer!"Everyone shouted.

"The food made will be tested, and whichever dish wins will be used in the feast for New Year's!"Jenna exclaimed happily.

"Now the rules are:"

must make a three course meal.

2. You may only use the supplies and food you have.

goes so go nuts!

"Is that clear?"I looked at the two, who nodded.

"Then on your mark, get set, GO!"Sora shouted.

"Oh and Sora's back to normal."Jenna told everyone.

Xaldin quickly ran to his fridge and took out some vegetables, eggs, and milk. He began to quickly but thoroughly wash the vegetables. Lexaeus on the other hand had found some sirloins and were beginning to let them thaw out, then proceeded to get out some items for a dessert.

"I can already taste it."Jenna and I said excitedly.

"Anyways hello! It's New Year's day and we have many interesting reviews!"Jenna smiled.

"Yup! So let's get this show on the road! First review is from NexarkXIII! Please read Demyx."I asked my Nobody friend.

"Right Kassie."

**Hiya! I iz back! (runs over jumps onto Xigbars shoulder stealing his eyepatch and running off) You get this back when u let me use your gun! (hides eyepatch where no one will ever find it comes back and pulls Xiggys ponytail again.)**

**Ok the dares!**

**Marluxia go and torture Xemnas by singing in french!**

**Xigbar, Xemnas, Vexen, and Saix I only torture you guys cuz your awesome and your my favorites in the order listed above.**

**Saix you can have physical and verbal contact with Xemnas again.**

**Xigbar if you don't let me use your guns by the end of this chapter I will kidnap you!**

**Luxord play a round of poker with Sora (the loser will become the winners slave for the entire chapter!**

**Xion gets coffee to make her hyper and you must give her coffee every hour so her hyper doesn't go away for the entire chapter!**

**Vexen you must turn zexion into a girl.**

**Sephiroth Xemnas called you an insane pmsing drag queen and has kidnapped Cloud! do something!**

**gives everyone a bar of sea salt icecream each.**

**p.s. sry my dsi keeps logging me out when I try to pm you saying part 1 will be animated once you tell me what all ocs in this fanfic look like.**

"HA! I have a spare!"Xigbar quickly took out his spare and put it on.

Sora had on a disgusted face."I am forever scarred."Jenna walked over and hugged Sora."I'm better now."

"If I must…"Marluxia muttered."Mansex get over here!"

Xemnas sighed."What do you want Marluxia?"

Marluxia began to sing.

"C'est comme la fin du siècle  
On aura tout compris  
Même les shérifs ceux qu'on achète  
On les distingue mal des bandits  
On a tout eu  
Ce fut un siècle formidable  
Quelques malentendus seulement  
Des histoires, des histoires

Garde les yeux ouverts  
Que tout y passe au moins  
Chéri, donne pour la paix  
Car moi je veux que tout aille bien  
C'est comme ces fumées rouge-oranges  
Des rubans qui s'étranglent  
Autour de mon cou c'est étrange  
on pourrait brûler  
Ahh Avaler  
le grand déversoir des images cyniques  
A boire à plein tube  
Cathodique  
Attendez-moi  
j'avais envie de venir aussi  
Mais voyez-vous ça va trop vite  
N'allez pas si vite

Mon vieux numéro  
Y'avait les drapeau du grand soir  
Y'en avait des rouges, y'en avait des noirs  
Aussi loin  
Que je me souvienne, loin!  
Quand les missiles montaient tout droit

Au ciel  
Nous on veut de la vie  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps  
longtemps  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps

Il y a qu'on nous prépare  
A une énième révolution  
D'ordre  
Spectaculaire  
Venez voir  
Des réseaux résolus  
A câbler l'infini,  
Et l'univers  
Vibrillonant de mille éclairs

Aujourd'hui  
acclamez siouplaît l'homme nouveau  
On verra bien s'il est plus beau  
Et pour un jour de gloire  
Il n'y a pas de place pour le doute  
En cas d'échec ou de déroute  
On pourra toujours s'adresser aussi

Au ciel  
On veut de la vie  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps  
longtemps  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps

Enclenchez la fonction mémoire  
il faut produire et  
reproduire encore  
ça n'a pas de fin  
Que ce soient tes veines  
Ou des circuit d'ordinateur en pleine  
possession de nos moyens

A chacun sa prière  
Sa nouvelle aube mystique  
Et pas le temps pour qu'on s'explique  
Ouvrez les royaumes  
Crevez les plafonds, il y a des chances  
Pour qu'on nous expedie

Au ciel  
On veut de la vie  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps  
longtemps  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps."

"Umm…Marluxia….where did you learn to sing in French?"Xemnas asked.

"Huh? Oh internet."Marluxia mumbled as he sat down.

"Isn't that song called Fin De Siecle by Noir Desir?"I asked.

Marluxia looked a little shocked."How did you know?"

"Internet."I replied.

Xemnas spoke up."Well that was….odd."He then left the room.

"Well thank you!"They all called out. Xemnas had just come back in to thank you.

"Ok then…."Saix took a suspicious look at Nexark before turning away.

"Well then kidnap away, because you aren't getting my guns!"Xigbar yelled.

"Before you get to hopeful Luxord, end of the chapter! And no strip poker!"I added.

Luxord looked at me."What are you implying Kassie?"

"That I know other people are going to want to play and I don't want to see anyone naked."I replied.

"Xion…I have a present for youu."Jenna told Xion, while holding some coffee in her hand.

"What is it?"Xion asked excitedly.

"All the coffee you could want!"Jenna yelled.

"Yes! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"Xion grabbed the coffee and drank it all."I'm gonna go climb Mount Everest now see ya guys!"

"Well enjoy that Xion!"I waved goodbye.

"Your just going to let my daughter climb one of the most dangerous mountains in the world to climb!"Vexen demanded.

"Ya pretty much."Jenna replied.

"She's just a girl!"Vexen cried out.

"Ya and what's your excuse? She's stronger than you!"Sora yelled.

Vexen opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and sat down in defeat.

"Ya. That's what we thought."Everyone told the man.

"But if Vexen turns Zexion into a girl, I am not going to do one of the future dares!"I cried out.

"Wait what is it?"Vexen asked excitedly.

"Nothing! Just…go turn him into a girl…"I muttered sadly.

"But Kassie!"Zexion protested.

"SHH! Follow me really quick Zexion!"I grabbed Zexion and dragged him into a room.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Just a clone of you I made for this situation. It is just like you, knows it's a fake, and doesn't care! Way better than Vexen's isn't it."I asked.

"You made a clone of me!"Zexion asked in anger.

"Do you want to be a girl or not."I stated.

"I'll be quiet now."Zexion muttered.

"Good now stay in this room until I say you can come out."I walked out with the replica."Here ya go."

"Thank you. Come along Zexion."Vexen dragged the replica to his lab.

"Hey Zexion you can come out now!"I called. When Zexion came out, a lot of people gasped.

Cloud walked in to my room and opened the mini fridge. He grabbed a can of Rootbeer and then left.

"Uhh…why did he just…"Axel started.

"He just comes in and out for some reason that's all."I explained.

"Ok then. One second let me call Sephiroth for you."Jenna took out my phone and dialed Sephiroth's number.

*Ring ring ring*

"Hello?"Sephiroth picked up.

"Hey Sephiroth it's Jenna."

"Oh hey Jenna!"

"Ya could you come over to Kassie's place, Xemnas said something about you might want to hear."Jenna explained with a smirk.

"I'll be over in a second."

*end of call*

Before Jenna could even give me back my phone, Sephiroth came through the door.

"Sephiroth!"I yelled happily as I ran over to him.

"Hey Kassie! I got you this sword."Sephiroth gave me what seemed to be a replica of his sword.

"Cool! Thanks Sephiroth."I said as I swung the sword around, testing it.

"Dear lord…your friends with _him?_ No wonder why your evil!"Xemnas yelled.

"Now Jenna what did call me?"Sephiroth asked.

Jenna handed the review over to Sephiroth, who read it, then looked up at Xemnas. He then sighed, sliced at Xemnas a few times, and said goodbye.

"What the hell? You barely hurt me!"Xemnas yelled.

"Did you wanna be hurt?"Namine asked.

"I'll be quiet now."Xemnas muttered.

"I know where Cloud is and he is not here."Sephiroth explained as he left.

"My life is odd..""Sora muttered.

"With odd people in it!"I added.

"And that's ok Nexark! My DSi does the same thing ALL the time!"I grinned. "Oh that reminds me! We went to Canada for our vacation and Sora got mauled by Canadians! I want to show you!"I held up my video camera.

"You just love to record our most embarrassing moments don't you?"Xigbar muttered.

I nodded my head and began to play the video.

*in Canada*

Sora walked up to a few Canadians. Jenna quickly followed him."Sora, Canadians are dangerous. Don't try anything."

Sora laughed."I'm just going to make small talk with them that's all."He then walked away.

Jenna looked at Xion and said "He's so dead."

Sora approached the Canadians."Lovely weather you have here, eh?"

The Canadians looked at each other, then back at Sora. They remained silent.

"Maple syrup, pancakes and what not eh?"Sora asked.

One of the Canadians spoke up. He looked the exact opposite of Sora. A shirt and some jeans, while Sora had on a coon hat with his regular attire.

"Are you even a Canadian?"The man asked.

"Nope! And you? You didn't say eh at the end of your sentence."Sora replied with a smile.

The Canadians began to laugh at Sora's foolishness. A man with brown hair spoke up next.

"Little one, those are stereotypes. Fake!"The Canadians laughed again.

"Steree, sterio…stereotips, no no. Stereeio.."Sora tried to repeat the word the Canadian had just presented him with.

This made the Canadians laugh even more, and made Sora enraged.

"_Three of them, one of me…should be a piece of cake!"_Sora summoned his Keyblade and warned "You are so dead."

The Canadians looked at each other, then Sora. They each pulled out Muskets and said "Bring it on short stuff!" Sora's eyes grew wide at the Muskets and began to run.

After this all you could hear were some gunshots, shrieks and yells of fear, and laughter. Xigbar(who was holding the camera)fell down from laughing so hard.

*end of video*

"And that's how Sora got owned by three Canadians! The end!"I finished.

"He still can't say stereotype.."Jenna muttered as Sora continued in his quest to complete the four syllable word.

"Next review is from Mata Nui! Dem please read again!"I looked at the Sitar player.

"Right."

**Well happy to see you all.**

**Xigbar: fine I raise the gift two blackbird, Three russian tanks, A brand new Stg-44, a atomic bomb, and a 115 bomb that when droped the energy realsed will turn any corpe in 100 miles to a zombie. By the Vexan thanks for leting me use your lab. This is why**

**Zexion:Okay then I will come for you right now once in Ko-Metru talk to Nuju he will give you the grand tour. Then go to the Arcives and find Whenua he will take you to the libery were we have a coupe of every book ever publish in the unizerse avalible.**

**Axel: Speznaz are a group of covalt special ops team from russia. They only use the most brutal meathods to get the job done so yes or no.**

**Roxas: will you become a toa if I made your freinds toa too.**

**Xemnas: I challenge you to a fight. this is who I am by the way. go to YouTube and look up Mata Nui rising. The island is the size of north america.**

**Xion: Thank you for your support so I'm telaporting you to Ga-Metru to endulge your self in cake and other sweets. just find Hahli she will help you.**

**Sora: I just want to see you suffer so I telaporting you to The pit the highest level prison if my unizerse.**

**Kairi: Just for fun you can join Xion okay.**

**Everone: You are all welcome to visit my unizerse at any time just let me know okay. I want to let the Vahki know before you get here or they mat try to aresst you.**

**Saix: because of what you said I am takeing your powers away for the rest of the chapter.**

**By every one and remeber I am a God so don't try anything stupid to hurt me for I will destroy you in a heart beat.**

"Tempting…tempting but all the same NO."Xigbar said.

"Zexion…he can't go…we need him."I whispered quietly.

"After the show please. I need to stay here in case Axel burns something."Zexion muttered sadly.

"Axel on the other hand can leave. Bu bye Axel!"I waved with a smirk on my face.

"Hey! Anyways sure!"Axel exclaimed.

"I don't know…maybe.."Roxas muttered.

We looked up Mata Nui and after the video I exclaimed, "Ok you can go die now Mansex bye!"and shoved him out the door with one of those little hobo sacks."Enjoy death!"

"But.."Xemnas tried to protest, but we slammed the door in his face.

"Well ok then. Bye guys!"Xion teleported herself to Ga-Metru.

"NOO! XIOONN!"Riku cried out. Everyone stared at him and he quickly shut up, slightly embarrassed.

"Bye Kairi!"Jenna yelled as she threw Kairi into a portal.

"But.."Kairi began, but the portal closed.

"Yes! She's gone!"Jenna cheered.

"Uuhhh…bye Jenna."Sora said as he disappeared to the prison.

"Noo! Where's Mata Nui!I'm gonna kick his ass!"Jenna yelled and disappeared.

"Geez! That's like half the room!"I yelled out in anger."Oh and thank you for being aloud to go to your universe."

"Damn."Saix muttered.

"They don't really care since they have already been destroyed either once, twice, none, or thrice. And yes thrice is a real word."I muttered."Oh! Another review from Mata Nui! I'll read this one!"As my eyes scanned the paper a frown grew on my face."Dem…I'm so sorry."

"What Kassie?"Demyx asked. In response I handed him the paper.

**I have terible news. At 5:00 pm today. Demyx your pet rock was in Po-Metru and accidentally picked up by a Po-Matoran and craved into a stachue of me. Sorry but at least he looks like a god now.**

Demyx looked up and a single tear fell down his face."George…"He muttered.

"Hey everyone! I'm back with Zexion and..hey! Why is Zexion right there!And why is Demyx crying?"Vexen asked.

I gave him the review and he sighed."Be right back."Vexen went back down to his lab. When he returned, he had a rock that looked like..

"GEORGE!"Demyx yelled in joy as he took George from Vexen.

"When I first started working on replicas, I took George and cloned him, just to see if it would work. And it did. Demyx that George that is now a statue of Mata Nui was really a fake."Vexen explained.

"Thank you Vexy! Thank you so much!"Demyx hugged Vexen, much to his disapproval.

"Hey! AH! Demyx get off of me!"

"Well…okay then…next review! From Classified121! Axel read!"

"Yes!"

**Hey guyz XD Dares are very much needed here :3**

**Xemnas/Mansex:If you had da power of KINGDOM HEARTS *insert holy music here* what would you do with it**

**Xiggy:What did your other eye look like, was it pink and fluffy? (lolwut? XD)**

**Xaldin:shave your sideburns off, I order you to XD**

**Vexen:Make a black hole and throw Saix in it, then get ineviteby torn up limb by limb :3**

**Lexaeus: Annoy the piss out of Xigbar**

**Zexion: Read a million page book because you're awesome**

**Saix: Pulverise Xemnas, I order you to**

**Axel: BURN SH*T UP! :3**

**Demyx: You have a guitar now instead of a sitar *poof***

**Luxord: I challenge you to a drinking competition :3**

**Marluxia: Prance around with a sign on your head saying I IZ GAY**

**Larxene: Zap Sora then stab him more times than humanely possible XD**

**Roxas: Make out with Xion just because X) (Roxions mah fav couple)**

**Xion: I will win you back with the power of sea-salt :( *throws sea-salt ice cream at Xion until she says its better than chocolate***

**Bye! XD :) :D X) :P**

**Live loud and proper,**

**-Class**

"Yola newcomer! Thanks for your review! Before we answer, let's see how our two cooks are doing!"I exclaimed. We all looked over at Xaldin and Lexaeus.

Xaldin had so far prepared some scrambled eggs and a salad with the vegetables and other products. Lexaeus was now cooking his final Sirloin and was done with the desserts. Ya that's right. Not one, but TWO desserts. Everyone's mouths watered.

"Wow….I feel like I'm staring at heaven….I got this picture memorized.."Axel muttered, in a daze from the food.

"Wow. Anyways time for some answers!"I looked at everyone, and they snapped out of their trance, and began answering and doing the dares.

Xemnas popped back in."I'm free! And alive! Anyways I would help everyone get their hearts back and might take over Sora's world."

"Thanks Xemnas. How are you and Jenna doing?"I asked. I only asked because Xemnas had many cuts and bruises.

Xemnas lied."I'm doing great! Jenna…not so well.."

"I know your lying. As Jenna's twin I can see what she sees at certain times and she is doing wonderful! Now enjoy your fight!"I opened a portal for Xemnas and pushed him in.

"No…please…I don't want to."Xemnas began.

"Goodbye."I snapped my fingers, and the portal closed.

"Did anyone else just have deja vous?"Vexen asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well…ok then."Vexen sat down.

"Umm..no. It was a normal eye that looked like the one I have now."Xigbar pointed to his one eye.

"He won't do it on his own. You see I have a plan. A few weeks ago I saw this commercial called like Dipsil Silk or something like that. It works I think so we are going to use it on Xaldin."I explained.

"Plus the company said they would give us money!"Demyx shouted out.

"Dem, they aren't supposed to know that!"I hissed. I walked over to Xaldin."Hey Xaldin I have a present for you. Let's say it's an early New Year's/Xmas present kay?"

"Oh Kassie and Jenna decided it would be more fun to open presents with you guys, so we all waited patiently."Axel explained.

"Alright…thanks?"Xaldin said as he took the DS.

"Now put it on your sideburns, and then wipe it away with your towel."I ordered.

Xaldin went into the bathroom and did what he was told."AHHHh! Kassie!"

"Your welcome!"I told him.

"Already done."Vexen explained as he showed Saix still a little angry, and his arm, which was broken.

"Darn, I missed it."I muttered.

"Ya you did!"Jenna agreed.

"Jenna!"I ran up and hugged my co-host/twin."How did the battle go?"

"Great! Well for me. Xemnas on the other hand.."Jenna looked over at Xemnas, who was unconscious with scratches, bruises, and what might turn out to be scars.

"He looks so peaceful and un-Xemnas."Axel looked at his Superior in shock.

"Ya it's kind of weird."I agreed.

"Ya baby!"Axel yelled out as he summoned his Chakrams.

"And this is one of the reasons why I stayed."Zexion muttered.

With the help of Zexion, Jenna, and Saix, we got Axel outside where he could "burn" all the imaginary things Zexion created with his illusions. Sadly, once Axel realized it was an illusion, he burned down a tree.

"Tree murderer."I muttered as we walked back in.

"Anime lover."Axel retorted.

"Pyromaniac!"I yelled.

"Zexion fangirl!"He yelled back.

I gasped. "I may be a girl, and I may be a fan of Zexion, but I am no fangirl. You crossed the line."

"You are so a Zexion fangirl!"Axel yelled.

"Well you're a…yoai fan."I smirked.

Now it was Axel's turn to gasp."WHAT!I am NOT!"

"Exactly. I am not a fangirl and you are not a yoai fan. Cased closed."I sat down.

"The court room is in favor of Kassie."Jenna imitated a juror.

"Thanks Jenna."I said.

"Any time, Kassie."She replied.

"Aww…"Demyx held up his guitar sadly.

"Your on!"Luxord yelled.

"AT THE END!"I yelled back.

"Aww.."Luxord sighed.

"Here ya go Marly!"I put a sign that said I IZ GAY on his forehead, and he began to prance around, much to everyone's entertainment.

Axel literally fell out of his chair from laughing so hard."You…you gotta be kidding me! I'm dreaming this is to good to be true!"

"Nope it's real!"I got through my laughter as I almost fell to the ground.

"He's gone"Larxene muttered."Oh well!"She opened a portal, shot some lightning through it, and sent it off to Sora.

*Sora*

Sora had a tin mug and was clinking it against the wall. Then the portal opened."What's that?"Sora wondered. The lightning shot down and zapped its target."Ow.."

*Back at You Ask, They Answer*

Xion came back."Hey guys!"

"Hey Xion…"Roxas walked up to Xion and kissed her then walked back to his seat."Namine don't be mad."

Classified came into the room and started throwing Sea Salt at Xion."I will win you back with the power of Sea Salt Ice Cream!"

"Ahh! Will ya..just stop!"Xion yelled as she tried to not get hit by the ice cream. Everyone raced around, getting the bars of ice cream and putting them in the freezer for the feast.

"Fine! I like Sea Salt Ice Cream again!"Xion yelled.

Classified stopped throwing the ice cream and said "My mission is complete." and transported out.

"Your right! Live loud and proper, and when the cops come to your door, blame it on the neighbors."Jenna and I recited.

"Next review is from my friend Samantha! Jenna and I will read the two messages since she reviewed twice."I exclaimed.

**Ok this took forever to read and Hi Kassie and Jenna!**

**Questions:Do any of you like oldies music?**

**Sora why does everyone think you are annoying?(and no one can say,"because he is.")**

**What is with the snack obsession?**

**What is your favorite snack and you can have whatever it is.**

**-Samantha=)**

"And the second half:"

**Yes this is Samantha.**

**Sorry Kassie!:Zexion I force you to kiss Kassie. Don't say I didn't say sorry.**

**Vexen: *I turn you into a potato and put you in front of Puppy-Sora***

**Jenna and Kassie: HII!**

**Zexion: You now have full and complete access to the Library of Congress.**

**Everyone: Face your worst fear and defeat it!**

**Demyx: I adore your Sitars. Here, name this one something related to water.**

"Thanks Samantha!"We shouted with a grin on our face.

Jenna and I waved."Hola."

Some hands were raised. Jenna and I took count."Please explain why."We asked.

"Well I like all music."Demyx explained.

"It's not loud and reminds me about the OPPOSITE of Sora."Lexaeus said quietly.

"I don't know why. I just like one of the Beatles songs, but I don't know which one."Zexion explained.

"I'm with Zexion on this one actually."Riku agreed.

"Ok then Samantha. You may now obsess over how your like CLEARLY the biggest fan of oldies music."Jenna exclaimed.

"Well I just talk a lot if asked to speak up a bit I guess."Sora mumbled.

"More like you talk a lot, period."I said with a smirk.

"HEY!"Sora shouted.

"Hey you said it not me."I said.

"Umm…we were hungry, just not hungry enough to eat."Xigbar said.

"And half of us are to lazy to get up and make a sandwhich or something like that."Larxene mumbled.

A variety of snacks dropped from a portal."Thank you!"Everyone shouted.

"But dude, Kassie's 11."Xigbar objected.

"I'm not saying I agree with this, but technically, so is Zexion. He has been a Nobody since he was six or seven. So if he had a heart, he would be 16 or 17. But as a Nobody, TECHNICALLY he is 11."I quickly explained.

Organization 13 stared at me with shock as they soon realized I was correct. In the midst of their shock, Zexion walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Samantha popped in."I force you to…aww I wanted to force him to kiss you."She muttered.

"You can force him to kiss her now."Jenna smirked.

"Jenna!"I yelled.

"But puppy Sora..I mean I'm not a puppy anymore."Sora yelled.

"Ya know potato means emo in Japanese so we can just start calling Vexen emo."Jenna and I stated from memory.

"And how would you know that?"Kairi asked.

"That's for us to know."I began.

"And for you to never find out."Jenna smirked.

"Many thanks Samantha. I will enjoy reading a new book or two."Zexion thanked.

"Ummm…..we did when we died technically."Everyone mumbled.

"We didn't die."Jenna and I looked at each other.

"I faced my fear on the 21st of 2010 in December, when I hugged Robert. He didn't punch me!"I exclaimed.

"You hugged Robert? Good job Kassie!"Jenna shouted.

"Who's Robert?"Riku asked.

"Some dude in my school who everyone is afraid of but me and a few others. My friend Daisy and I told him that and he said that was because he never punched us. We told him we wouldn't care because we still wouldn't be afraid of him."I explained.

"Wow."Riku muttered.

"Yup!"I smiled.

"Wow thanks! I'm gonna name it….Aqua!"Demyx smiled happily.

"Nice name Dem."Jenna and I smiled at him, thinking about Aqua from BBS.

"Next review is from MidnightSakuraBlossom18!"

***Waves frantically* Okay...okay I FINALLY got to check out this chapter! ^^' I've been ATTEMPTING to update some of my fics and try and play some games in my limited freetime...**

ANYWAY! I'm done rambling. I liked the chapter, and I'll now add some questions and dares! :) They're probably not that good, I didn't havce time to think 'em out.

Sora- Don't you think you deserve a lot of fangirls? *Holds up my hands* I'm not saying I'm one, but you're still pretty cute. And the thought of you being a puppy is actually really cute too. ^^'

Kairi- I want you to take these handcuffs *Tosses some random handcuffs* and trap Roxas and Namine together for a couple of chapters. Maybe...SOMETHING will benefit from that. Hide the key and don't tell them where it is either. ;)

Axel- Soooo...I'm not too big of a fan of you. *Smirks* But I want you and Larxene to have a battle. (I'm just curious to see who'll win is all...) Any way of fighting is aloud, weapons or not!

Riku- If you were allowed to be free from this fic, how would you react? :\

Lexaeus- For about...two chapters, quote epic quotes from ANY song/movie/anime/KH game/book/ect. It doesn't matter what you quote, just do it at the most RANDOM times. And...do it rather loudly too! *Places a hand on your shoulder* Really, you should talk more too.

Well...I'll sit back and wait! Or well...not literally or anything. -_- Update soon!

"That's ok and hola!"We all waved.

"Well I'm the main character and all so ya."Sora answered.

Kairi took the handcuffs and cuffed said people together."Enjoy you guys!"She exclaimed as she walked away.

"At the end you guys!"I quickly shouted."We have a party to host!"

"What?I'm free!I'M FREE!YES!SEE YA SUCKERS!"Riku began to run to the door when I pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Not really. Just a question. And there's your answer."I said.

"Ok."Lexaeus muttered, as he continued to work for the cook off.

"Next review is from BlackPantherWithWings! Or Ariana!"Sora shouted.

**No, I will not drink, Kassie. :)UMMMMMMM! Oh, I got it. I only have a few questions today.**

**Zexion: Why are you in the X-mas spirit?**

**Axel: If, only if, I took your Chakrams and hid them from you, what would you do?**

**Everyone: Have any of you heard of Maximum Ride? And, don't answer this question, Kassie, 'coz I know that you know what this is.**

**Well, I'm outta questions! Well, 'kay, bye! :)**

"Lovely! Alright guys answer!"I said.

"I just was…"Zexion muttered.

"Or because Sora wrote a letter to Santa and Santa replied. When Zexion was still a non-believer, he scanned the letter for fingerprints and found a match to Santa Claus."Axel told the whole story.

"Take out my spare Chakramas. Wasn't I asked this question before?"Axel asked.

"Yes..and yes everyone's heard of it because I told them all about your story Maximum Ride Answers YOU!"I said happily.

"Psst..read Ariana's(BlackPantherWithWings)stories."Jenna whispered.

"Bye!"We all said.

"Next is from mahboi9610."Riku began to read.

**I am having chortles at this...**

**Xemnas: go to london and kill Bill Hawks, the prime minister. (yah, from the professor layton games lol)**

**Roxas and Saix: switch weapons.**

**Xigbar: battle a giant cockroach**

**Zexion: what exactly is in your book? you never let anyone see inside it...**

**Axel and Larxene: get drunk and make out again.**

**Marluxia: be forced to watch the previous dare.**

**Xion: drink Luxord's liqour (i don't think that was spelled right).**

**Everyone: (I snap my fingers and Death, Dracula, and Xehanort are next to me) fight these guys with your joke weapons.**

"…"Xemnas didn't talk. "The what games?"

Roxas and Saix switched their weapons. As soon as Saix let go of his weapon, Roxas fell to the ground."How much does this thing weigh?"He yelled.

"More than you, Xion, and them."Saix pointed to the Destiny Island trio.

Roxas mumbled some things and got back up. Realizing he was chained to Namine he asked, "Namine are you ok?"

"Actually yes. I didn't fall."Namine smiled.

"We can do this one now."I gave Xigbar the camera and said "Now go out there and fight a giant cockroach!"

"OK!"Xigbar ran into a portal with a determined face on. When something like this happens, we all know that Xigbar's either going to die or be severely injured.

I snuck some of Luxord's rum into some ice cream."Hey Larxene! Axel! Want some ice cream?"

"Hell ya!"Axel shouted.

Larxene looked at me suspiciously before saying "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just eat."Jenna answered that for me.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. They took a few bites of ice cream, and that was all they needed. Axel quickly kissed Larxene, much to Marluxia's anger.

"That's it!"Marluxia summoned his sythe."Prepare to die!"And began to chase Axel around the room. Axel just laughed.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!"

"She's on Mount Everest right now, so we can't make her do that."We all said regretfully. Except for Marluxia and Axel since Marluxia was on an adventure for Axel's blood to be bled, and Axel being the drunk "fugitive" as he thought.

"Who are they?"We asked.

"I don't know.."I muttered."Next is from Henvdemon Of The Sun or as many know him as Nikko!"

**swap everyones weapons for the novelty weapons disguised as their original weapons.**

**so everyone how does that make you feel? you guys up for a match?**

**what would you guys do if i took over as the organization's superior? (this is directed to all in the fic)**

**man i need to stop thinking so much. holds head.**

"Umm… we still know.."The organization muttered.

"Well to bad! Roxas you now have a giant banana while Saix has an umbrella and everyone else has their joke weapons. Axel those are for fighting not eating!"I yelled as I saw Axel try to bite his pizza weapons.

"Not really because we already battled you."They muttered.

"Well we can all say that Xemnas would be pissed off and no one would really care I think."I spoke up for everyone.

Cloud walked in and got a cookie."Hey Kassie!"He waved.

"Hey Cloud! You comin to the party?"I asked.

"Ya and everyone else is too!"He smiled.

"Ok. Bi now!"Jenna waved.

"See ya."Cloud walked out.

"Well that's getting odd."Sora muttered.

"I think you have the wrong definition of odd Sora. Look in a mirror and you'll understand."I told him.

"What? Hey!"Sora yelled, suddenly understanding.

"Yes Nikko. Become a mindless idiot like many others. Why don't you?"I muttered.

"Next review is from me!"I yelled.

"You…reviewed..your own story."Xemnas stated.

"Hey I wanted to see if I could!"I shouted.

**Hey I wanted to find out if I could actually review my own story,and it worked!I do have some questions though:**

**For the reviewers:Please help us by casting your vote each chapter on who should get Sora!**

**For KH peoplez!:**

**Sora:Hurt someone!**

**Zexion:Endure punishment that Demyx will perform.(and no its NOT YOAI!)**

"And now you know you can review your own stories."Jenna grinned."See Zexion, this IS educational!"

"Mhm ya."Zexion muttered.

"Um..um…oh!"Sora(now out of jail)ran up to Xemnas and hit him on a bruise with his Keyblade.

"What the hell Sora!"

"It was a dare!"

"Don't maul him Xemnas. I told him to do it."I smirked.

"But you know you don't wanna even THINK about trying to mess with Kassie now do you?"Jenna asked. Xemnas quickly shook his head no."That's what I thought."

Zexion looked wide eyed at me and then Demyx, who was grinning evilly.

"Dark Demyx."I whispered to Jenna.

"I never thought I would see it."Jenna whispered back.

"Oh Zexy…"Demyx warned.

"No! Demyx Get away from me!"Zexion began to run away from Demyx.

"I like seeing him get up and do something besides read. It's both odd and entertaining."I said.

"Agreed."The whole group said.

"Well our last review until the fights and whatever else I have postponed, a new reviewer, SoraPsycho!"I exclaimed."Everyone, must now get in a circle!"

Everyone(except Demyx and Zexion)looked at me with one of their WTF faces, but then sat down in chairs arranged in a circle.

**Hey Kassie! *waves wildly* in my opinion I think Jenna should get Sora wink wink, nudge nudge. Now... time for the questions!**

**Xemnas: Here take this *hands xemnas a bunny suit* Put this on and sing the doom song as loud as humanly possible.**

**Xigbar: I know where you live and i've seen where you sleep and i swear by all that is holy, i will destroy you in ways that you can't imagine if you don't gimme all your weapons!**

**Xaldin:... You know what i would like to see? You in yaoi. Now THAT would be interesting. (not that i like yaoi or anything but i think it'd be funny)**

**Vexen: you're awesome!**

**Lexaeus: Gimme a piggyback ride or i'll have Xemnas/bunny slap you with frozen beef**

**Zexion: I just gave you the rights to Wong Shi Tong's library from Avatar: the last airbender**

**Saix: I destroyed the moon with my lazerbeam eyes... sorry**

**Axel: I LOVE YOU! Now do a little hokey pokey for me**

**Demyx: I LOVE YOU TOO! once you fix arpeggio, can i play it?**

**Luxord: i used all of your liquor to start a fire**

**Larxene: you must recite dane cook and/or brian reagan**

**Roxas: Can you sing Bring me to life by Evanescence?**

**Xion: What do you like more: Sea-salt ice cream or Your friends Axel and Roxas?**

**Sora: I LOVE YOU MOST OF ALL! hint: im someone you're sitting close to ;D**

**Riku: you're awesome and you're not emo... but you are a ninja**

**Kairi: no offence but i never liked you (can you guess who i am?)**

**Alright sorry to watse all your lives!**

**Bye Kassie!**

"Haha! So true dear reviewer, so true."I said and winked.

"Go die in Hell reviewers, go die in hell."Xemnas took the bunny costume and went to put it on. When he returned he was in his bunny suit and was pissed off.

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom, DOOM! Doom doo doom. Doom! Doom do doom do doom dooomm…doom doom doom DOOOM!"Xemnas began.

I played a little soundtrack that said six months later.

"Doooom, doo doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom, DOOM DOOM DOOM! Doomy doom doom, doomy doomy doom. Doom doom doom de doom doom, doomy doomy doomy doom, doom doom doom doom, doomy doomy doomy doo. DOO DOOM DE DOOM! Doom doom doom! The end. Ooh wha's tha'?"Xemnas finished and quickly went back to take off the suit.

"Umm…I don't want to?"Xigbar asked.

Xaldin quickly mumbled "mhm."

"Actually they do have yaoi with him. XigbarxXaldin."I stated.

"You know this how?"Zexion asked, still trying to escape Demyx.

"I didn't know what yaoi was when I first discovered Fanfiction, and may have accidentally stumbled upon it a few times."I explained.

"Why thank you!"Vexen grinned.

"Umm..not now k?"I said."He's busy."

"Thank you SP!"Zexion said with a smile, still trying to avoid Demyx.

"Damn you.."Saix muttered as he fell to the floor in the fetal position.

"At the dance."I muttered.

"Maybe!"Demyx said trying to get to Zexion.

"Damn you!"luxord yelled.

I handed Larxene a sheet of paper."Read."

Larxene shrugged."I'm feeling good. I actually just recently had to go to the emergency room though I had some stomach virus thing. I almost called an ambulance! That's weird considering calling an ambulance for yourself!You call an ambulance for other people right? What are you supposed to say for yourself? Can you come get me? I don't feel so good. Just come on and I'll be lying on the floor. Just looking at the phone going I dunno how to do this. I dunno what to do so it was at night so I drove myself to the emergency room. That's I nice relaxing drive."Larxene began to whistle and grab an imaginary steering wheel."No after you. Merge everybody merge. I'm only imploding."She said sarcastically. She was about to continue, but stopped when she realized we were laughing.

"That's hilarious!"Axel laughed, wiping away a tear from crying to much.

Larxene just continued."Come on in. So I pull up at the entrance to the emergency room, no valet parking. I mean that's not the biggest oversight in our solar system. If there's ever a time when you wanna go can you park this cuz I need to collapse immediately. But no I'm circling around the parking lot. Can I park there I think I'm gonna die."She imitated talking to other people in the conversation."Im dying to, ok go ahead, I'll go up a couple levels. I don't care if your driving yourself or someone else to the emergency room, ya still wanna get out and run in with them. Are you supposed to drop somebody off and go park a car? Ok you go in! Tell em your shot!"Larxene pretended to call out from a car door. This is when she again stopped because she heard laughter.

She had gotten Jenna and I."This is to funny!"We laughed. Larxene had also gotten Xigbar and Sora, Riku, and Kairi laughing too.

"Ask em if they validate. I finally park. I go in to check in, they ask the most insulting question when you check into a hospital. What seems to be the problem? W-well it seems. Well it seems that everything on my inside wants to be on my outside. But I'm no doctor. What kinda condescending question is that? So they check me into my luxurious half room. There's a curtain down the middle with a mystery patient on the other side. And he's moanin over there."Larxene moaned."Thinkin man their never gonna help me with him moaning like that. So I gotta out moan him, ya know?"Larxene began to moan and try to out moan an unknown patient."Quit moaning we're all hurtin. The whole floor's like a haunted choooiioorr."she moaned again."It's gotta be hell to work in this environment! So I'm killing time writing, nurse finally comes in, how are you doing tonight? I'm on a gurney. Do ya have a painkiller or something this is killing me. So she goes how would you describe your pain? It's killing me. I don't know if you remember that part. Ummm, ouch, what are we playing that pyramid game? Umm.. excruciating, horrific, would rather have shards of glass in my eyes."

Now Larxene had gotten Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Roxas to start laughing. The only ones not laughing were Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

Larxene continued on."How do I convey this to you? So she asks how would you rate your pain? Four stars, two enthusiastic thumbs up. She goes how would you rate it on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst. You know saying low numbers isn't gonna help you. Oh I'm a two, maybe in the high one's, if you could give me a baby asprin and cut it in half, maybe a Flinstone vitamin and I'll be outta your hair. You can go tend to all the threes and fours and such. If anyone's saying such ridiculous numbers. I couldn't bring myself to say 10 though cuz I heard the worst pain a human can endore is a femure bone cracked in half. I dunno if that's true, but I thought if it is they have exclusive rights to 10. And now I'm thinking what was I worried about, like a femur ward at the hospital they would have heard about me and hobbled into my room. Who the heell, have the audacity, to say he was at a level 10? You know nothing about 10 give me a sledgehammer, let me show you what 10 is all about, Mr. tummy ache."Larxene pretended to be holding a sledgehammer and was hobbling around everywhere.

She had gotten Xemnas to giggle quietly, but it turned into laughter. The two chefs had taken a break from cooking so they could laugh. The others were on the brink of failing a cool demeanor.

"How can I possibly say 10? I can't so I thought I'll say 9, and then I thought no childbirth. I'd better not compete with that. And then I'm thinking you know what must be hell? To be childbirth when your femur bone's cracking. So I said I guess I'm a 8. She goes ok I'll be back. I'm like oh, I blew it man. I ain't getting nothing with 8."

"That's it! I give!"Vexen and Xaldin began laughing. Zexion was trying to suppress a grin, but gave in when Demyx(still laughing)came over and lightly poked Zexion in the sides a few times.

"I'm stopping there."Larxene muttered as she sat back down.

"If you want her to finish say so in the review."I told everyone.

"Uno momento please."Roxas looked up on the internet the lyrics.

"Axel and Roxas DUH!"Xion smiled.

"Ohh Xion we love you too!"Axel shouted."Well we would if we had hearts."

"Speak for yourself I have a heart."Roxas grinned.

"SPOILER!"Jenna and I yelled.

Sora looked around in confusion."Kairi?"

"OH SORA I KNEW YOU.."Kairi began.

"Nope."I said.

Sora looked around again."Riku?"Sora asked in shock.

"Thank you and I am a ninja."Riku smirked.

"No idea.."Kairi mumbled."If you haven't noticed a lot of people hate me."

Jenna walked over to Sora and hugged him."It's me idiot."

"OOH!"Sora grinned."Yay!"

"Alright time for the fights!"I yelled."First up is Sora vs. Luxord in a game of poker!"I exclaimed as I poofed in a poker table and a deck of cards.

Luxord was about to object but I said " Ah ah ah. I'm using my own set."

It was a boring match, but in the end, they gave up at the same time.

"How odd…umm…flip a coin?"Jenna asked.

They agreed and we flipped a coin. It landed in the middle."OH COME ON!"Everyone yelled.

"Well next up is Saix to pulverize Xemnas!"I yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy this."Saix grinned evilly.

"Oh dear Kingdom Hearts.."Xemnas got hit by the Keyblade, since they had switched weapons.

"Next is Axel vs. Larxene!"I called.

"Pizza vs. dragonflies!"Jenna yelled.

"Wait what? I have Chakra.."Axel got knocked out by Larxene's lightning.

"Wowww…oh! And we have the winner of the contest! It was a tie between Zexion and Luxord for the beer!"Jenna and I called.

"Now we have to prepare for the party!"I yelled. Everyone ran to their rooms to get ready.

*two hours later*

There was music playing loud and snacks laid out. There was the ring of a doorbell.

"Hey Cloud! And I see everyone else is here too!"I smiled happily.

"Hey Kassie."Cloud ruffled my hair."Excited to be here. We all know you have great parties!"

Jenna came up to me."Hey Kassie wanna tango?"

"I don't know how to tango."I said.

"I don't either so let's just wing it."Jenna replied. I nodded and we began to tango to the music playfully. Zexion, Sora, and Axel were watching us.

"Ya know Kassie and Jenna are pretty cool kids."Axel told the two.

"Ya she is."They whispered simultaneously.

Axel's ears perked up. He knew what was going on here."Listen guys, just tell her or be yourself."

The two looked shocked at first but soon nodded their heads.

Jenna and I continued to tango along the whole dance floor with smiles on our faces, laughing the whole time. We stopped when we heard laughter.

It was surprisingly Zexion laughing like crazy. Demyx had tackled him to the floor and was tickling his sides.

"And now the dare is complete."I smiled. We saw Roxas learning the lyrics for Bring Me To Life for the next chapter.

"OH! Should we read the letters from Santa and then open the presents?"Jenna asked.

"Yes we should!"I yelled. I ran to get the papers while Jenna assembled everyone.

"Demyx…hahahah! Demyx come on get off of me!"Zexion laughed as Demyx continued to tickle him.

"Fine, but only because it's time to go."Demyx stopped tickling Zexion and helped him get up. They walked over to the middle of the room with everyone else.

"Alright everyone! Hola! We all waited to open our presents for the reviewers to see and Kassie asked everyone to copy their letters so she could read them!"Jenna turned as I came running.

"Hey guys! I didn't get everyone's letters, but I still got most of them!"I said as I took one."This one's from Sora. He says he wants a trampoline…Hey Jenna if we read these, we still get our presents right?"I asked.

"Ya cuz it's after Christmas."Jenna responded.

"Good! Alright now Riku wanted an I pod Touch."I continued.

"Oh if you get it Riku, can I play with it?"Sora asked.

"NO."Riku answered.

"Now Donald and Goofy wanted cookies and pumpkin pie, Kairi wanted…"Kairi snatched the letter from my hands befor I could read it and said "That is private."

"I'll go on from here. Namine wanted special drawing paper and a puppy ,Xion wanted a fancy suit, and Xemnas wanted KH'S power and a…a reindeer sweater?"Jenna and the whole room burst out laughing.

"And back to me."I said."Xigbar wanted a theme park, Xaldin a helicopter, Vexen a fridge, Lexaeus hoolahoops and a basketball, Zexion wanted Book World and.." I stopped short because Zexion snatched his paper from me.

"That my friend, is personal."He said.

"Ok…and wow Xiggy a theme park? That's a lot to ask for."I said.

Xigbar grinned."I'm going to call it Xiggy World!"

"You…enjoy that. Back to me!"Jenna exclaimed."Saix wanted a dog biscuit!"

"I did not!"Saix yelled.

"Then someone, my friend, has tricked you. You probably get a joke gift from someone."Jenna and I said.

"Anyways, Axel wanted a new mp3 player ever since Sora broke his. Demyx wants a…waffle maker?"Jenna asked.

Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it also says he wants a David Bowie book and action figure."I read."Luxord wanted a day with Jack Sparrow, 1,000,000,000 munny, trick cards, and rum. Marluxia wants to be a pretty pretty princess!"I called out.

"I didn't write that!"Marluxia yelled.

"We know. You put you wanted Sora's demise."Jenna said."Larxene wanted hurt Axel coupons, Roxas wanted an Xbox 360 and his memories."

"Jenna wanted a giant stereo system."I said.

"And Kassie wants a hug from Zexy and a giant Nobody symbol on her bedroom wall."Jenna said.

"We brought our lists."Zack said."I wanted to see Hercules again, Cloud wanted to be able to balance his darkness, Aerith wanted some peace and quiet, Yuffie wanted some Materia, Squall.."

"It's Leon!"Leon yelled.

"Right. Leon wanted Yuffie to be quiet, and Sephiroth wanted to be in another KH game."Zack finished.

"Wait we're missing some people.."I said quietly to Jenna."Where are they?"

"I don't know. They said they lived a little far away so it would take a while, but still."Jenna whispered back.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas.

"There you guys are!"We yelled.

"Oh dear lord it's Vanitas."Jenna muttered.

"Yay! Vanitas!"I hugged Vanitas, a little to his displeasure, and walked back up to Jenna."Did you guys get what you wanted for Christmas?"I asked.

"Yup."They all said.

A few minutes later Jenna asked "And that would be…"

"We finally got Ven and Vanitas to be kinder to each other."Terra explained.

"Oh. Well that's good."I said.

"Time to open your presents!"Jenna called out. She saw Kairi had a drink in her hand and she put something in it. Kairi then walked up to Sora.

"Hey Sora..want some soda?'Kairi asked.

Jenna came to the rescue."Oh I'm sorry this soda went flat weeks ago, let me dump this out."She dumped it into the kitchen sink and came back with a new glass of soda uncontaminated."Here ya go Sora."

Kairi glared and went to sit down and watch everyone else open their presents."Well there goes my Christmas gift."

"WOW! I got a waffle maker, and my David Bowie action figure and book!"Demyx yelled happily."Tomorrow I'm making waffles!"

"He's happy."I told Jenna.

"He's always happy."Zexion said as he walked up and gave me a hug.

"Yay! One part of my present has come true, now for the other! Come on Jenna!"I tried to pull Jenna, but there was no need.

"Way ahead of you Kassie."Jenna ran with me to the presents.

Xigbar ran outside and found his present."Xiggy World!"He yelled."Thank you Santa!"

Jack Skellington looked pleased to see some Jack O Lanterns under the tree, not lit yet of course.

"I just wanted an adventure."Jack Sparrow said.

"Just stay on the show with us next time, you'll get an adventure you'll never forget."Jenna and I told him.

"Alright then mates. I'll hold ya up to your deal."Jack said as he sat down and ate one of Donald's cookies.

"Great! You can now ask Jack questions for the next show!"I exclaimed.

"Now let's see if we got what we wanted."Jenna and I dug around some of the presents, helping others find theres, and then we saw two presents sitting right next to each other with our name on them.

"Score!"We yelled and opened them up.

"Paint?How can I..oh!Thank so much Santa!"I yelled.

"Yes! My stereo system!"Jenn yelled as she stared at it happily.

"Oh and Marly, we worked on this with Santa, special for you."I threw Marluxia a video and he caught it. He placed it in a DVD player and we all grew quiet to watch.

*video*

We had made the room pitch black to make it look like the World of Darkness. Sora was standing there, when all of a sudden, two hooded members, known as Marluxia and Larxene came up.

"Your time has come."Marluxia said.

"Time to die Keyblade master!"Larxene yelled and threw her kunai at Sora. Marluxia swung his sythe at the same time, and a flash of light blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they looked back at the screen, Sora was on the floor, his heart floating towards Kingdom Hearts.

*end of video*

Everyone clapped, while the actors bowed.

"How'd ya like it Marluxia? I was you!"I said excitedly.

"And I was Larxene!"Jenna called out.

"And I was myself!"Sora yelled.

"Actually yes..it was very wonderful you guys. Thanks."Marluxia smiled and walked away with his video.

"Ya we made him happy."I said.

"Ya I got my fancy pens and jeans and the Newton balls!"Samantha shouted.

"Go outside. Your last present is there."I said.

We all ran outside to find…snow!

"Holy crap! It's a Christmas miracle!" Samantha yelled.

"Anything's possible when you have authoress powers."Jenna and I looked at each other."And a few Keyblade wielding friends that can cast Blizzara."

"Thanks you guys this is awesome."Samantha said.

"Yup. I asked Ariana, but she couldn't come."I said.

"Well at least everyone got what they wanted..except Kairi."Jenna said. Kairi was currently in my emo corner, staring at us.

"Ya…hey Kairi! Heads up!"I threw a Sora doll at her. Then I told Jenna "She deserves some happiness."

"Hey Kassie. I have a gift for you and Jenna."Zexion gave me a gift wrapped up in Nobody wrapping.

"Thanks Zexion."We said together. We carefully opened the gift and found two Shadow Hats.

"Thanks Zexion!"We said while putting on the hats.

"Oh and Jenna I have a gift for you."Sora gave a gift wrapped up in Keyblade wrapping.

"Thanks Sora."Jenna also carefully unwrapped this gift and found..a Wayfinder."Sora thank you..how did you…"

"Aqua helped me make it. She said that it represents an unbreakable connection like the Paopu. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like the fruit, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

"Thanks Sora."Jenna smiled.

"Oh Jenna I have some presents for you."I gave Jenna her presents.

"And me you."She handed me her presents.

We both unwrapped them carefully, but eagerly and were happy with the results.

"Thank you Kassie!"Jenna said as she unfolded a poster of Sora and held up a Sora doll.

"Thank you Jenna!"I held up a poster of Zexion and the organization, and a poster of Vanitas.

"I understand you like both of them, so I got some help and created those for you."Jenna explained.

"And I understand you like him so I searched for them EVERYWHERE."I said.

After all the gift exchanging, it was time for the results of the cook off. Jenna and I tasted each dish oh so well made.

"The winner is….Lexaeus!"We called out.

"Why?"Xaldin asked in dismay.

"He won by his extra desserts."We said.

"Damn.."Xaldin muttered.

For a few minutes after that, we let the food cool down while we endulged ourselves in dancing, snacks, and small chat. Once while I was talking to Zexion, we looked to see Jenna riding Lexeaus's back while he ran around the room."Yes! Finally!"She yelled happily. We laughed and continued to talk.

"Time to feast on both of these meals!"We yelled, and a table that would fit everyone appeared. The food floated up to the table and set itself down in a graceful manner.

As we all began to sit down and fill our plates we all called out, "Thank you for celebrating New Years with us! See you next time on You Ask, They Answer!"

(A/N:Ya so if you haven't noticed on December 22nd of 2010 I got a PSP! It was a bundle pack that had the PSP for $120 and then the game Little Big Planet and the movie The Karate Kid for free. Then I bought BBS. On X-mas eve(the night I am typing this author note and the rest of the story from Demyx stops tickling Zexion)beat my first story Ventus! Yes I do like Vanitas ever since I heard of him, and this has been planned for a while to be updated on New Years day.I aganized Jenna because she knew I was going to update it then. So enjoy year 2011 and this story! And I thought while typing up the last parts of this chapter 'aren't I an odd authoress? I mean while thousands of others update on Christmas, I update before Christmas and then ON New Years day.' Well love ya all, thanks for reviewing, and don't forget you can ask Jack Sparrow questions for the next chapter!)


	8. Spike joins the crew

"Yola everyone!"I said.

"Hey guys."Jenna said.

"Hello luv."A certain British vampire stated.

"Uhh…who's he?"Xemnas asked, his eye twitching.

All I could do was grin in an un-Kassie fangirl way, so Jenna explained."Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer A.K.A. Kassie's idol."

"Yup. That's me, Mr. Big Bad."Spike said.

"Oh my god…"I whispered.

"What is it?"Jenna and Spike asked.

I took a deep breath."Ohmygoshit'stheSpikefromBTVStheguyI'!"I paused for a second."Kay I'm done."

Spike laughed and replied, "See? No one can handle me."

"He did…the laugh."I whispered.

"While Kassie's obsessing let's start the show."Jenna said. Everyone groaned, hoping we had forgotten them.

"Demyx made some awesome waffles with is new waffle maker, and everyone likes their presents."Axel announced, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyways the first review is from…Samantha?"Spike read.

"Kassie told me Samantha also got an account ourranger, so Samantha A.K.A. ourranger's review!"Jenna exclaimed.

**Yay it's me again. So awesome and thanks a lot!**

Because I'm so happy, you all get sea salt ice cream.

Luxord- can I have 100 munny so I can buy more sea salt ice cream?

Zexien-Um, your welcome? (haha)

Axel- Can I borrow your Chakarams for a moment so I can watch Novad burn down to hell? PLEASE? I hate that damn stalker!

Kassie- Thanks for helping me understand The Organization and I think I can name all of you guys.

Xiggy- Yay! I'm not scared of you anymore! (I don't need your weapons because I have sneakers)  


****

Xemnas- Im making your right eye twitch for the rest of this chapter.

Demyx- I love the name Aqua! It reminds me of when Kassie called me when she was fighting Vanitas!

Lexeaus- Did I spell your name right? If I did it write it on a sticky note and put it on my forehead, please.

Sora- You deserve Jenna. She's extremely awesome.

Roxas- I wanna fist-bump you!

I'm done.

"Your welcome Samantha. It's the least we could do."Jenna said.

"Yay, Sea Salt Ice Cream!"Everyone shouted.

"No!"Luxord yelled. Everyone stared at him."My munny…wait. Will you share the ice cream?"

Zexion blushed."Uhh…ya, thanks…I think?"

Before Axel could reply, I snapped out of it and said "Do it Axel. Do it for the good of humanity." 

"And unhumanity."Spike added.

"That bad huh?"Alright here ya go."Axel handed Samantha a pair of his Chakrams.

"YES!NAVOD PREPARE TO DIE AND BURN IN THE FIERY DEPHS OF HELL!BWAHAHAHAHA!"Samantha ran off to find the stalker/pervert/idiotic/wanna be/kiss up/obnoxious thing that he's so horrible his real name cannot be revealed.

"You know, I think you made her happy."I said.

"Ya mean Dona…"Jenna started.

"SHH! Don't say it!"I hissed/

"Alright, alright."Jenna stopped talking.

"And your welcome Samantha. It was my honor."I said.

"That's good little dudette."Xigbar grinned.

Xemnas' right eye began to twitch."Dear Kingdom Hearts…"He muttered.

"Uhh…short girl with the brown hair."Jack said.

I stepped up."That would be me."

"I like you, you don't correct others. Anyways where's my adventure?"Jack replied.

"Soon Captain soon."Jenna and I answered. Jack shrugged and sat back down.

"Thanks Samantha! I like that name too!"Demyx grinned.

"You called her while you were battling me?"Vanitas asked.

"Yep. And might I say at level 24, you were a difficult opponent."I said.

"Ok then."Vanitas said.

Lexaeus got out a sticky note and placed it on Samantha's forehead.

"Dang it! I will spell your name right eventually!"Samantha yelled in determination.

Lexaeus chuckled."Good luck with that."He said as he ruffled Samantha's hair.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Thank you Samantha!"Jenna yelled.

"Uhh…be right back."Roxas said. He walked away from the group and took out a note pad that was split in half by a line. The name Jenna on one half, Kairi on the other."Two votes Jenna, zip Kairi."Roxas made two tally marks under Jenna. He then returned."  
Ok I'm back."He then fist bumped Samantah.

"Thank you Samantha."Spike said.

"No adventure yet…"Jack said, stretching out the words.

Completely ignoring him Aqua read the next review."Next review's from Ariana A.K.A BlackPantherWithWings!"

**It's amazing, Kassie! And, speaking of DSi's, THEY ROCK! Except mine. It's pink! I HATE PINK! Sorry.**

Everyone(except for Axel, you already answer this question): What would you do if I took all your weapons AND their spares?

Also, I wanna know if any of you guys like Twilight, Justin Bieber (GAY!), or pink, as in the color?

And, Kassie, are we allowed to ask the BBS characters anything. 'Coz if we are I got a few things to say to 'em.

"Pink is for the weak!"Master Xehanort yelled from a pole we tied him up to.

"Haha! I like this!"Terra said.

Everyone scooted away from Marluxia."So what? I find pink a serene and soothing color that reminds me of nature which is my effin element!"He yelled.

"Yes your allowed to ask them questions. Anyone that has EVER appeared in ANY KH game can be asked a the Final Fantasy people."I said.

"I am now officially confused."Spike said.

"Don't worry Spike, you'll get it soon enough."I said.

At that point Kadaj came in.

"Kadaj!"I ran up and hugged him.

"Little sis!"Kadaj grinned as he hugged back.

"Watcha doin here?"I asked.

"Came to visit!"He replied.

"Cool!"I said as I brought him to the KH cast."Guys this is Kadaj, my brother." 

"Hey."Everyone said.

"Use our joke weapons!"They yelled as they pulled out an assortment of everyday items and foods.

"Thank you Ariana!"I grinned.

"Next is Henvdemon Of The Sun!"Spike said.

"Nikko!"Jenna, Kadaj, and I shouted.

**everyone would it kill you to be a bit more uh what's the word in character? from now on whenever someone acts out of char. taze them regardless of what they're doing.**

Xemnas run around causing a muck randomly whapping people upside the head. you have to be in a sailor suit with bunny ears and a toupee on your face. fill with uh "sugar"

xigbar you are blind folded and demyx broke all you guns. find him and try to shoot him.

demyx run like a ninja and use xigbar like a horse.

marluxia some of your plants grew a mind of their own and are biting the 1134 out of you. you lost your powers.

larxene go surfing with sora as the fin of the board.

jack sparrow i have just taken all your rum and given it to the talented combat orphanage along with the pearl. will you take it back? no sword for you!

zexion act like your cold evil self for one chapter. and here's a state alchemist pocket watch.

xion i have destroyed all the candy in the world(includes ice cream) you can't portal anywhere.

roxas i'm leaving you in a anime con in japan. you're stuck for the next seventy two hours and can't leave the country.

kairi reclaim sora d*mn i*!

xaldin you have just been enrolled in the military. your powers have been revoked and saix is your bunk buddy.

saix run through a bad neighborhood with bait (bacon).

lexeaus i had vexen inject you with a drug that makes you only eat rocks. now we leave in the ocean to see if you'll float.

vexen left at the northpole. you're going to be one of santa's helpers!

namine wipe your memory of everything except how to breathe and how to take orders.

riku i will randomly poof you onto a hot air balloon to seattle. get off before then. ninja skills and portal have been revoked. *sticks tongue out*

i just left axel in a oil field. a trade was made. portals privelage was paid and trinity armors were sprayed.

luxord rewind time and stay put for the next hundred years. no moving nothin!

sora you have to walk around the rest of the chapter backwards and upside while being confused.

ven, terra fight over aqua.

vanitas trade places with sora.

cloud why can't you stay put

from now on just for the heck of it i'll just randomly poof in and out.

... everyone gets one. (portals in gifts) they're late but they still count. 

"Alright guys go back to being your boring selves before you met us!"Jenna and I exclaimed.

"So you mean act like our KH characters?"Zexion asked.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"We are actors."Zexion said.

"You mean those extra credits are lies!"I yelled as I began to pull it up on Youtube.

Zexion turned off the laptop."What credits?"

"The game credi…"Jenna began. But Zexion took away all KH games in reach.

"There are no credits."

"Alright then. And I'm not honna tazer them."I said. Jenna and Spike agreed.

Since none of us can explain what happened next, in conclusion, Xemnas did just that. Through New York City.

Spike helped me blindfold Xigabr.

"I broke your guns?"Demyx asked,

"Nope, but I've hidden them."I said. This made Xigbar slightly pissed. He came walking around poking and hurting everyone, looking for Demyx and I. He poked Spike who giggled, and then slapped Mansex, who just sat down and shook his head.

"Yay ninja!"Demyx began to run super fast and chasing Xigbar, who kept running into walls.

"So…no more powers for you!"Jenna and I yelled.

"Ya know soon you can say things at the same time as us too."I told Spike.

"Sorry luv, just don't feel quite apart of…this yet."Spike gestured to everyone.

"Ya it takes everyone a while."I said.

"That's why we don't invite people here!"Jenna said.

"But if I wipe out, I'll get wet!"Larxene punched Sora as a substitute.

"Of course I'm gonna get my rum back! With my crew's help!"He looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and they suddenly saluted Jack. Jenna ran over and I followed suit, practically dragging Spike over with me amd we all saluted, Jenna, Spike, and I sheepish grins on our faces.

"Alrigh' but only 'cuz you two girls have to wear a dress which we all know you despise."Jack replied.

We looked at each other and laughed."Ya we'll stick to jeans, chucks, t-shirts, and awesome KH accessories."

"Captain Pervert Sparrow."I said.

We all laughed while Jack Sparrow grew angry.

"Alright I can do that. And thanks for the watch."

"Does that mean you can do alchemy now?"I demonstrated by transmuting a staff from the ground.

Zexion did the same and transmuted two daggers."Cool! I mean uh…this will prove useful.

"Nice save."Zexion tossed the daggers at ne abd U caught them."Gracias senor!"

Xion, Jenna, Sora, Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Vanitas, Ven, Aqua, Terra and I were horrified just HORRIFIED."…" 

*ten minutes later*

"OOOOOOOOO.."That's right we were still going.

"This…means…war."Xion muttered, shaking her fists.

"Agreed. I know Nikko's gonna visit eventually so we can attack then and I know his weakness so let's plan dramatically then watch the door in the dark!"I said. We all huddled together and planned.

*five minutes later*

Nikko opened the door."Helloo?"And that's when we attacked.

"FOR THE CANDY!"Xion yelled.

"Wha, Xion?"

"And others!"Xigbar yelled as well.

"Xigbar? You too? What's this about?"

"And a lot of other people too."Vanitas said calmly.

"Vanitas?"

And then we battled..in the dark. That's a difficult task since sometimes we accidentally hit each other.

"What? Hey! Hyaa! H-hey don't do that!S-stop!Ahh!"

Zexion turned the lights on, ruining the battle scene.

Quickly we tied Nikko to a chair(like the slayers do to Spike).

"Kassie, whats going on?"Nikko asked.

"RETURN THE CANDY!"Demyx yelled.

"Oh…that."Nikko muttered.

"Alone we probably couldn't have beat you, but together we're tall as mountain strong as bull!"Jenna yelled.

"Tall like mountain, strong like bull!"We all yelled in unison, pumping our fists in the air.

"Your gonna stay there until candy and ice cream is returned."I said.

Roxas disappeared.

"It appears the mountain just got a little shorter."Nikko smirked.

"Quiet you."Terra snapped.

Kairi went over to and sat in the emo corner, staring at us.

"She doesn't even know how to sit in it right, proving that she's not that mad."Spike said, observing the situation.

"Cool. Military, guns. Sweet."Xaldin said.

"With Saix as a bunkmate."Jack said, fighting off a talented orphan with a stick he had picked off the ground. When he had picked it up he had said, "I have a stick, fear me!"

Saix portaled to a bad neighborhood, holding some bacon. Ten minutes later, a guy ran up and snatched all of the bacon and ran. Saix sighed and portaled back to my house.

"How'd it go?"We asked.

"Fine."Saix muttered.

"I think he already eats rocks and he can swim and float."I explained.

Vexen sighed and portaled to the North Pole and just sat there. When he got bored he began to draw in the snow.

"Don't do it Namine."I ordered.

"Heh. Who needs that stuff when you can pull a Sora and jump off."Riku stated.

"Enjoy Axel!"We let Axel leave.

"Umm…I have already tried that. The outcome wasn't good."Luxord muttered.

"Don't do it Sora."Jenna ordered.

Ven and Terra looked at each other and shrugged. Ven led the fight.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"NO SHE'S MINE!"

"I CARE ABOUT HER!"

"WELL SO DO I!"

"PIZZA!"

"ICECREAM!"

"ROOTBEER!" 

"CHARLIE THE UNICORN!"

Before Ven could reply he said "Oh that's good."

"And…scene."Ven and Terra bowed. We all clapped.

"Kay."Vanitas became a good guy and Sora became evil.

Cloud froze at the fridge where he was getting a soda."Umm…I don't know?"

"We all know how that turned out."We stared at Nikko.

"And thanks!"We all shouted.

Spike looked at Nikko, who was still tied up to the chair."Ya know, it's nice to be the one that isn't tied up for once."

"Oh shut up."Nikko said.

"Based on this review I think Nikko's jealous."I whispered to Jenna.

"Am not!"Nikko yelled.

"Next review's from NexarkXIII!"Xigbar grinned."Little dudette!"

**:) hello KYAHAHAHA**

Xiggy I warned you!

(teleports in and kidnaps Xigbar then teleports away.)

I'll teleport him back for dares don't worry but he won't see the llight of the sun or kingdom hearts till he let's me shoot Marluxia and Sora!

Ok dares!

Saix) go torture Roxas!

Xemnas) hello mansex! You must wear the flower eyepatch of doom! (bless youtube!)

Jack and Luxord) act like pirates and raid the safe in mansexs room!

Vexen) I don't know how Marluxia knows but he told me you wear frosty the snowman boxers LOL XD.

Marluxia) just come out of the closet already! we all know your gay! STOP SAYING YOU ARN'T! don't be ashamed of who u are marly! (hugs marluxia) XD

Sora) I turn you into a dragon! (points at him and poof he's a dragon)

Lexeaus) Can I try some of the desert you made in the previous chapter PLEASE! (gives puppy dog look)

Jenna and kassie) teleports you to disney land! "have fun" waves at them.

Vanita) can I have a hug?

Ventus) go hug your twin Roxy!

Terra) exterminate Xehanort once and for all (well not once and for all or we can't torture him later) just make sure he'll never forget it!

Aqua) hit Demyx with your keyblade!

(walks over to Xaldin) Hey Xaldy guess what! come over here I don't want the others to hear! (once he walks over I pull out a shaver and shave his eyebrows off.)

Have fun everyone! walks over and kicks Vexen in the nuts (that's for being uber hard to beat in kh recom proud mode! teleports away.

_Nexark came in."Hey guys!"_

_ "__Hey Nexark!"Jenna and I replied._

_ "__Alright I'm coming."Xigbar walked over to Nexark, who grinned._

_ "__Umm…I can think of many ways to torture him, but how would you like me to torture Roxas?"Saix asked._

_Xemnas grumbled as he took the eyepatch. Then he grinned and put it over his twitching eye._

_ "__Clever…but still embarrassing."Spike said. Xemnas shrugged._

_Jack and Luxord grinned at each other. Jack then said "I'm already I pirate!"_

_The two then went to prepare. When they changed the two came out looking like each other.(Jack in Org. garb , Luxord as J.S.)"Not gonna work."They muttered. Jaxk grabbed Luxord's rum and Luxord led the way to the safe. Long story shall be told in chapter 9._

_Vexen looked shocked."What? How would you know if that was true?"Vexen seemed to freeze in place. So naturally I walked up to him, and poked him, making him jump."GAH!"_

_ "__Maybe I took a little advice from Axel's actions and investigated rooms. And I AM NOT GAY!"Marluxia yelled._

_Sora is now a lovely little dragon._

_Lexaeus gave Nexark some of the dessert._

_ "__Yay! Disney!"We yelled._

_ "__Spike comes with!"I yelled."Uhh…Demyx your in charge."_

_ "__Oh shit."Axel murmered._

_ "__Okay Kassie! Have fun!"Demyx waved._

_ "__See ya!"We poofed away to Disney, glad to go somewhere awesome._

_ "__Uhh…"Vanitas said._

_ "__Oh just do it! There's gotta be some love inside ya!"Demyx said with a smile._

_ "__None of those lies! Fine. Yes you may have a hug."Vanitas hugged Nexark hesitantly._

_ "__Sure."Ven went over to Roxas and hugged him._

_Terra walked over to the tied up Xehanort, nad began hitting him with his keyblade. A LOT._

_ "__Alright! GOD BOY STOP IT!"Xehanort yelled. Terra shrugged again and walked away._

_ "__But I don't want to hit Demyx."Aqua said. She just walked up and slightly tapped him with her keyblade."There."_

_ "__GAH! Damn it!"Xaldin yelled._

_ "__I hate…you all."Vexen muttered._

_ "__Uhh..next review's from Mata Nui!"Demyx said._

**Xigbar: Okay good god over now bad god is here. (explosives are heard from out side as artillery explode around the building and parts of fan girls go flying. Two portals open from one the entire Russian army from world war two pore out. The other an army of Rahkshi, visorak, Vahki, and the six Bohrok swarms. I also come out of the second portal. The swarm of fan girl try to defend the building but 2/4 are killed. ¼ are mutated by the Visorak. And the rest are capture and sent to Gulag in Siberia. Forces move in and disable all defense force field gun placements. Author is place in containment bubble by me witch prohibits all power and ability. Troops storm building killing all guards until reach the cast and capture them all.) Me: Okay Xigbar you will give me the gun or I will kill every one in this room one by one. Except Sora, Kairi, and Riku. You will be going to Karzahni a land were fire give no heat but ice burns. Were pool of water are motionless but river of dust flow. And thunder makes no sound but the wind is defining. So Xigbar what is you answer.**

_Jenna, Spike, and I pooged back in. I was put in the containment bubble and grew angry."Hey we were riding a roller coaster!"After yelling I kicked back."Jenna please explain the fangirl issue."_

_ "__The fangirls left, alright stay with me now, DAYS ago."Jenna said. _

_ "__And now for a rant that MIGHT just MIGHT break Sephiroth's record."I cleared my throat."This is a house, not a castle and the fangirls are gone. You're a spoiled brat who's gonna KILL people because you aren't allowed to have a STUPID FREAKIN GUN!And I don't need my powers because Jenna has her authoress powers."Jenna snapped her fingers and I was released."There ya have it. Now hose World War two soldiers just nearly DEMOLIASHED ____MY____ HOUSE!AND MOST OF THEM ARE PROBABLY DEAD, YA BASTARD! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'M GONNA BE IN?A LOT!YOU ARE A SPOILED ASS HOLE OF A GOD THAT DESTORYS IF HE DOESN'T GET WHAT HE WANTS! GO DIE IN HELL LITTLE BASTARD!"I went all angry anime on him, as I pushed over the stupid soldiers and began to punch, kick, slap, and swear at him."YOUR TRYING TO KILL SOME OF THE GREATEST PEOPLE I'VE BEFRIENDED FOR GUNS!And if you ____KILL____ us, how are you gonna send us to your stupid prison little tyrant! KILLING INNOCENT, EVIL, BUT FOR ONCE INNOCENT FANGIRLS THAT ARE NOT EVEN HERE?THINK OF THEIR FAMILIES!AND ARTILLERY IS NEEDED TO KILL US ALL DESTROY MY HOUSE, JUST FOR STUPID GUNS!AND FIXX YOUR GRAMMER, IT'S HORRIBLE!"_

_ "__Wow…"Spike muttered._

_ "__Ya, she's good at that."Jenna answered._

_ "__C'mon guys let's go back to Disney."I mumbled as I dragged my friends through a portal and left, but not before kicking Mata Nui into a portal._

_ "__11 year old got some fight in her."Axel murmered._

_(Never mess with me dude, I got plenty more where that came from.)_

_ "__Uhh…next review's from mahboi9610."Vanitas said._

**Did anyone miss me? No? Well to bad!**

Xemnas: The Professor Layton Games are these puzzle games with really good stories in them. Do research on Bill Hawks and KILL HIM. (It's a fan thing.)

Larxene: Ric'roll Vexen.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Roxas, and Xion: You will be reenacting the opening scene from Link: Faces of Evil. Xigbar as Gwonam, Xaldin as King Harkinian, Roxas as Link, and Xion as Zelda. (This is where I get my username from.

Axel: Watch my video "Gave me the Ugly for Nine Minutes" the whole way through on YouTube. (The video is by thefallen098.)

Demyx and Zexion: I want you to sing something. How about 'Technologic' by Daft Punk? If not, you can sing something Kassie and Jenna choose.

Vanitas: Beat Xemnas to a pulp using the X-blade. Then give it to me or I will trap you in a world where everyone is Justin Bieber.

Terra: You're a Goofy Goober. (I feel random.)

Everyone: Dracula is the main antagonist of the Castlevania series and Death (The Grim Reaper)is his confidant. Fight them and Xehanort.

I almost forgot something.

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Everyone in the room has been ric roll'd.

"Umm…okay."Xemnas muttered."Maybe later."

"To be honest I don't know how to ric roll, but if it involves singing, I'm out."Larxene said.

Demyx shrugged, not wanting to get shocked. He then handed out costumes to said people."Go on guys."

"Later…they took the computer."Axel muttered.

"When they come back, Zexy and I will sing! Alright Zexy?"Demyx said exicted.

Zexion sighed."Fine. And don't call me that!"

"But Kassie calls you that."Demyx retorted.

"Ya…well…that's different!"Zexion yelled. He was thinking _"__Stay in character, stay in character__."_

Vanitas grinned an evil grin."Oh wait I'm supposed to be good."He looked at Sora."Would you grin evilly?"

"Probably, ya."Sora grinned.

"Well alright then."Vanitas grinned evilly and walked over to Xemnas. Then proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"Get away from me!"Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and began to counter.

Vanitas eventually stopped attacking, and shuddered."I can't give you THE _x-_blade , because technically I'd be giving you my souil. But I CAN give you a replica that works just as well."

"Umm…ok?"Terra stated unsurely.

"Oh. Alright then."They said. An epic battle ensued.(A/N:Sorray they wouldn't tell me.)

Some people groaned at the ric roll, others wondered how lyrics were ric rolling.

(A/N:This is for mahboi9610. Later on when I returned they used the internet. Axel didn't want to watch it, and Xemnas has planned a killing list, population: Bill Hawks…and Axel.)

Demyx yawned."I'm tired."

"Me too."Sora agreed,

"Break time!"Demyx shouted.

"What?"Xemnas asked.

"We never have breaks."Axel said.

"Well, now were having a break."Demyx replied.

*30 minutes later*

Jenna and I were enjoying screaming our heads off for fun on one of the coasters, when suddenly, we poofed off.

"WHOOO…wait why are we in my neighborho…"I saw the organization and everyone else gaping at something. I followed their eye line, and silently walked over to the group, and stood there, gaping with them.

"What…what did you do to my house?"I asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. We were just sitting there, when you smoke alarm went off."Demyx answered.

"It's a good thing we have the castle they built."Jenna said.

"Oh ya."Xigbar muttered.

*flashback*

All of the cast had been building the castle, but Jenna and I saw they were getting nowhere. So we hired some builders.

"How long will it take you to build?"I asked the chief as I showed him my blueprints.

"Two weeks tops."The man said.

"Great!"Jenna handed the man the amount of money we had agreed on and left for my house.

*end of flashback*

"We should get going."I muttered sadly.

"But we saved all your stuff!"Sora pointed to all my stuff, safe and sound.

"Thanks guys."I said.

"To the Gummi Ships!"Jenna yelled, and we all portaled into the ships and drove to my castle

*20 minutes later*

We had all settled in to the "Answer YATA Questions" room, and were finally ready to resume.

"Next review's from…oh Jenna, the next review is yours!"I said.

"Cool!"Jenna decided to read her review.

**Hey Kassie, it's Jenna again (yes you all should be scared.)**

Jack Sparrow: Let me and Kasie borrow your swords!

Kassie: Please recite Brian Reagan spelling bee with me.

Kairi: I'm not that heartless, so ask Vexen to make a cSora clone for you. (I keep the real Sora though)

Xigbar: BIG mistake because I'm watching you right now, from across the room.

Vexen: Please clone Sora for Kairi.

Mister Mansex: do know the muffin man?

Sora: HI!

okay well, I'm all done with ma' review. Bye guys!

P.S Kassie, don't you think people should give US dare and questions too?

"Thanks Jenna for reviewing my stories."I told me best friend.

"No problem."Jenna said with a grin.

"No!"Jack yelled. He looked over to us, so we made puppy dog faces.

"Not working."He looked away, but we pressed on. He opened one eye and saw our puppy faces. He quickly turned away."Not…going to work.:

Jenna and I looked at each other with disapproving looks. We walked up to Jack, our plan in our minds.

"Oh Jaack…"Jenna said.

"Hamboning!"We went all out hamboning, but it still didn't work.

"C'mon Jack!"Jenna yelled.

"Ya c'mon!"I whined. We tried whining, complaining, AND yelling, but to no avail.

Jenna and I turned our backs to everyone.

"What are we gonna do?"I asked.

"I don't know…oh wait I got it!"Jenna said. We began to whisper, putting another plan into action.

I walked up to Jack, putting my plan into action.

"Jaack…give me your swords."I began poking Jack.

Jack jumped at the poke, and began to walk away."Nope."

Jenna's plan came in."It's either give us the swords, or we let your secret out."

"You wouldn't."Jack said, still walking away from the distracting pokes.

"Oh we would."Jenna and I were grinning evilly.

Jack sighed and handed over his swords.

I swung my sword and grinned."Heh. Jack Sparrow overpowered by kids."

"Hey Jack…what is your secret?"Sora asked.

"Nothing!"Jack mumbled.

"To make you feel better, here's some rum."Jenna threw some rum at Jack, who caught it.

"All is forgiven."Jack grinned.

"And once again, I am forgotten."Spike muttered.

"Not forgotten, just quiet."I told him.

"Ok Jenna!"So we began.

"Ya know, if I had just studied for school I would have been better off. I mean I was an idiot, but nobody the day…the day of the spelling bee.

(yata yata…hehe YATA)

*later after Spelling Bee*

"No need to make a clone. How about a digital Sora from Re:Coded."I summoned forth digi Sora and pushed him at Kairi.

"Your welcome."Jenna said.

Xigbar turned his head slowly to look behind him. There, Jenna was watching him from across the ball room sized room.

"There's no need, she has digi Sora."Vexen explained.

"And now that she does, I can say…"Sora took a breath."Jenna I'm in love with you."

"Oh Sora!"Jenna hugged Sora.

Sora became a dragon again, and breathed out a flame of fire.

"That mean's hi in dragon."I told Jenna.

"The next review is from pmspikachu."I said."Cloud, since you're here, why don't you read it?"

Cloud froze in place. He then sighed and put down his soda can and walked over to us.

**Hiya pmspikachu here, I think this fic is genuis. Now on to the questions/dares. *insert evil laugh here***

Mansex: I dare you to climb the tallest building you can find and yell at the top of your voice that you are DARTH MANSEX THE SUPERIOR OF COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT. Then fight a deathmatch with both Darth Vader, and General Grevious.

Saix: Can i haz a hug?(luv you)

Sephiroth: Can i haz a hug?(luvs you more)

Thats it for now! Bye!

"Thank you for reviewing!"I said happily.

"Now Mansex, climbv to the top of the castle and yell that."Jenna instructed.

*45 minutes later*

"I..I made it."Xemnas sighed, for he didn't want to do this."I AM DARTH MANSEX THE SUPERIOR OF COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!"He then jumped to the ground and battled Darth Vader(awesome)and General Grevious. He came back, slightly beaten.

Saix sighed and looked at me."Do I have to?"

"Well ya since I said you took hug requests."I answered.

Saix hugged pmspikachu. Sephiroth then walked up to Pikachu and hugged her as well.

"They didn't say it, but they are happy you like them."I said.

"And thanks for thinking my story is genius!"I said happily.

"Next and final review is from Classified1212."Vanitas said.

**THE FINAL BATTLE HAS BEGUN! SORA VS RIKU AND ORGANIZATION XIII SO EVERYONE GRAB A SEAT *makes seats appear* AND HAVE SOME POPCORN:EPIC FLAVOUR!**

You may use any moves in this battle. Larxene, make me proud!

(I pwned all with Larxene in 358/2 days) Btw while the battles happening, Kairi go jump off a cliff! :D No parachutes. Namine, you can join Kairi.

*shouts* LIVE LOUD AND PROPER!

*runs through wall...tries to...makes crack in the wall*

...That didn't work...ah well.

THIS IS SPARTA!

*jumps through window and shouts: XEMNAS WILL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!

-Class

P.s right now its 1/2 past 2 in the morning give me a break...

Xemnas quickly took out Xaldinwith his Ethereal Blades, Sora and Riku took out Vexen and Lexaeus.

"Does this happen every chapter?"Spike asked.

"More or less ya."Jenna and I replied.

"HYAA!"Zexion brought down Sora and Riku with a smack to the head with his book. He then created some clones and took out Marluxia, Roxas, Xigabr, and Xemnas. Demyx had found the real Zexion, and tickled him so he would fall, but Zexion tripped him, so now Demyx and Zexion were out.

"Ya know this popcorn really is epic flavored."I said as I eyed my popcorn.

*a cliff*

"Well Namine we have to do this, so don't be scared."Kairi told her Nobody.

"No problem. I've spent my whole non-existing life with Organization 13. This should be fun."Namine jumped off the cliff, dragging Kairi with her.

"AAAHHH!"

"WOOOHOOO!"

*back at the fight*

Down to Saix, Axel, Luxord, and Larxene because they hadn't done a thing.

"I call upon the moon's powe-god damnit, it's day time!"Saix was struck down by Luxord's giant dice.

"AHH!"Axel shot a Chakram at Luxord, striking him down. Larxene seeing her moment quickly struck down Axel.

"I am the champion!"Larxene yelled.

"Ya know, when it's really early in the morning, I read more. I don't know why."I said.

"I could get used to this."Spike grinned.

"Yay!"Jenna and I hugged Spike.

"Not much of an adventure."Jack muttered.

"Then stay on for the next chapter!"We shouted.

"Fine."

"See ya next time on You Ask, They Answer!"We called out.

(A/N:Ya I recently on Tuesday January11h 2011 became a better member of the Buffy The Vampire Slayer fans. Spike is my fav character yes he is. Remember you can ask ANYONE even FF characters, if they appeared in KH. I wrote this chapter out first, so it might not be as funny. And to Mata Nui, nothing personal, you just don't threaten to kill people for a pair of guns. And Nikko, that was personal. DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT steal candy, or you shall perish. And Spike's personality is based off this fluff I read called Test Subject..very nice actually. Hope ya liked it read and review!)


	9. Monty Python Gets The Best Of Me

(A/N:I started this the 17th, since I already have 10 reviews.)

Xigbar flew/floated to the Answer YATA Questions Room."Kassie's gonna be so mad."He thought.

*AYATAQR*

We were all sitting and talking, waiting for a certain one eyed idiot to arrive, when the door burst open.

"I'm—I'm here!"Xigbar gasped out.

"Hey Xiggy what's up?"I asked.

"Need…air."He said.

"Can do!"Xaldin blew a tornado towards Xigbar, who got blown away.

When Xigbar got up he yelled "I'm okay."

Jenna snapped her fingers and Xigbar appeared next to her."Than come over here."

"Umm..guys the show?"Spike said.

"Oh right! This is You Ask, They Answer! Thanks for all the reviews!"I said.

"Ten in less than a whole day!"Jenna said with a grin.

"You make us feel loved."Everyone shouted.

"Anyways our first review is from Mata Nui!"I said.

"Who is very forgiving."Vanitas said.

**Ha sorry my spirit has two sides and evil/insanity gain control. I have repaired you house and made it a mansion. Now for questions and dares. **

**Xigbar: challenge you to a gun contest first one to shoot all 20 targets wins**

**Kairi: I have written it down in the stars thenself that you and Sora will end up together.**

**Vexen: for a fellow sciencetist some Nova-6**

**Xemnas:Here are the powers of a god but they will only last for five hours.**

**Zexion:your trip to Ko-Metru has been renewed bit this time I leave Toa of water to stop Axel from burning things your friend the host can come too.**

**Axel:No burning things I want to make Zex happy.**

**Sora:here is a new keychain for your keyblade from my universe.**

**Marly: Here is a Sora clone for you to take your angery out on.**

**Every one I'm sorry for what insanity did and apologize so your all invited to a party after the show. It will be healed in the coliseum it's the tall spike shaped building in the center of the city. And here is a bad full of gifts for every one.**

"Ya that might explain it. And cool mansion AND a castle."Jenna and I grinned.

"Sweet your on!"Xigbar said.

"Alright…but I have digi Sora, who is technically Sora, so there was no need."Kairi

smiled."Thanks though."

"Much appreciated!"Vexen grinned.

"YESS!FINALLY!"Xemnas yelled."Kingdom Hearts…I complete you!"Somewhere Xemnas killed thousands, no millions, no BILLIONS of Heartless, completing Kingdom Hearts.

"Yay!You guys get your hearts back!"I yelled happily.

"Thank you."Zexion and I said simultaneously.

"Jenna your in charge. We will be back in half an hour, since we shouldn't stay TO long."I said.

"Aww.."Zexion whined.

"It's okay Zexion."I told the blunette as we went through a portal.

"No promises."Axel grinned.

"Thanks Mata Nui!"Sora grinned as well.

"But I have my video."Marluxia said.

"Thanks Mata Nui!"Everyone said.

"Hey guys are you hungry?"Jenna asked.

"Actually ya."Everyone said.

"I can make a breakfast, but it will take a while."Spike said.

"How long?"Sora asked.

"30 minutes." Spike said.(A/N: Coincedance? I think not! XD)

"Alright."Digi Sora said.

*40 minutes later*

Everyone was putting their dishes in the dish washer, done eating Spike's pancakes.

"Hey guys were back!"I called out.

"Great! To the second review!"Jenna said."It's mine! SoraPsycho!"

**OMG! I LOVED this chapter! **

**Mansex: run around and act like a super hero on steriods! Ur SH name is Super Mansex.**

**Spike: i officially name u king of the vampires, now do an epic vampire battle with Edward Cullen from twilight!**

**Zexion: TWILIGHT ISN'T LITRITURE! :O**

**Sora: I LOVE U TOO! 3 Kiss me, kiss me now and never let meh go! :3**

**Vanitas:... Okay, fine, i now officially except the fact that you resemble sora. (can i haz a hug?)**

**Marly: how is your Japanese folktale telling? Tell me a story!**

**THANK U! THANK U! THANK U! THANK U! THANK U! ( u know, for giving me Sora?)**

**Kk bye guys!**

"Why must you hate me?"Xemnas asked.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine."Xemnas began to run around the room in the Superman position."Super Mansex to the rescue!"

I threw a towel on his shoulders for good measure.

Xemnas grabbed Zexion by the waist and began to run around the room, carrying Zexion with him."I have saved you fair citizen! Now with my Godly powers I will fly you to safety!"And indeed Xemnas did. He began to fly around the room.

"AH! Xemnas—Xemnas put me down!"Zexion yelled as he tried to pry Super Mansex's grip off of his waist.

"I'm…not gonna..laugh at that."I said as I turned around, hiding a grin.

"Ah much appreciated Jenna. And I am going to enjoy this."Spike cracked his knuckles.

Edward Cullens appeared, slightly sparkling.

Spike punched Edward's jaw. Edward missed when he tried to kick Spike..THREE TIMES.

"How..can you …move so fast?"Edward asked, dodging punches Spike's punches.

"A lot of practice from fights with Slayer."Spike explained, kicking down Edward."And also…You see, real vampires, DON'T sparkle."And Spike walked away.

"LOVELY!NOW CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"Zexion yelled, now pretty pissed.

"Umm..ok."Sora and Jenna then had a loving kiss, while Kairi completely ignored them, happy with her digi Sora.

"Yay!You accept the evil one!"I grinned, so happy she finally accepted my favorite.

"Fine."Vanitas hugged Jenna.

"In Japanese? I don't know Japanese!"Marluxia said.

"Mhm no problem."I said.

"Next review is from mahboi9610."Spike read.

**Joining me today is my Nobody Kelxik!**

**(Kelxik): hola. Our t's and d's:**

**Mansex: Thanks for putting that on your hit list.**

**Vanitas: W00T I HAVE AN X-BLADE! THANK YOU!**

**Axel: Since you didn't watch that video, just watch three hours worth of youtube poop.**

**Mansex/Xehanort/Dark Ansem: Have a drinking contest.**

**Demyx/Zexion: SING!**

**(Me): And stop calling him Zexy Demyx.**

**Terra/Riku: Duel each other on memory skyscraper.**

**Jack Sparrow: Yell random yo mama jokes throughout the chapter.**

**Mickey: Take Demyx's pet rock from him and run.**

**Leon/Cloud: Race each other through the messed up Olympus Colliseum from Re:coded.**

**Everyone: If my Nobody Kelxik shows up, give him absolutely NO sugar.**

"Cool! Hey Kelxik!"We waved at said Nobody.

"Ya, ya, ya.."Xemnas said, still flying around.

"Umm..your welcome?"Vanitas said.

"Dude, you should at least know how to be kind."Terra groaned.

"Maybe, I don't know. I was never showed kindness, since you know stupid Xehanort is a bastard, and I was trained to eliminate you guys and forge the x-blade, so you guys hated me."Vanitas explained.

"I already made him watch it all of it yesterday."I explained.

"Ya, and I'm never gonna do that again, even if you try to make me!"Axel yelled.

"I'm game."Dark Ansem stated.

"Sure."The other two said.

"GO!"We all shouted and they began to drink just as fast as the champion of drinking would drink.

"Alright, alright. Zexy, get down here!"Demyx yelled.

"If I could, I would already be down there!"Zexion yelled.

"Hey Super Mansex, DOWN!"Jenna, Spike, and I yelled.

"Hey I was just doing as I was told."Xemnas said.

"Zexion you have to sing."I said as I gave Demyx and him microphones.

"Okay."Zexion took the microphone, and Jenna started the music.

(z)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,

(d)Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

(z)Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

(d)Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,

(z)Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam - unlock it,

(d)Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

(z)Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

(d)Touch it, bring it, Pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

(d)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,

(z)Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

(d)Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

(z)Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,

(d)Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam - unlock it,

(z)Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

(d)Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it

(z)Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Technologic [4x](z,d,z,d)

(z)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,

Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, close it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

(d)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,

Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Touch it, scroll it, close it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it.

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam, unlock it,

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,

(z)Charge it, porn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,

(d)Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,

Name it, read it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start, format it,

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,

(z)Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick erase it,

(d)Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,

(z)Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,

(d)Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,

(z)Name it, read it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,

(d)Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start, format it

(z&d)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,

Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,

Name it, read it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax, rename it.

(z&d)Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,

Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,

(d&z)Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam, unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,

Name it, read it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start, format it

[Technologic x12](d,z,d,z,d,z,d,z,d,z,d…d&z)

"Aright, we're done."Zexion gave us the microphones back.

"Ya know what I find weird…"I said.

"What?"Zexion asked.

"Microphones have weird names. I mean micro means tiny/small/miniscule and phone is the technology we use to contact people world-wide. So are they tiny phones?"I asked.

"Well…I don't know."Zexion said.

Everyone gasped. If the greatest library lover didn't know, Wikipedia might not even know.

"Well I guess that may be a mystery 'till I get on the internet and search it up on Wikipedia." Spike said.

"Do I have to?"Demyx asked.

"No, just don't say it..think it."Jenna explained.

"OHH!Ok!"Demyx smiled.

"On it."They disappeared, and I quickly hacked onto the cameras through the computer system.

"How did you.."Mansex said.

"Umm…Superior, Mansex, Xemnas, if an 11 year old girl can hack into the computer system at the World That Never Was, anyone could."Xigbar stated.

"I'll change it."Xemnas muttered. And when we were done he did change it.

"Anyways-to the fight!"I hit a button and it showed Riku and Terra fighting much like Sora did with Roxas in the video in KH2.

"Aww…I already saw this before."I groaned as I turned off the camera.

(day it takes me days to type this and I just got my laptop to let me type stuff so ya. I gots a story for you guys and its all about border adventures for bulletin boards at school and your gonna love it!)

"Anyways, I finally got my laptop the ablility to let me type stuff so I can type the rest of YATA!"I grinned happily.

"Yo Mama?"Jack said.

"Mhm."Everyone said.

"That will be distracting though, so Im gonna block you out by not typing what you say, so HA!"I yelled.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

Mickey came and grabbed George, running away for dear life. Ten seconds later he was soak and wet, ears drooping from the amount of water.

"Alright."They both left to go to the coliseum in Re:Coded.

*10 minutes later*

Cloud cheered in victory as Leon stared at him with a WTF face. "Yes! I won! In your face Squall!"

*Back at my place*

Kelxik appeared in the room.

"Here have a box full of sugar."I put Kelxik in a box full of sugar, and sent him off to Josh.

"Now that's just evil."Xemnas said.

"I feel evil right now okay?"I replied.

"Can we tell them the story?"Jenna asked.

"Yes we shall tell them! Alright you see I put in random stories about my life and adventures, both miserable and epic, for your entertainment. This one adventure has been going on since last Tuesday on February 1st 2011."I said.

"She also puts them in so we can look back at them whenever we want." Jenna added. "This is gonna be a LONG one though."

(A/N: I'm really excited and happy just thinking back to it, I loved it so much.)

"It all started on that Tuesday. Of course and as always, I was first in my fourth period class with . Later on into class time she gave me, Jenna, my friend Daisy, and Jessica a special mission."

"And that's where this adventure starts." Jenna said.

*flashback*

"Girls, will you get ten feet of green paper, the same as that, " pointed to a bulletin board in our room. "For me?"

"Sure !"We all got out planners and set out. How hard could it be?

*that teacher room place with all the big rolls of construction paper and crap like that*

"Hey, can I help you guys with anything?" The girl asked as she saw us unrolling the light green paper.

"Ya, how much is like ten feet of this stff?"Jenna and Daisy asked.

"Well, each square is about ten feet." The girl pointed to the gound.

"Alright thanks." The girl left as we began to unroll the paper again.

"Okay…now how do we get it off without ripping it?" Jenna said, holding the end of the paper with Daisy's help.

"Ya, how?" Daisy asked.

"You have to rip it off."Jessica started ripping it off, centimeter by centimeter.

When we finally had it off, we each took an end and started to leave. That was the easy part.

This is where it got more entertaining.

"Ah!"We yelled as the wind almost carried our paper away.

"Hey Daisy, it's like the human centipede." Jenna grinned as she told Daisy.

After numerous times trying to keep the paper from floating away, we worked our way up the stairs into the portable.

"Thank you girls. Now could you please staple it up there?" asked. "Remember keep it aligned with the paper that's already there."

"Sure ." We headed to the back of the room. Everyone else was packing up, since it was time for PAWS. (A/N:That's something at our school.)

"Here, you guys hold this, I'll get the stapler."Jessica got the stapler. Just then, Shariden came through.

"Hey Shariden, can you help us staple this up?"Daisy and Jenna began to ask.

"Sure." She took the stapler from Jessica, who grabbed onto the other half of the paper with me.

"Hang on." I said. "We have all this extra paper that's not even going to have to go on the board!"

"Satan! (A.K.A what we call our friend Angela) Can you help us cut off the extra piece of paper?"We asked our friend.

"Umm sure, just let me get the scissors." Angela went and got the scissors.

"Hey Shariden, hows it going with the stapling?" Jenna asked. "My arms are getting tired."

"They won't come out!"Shariden opened up the stapler. "There are staples in here, they just keep sliding back."

"Here give it to me."I took the stapler from Shariden."You can go to 's if you want."

I tried stapling it the way Shariden did. Now I was on a stack of chairs too, since we had obstacles. Anyways, I then held it upside down, so the staples would be where they're supposed to be. I stapled part of the paper down.

"WHOO!YAA!" We all cheered as it worked.

"You know, it's kinda funny how we all cheer when Kassie gets a stapler to work." Jenna pointed out.

I stapled the rest down, and we threw the paper out.

"Time to go to PAWS." Daisy said.

But day one of the adventure wasn't over yet.

"Guys….my flute is gone." I said.

"What?" Jenna and Daisy yelled simultaneously.

"It was in my desk when we left!

"Well we gotta find it!" Daisy yelled.

We began to search every desk and every other part of the room for a good ten minutes….while goofing off.

We sat down for a few minutes to go over some suspects.

"Well, who would take Kassie's flute?" Jenna asked.

"Cameron!" I yelled.

"No, not Cameron." Jenna said.

"Ya, I mean what would Cameron want with a flute?" Daisy agreed.

"I don't know, he hates me!"I yelled.

"No…maybe Katherine?" Daisy suggested.

"Katherine might do that." Jenna said.

"No. Maybe Craigword? I mean he always tries to take it from me." I suggested.

"No. Anthony wouldn't do that either. He's not mean enough to do this." Daisy said.

"That and he knows I'd hurt him if he did." I muttered.

"I'll go check the classroom. Be right back." Daisy left the room to go check Craigword's backpack and ask him.

"Hey Kassie." Jenna said.

"Yup. This is also going in YATA." I said with a grin. (A/N: Throughout the entire adventure Jenna and I said kept saying that it was going in YATA)

Daisy came back after Jenna and I searched the room a bit more. "He didn't take it."

"You both go check the class, I'll keep looking here." I said.

They left. I opened the door and felt the nice breeze, thinking about the future.

"No one has it. We checked backpacks and interrogated people." Daisy and Jenna said.

After searching even more, we all decided to go to the room and check together.

"Woah. Look at all these eighth graders!" I said as we went towards 's room. There was a HUGE line of eighth graders going towards the fields.

As I closed the door Jenna spoke to me. "Kassie, you know we just passed Matthew right?"

"We did? I opened the door and Matthew was RIGHT THERE. I shut the door. "Oh we did."

Matthew opened the door and looked inside the room. He looked left to right then quickly shut the door and left.

"What was that about?" Jenna and I asked.

*after some more time of going back and forth room to room and pretty much the same results*

Daisy walked up to us. "Cameron says he knows where your flute is!"

"He does?" I asked enraged. Cameron walked to the door sheepishly.

"You took…my flute?" Cameron nodded. "Cameron, you better get me that flute before I kill you."

He ran outside to the portable, me close behind. "I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you!"

As Cameron gave me the flute we walked out towards PAWS class.

"Why did you take my flute?" I asked, taking his wrist and twisting it back.

"Ow ow ow! Someone dared me to!"

"Who? I don't believe you!"

"I don't know. I think it was Katherine though!"

I just decided to let the lying bastard go.

*day 2*

Just like always, I was first into the class.

"Hey girl! How's it going?" asked.

"Good , how about you?" I asked.

"Just fine. Hey, since your always here first, and your writing seems done, would you like to go make some border for the bulletin board for me?" said.

"Sure! Can I bring Jenna?" I asked.

"Sure!" grinned.

After I explained to Jenna what we were going to do, and we got out planners, Ms. Morphew made us slightly depressed. "Why don't you bring Mikey for a few minutes, then send him back? He knows how to use the stamps (A/N: You know that stuff you put on the paper, then roll it or push it down onto the paper and it makes a shape, number, letter, etc.?)

"Sure !"

*that same room from day 1*

"Okay. Here's what you do. You get paper, a stamp, and you put it underneath this." Mikey pointed to the simple machine as I think it is. "Then press down…" Mikey droned on and on.

"Okay Mikey. You can go now." We sent him back.

"Hey Jenna, how about we make it sky blue and have a cat on one side and then a paw on the bottom half, and put the words in yellow that say Wildcat Readers?" I asked.

"Ya!"Jenna said.

We set to work getting the paper from the roll.

"Hey Ms. Vanhelden!"We said simultaneously.

"Hi girls!"

(A/N: We see a lot of teachers in this room, since it is a room for teachers)

"Alright now we just need to cut it." I said as we took the paper to the paper cutter.

"It's to big for this." Jenna said.

"We can still cut it."I said.

As Jenna cut the paper into strips and I held the paper on the tips so we could put it in piles when it was cut. We had some technical difficulties though.

"It….won't cut!"We yelled.

After a few failed attempts we got it to cut again.

"Yes!" We cut it again…it didn't cut.

"You gotta be kidding me."I complained.

This happened a bunch of times before Jenna realized what was wrong.

"Oh! I get whats wrong. I'm supposed to be holding it close when I'm holding it out."We finally got the strips done, and moved on to the lettering.

"Okay, how do we get this paper off, without ripping it?" Jenna asked. As we tried to rip off the paper and a rip formed.

was back. "You have to rip it at an angle like this." ripped it off for us, then left.

"Alright, let's get the shapes." Jenna and I started getting the letters and shapes out.

"How are we going to get the paper onto the trays?" I asked.

"Ya they're to big."Jenna said.

"Go get scissors so we can cut the paper into smaller pieces."

Jenna left as I got the rest of the letters out.

Jenna came back, holding the scissors. We cut the paper into squares and set them down between us as we sent to work, doing exactly as Mikey told us.

Our first try: epic fail.

"What the hell?" I held up the paper. There was barely a mark on it. Jenna's came out the same way.

*a few minutes later*

I was using a nice stamp machine. "I feel like I'm churning butter the wrong way."

Jenna laughed. "Churning butter?"

"Ya! I mean you churn butter up and down, and I'm moving the handle side to side." I still kept moving the handle. "Churning butter, churning butter, churning butter."

*lots of failed attempts later*

"Mikey never told us we had to push down and roll it back and forth like twenty times." Jenna said as I finally got another one to come out.

"Right."I was working on the wildcat face. "And a 12th for Larxene…and a 13th for Roxas…"I stopped for a second to think. "And a 14th for Xion." It came out perfectly.

"You know, this is all going in YATA." Jenna grinned.

"Ya. You know, we keep saying that, so everyone's gonna be reading this going yup. We know it's in YATA since it's in YATA."

"I love this. It's actually kinda fun." Jenna said as she got another letter.

"I love how this is misery for us, but they can laugh at all of our fails and stuff."I grinned.

*20 minutes later*

"Dude, we've gone through like all of PAWS time." Jenna said.

"Oh my god, how much time to we have left?" I asked.

Jenna looked at the clock. "We're gonna be late for lunch, we have two minutes left until PAWS is over!"Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh god! Oh! Work like a Lexi! Super fast, but still calmly!" I started working really fast.

Jenna did too. "Okay, maybe this will work! And they probably took our backpacks for us to lunch too!"Jenna said.

We put our work into a nice neat pile.

"Hey girls, hows it going?" grinned.

"Good! We almost finished."

"Oh, it looks wonderful!"

"Thanks!"

"The kids brought your stuff with them."

"Thanks ! Bye!"

We ran to lunch, where we found our stuff in our usual spots.

"Hey guys!"Daisy said. "Jenna your backpack is heavy!"

"Thanks for bringing our stuff!"I said.

"Oh I brought Jenna's. Anthony brought yours." Daisy said.

"Oh he did? Well, thanks Craigword!"

"Did you just say thanks to me?" He asked.

"And here are your smores!"Daisy gave us our smores we didn't get to have in 's.

"Thank you!"

"I think we did good."I told Jenna.

"Me too. I mean we are almost finished." Jenna replied as we ate our smores in happiness.

*end of day two. Day three*

Today we had a sub in 's. He was downright awesome and epic.

I had to go and make border alone…

When I got to the room, the border was gone…..GONE. An hour and a half of work missing.

"What the hell? Where did it go?" I set to work for like ten minutes. Then I thought WTF am I doing? This is downright boring. And left.

By the time I got back, it was time for PAWS. (I had left halfway through class)

*day four, five, and six.*

A.K.A. Friday, Monday, and Tuesday. Nothing really happened. We just knew we had lost the border and actually had classwork these days so we couldn't go make more.

*Wednesday, February 9th 2011*

This is where it got fun. (Its my favorite parts of the story actually.)

We were in the library, typing up our writing. Angela and I were already done, and were going to organize papers for . But we couldn't find any paperclips in her room.

"Can we just go look for the border?"Angela said. I had filled her in when we were searching for it.

"Sure. Check every room if you have to." told us.

"Really?"We asked.

"Sure. Bring a clipboard or a notebook to look professional though." said.

"Sweet."We said.

"Get your planner and I'll get my notebook. We're on bulletin board observation."I said.

"Just say you are looking for ideas for borders, okay?" told us."And no laughing or giggling."

"Alright. Bye."We said as we left the library with our stuff for an adventure.

"I feel like we're on an adventure. Can we use Jack Sparrow music?" I asked.

"No."Angela said."Let's get ready. Which hall should we go to first?"

"How about the 800 hall?" I suggested, wanting an excuse to see the eighth graders learning boring stuff.

"Sure. How about we put our backpacks in 's room first?" Angela suggested.(A/N: This happened later, but I want to put it in now)

The first room we went into we were scared to go into. Actually all the rooms. The first room was pretty easy enough though.

"Umm, hi our teacher asked us to go around and ask for some good border ideas."Angela said nervously.

"I would suggest the 50 states."The man said.

"Alright thank you."We said and left.

The other rooms were pretty boring…except for 's room.

Angela opened the door. All the eighth graders seriously just like simultaneously turned to us, and the teacher stopped talking.

"Sorry wrong room."Angela shut the door. Not before I waved to Matthew. In my head I laughed inwardly because I thought heh. Now I know Matthew's fourth period class.

We did the same thing the entire hour for every classroom. Angela gave up on explaining and just said sorry wrong room.

When we left the 800 hall, I suggested we split up.

"We should split up."Angela agree, and we went our separate ways.

Until I remembered Angela took my notebook. So I sat down by the pole in front of the 800 hall and waited. But then it got hot out, so I waited inside the 800 hall.

Then B lunch got out and I ran to Angela. When I saw her."We still need to check the 700 hall."I said. So we did and no results.

"Alright let's head back to PAWS."Angela said.

"Okay."

*PAWS*

"Hey Jenna, you know what's funny? I know Matthew's fourth period." Jenna laughed when I said that.

*end of Wednesday*

*alright intermission time, back to YATA*

"Sorry I'm not being to detailed, but ya."I said.

"An entire adventure over lost border." Jenna said.

"And your still not done telling it yet?" Xemnas asked.

"Nope!"We both grinned.

"Lovely."Zexion said.

"Next review is from is from NexarkXIII!" Sora cheered.

**-Sigh- I finally have some free time which means I can FINALLY get t finishing part 1 of animating this into a comic strip/cartoon/anime for you! sorry it's taken so long. apologizes a thousand times!**

**Xiggy you are still locked in my basement until you let me use your guns! but I want a hug for my 20th b-day! you too Saix and vanitis!**

**Sora you are no longer a dragon!**

**Saix torture roxas by sing really loud opera in roxas' ear.**

**Xemnas can I try on your Zebra org coat! (puppy dog eyes.)**

**Kassie-Jenna evil smile :) you want to be dared huh... allow Vexen to turn you into moogles or moombas!**

**Sephiroth hey sephy sephy sephy sephy sephy ... hi (runs off)**

**Lexy Vexen found out how to trade minds with people have him make you and larxene switch bodies.**

**Axel Hey flame crotch live up to your name and set yourself on fire!**

**cackles evilly putting vexens laugh to shame and teleports away leaving a pile of candy as a gift where I once stood.**

"Alright!" Xigabr, Saix, and Vanitas hugged Nexark.

"Yay! Dragon no more!"Sora hugged Jenna.

"Ah ah ah. Other room before you sing."I said.

"Which room?"Saix asked, grabbing Roxas by the wrist.

"The room with no windows if you will."I said. Saix nodded, and left.

"…Sure….?" Xemnas gave Nexark his zebra coat to try on. "I want it back though."

"A….moogle?"Jenna asked.

"Yay! I can have a reason to say kupo a lot!" I grinned.

"I won't do it, because you'll hurt me later on in my non existant life."Vexen said.

"Aww…damn it."I said.

"O…kay?"Spike and Sephiroth said at the same time, then looked at each other." Okaayy." (A/n:This happened to a guy friend and me and we said okay simultaneously over and over for five minutes before we yelled something random so we wouldn't say the same thing again.)

"No."Lexaeus said.

"Sweet!"Axel yelled.

"Axel, go into the flame resistant room, I'll draw up the flame resistant camera on my laptop." I opened a separate window and picked one of the various cameras to watch from. Axel set himself on fire and enjoyed it….a lot.

"Yay! Candy! And gifts!"Jenna and I yelled.

"Next is a review from a new reviewer called Ragnorak Warrior." Vanitas said.

**This is my first time suggesting something for any story so go easy on me.**

**If you think things have been somewhat violent up until now think again. Because it just got a hell of a lot worse**

**You see I sent some very good friends of mine over to fight against everyone there and I do mean EVERYONE. This includes every final fantasy character in KH. Don't act so shocked cause your going to need all the help you can get in this one.**

**You see I sent over Alucard and Seras from the manga Hellsing. Alucard has had all restrictions removed, so he is at full power and can call on an entire army of the souls he has consumed which is at least a few thousand, and is itching for a good battle. (please tryto make as close to character as possible)**

**Seras has become a true vampire and will enter her battle rage the moment the fighting starts( I'd like full detail of everyones reaction to the guys. Believe me it should be good).**

**Also don't worry because they both agreed not to turn anyone into vampires**

**I asked Seras about a reward for the person who lasts longest (cause no one is really going to be able to win here) and she agreed to go on a date with the last person stading no matter who it is.(Don't ask me how I managed to convince her. Believe me it wasn't easy. or sane. or healthy)**

**Good luck to you all and try not to die too quickly (Alucard will just get pissed off and thats even worse)**

**Ragnarok Warrior**

"Ho-ly shit, we're gonna die."Axel said.

Jenna and I sighed." Everyone seems to forget the power of the author/authoress." We snapped our fingers and they were in cages, sent back to RW.

"Why does everyone try to hurt you guys when they have already seen you guys get hurt at least once in the games and movies?" Spike asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"You know what I have been thinking for chapters? If some of our friends from school were actually reading this and we never knew."I said.

"…Anyways..next review is from supersam4ever08."Spike read.

**XD XD XD ok this story is FUCKING AMAZING!**

**My dares;**

**Xemnas- YOU MUST MAKE OUT WITH SIAX FOR FIVE UNITERRUPTED MINUTES (ur welcome dogboy)**

**Xigbar- Strip poker with Luxord**

**Xaldin- Act like a monkey for an entire chapter**

**Vexen- Go die in a hole (Or drink bleach either way try to be in pain (stupid baka))**

**Lexeuas- FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS, SPEAK MAN!**

**Zexion- TWO DARES**

** an ENTIRE POUND of SKITTLES (XD little torture)**

** 'Why is the Rum Gone?'**

**Siax- Wear a Blue's Clues costume IN PUBLIC!**

**Axel- GIVE UP UR HELL WHEELS TO ME OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!**

**Demyx- Shave a cat (for no apparent reason)**

**Luxord- Stay sober for AN ENTIRE CHAPTER**

**Marluxia- Sing 'My Gay Boyfriend' IN A BUNNY SUIT!**

**Larxene- Drag Hercules to the house and pretend to be a huge fan before acting like a physcopath with the intent to kill him (do not actually hurt him though)**

**Roxas- Poke Siax RELENTLESSLY**

**My questions;**

**Xemnas- How long did it take you to find out that ur name anagrams into 'Mansex'? (BE HONEST)**

**Xigbar- What's with the white lines in ur hair? Are you a skunk?**

**Xaldin- WAT IS WITH UR HAIR,DUDE?**

**Vexen- U are fucking scary and I have made a national holiday about you; September 4th is now Kill Vexen NOW Day!**

**Lexeaus- Someone said you liked to sing (it was me) is that true?**

**Zexion- XD 2 questions **

** u like Skittles? (outside reference)**

** u be intrested in meeting Lexsom (my OCC)?**

**(I AM A HUGE FAN BTW)**

**Siax- Do you love Mansex? (I have equipped u wit a lie detector so just be honest)**

**Axel- I know you love Roxas (don't try to hide it) BUT WOULD YOU SLEEP WIT HIM?**

**Demyx- Can u teach me to play the sitar?PLEASE?**

**Luxord- Are u Japenese or British?**

"When I read that, it literally made my day." I smiled.

"EEEWWWWW!GROSS NOO FREAKIN WAY IN HELL!"Xemnas yelled.

Saix's reaction was pretty much the same.

"Your gonna lose this time…"Xigbar groaned in a 'I still know Im gonna lose voice'.

"Other room. The one for strip poker."I explained.

Xaldin climbed up into a banana tree and began to eat a banana.

"Alright…"Vexen put his hand up before Jenna and I could attack from behind. "Alright now, you can."

Vexen was seriously mauled.

"Alright. Your welcome."Lexaeus said.

"Oh my god I think I had like 3 pounds of skittles once in fourth grade! I got 6's three times in a row on my practice FCAT Writes, so my teacher gave me one of those big bags of skittles all to myself. I ate them at home and was really really happy!"I said, telling a good memory that supersam helped me remember.

"Alright then!"Zexion ate the Skittles, no problemo. Then he sang Why Is The Rum Gone, one of my favorite Youtube songs.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts.."Saix was poofed into a Blues Clues costume, then a snapped my fingers and he was teleported to New York City.

*NYC*

"Look Mommy, it's Blues!" A little kid yelled. She let go of her mom's hand and quickly ran over to Saix, giving him a hug, and going back to her mom.

"…I feel loved."Saix said.

*YATA*

"Already did!"Demyx held up a shaved cat.

"And I do it all the time! I am sober right now!"Luxord yelled.

"My gay boyfriend?What's that?"Marluxia asked.

"I dunno. A song? That you have to sing in a bunny suit?"I suggested.

"I want to kill them."Marluxia said quietly.

"I know you do Marluxia. It's okay." I reassured. "There's a huge group of people who don't think your gay."

"You can't even sing it anyways because Kassie can't find it on her laptop."Jenna said.

"Yes! I'm saved!" Marluxia yelled.

"Ooohh fun."Larxene and I said at the same time.

"Oh Hercules! I'm your biggest fan!"Larxene told the hero.

"Why thank you!"Hercules grinned.

"I mean, who wouldn't love such a strong, muscular man like yourself?"Larxene smiled kindly.

"T-thank you."Hercules smiled back.

"Oh ho, this is good."Jenna and I had some popcorn.

"Okay!"Roxas began to poke Saix in NYC.

*NYC*

"Mommy, someone is poking Blues!" A little boy yelled.

*YATA*

"Well not long. Xion,Roxas, Xigbar, and Axel discovered it on the first day on the job….and told EVERYONE."Xemnas explained.

"Acting, right?"I asked.

"We aren't actors."Xemnas said.

"Well stop lying to me god damnit!"I said, annoyed.

"No I'm not a skunk."Xigbar said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know..dreadlocks."Xaldin said.

"Wow…just wow."Vexen said.

"No….maybe."Lexaeus commented as we all stared at him.

"Yes, I actually do like Skittles. Taste the rainbow!" And sure."Zexion grinned.

*NYC*

"Mommy! Someone has equipped Blue with a lie detector!"A pair of twins yelled as they pointed to Saix.

"No. I respect Xemnas as my superior and nothing more."Saix said. The lie detector didn't go off.

*YATA*

"No I don't! HE- IS…MY—FRIEND!WHY CAN NO ONE SEE THIS!I MEAN GOD DAMNIT, IF I WAS GAY FOR HIM, WHICH I'M NOT, I WOULD HAVE RAPED HIM ON THE CLOCK TOWER!"Axel yelled in anger as he set himself on fire by accident. I quickly portaled him to the flame resistant room, and we watched him rage on in there.

"I agree. No one can see this. It's only because he acts out in anger you all think he does. And based on his answer, it means NO."I said.

"Sure, why not?"Demyx grinned.

"I'm British? Why would I be Japanese?"Luxord asked.

"I think technically everyone from this game is part Japanese because the game originally was created in Japan."I said. Jenna agreed.

"Thank you supersam4ever08 for reviewing and making my day!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" Everyone yelled.

**i didn't steal the candy. he did. *points at the candy man* speaking of which. *burns ropes* finally i can move again. **

**jack did you get thrashed? did i forget to mention that jet and bruce were there?**

**beats up all the guys that tied me up. you know you could've just made some right?**

**Axel have fun did we?**

**xigbar did you find demyx yet?**

**xaldin i bet you can't ride a f5 tornado and come out in one piece. what do you say to that?**

**how much can lexeaus pick any way?**

**demyx can you control fluids other than water? if so douse everyone with one of choice.**

**marluxia how is that working out for ya?**

**larxene could you strike someone with lightning even though you're grounded**

**for the rest of the chapter everyone's movements are reversed and all done upside down, cause everyone's on the ceiling! **

**Xigbar would you fight for second in command against the little pup?**

**Cloud how would you react if aerith and zack returned from the DEAD?**

**xehanort, eraqus, yen which is the strongest of you three?**

**jenna why sora? **

**kairi why won't you fight for him?**

**kassy i have a new weakness but i'm not telling. *five year old sing song tune***

**xemnas we fight in three seconds!**

**and to everyone the cake is a lie, you're supposed to bake it by the book! ... Dear god the cake is real the cake is real!**

**randomly poofs in, hugs kassie and terrorizes spike. got to break the noob in. *pulls out paddle ball***

**"cookies" for all!**

(A/N: Same day, I came back at 10:00 PM to work on it again, but stopped to watch something on Youtube since I listen to it while typing. It ended up with me watching a funny video over and over and then watching Monty Python videos. It's now 11:08 and I sadly stopped watching Military Fairy and Flying Sheep and what not…hehe Monty Python is funny. I guess that Facebook quiz was right when it said I was really a British person.)

" Python is funny!"I laughed out.

"WTF?"Everyone asked.

I began to break out into laughter….typical me. -_-

"Ok…ay. I'm in charge!"Jenna called it.

"I'm dead."Xemnas said.

"Yes you are! Hola Nikko!"Jenna said.

"And we don't believe you!"The group from the last chapter yelled. Excluding me since I was still laughing.(A/N:I just burst out laughing again. 11:11 and I can't hold up my composure. Then I just started typing again as if it didn't happen)

"No, since I had my handy crew."Jack pointed to us, and we saluted…I half saluted, everyone else saluted.

"We don't make candy…we buy it." They said.

"And you can't beat us up Nikko, we are authoress…es!"Jenna pointed to me.

"Yes. Yes I did. And I don't even know what your talking about." Axel crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in victory.

"Ya but I didn't hurt him."Xigbar said.

"My power is wind. I can ride any tornado."Xaldin then went and rid a tornado.

"Lexaeus is strong. STRONG." Jenna said.

"He can pick up anything. Even the clock tower if he wanted. Ain't that true Lex?"Axel asked.

Demyx doused everyone in Root Beer. Lucky me Jenna had an umbrella for the two of us and anyone else who could get under them.

"How's what working out for me?"Marluxia asked.

"I'm not grounded. Uno momento Hercules."Larxene smiled to the hero and went over to a certain Master Xehanort and shocked him.

"Yay! Ceiling!"I yelled.

"You good now?"Jenna asked.

"For now yup."I answered.

"Nope."Xigbar said.

"My friends would be back…but they aren't even dead…they are right here."Cloud pointed to Zack and Aerith.

Simultaneously, you heard three responses.

"Me of course!"

"I must say Yen Sid."

"The most powerful of the three is determined by strength of the heart."

"Ummm….lovely!"I said.

(A/N:There I go again…Monty Python..)

"Because I love him."Jenna answered.

(A/N:Jenna actually once out of boredom, made a list on why she loves Sora.)

"Its sorta like how you like Maria."I explained.

"Because I know it's Sora's choice. A REAL crush wouldn't fight over their crush and try to make them feel stressed and nervous about their every move."Kairi said.

"Alright. I do too, but I'm not telling you."I grinned.

"Lemme guess? Monty Python."Zexion said quite bluntly.

"…mind reader…"I said.

Xemnas groaned."Meehh…..to lazy."

"Don't torture Spike.."I threatened. I went into psycho Nobody mode.

"Don't Nikko. She will hurt anyone who tries to hurt her friends." Jenna warned.

"Next review is from Classified121."Xemnas said.

**Lol just epic LOL :D Anyways um...Wow no dars...um...ah yeah I have one, EVERYONE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! AXEL AHS SET TEH CASTLE ON FIRE EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW! D:**

"Heh. I made the castle flame resistant! HA!"I yelled.

"Next review is from…ourranger!"Aqua grinned.

**Hey guys!**

**Axel: I like you a lot more now. So..do whatever you want for this chapter.( No one can die though)**

**Demyx: Hug everyone. Except for the old guy named Xehanort. (I saw the trailer for BBS.)**

**Marluxia: Fine. Your not gay. But I want you to hug back demyx.**

**Zexion: Okay...um the world needs more winners. So, you get to win the first dare there is against you.**

**Kassie and Jenna: I rebuilt your house. Don't ask why. Get in there before it burns down again!**

**Jack: YEA! I can't wait for your next movie.**

**Lexeaus: Oops. =( but this time I got it right, right?**

**Saix: I don't know you. So write a autobiography so I can check it out of the library.**

**Xiggy: Hiya. You can have your eye back for this chapter.**

**Mansex: Sorry about that. Needed to do something mean. So.. Play DDR for the entire chapter.**

**Luxord: Course I will. You get half cuz it's your munny, and everyone else splits it. (sorry for the small portions.)**

**Aqua: your awesome. Play DDR with mansex.**

**Namine and Larxene: Go bowling but don't break your fingers.**

**Kairi: Are you satisfied yet?**

**Sora: Yipee! Your awesome so you can go out with Jenna to Disney world. Also, nobody can hurt you for this chapter.**

**Sea salt ice cream for everyone! Xion you can have a world with chocalate just for you.**

**BI!**

"Hey Samantha!"I waved.

"Thank you Samantha."Axel decided to kick back.

"Okay! I will start with the hardest to hug! Vanitas!"Demyx turned to Vanitas, who ran for it. After ten minutes Demyx glomped Vanitas."Does glomping count as a hug?"

"In a fanfiction I read Cloud said it felt like getting tackled by an oversized puppy."I implied.

"Than it's a hug."

"That's what Zack said!"I yelled. Demyx hugged everyone else.

"Fine."Marluxia hugged Demyx back.

"Thank you Samantha. And yes your right."Zexion smiled.

"Oh you and Mata Nui are such good friends, fixing our house!"We hugged the two of you "Thank you!

"Your gonna love it mate."Jack said, with those little movements he does with his hands when he talks.

"Yup."Lexaeus said.

"Alright."Saix wrote an autobiography and placed it in the library."There ya go."

"Sweet. Thanks tiger." Xigbar grinned as he took his eyepatch off. His other eye was there. "Oh Terraa."

"Oh crap."Terra made a run for it.

"Come back, you little keyblade weilder!"Xigbar yelled.

"AHA. AHAHA."Jenna and I did that laugh that you pretty much say instead of laugh that we love to do.

Xemnas began to play DDR.

"Then yes. You have a very fair friend there Kassandra."Luxord said.

"Yes I do. And don't worry about anything with these guys.

"Alright!"Aqua began to play DDR as well.

"C'mon Herc, your coming with us."Larxene smiled AGAIN.

"You mean like…like a date?"Hercules asked.

Larxene was scaring everyone.

"Did…DID YOU JUST BLUSH LARXENE!"Xigbar yelled schock.

"LARXENE'S GOTTA CRUSH! LARXENE'S GOTTA CRUSH!"Roxas and Axel sang out, knowing they were safe with Larxene's crush around."

"C-come one Hercules. Namine. Let's go."The three of them left.

"Yes. Yes I am."Kairi replied.

"Thank you Samantha! Come on Jenna, let's go.!"Sora cheered.

"I got my Heartless hat and everything!"Jenna cheered.

"Why do you need that?"Sora asked.

"Because with a Heartless hat and an actual cute character from a Disney game, they have to give us free parking and free stuff, and everything free!" Jenna answered. (A/N:I actually saw a video on Youtube that KH cosplayers that went to Disney got free parking and I was all like, I'm going to Disney next time cosplaying!)

"Bye guys!"I waved goodbye as Jenna and Sora disappeared.

"Yay!"Everyone cheered.

"And that reminds me!" I tied Nikko back up."Your not getting away that easily."

"Next review is from PandaChanTheFirst!"I cheered."One of my most favorite authors!"

**Hello! I just have some questions...DON'T KILL MEH!**

**Axel: Well hello, LEA. I thought I would congratulate you on being so EASY TO BEAT in Birth By Sleep. Also, may I borrow your chakrams? Saix took mine and I never got them back so I thought I would ask you.**

**Sephiroth: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A D-D-D-D-D-DUUEELLL! **pwns with a huge arse explosion of darkness** DIE!**

**Vexen: What do you say to the nickname, "Ice Ice Baby"? Also, can I have my DNA back? The you from this dimension(I'm Axel in this dimension) took it and now my hands feel like cake...**

**Kairi: People say you're "Kingdom Heart's token retard" What is your opinion on this?**

**Sora: Matsuda(death note) says hi, and wonders why you won't return his calls?**

**Riku: I challenge you to an emo-off. GO! **emos****

"Why thank you! And sure, have one of my MANY, MANY extras."Axel gave her some Chakrams.

"Sephy…you just got pwned."I pointed out.

"I noticed that."Sephiroth replied.

"I am not a rapper and umm sure."Vexen gave back Panda's DNA.

"Heh. He doesn't get it."I said.

"Demyx Time is epic!"Saix and I yelled together.

"The one thing you two agree on."Vexen said.

"If people don't like me, people don't like me."Kairi muttered.

INNER Kairi was having a full out rage."WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS THINK THAT! KINGDOM HEART'S TOKEN RETARD MY ASS! THEY CAN SUCK IT!"

"Well hello Matsuda and I'm really busy lately."Sora explained over the phone.

"I'm not emo, but sure!"Riku began to emo next to Panda, little waves of darknessabove each others heads. Anime style.

"Next review is from BlackPantherWithWings!" Luxord exclaimed.

**Hola! I'm back! Well, technically anyway...**

**Okay, so if I took away your guys' joke weapons, what would you do?**

**And, you guys didn't answer my question. Do any of you like Twilght or Justin Gay Bieber?**

**All the girls get whatever they want. Except you can't hurt anyone in anyway. Zexion is included in this, not that your a girl. **

**And I'm feeling generous today, so everyone gets McDonalds or Taco Bell!**

**Also, Kassie you guys get to have Total for a few chaps! **

**Bye!**

(day 3 of typing YATA)

"Use our real weapons." Everyone took out their real weapons.

"They know what you mean Ariana, they're being smart with you, that's all."I said.

Jenna popped back in."Hey Zexy."

"What Jenna?"Zexion asked with a sigh.

Saix, Demyx, Spike, Jenna, and I grinned." TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERTATURE!"

"Okay then…..I don't like Twilight anyways.."Zexion muttered.

"And no, nobody likes those two things Ariana." Sora replied.

"You guys enjoy Disney?" I asked.

"Very much yes."Sora said.

"And we got anything we wanted, so we brought gifts!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Whoo!"

"Yay! Anything we want!" All the girls smiled.

"I bet Larxene wants Herc's heart and nothing more."Axel smirked.

"I bet Axel wants a knuckle sandwich."Larxene threatened.

"Why include me?"Zexion asked.

"Because your awesome."I answered.

"Yay! Mickey D's!" Jenna and I shouted.

"SWEET! Hey Total, how's it going?" I asked as Total appeared.

"Umm, Kassie that's a dog it can't—"

"Pretty good Kassie."

"HOLY SHIT, IT CAN TALK!"Axel yelled.

"Is Fang still mad about the hug?"I asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then good."I replied. (Read Maximum Ride Answers YOU! Ariana's story if confused)

"Thank you Ariana for letting me keep Total for a while and scaring Axel about a talking dog." I grinned. "Total want some bacon?"

"BACON!"Total jumped and I gave him some bacon…and eating some myself.

"Next review is from BUFFYadict42!" Hercules announced.

"Also known as Dakota!" Jenna and I said.

**I dare Xemnen and Demyx to do an 80s training montage together! (To Eye Of The Tiger) you must throughly describe it (p.s. thats were it shows them doing workouts in clips then it ends with them running up the stairs in slow mo and jumping up and down happily)**

"Alright fine. Zexion come on, your going to record us." Xemnas threw a video camera at Zexion, who barely caught it.

*10 minutes later*

I took the video camera and hooked it up to the flat screen TV.

*Video*

Eye Of The Tiger began to play.

Xemnas and Demyx began to do jumping jacks….but in about 5 seconds they acted as if they were about to die from exhaustion.

It then blacked out and went to what seemed to be some high monkey bars at our local park.

Xemnas and Demyx had half the screen to themselves, because it was split by a black line down the middle. They were doing pull ups. Zexion let the camera zoom out to show that the monkey bars were about two feet off the ground and they weren't actually doing any real work.

After another cut, Demyx and Xemnas began to run around the playground. A few ten times.

After another cut, Xemnas and Demyx tried to climb a rock wall. TRIED. Xemnas was the first to fall down with a good scream, then Demyx fell, but was lucky to have been smart enough to wear a bungey cord so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

*cut*

"Xem-Xemnas…what are you doing? AHH!" Zexion dropped the camera, which blanked into what I like to call, the fly channel for about two seconds. It then went into a wide zoom that showed an entire field in the park.

"AAHHHH!" You saw Zexion running away from Xemnas and Demyx, Zexion's cloak billowing behind him.

The last cut was Xemnas and Demyx climbing up the stairs of a public library in slow mode, and jumping up and down in victory.

Then came the credits.

_Song: Eye Of The Tiger_

_Camera Man: Zexion_

_The Two Trainers: Xemnas and Demyx_

_The Poor Sap Who Got Chased: Zexion_

*end of video*

"…Zexion, you run fast!" I exclaimed.

"Good job Xemnas! Oh thank you Xemnas! Your welcome Xemnas!" Xemnas acted out that one person scene people do when they don't get the complimentary they deserve.

"You guys did good, I mean REALLY GOOD, but man! I never knew Zexy could run so fast!" I declared.

Everyone agreed at what I said.

"Well thanks!"Demyx grinned.

"Next and final review for this chapter is EchoesofMemory lazy much XD !" Jenna and I declared.

**OH. MY. FUDGE. I was born in the month of Demyx! *curls up in corner and starts to cry softly***

**RIKU! *fangirl glomps***

**Axel, why are you so perverted?**

**Mansex, why do you carry around lightsabers? And is it true that Saix is ur bitch?**

**Saix, HOW THE CHOCOBALLS DO U PRONOUNCE UR NAME?**

**Roxas, I dare you to jump off the clock tower.**

**Vexen, I dare you to spend a month in Agrabah.**

**Sora, why? Just why?**

**AXEL! *clone fangirl glomps***

**Fudge. I'm jealous of my clone... SWITCH! *clone and me let go and fangirl glomp Riku and Axel RESPECTIVELY***

"I guess she doesn't like Demyx to much. But hey, I was born in the month of Vexen, and I've actually become quite proud of it."I said.

"That's very kind Kassie."Vexen said.

"Ya. I have decided to be kinder to some of the characters I actually favor, just not the ones I absolutely love." I explained.

"I feel loved!"Riku was apparently in a good mood, so he hugged Echoes.

"I am NOT perverted, thank you very much." Axel replied.

"They are Ethereal Blades and NO, Saix is NOT my bitch…that's just sick." Xemnas said.

" You know Sai from Naruto Shippuden? Say his name, but then ad the sound ax to the end. Mush it together you get how to pronounce Saix."I explained.

"And how do you know that?"Saix asked.

"I have ways of remembering spelling. Once I was really tired and I couldn't remember how to spell your name….so I came up with a solution."I said.

"Alright." Roxas portaled to Twilight Town.

*TT*

"Well, now or never." Roxas jumped off the clock tower. "WHHOOO!" Then right before hitting the ground he summoned a corridor of darkness and appeared back in the room.

*YATA room*

"Did you enjoy that?" Xion asked.

"Ya, it was fun."Roxas said.

"I wanna do it!" Xion then portaled out to jump off the clock tower.

"Already have once."Vexen replied.

"Why?"Jenna and I asked.

"Because I couldn't complete my mission and Saix wouldn't let me back into the castle until I completed it. I had some fun though." Vexen held up some pictures of him flying on a flying carpet, snake charming, the usual.

"Wow."Spike and Jack said.

"Because I LOVE HER. Why can nobody accept this?"Sora asked.

"I feel loved too!"Axel grinned.

"Thank you everybody for reviewing! Next chapter I will finish telling you about our adventure with border and we will answer more questions!" I grinned again.

"Now, we all know this is YATA, chapter 9!"Jenna grinned.

"So, in honor of Demyx, everyone has to get out into the real world and listen to some music, be with friends, watch Demyx Time, listen to My Sitar, and be lazy! And an enthusiastic bubbly person!" Jenna and I listed.

"See you next time!" Everybody waved.

"But before we leave, we are going to play spin the bottle!" Axel grinned as well.

"WHAT!"Everyone yelled.

"Yup." Axel took out a bottle and we all reluctantly sat in a circle. Let's just say Larxene and Herc ended up, Sora and Jenna are happy, and Zexion and I wanna kill Axel.

(A/N:Holo guys! Watch out for my new story Kingdom Hearts Bloopers! I have been writing it for weeks and I can final post the first chapter! And next chapter I will explain to you how Herc and Larxene ended up. And if you want to hear more about Jenna and my weird and wacky adventures, tell me so! And you can request some sort of adventure and Jenna and I will tell you about how it turned out for us! Anyways thanks for reading and hope your enjoying it! Happy early Valentine's Day guy!)I


	10. Explaining Stuff,Embrace The GOTHNESS!

(A/N:Sup guys? Happy Valentine's Day! Day 1 of typing! Oh and Jenna and I had a total KH moment. I texted her the tenth chapter is upon us. She replied I feel its power. Then we said it at school and everyone was like WTF? Anyways enjoy!)

"Hello everyone! Today Kassie thought I was ready to be a bit more involved in YATA, so I'm going to be a co host!" Spike grinned.

"And…I'm adding another favorite character of mine….Nekozawa sempei!" I grinned as well.

"And before we start the show, this is how Hercules and Larxene got together!" Jenna grinned as well…so much grinning today.

*flashback*

"Before we go, we're playing spin the bottle." Axel smirked.

"WHAT!"

Larxene was the first to go. She spun the bottle and it landed on Herc. Herc blushed and so did Larxene (A/N: Scary thought huh?)

"Ooohh." Axel, Roxas, Jenna, Spike, and I smirked.

Larxene was to happy to go on rampage. She and Herc kissed and they ended up.

*end of flashback*

"So it turns out you liked him?" Nekozawa asked.

"Ya, that's pretty much what the flashback states." Larxene said.

"Anyways, since it's V Day, everyone gets a gift bag!" Jenna said as she pointed to the gift bags.

"Should we start YATA now?" Spike asked.

"Yes we should! Holo everyone, this is You Ask, They Answer! I'm starting to wonder why I say that every chapter!" I grinned.

"Our first review is from…."Nekozawa squinted. "I can't see it."

"You just need some light. Here lemme help you." Sora began to pull Nekozawa out of his dark corner.

"No stop! It's to bright! I may die!"

"Don't Sora! He can't handle the light!" I yelled. Sora let go of Nekozawa's cloak.

"Here's a candle Nekozawa." I gave the dark worshipper a candle.

"Thank you. First review is from Mata Nui." Nekozawa read.

S.O.S. Guys help my unizerse is being attacked by the heartless. My forces are holding but I don't know how much longer they will hold. Help my people and help the toa defeat the brotherhood of Makuta. If you succedd I shall give each of you that what your heart most desires. How hurry before they find me and AA... Transmision lost...

"To the rescue! Go guys. Go! Move out!" I yelled. We all went to help save Mata Nui and his universe.

*10 minutes later*

"Next review is from EchoesofMemory!"Spike read.

"Psh. Show off." Nekozawa muttered.

**lol. I actually signed in this time!**

***waves***

**Sora. Cross dress.**

**Vexen, you have to spend an hour with Demyx...who's singing the gummy bear song.**

**Riku, why the hell do you wear a skirt? *glomps again***

**Kairi, I dare you to tie Axel up and leave him in Atlantica.**

**Axel. You. Will. Die. IT TOOK ME EIGHT FRIGGIN' TIMES TO KILL YOU!**

**Mansex. *hypnotizes* You will kiss Saix. And then go do unspeakable things with him in a bedroom.**

**And that's all I can think of now.**

**CHOCOLATE FUDGE-FILLED CAKE AND UR FAVORITE CAFFEINATED DRINKS FOR ALL! (Except Vexen)**

**And, actually I don't hate Demyx. It's just really scary how similar we are. I mean, I love water and anything to do with it and my hair has a hard time deciding whether it's blonde or brown...**

"Uh…uummmm….."Sora made a puppy dog face at me.

I sighed." I'm sorry, but you have to Sora."

Sora frowned and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing what looked to be like Riku's Riku/Ansem outfit.

"I'm new, but I don't think that counts." Nekozawa pointed out. (A/N: I feel like I'm making him OOC)

"You must learn." Sora jumped, and the skirt flowed in the air. "It counts, since there is a skirt."

"Ookkayy then….you remind me of Souh." Nekozawa stared at the odd boy, who began to jump up and down over and over again.

"Fine. Which room Kassie?" Vexen asked.

"The singing room."I said.

(Day 2)

"Because Ansem is a pedophile and thought I looked "sexy" in a skirt." Riku shuddered. "Horrible memories, please don't make me relive them."

"But you do look sexy in a skirt." Ansem(the heartless) purred out.

"OMFG, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Riku screamed, practically jumping onto my shoulders.

"Look who's wearing a skirt though." Nekozawa pointed to Sora, who was still jumping up and down.

"Mmm…he looks as sexy as Riku." Ansem said.

"OMFG, PERVERT PEDOPHILE, JENNA SAVE ME!" Sora jumped into Jenna's arms. Thank Kingdom Hearts she's pretty strong.

"DIE BASTARD!" Jenna and I dropped the idiots and started hitting Ansem with our weapons. He proceeded to leave after a severe beating.

"AND STAY OUT!" We yelled.

"With pleasure." Kairi took out a rope and sat Axel down in a chair.

"Do you have to?" Axel groaned.

"Yup. It's a dare." I pointed out.

"Can I have one request?" Axel pleaded.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"I get to, ya know, breathe?" Axel stated bluntly.

"Well der!" I said.

"Alright, all done! Ta ta Axel!" Kairi waved goodbye as she kicked Axel's chair into a portal I opened.

"…You must teach me how to do that." Nekozawa finally said.

"Maybe I will, I dunno." I said.

*Somewhere in Atlantica*

"Of course I'm gonna die!" Axel smirked.

*Back at YATA*

"No I won't….."Xemnas said.

"Woah! Un-hypnotizable Nobody!" Jenna, Spike, Nekozawa, and I yelled.

"See? You two newbies are fitting in great!" Jenna and I grinned.

"Whoo-hoo!" Everyone threw their arms up in rejoice.

*singing room*

"Why must everyone hate me!" Vexen asked over the singing.

*YATA*

"And wow, we should hang out sometime!" Demyx grinned. "Finally someone who loves water as much as I do."

"Next review is from Mahboi9610!" Terra said.

**About Kelxik... He's with Maxx (RokuShion-fan-1) right now. Well, on with the dares!**

**Terra: Take Xigbar's eye out again.**

**Xehanort: Why are you such a bastard?**

**Spike: Do a Monty Python skit with Kassie!**

**Mansex/Xigbar/Xaldin/Vexen/Lexaeus/Zexion: Did any of you think Roxas was Ventus the first time you saw him?**

**Roxas: Can you still dual wield even though Ventus is seperate from you right now?**

**Xemnas: Shouldn't you be able to use a Keyblade? Seeing as how Xehanort was a Keyblade Master...**

**Xaldin: LOSE THE DREADLOCKS.**

**Demyx: Glomp DiZ. (I just think that would be funny to see.)**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**one more dare.**

**Jenna/Sora: Share a paopu fruit.**

"Thanks Josh! And I feel bad for that poor, poor soul." I took off my invisible hat in sorrow, and everyone else followed.

"Well, see after the chapter, Xigbar lost his eye again. Besides that would make Xehanort happy and like Hell I'm gonna make that ass-hole happy." Terra explained.

"HEY!"

"Shut up, bastard!" We all yelled. The man shut up.

"I am not a bastard!" Xehanort yelled to us.

"Yes you are!" We yelled.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

*5 Minutes later*

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" 

"He doesn't want to say it, so I'll say it for him. Xehanort's a bastard who was always out ranked by everyone he ever met, causing him to want revenge. Thus, he got Ventus, who was an innocent soul who didn't want to cause harm to the world, so Xehanort took apart his heart's darkness and light. That caused the whole entire freakin fight for Kingdom Heart's power to begin. I mean, if none of that had happened, the organization would still have their hearts and Sora and his buddies wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble and no one would have died." I explained.

"By the way, apparently Kingdom Hearts isn't complete so they don't have their hearts." Jenna explained as well.

"They wouldn't have to complete Kingdom Hearts if it weren't for Xehanort!"

"Alright, Kassie and I love Monty Python!" Spike grinned.

(A/N: I laughed when I read that, because I was planning on putting that into the story too.)

"Which one?" Spike asked.

"Military Fairy or Flying Sheep?" I suggested.

"Hmmm…...neither of us know French so Military Fairy.

"Aww, but they jump around so funny! Oh well, I like Military Fairy better anyways!" I grinned.

*2 Minutes of planning later*

Jenna and Nekozawa started us out. "Right. Now let's see something decent and military. Some precision drilling."

Since everyone was laughing to hard at how funny we looked, no one could explain this. So look up Monty Python Military Fairy on Youtube to find out for yourself what it looked like.

"I hated him, since my somebody knew him and pretty much hated him." Xemnas said.

"That's why you glared at me when I first joined!"

"I didn't really. The kid is just another Nobody I thought."

"Gee, thanks Xigbar." Roxas did an anime sweatdrop.

"I didn't care for him at all when he first joined. I just thought, wow he looks like the kid who tried to break into the palace."

"I wasn't breaking in, I was looking for Mickey!"

"I thought at first, he reminds me of the young gentleman who saved Ienzo."

"It was the least I could do for the kid." Ventus said.

"I thought the same as Xaldin."

"I thought for a second, it's that boy who saved me from the Unversed. Then I thought back and said, no. He's different. I can sense it."

"Wow…."Roxas said. "And no, I don't think so. Unless you mean I can fight with two Keyblades, then ya, cuz of Xion."

(day 3 of typing)

"No, I can't." Xemnas said.

"I DON'T WANT TO."Xaldin yelled.

"DiZ meaning red coat DiZ, or Ansem The Wise, since they are pretty much the same." Demyx asked.

"DiZ, red coat DiZ." Jenna and I said.

"Alright. Oh DiZ!" Demyx called out.

"Yes? What do you—Ah!" DiZ fell to the ground as he was glomped by Demyx.

"I am in your debt." Jenna thought for a second. "Nevermind, I'm NOT in your debt, that may put my life in danger."

Jenna and Sora shared a paopu fruit together. And if your one of those peopleout there who still expect a reaction from Kairi, you should be horribly disappointed because nothing happened.

"Gracias Senor!" We all grinned.

"Next review is from PandaChanTheFirst!" I exclaimed.

**Axel: Thanks for the chakrams...Any ideas on painful ways to kill Saix? He's writing creepy lemons about me and Xigbar **shudder****

**Xigbar: **chakrams** Pervert! OH and do you hate Terra for killing your eye? It must make reciting Shakespeare so very difficult.**

**Kairi: Hmmm I think that you and Matsuda need to team up and take over the world. Thoughts?**

**Sephy: Why the hell were you so easy to beat? I mean SERIOUSLY, I'm like a level twenty six and you're a level eighty. That my friend, is EPIC FAIL. Got it memorized?**

**Demyx: Do you play your sitar, sitar, wherever you go? (XD LOLOL THE SITAR SONG!)**

Well, I need to go retrieve my tater tot mobile from Nicole, thanks! **looks at ruined tater tot mobile** She pressed the red button... CRAP! Thanks for answering mah questions last time!

"Ew. Lemons. Gross. Oh I've got plenty." Axel portaled to his room in TWTNW, grabbed a book, and portaled back.

"THIS! Is THE BOOK! That has plenty of ways to kill Saix!" Axel said with a grin.

"Is….is that my journal?" Zexion asked in shock and disbelief. Before Axel could reply Zexion had that shocking moment you have when you realize someone you know had your lost possession. "I've been looking for that for months! The day I bought it, it up's and disappears, and you've had it the entire time!"

"Relax, this isn't your journal…..this is." Axel smirked as he held up a journal, not Zexion's missing one, but Zexion's journal that contained his thoughts on everyone and everything he has ever encountered.

"H-hey! Give me that!" Zexion tried to jump up, but Axel raised his arm. He quickly in one move opened a portal behind his back and threw the journal into it. "Sorry, don't have it."

"Where'd you send it!" Zexion grabbed Axel by the front of his coat and pulled him down so they were face to face. "Tell me where you sent my journal or so help me you will die another death REAAAL Soon."

"Relax, that wasn't even your journal…it was Xaldin's cook book."

"HEY!

Zexion just left for TWTNW to search for his journal…AGAIN.

"I am NOT a pervert and yes, having one eye sucks." Xigbar said as he took out a book from behind his back and opened it up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Zexion's journal." Xigbar and Axel said simultaneously, smirking.

"How'd you get it?" Jenna asked.

*flashback*

Axel opened the portal and threw the journal through it. Little did everyone know, Axel had sent the journal to Xigbar and Xigbar caught it.

*end of that short flashback*

"…Let's read it." I grinned an evil grin.

"What!You gotta be kidding! He'll kill us!" Axel took the book back from Xigbar and threw the book at me. "You wanna read it, read it by yourself."

"I will." I placed the book away.

"Back to the questions!" Jenna yelled.

"Why? I mean, I'm not evil. I wouldn't do that…that is Light's job to fail not mine." Kairi said.

"SHUTUP!" Light yelled, fist in the air.

"Wrong story Light, go back to PandaChan's." I pushed Light out the door.

"I….don't…..know." Sephiroth said with an anime sweatdrop.

"Ya Sephy, you need to shape up a bit." I pointed out.

"….Shutup." Sephiroth said with his emo face.

"Oh my god, YES! I even played it when I went to Publix with Kassie!" Demyx grinned.

"Ya! I brought my Flute and we played together to get weird stares from the people there!" I grinned.

"Poor tater tot mobile and it was our pleasure!" We all grinned.

Zexion portaled in." No luck…again."

"Aww, that's to bad Zexion." I comforted the Nobody while sending the journal to my room.

"Our next review is from NexarkXIII!" Spike read.

"Before that happens, I gotz two stories to tell from my school day." I held up two fingers.

Everyone sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, in reading(stupid thing wont let me spell her name) Jenna and I found some super mini whiteboards and markers for them in our desk. We knew it was a sign we were supposed to pass notes. While we were passing a message, our teacher came over and went to write on the board but she was like "Augh! I need a marker!' And Jenna and I looked at each other. She carefully took out a marker, out her arm down and then raised it into the air. She said "I found one!"

"Okaay.." Everyone said.

"And what's the other?" Jenna asked. "I only remember the first one."

"That's because you're not on my bus. We began to drive away when Josh saw Chris. He was like Oh my god it's Chris! We're all yelling to the bus driver to stop and he finally did. Down the long walkway from the middle school to the high school is Chris, running towards the bus with strawberries from that field trip. We're all yelling Run Chris! And Come one Chris! And we almost died laughing." I said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"Oh ya." I smirked.

"Okay, NOW next review is from NexarkXIII!" Aqua shouted.

**IT IS FINALLY DONE!**

**.com/mobile/547D5FE059959FF5DSi/movie/959FF5_0A722F7AE8221_002?n=1&in=user**

**Again sry it took so long but that url should work and if it doesn't just go to .com and look up the username NexarkXIII and it should be easy enough to find :)**

**DARES!**

**first off I set you free Xigbar I give up (sulks away) lol :p**

**Saix beat up Demyx for stealing your moon shaped pillow! (yay for fanfic references!)**

**Namine! Don't deny it! you draw yoai in your sketchbook don't you. If you say you don't show your sketchbook to superior mansex!**

**Lexeaus waaaah! your mean!**

**Braig let me barrow your guns! please... (I HAVE SWITCHED MUAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Xemnas try to burn down radient garden (without Axels help.)**

**yuffie destroy one of Cids gummi ships in front of him!**

**Banish the disney characters (especially donald!) to man eating plant land!(AKA parrihana ←spell fail, plant world!)**

**Sora isn't kiari just as bad as princess peach!**

**Riku! Xion or Kiari choose!**

**Saix dress up in a bannana suit and sing the bannana phone song!**

**Axel, Roxas, Luxord, play out part 2 of the yputube series charlie the unicorn! Luxord is charlie and axel and roxas are the other 2 unicorns! Xemnas and Xaldin can be the other extra characters!**

**Zexion sing the if I only were a goth song that Axel sings on youtube!**

**Dilan and eleaus say at the same time "none shall pass" hehe**

**Even stay away from ienzo for a whole chapter!**

**Xehanort (apprentice) tell off Ansem for trying to stop your experiments!**

**that is all!**

**p.s. I just realized I was born in the month of Xemnas lol!**

"It was epic Nexark and I can understand why it took so long." Jenna and I grinned.

"Thank you." Xigbar grinned.

"AHH! Please don't Saix!" Demyx yelled.

"…What moon-shaped pillow?" Saix asked.

"I don't know this one sorry." I said.

"And alright because I don't." Namine handed over her notebook to Xemnas, who looked at every page.

"She speaks the truth. There's no trace of yoai in this book."

"I'm…..sorry?" Lexaeus asked.

"Just like him, it's not happening." Braig pointed at Xigbar.

"Wait, how are you real if we aren't actors?" Xigbar asked.

"I am an authoress…anything is possible." I said.

"WTF?"Xigbar asked.

"Alright." Xemnas left to go burn down Radiant Gardens.

*Xemnas's attempts*

Xemnas threw the last bottle of oil to the ground. He had traced a line of oil around Hollow Bastion. "This should work!'

He lit a match and carefully placed it down to the oil and portaled to a safe part of the town.

*Hollow Bastion*

Scrooge was walking by when he saw the match. "Great gobs of gravy a fire! Lemme put that out, do some good for the citizens of Radiant Garden!" Scrooge stomped on the match until it went out. "Another victory for Radiant Garden!"

*that safe spot containing Xemnas*

"And another loss for Organization XIII." Xemnas muttered.

It happened like this many times, and finally Xemnas gave up.

*YATA*

"Nice Xemnas…" We muttered.

"Shut up."

"Okay!" Yuffie then proceeded to destroy Cid's Prized Gummi Ship, right. In front. Of his eyes.

"NOO! STOP! DAMN IT GIRL, GET AWAY FROM MY SHIP!"

"See ya guys.." I portaled said people/talking animals to said island.

*said island*

"WE'RE. GONNA. DIE."

*YATA*

"Ummm…yes?" Sora asked, unknowingly of what Nexark was talking about.

"Honestly?" Riku asked.

"Yup. Honestly." We said.

"…..Xion." Riku said, blushing.

We looked at Xion…..who wasn't there.

"Wow….when did she disappear?" Nekozawa asked.

"A while ago." Axel said.

"HEY! How are you not in Atlantica anymore!" All four co-hosts asked.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know." Axel grinned.

We nodded.

"Good, cuz I would too."

(day 4)

"Well Saix, here ya go." I handed him his banana outfit.

Saix sighed. He went into the bathroom to change and came out dressed like a giant banana. And he sang.

_Charlie you look quite down_

_With your big sad eyes_

_And your big fat frown_

_The world doesn't have to be so gray_

_Charlie when your life's a mess_

_When your feeling blue_

_Always in distress_

_I know what can wash that sad away_

_All you have to do is_

_Put a banana in your ear _

_Axel and Roxas were happy to be a part of this song. "A banana in my ear?"_

_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear_

_It's true (says who?)_

_So true_

_Once it's in your gloom will disappear_

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear_

_Put a banana in your ear _

"_I'd rather keep my ear clear."_

_You will ne'er be happy_

_If you live your life in fear_

_It's true _

_Axel and Roxas scoffed. "Says you."_

_So true_

_When it's in the skies are bright and clear_

_Oh, every day of every year_

_The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere_

_So go and put a banana in your_

_Eaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr_

We all clapped for the banana and Axel and Roxas's performance.

"Shut up." Saix nearly hissed out.

(Day 5)

"They did the skit while we were all asleep!" I said.

"OMFG! I just listened to it and I love it for now and forever! Now I'm in a Halloween mood." I said as I joined Nekozawa in his nice corner that wasn't for the emos but simply was dark and spacious.

"Alright, I'll sing the song…."Zexion listened to it. "Holy crap! This song is catchy!"

Jenna listened to it. "Oh my god this is catchy!"

"I suggest you all listen to this song!" I yelled.

"Ow, my ear." Nekozawa said.

"Sorry Neko-chan, didn't mean to, but you know you like this song too." I pointed out.

"No…yes."

"Exactly. Now sing Zexion."

_I'd be thinner_

_I'd be taller_

_Go clubbing in my collar_

_With skin pale as a moth_

_Dressed in black, I'd go creepin'_

_While the normal folk are sleepin'_

_If I only were a Goth_

_With my hair up, I'd look fancy_

_Like Siouxsie and the Banshees_

_With silk or velvet cloth_

_Dressed in boots, never sandals_

_And the room would be lit with candles_

_If I only were a Goth_

_Yes, I'd wanna die_

_From the bottom of my heart impure_

_Would I like another clove? Well sure!_

_And after that we'll go listen to The Cure_

_I'd pretend to be a vampire_

_Like in stories 'round the campfire_

_I'd suck your bloody froth_

_Yes, the thing I'd be best at_

_Is impersonating Lestat_

_If I only were a Goth_

_In my casket purse I'm toutin'_

_Einsturzende Neubauten_

_And pagan hymns to Thoth_

_Yes, the world would be depressing_

_Over death I'd be obsessing_

_An'd this corpse that I'm undressing_

_Would be sexier, I'm guessing_

_With my diet I'd get scurvy_

_And I'd worship Peter Murphy_

_If I only were a Goth_

"That sounded epic!" I grinned.

"Ya, ya, ya." Zexion smiled.

"None shall pass." Aleus and Dilan said in their authority voices.

"Due to me watching some Youtube videos, I have the urge to glomp someone. So I am about to do my first ever glomp." I said.

Zexion spoke up for everyone. "Alright, but this could end badly…for you at least."

I glomped Zexion and he fell to the floor.

I jumped up. "I feel success!"

"Wow.." Zexion said.

"But Ienzo could get into trouble! I have to watch him to ensure his safety!" Even yelled.

"Don't worry Even, I'll watch him." I said. I sat crouched down. "Ienzo, would you like some Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

Ienzo nodded.

"Alright." I took his hand. "Jenna, I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go with Ienzo for some ice cream. You're in charge."

"Alright Kassie. Hey, I wonder something. Can you Nobodies feel what your Somebodies feel?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, we can." Zexion replied.

"And can your Somebodies feel what their Nobodies feel?" Jenna grinned.

"Yees….why?" Zexion asked.

"No reason, no reason." Jenna grinned again.

"I could never do that to Master Ansem, even if he did wish to stop the experimenting on hearts." Ansem the apprentice said.

"Okay that's one loyal apprentice. Our next review is from me!" Jenna grinned.

"We're back." I said, as I came in with Ienzo. We both had some Sea Salt.

**Hey gurrl! You are fuckin' awesome at this! I love the unexpected spin the bottle game. Only a little torture 2 day (you all just got lucky) *squinty eyes*.**

**Xigbar: Everyone (and i do mean EVERYONE) says you're a perv... Is that true?**

**Zexion: I just fed you a doughnut containig 3 pounds of sugar...go nuts.**

**Demyx: you must be my puppy for the entire chapter (you too Sora!)**

**Marly: No not in japanese...but now i'm in the mood for some dancing. Everyone has a dance party after the chapter is done; Marly, you are the DJ.**

**Roxas: SING BRING ME TO LIFE ALREADY, DAMMNIT!**

**Aqua: Kiss Vanitas...on the lips *mwa!***

**I'll be back next time until then...*poofs away in a cloud of smoke but then returns cause she realizes...she is lonely.**

"Lovely! Just lovely review Jenna!" I grinned. "By the way Jenna made an ask KH story just yesterday, I think it's epic, you'll think it's epic, so go read this epic creation of hers!"

"Thanks Kassie." Jenna grinned as well.

"And thank YOU for liking my story." I said.

"No I am NOT a perv!" Xigbar said.

"Jenna, you did not just feed me a doughnut like that-"Zexion was cut off when he took a bite of the doughnut Jenna had placed in front of his mouth. She put it on a plate and then walked off.

"….You got me hooked on this doughnut." Zexion said with squinty eyes. He then ate the entire doughnut and went nuts.

By nuts I meant he began to bounce off the walls. And he seemed to gain the powers of a soul reaper.

Uryu walked in. "Hello Kassie I was wondering-is he okay?"

"Yes, Uryu just fine. Slightly hyper though. You were saying?" I replied.

"Nevermind, I just remembered Ichigo has what I need."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye."

"An actual puppy or just pretend? And can it be for the next chapter?" Demyx asked.

"Sure and I don't know." Jenna said.

"Sweet!" We all yelled.

"Can it be a Halloween party? PLEASE!" I pleaded.

Jenna sighed. "Yes, Kassie, it can be a Halloween party."

"Yay!" I cheered.

"I have the perfect playlist."Marluxia held up an Ipod that contained the perfect songs.

"I think I'll enjoy this dance the most, me being the darkest in the group." Nekozawa grinned.

"I got the food!" Xemnas held up a bunch of bags from Publix and a Halloween store he had found that contained all the Halloween candy and food we could want and need.

"I got the dim lighting!" Larxene held up the lighting that contained dim colors to hold a dark era around the room with black and red lights.

"I could set a light curse that would cause the room to feel dark." Nekozawa ssaid as he held up Beelzenef.

"I have got the scary decorations." I held up a box filled with decorations that costed a fortune. Meaning they looked realistic. Spider webs, spider cobwebs, the usual. Nothing cheap like Frankenstein dummies.

"I could curse those to make them real." Nekozawa added.

"This is the Halloween party of my dream!" I smiled.

"We all have to dress up like goths and emos. Just like we did on emo day at school." Jenna said.

"Yup. My dream is coming to life, this party is so epic." I grinned.

"This should be fun." Nekozawa and I grinned together, planning the party in our corner, Ienzo sitting there with us.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't get the lyrics memorized!" Roxas said, then he began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_(From: .)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

"Thank you." Jenna said.

"Your welcome."

Vanitas and Aqua glared at Jenna. "I hate you."

Aqua then kissed Vanitas on the lips, unwillingly of course. Vanitas looked like he wanted to commit suicide right there and then, kissing his enemy.

"Our next review is from BlackPantherWithWings!" I said.

**You're welcome for Total Kassie! And for a change I actually have a bunch of questions. I'm not really good at giving dares so yeah...**

**Zexion: You are awesome! So yeah!**

**Axel: Heh! I freaked you out... AWESOME! **

**Xigbar: I don't like you very much... BRAIG! You're too hard to beat in Birth By Sleep!**

**Saix, Aqua, & Zexion: You know what I find ironic? That you all have blue hair. OH THE IRONY! **

**Riku: Why do you wear a blindfold? **

**Xemnas & Saix: Would you like to know something weird? Well too bad 'coz I'm gonna tell you anyway! My baby sister's birthday is 6/17. Figure something out with that! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm completely sure Jenna knows what it means... heheheheheheh...**

**Vexen: Are you evil? 'Coz I am and I was born in April, the month Vexen. You, basically. And also I would like to see how alike we are.**

**Vanitas:I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You look just like Sora and it creeps the crap outta me!**

**Sora & Roxas: Are you two the same person or what? 'Coz I'm confuzzled! And Sora, you look more like Vanitas more than Roxas. And Roxas, you look more like Ven than Sora. Just thought I'd point that out! 'Coz it seems no one else has realized that! **

**Everyone: Tell me what your hair color is, except for BBS characters, 'coz I have no idea. I have only played BBS and a bit of KH2 and I don't remember KH2.**

**Kassie, Jenna, Sora, Zexion, and any other people of the said peoples' choice get WINGS! For as long as they want! (Even though I'll probably regret that...)**

**Kassie & Jenna: STOP CALLING ME PUMPKIN HEAD OR I SHALL START CALLING YOU FANGIRL #1 AND FANGIRL #2!**

**Peace! And as you may have found out I find a LOT of things ironic and I have only played BBS.**

**And also I am sending Jenna and Sora to Antartica where the only thing to snuggle with is each other or a penguin!**

"Okay I stopped calling you pumpkinhead a while ago, not my fault you now have orange hair." Jenna and I said.

"I am awesome." Zexion said.

"You didn't freak me out….Total did." Axel pointed at Total.

Uryu walked in again. "Don't worry Axel, it took me a while to get used to Yuroichi when she first talked to me." Uryu said.

"How do you even know my name? We've never met!" Axel yelled.

"I know many things Axel. MANY things." Uryu then left.

"Hey Uryu! Really quick, come to the dance party tonight, one because I think your epic, two I want to see you as a goth!"I grinned.

"Alright."

"Okay then." Xigbar and Braig said.

"And he IS NOT hard to beat!" I yelled.

"I find it that they all have blue hair quite normal." I said. "Since Saix has lighter hair than Zexion and Aqua. I find it epic that they have the same hair color and epic hair styles. I actually thought you two could be siblings one day. At like 2 AM….when I was REALLY, REALLY tired."

"I wore a blindfold because I couldn't lie to myself. If I saw my friends, I would give up on the plan I had conducted to save Sora and the others." Riku explained.

We know about that too. We hate that." Saix and Xemnas said.

"I know too! Don't exclude me, I told Jenna about that!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am evil. I am in Organization XIII." Vexen stated.

"I'm explaining a lot lately. Technically Organization XIII isn't evil. They are really a group of people who lost their hearts and were just trying to get their hearts back. But Sora found them evil so they were called evil, since they had to fight the hero. All they were doing was trying to get their hearts back and Sora tried to stop them, so they battled him, in hopes that if they died, at least their comrades might succeed in the goal." I said.

"I hate you! I hate you! You hate Vanitas!" I yelled.

"I don't really care if you hate me." Vanitas said.

"Technically yes, but then technically no." Sora said.

"I have to explain even more now. Ventus is Roxas. Ventus went into Sora's heart when he died at the end of BBS. Didn't really die though his heart just went into Sora's. When Sora became a Heartless, Ventus left Sora's heart and became Roxas." I explained something else AGAIN.

"Brown." Sora said.

"Silver." Riku said.

"Red." Kairi said.

"Silver." Xemnas said.

"Black with a silver line."Xigbar said.

"Black." Xaldin said.

"Blonde." Vexen said.

"Brownish orange." Lexaeus said.

"Blue." Saix said.

"A series of blues, but people just say slate. They are wrong." Zexion said.

"Red." Axel said.

"Dirty blonde." Demyx said.

"Blonde." Luxord said.

"Pink." Marluxia said.

"Blonde. But it looks yellow." Larxene said.

"Blonde." Roxas said.

"Black." Xion said.

"That's pretty much the main characters." I said.

Said people shouted out in joy as they jumped up into the air and began to fly.

"I like having wings!" I yelled.

"It will make us look more goth since ours are black." Zexion said. "Jenna and Sora need to fix their wings though."

"And I'll go with Sora after the party." Jenna said.

"Our next review is from ourranger!" Sora read.

**Dang, times a billion cuz im not first[i take great pride in that]im on the wii AND my ipod is gone and i cant txt evar again. [not until i secretly install it bk] so feel bad for me. yay. end rant.**

**Axel: hmm..light yourself on fire and fly across the sky.**

**Mansex: your named totalllyy gayyyy mansex for this chapter[bless youtube]**

**Xion: You must have your named pronounced Zi-on but if you dont like it, you can have it bk. also, go into my choco room of goodness that i hide in during YATA. hehe, funny story about that..**

**Demyx, everyday is demyx day and you get everything you ever wanted[besides death sorry]**

**Saix: Dye your hair green..just to see..**

**Marly, no your not gay. why? because i love gardening. just dye your hair.**

**Sora, your welcome. to another date with you and jenna! **

**jenna: you are purely and hole-y welcome.[hehe harry potter]**

**Kassie-niiiiiiice. you are sooooo coral. and thats good. everyone was sad you were gone today!**

**Jack. talk to me! why is all the rum gone.**

**Everyone: whoever noticed my changing signs after i say someone's name gets a quintillion amount of whatever they want.[Ex: Samantha[,.:-]]**

**EVERYONE PARTEH!**

"Axel for your dare you get wings." I gave Axel a set of Flaming Orange wings.

Axel flew into the air outside, put himself on fire, and flew across the sky.

Somewhere out there, there was a kid wishing on a shooting Axel.

"Alright." Mansex said.

"Thank you and I'd much rather have it pronounced the way it is pronounced. Chocolate!"Xion jumped through a portal to the room, practically throwing herself rather then jumping.

"Thank you Samantha!" Demyx grinned.

"Alright." Saix went into the bathroom to dye his hair neon green.

"Thank you for being apart of the group that believes me when I say I'm straight. But I don't wish to dye my hair."Marluxia said.

"We're all dying our hair black for the dance though." I reminded.

"Your gonna style your hair like mine, aren't you?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, but only because my hair is practically like yours and it looks cool!" I said.

"It's like his when your alone, not around friends Kassie." Jenna reminded me.

"That's why I need to style it!" I said.

"Thank you Samantha." Sora grinned.

"Heh. Harry Potter For The Win!" Jenna and I grinned.

"Thank you for informing me Samantha!" I grinned.

Jenna, Sora, Ienzo, Zexion, Xemnas, Vanitas, Xion, and I got a bunch of stuff.

"Our next review is from supersam4ever08!" Aqua smiled.

**XD wow thanks for using me in your story that really made my day! **

**just a few things;**

**1. I apologize to anybody I offended(Ok,pretty much everyone!) I was hyped up on MEGA CAFFINE when I wrote that!**

**2. Lexsom has come to join! (poofs Lexsom into room with Skittles) **

**Lex; Hiii!~(Glee)I'm Lexsom,but please call me Lexi! XD**

**(Just a note; Lex has green,spiky hair, LOVES Skittles, and acts like a dog randomly for the hell of it)**

**XD byez for now Lex; (waves) BYE SUP!**

"No problem!" Jenna and I grinned.

"It's fine, we are used to it!" Everyone grinned.

"Jenna and my friend's name is Lexi. Based off what I've heard, you might be her twin." I said.

"Me, have a twin? Seriously? I thought I was unique!" Lexi yelled.

"I like your hair, it looks epic!" Jenna and I grinned.

"Plus I love the fact that you love Skittles like me and Zexy!" I said.

"Skittle party!" Lexi held up three bags of Skittles, giving one to Zexion, one to me, and one for herself.

"Sweeeet." I began to eat the Skittles.

"Next review is from Henvdemon Of The Sun!" Roxas said.

**Sephiroth and Cloud vs the organization. i take the winner! oh and these ropes or what ever you used stink. *melts them away***

**Roxas namine is dressed up as xion find the real one.**

**riku beat up roxas if he guesses wrong.**

**kairi epic fight with jenna and no cheap shots!**

**sora fight xehanort from the past and the present. no keyblade for you though. *grins***

**spike drink a bucket of holy water. then eat a garlic pizza upside down in the irish thinking pose.**

**jack we fight. i'm bored and need a fight. *sad***

**organization 13 why are you here? answer or be tazed by larxenes new tazer. any questions? any questions result in fighting me. and you can't opt out. *smug grin***

**vanitas makes some new unversed for the life of us. *smacks with can of tuna***

**everyone go chibi, cookies for all! *kisses biddy* may may! *glomps***

"You can't melt them Nikko, they're unmeltable!" I yelled.

Sephiroth began to fight the Organization half heartedly. The Organization not really reacting.

Roxas looked up. "Xion, I have two tickets to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, wanna co-" Roxas was glomped by Xion.

"Of course I'll come Roxas!"

"THAT, is the real Namine, THIS is the real Xion." Roxas pointed to Namine, then Xion. He then realized he didn't have any tickets. He didn't want to make Xion sad or cry.

So he threw me, a note.

"_Help me."_

I picked up the note, read it, wrote something down, then threw it back.

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to make Xion cry, she's one of my best friends."_

"_Alright, here are the tickets." _I poofed two tickets into Roxas's hand.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

"Any time." I replied.

"Well he got it right." Riku said.

"WHY! I don't WANT to fight Jenna!" Kairi yelled.

"My only weapon is the Keyblade, though Roxas taught me how to use an umbrella. Xehanort from the past is tied up, and I don't want to fight Xehanort from the present again." Sora said.

"No!" Spike and I said.

"Why are you sad mate? Heard you got yourself a girlfriend. What's there to be sad about?" Jack grinned." Though Captain Jack Sparrow never backs down from a fight."

"I already explained about twice why Organization XIII is here." I said.

"You sound sad." Jenna said.

"I don't like explaining stuff." I replied.

"Ow! And tell Xehanort to do that, I work for him no longer." Vanitas said.

"See, I told you he loves Biddy." I told Jenna.

"Thanks Nikko! We're using these for the dance!" We all grinned.

"Speaking of the dance, let's get it ready!" I yelled. We all raced off in separate directions,

*a few hours later*

"Kassie, you ready?" Jennas asked.

"Yup. I'm wearing all black, my hair is like Zexy's again, my hair is black and I am ready to party like a goth!"

"You mean stand around and mutter things about death?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, they're goths." I said.

"You look like a goth." Jenna said.

"Thank you." I said. "Now lets get to the dance room!"

*dance room*

We entered the dance room…..it was just like the dream dance for Halloween. Thank Kingdom Hearts Namine could draw exactly how I imagined it.

Cobwebs were hanging everywhere, spiders crawling around thanks to Nekozawa's curse, Halloween candy and soda, Marluxia was being a great DJ, and everyone looked so gothic it was awesome.

"Zexy!" I glomped him in a gothic way. Both of our wings were outstretched since they helped our gothic appearance.

"Hello Kassie. Already out of character, I see." He grinned.

"No. Just wanted to see if that annoyed you." I said.

"Nothing annoys a goth." Zexion said.

"Except for this." Xemnas said as he walked by, poking and prodding at Zexion's sides.

Zexion got mad and took a handful of skittles, throwing them at Xemnas. "Xemnas! Don't do that!"

"Now for a favorite of just about everyone here thanks to Nexark, If I Only Were A Goth." Marluxia said, as he began to play the song.

"Sweet." I grabbed Jenna, Sora, Zexion, Axel, and Nekozawa, and flew into the air.

They all got the picture and expanded their wings…except for Nekozawa who I had to hold onto.

"Ahh! Kassie put me down! I can't fly!" Nekozawa began to struggle.

"Don't work Nekozawa I have a trick up my sleeve." I threw him into the air, and he began to struggle, until he outstretched to jet black wings.

"Ya that works."

"Hey Kassie!" I looked down. "I know you only invited me, but I brought a few guests!"

It was Uryu, who had come with most of the Bleach cast. Including Szayel Aporro Granz and Ulquiorra.

"Hey you guys! Come on up here!" I gave them the power of wings too. They flew up. It was like having two dances at one.

"Can I come up?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Only goths with wings can come up here. Learn how to fly and you can come." Uryu said.

"This is a weird dance." I said.

"She's right you know." Szayel said.

"Well let's have fun with it!" Orihime grinned.

"Your right. Hey Rukia." I grinned.

"Yes Kassie?" Rukia asked.

"Bwahahahahaha!" I crossed my arms and spread my wings out further. Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Urahara joined me.

"Augh! Seriously guys?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yay! I succeeded in pissing off Ichigo! My day has been a success." I grinned.

"Hey Luxord, this is your chapter, so you can have wings too!" Jenna told Luxord, who gained wings that were black and white and had an ace on them. He came flying up.

"Now for The Gambler Of Fate himself, Shots by LMFAO." Marluxia said.

"Sweet!" I love this song!" Luxord, Jenna, and I said. We began to dance.

"See you next time on You Ask, They Answer!" We all yelled.

(A/N:Hey you guys! Chapter ten! Wow! Anyways I have a story idea that I had gotten all of a sudden yesterday on 2/19/11. It is for Bleach and I think it's unique. I'm so obsessed with the idea I think I'm gonna type up the idea. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you enjoy my first Bleach story!)


	11. AXEL HAS A DAUGHTER Oh and other stuff

(A/N:Ya I didn't update Sunday. I was A. Tired. B.I went to church. made me even MORE tired. and last E. I didn't feel like it. Anyways enjoy the randomness of chapter 11!)

As the KH cast came into the room and took their seats, I clung onto Xemnas.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I WILL NEVER DISRESPECT YOU AGAIN!I WILL RESPECT YOU AND ACT AS IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" I yelled.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts she's gone insane! Nekozawa, Spike, CALL 911!" Jenna yelled. The two nodded their heads and took out a phone.

"I'm not insane. I just happened to remember when I started practically WORSHIPPING Organization 13 and the darkness, I respected Xemnas. Then I read more and more Fanfictions and Xemnas either pissed me off(probably not though) or Fanfictions just changed me." I replied. Nekozawa and Spike slowly put down their phone. The whole room stared at me with a WTF face and a shocked expression.

"Really?" Xemnas asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Well okay then Kassie, thanks." Xemnas smiled.

"Does that mean your going to be kinder to all of us?" Axel asked.

"That reminds me." I then proceeded to jump off of Xemnas and onto Axel. "I WILL BE KINDER TO YOU FOR NOW AND FOREVER AND I'LL RESPECT YOU AS IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

Everyone proceeded to give me WTF faces AGAIN.

"In the beginning when I first got Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts was actually confusing me, since I didn't read the directions.(screw them XD)So I thought playing the second game would clear things up a bit. I got sucked into it, but that's a different story. Anyways I LOVED Axel. He was my favorite character. I didn't have any other games so I didn't know about most of the organization outside of KH2. Anyways I loved Axel so much, and when he died, I CRIED. Then talked about it with Jenna. Anyways, at some point, I discovered Zexion and other members of the organization. Zexion became my OTHER favorite. Then I discovered Axel told Haru(Repliku)to kill Zexion, and I began to HATE him.(That's right, I worship these guys THAT much). For some reason though, every time I saw your death, I didn't laugh like I did when I killed Vexen(but now I feel kinda bad, since I respect him now), I cried. So that got me thinking a LOONG time ago, around the time Xion joined us, that I should be kinder to him. I just never got to it. I'm sorry Axel." I explained, looking up at Axel.

Everyone still stared at me, Axel with a sincere smile.

"Ask Jenna if you don't believe me, we both loved you Axel." I said.

Axel kept smiling. "Heh. It's okay kid." He ruffled my hair.

"Soooo now that that's done…questions?" Nekozawa and Spike suggested.

"Aww you guys always want to stay on topic." Jenna and I said, staring at each other, then them. "But okay!"

"You know what this place is!" Jenna said with a grin.

"But if you don't, your at The World That Never Was, your either dreaming or K.O'd, and for some reason everyone's wearing a moogle outfit." I grinned.

"No your not. This is You Ask, They Answer!" Everyone grinned.

"Our first review is from NexarkXIII!"Demyx exclaimed.

HEY! I'M BACK! (evil smile)

Braig pwease (puppy dog eyes)

Xemnas Vs Vanitas!

Spike! challenge Angel and Buffy to a fight! (I heart btvs)

Jack raid Xaldins liqour cabnit!

Someone die sephiroths hair bright neon purple!

Demyx I transform you ibto a goldfish!

Dilan hurry! Lea and Isa snuck into the castle again!

Ienzo what happened to your parents?

Paint Rikus keyblade a peach color!

Lexeaus dress as princess Zelda (future form) from Ocarina of time!

Dark Ansem stop being a pedo or you'll get a mouth full of my chainsaw sword! (even if u are my 4th fav character)

Riku trap Diz in virtual twilight town.

Xemnas sneak onto mad t.v.

King mickey is that rly ur voice or are you just trying to make pplz ears bleed.

RUN A T-REX HAS GOTTEN IN YOUR HOUSE!

good luck with that! -_- sry running out of dates and questions 4 u lol.

Gives everyone V day candy sry it's late bye

"No." Braig replied with a grin.

"Ha! Vanitas will PWN you!" I yelled.

Xemnas stared at me. "What happened to being kinder?"

"Hey, it's true." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "To the epic battle field!"

We were all portaled to the same epic battle field where Vexen and Xaldin battled in that one chapter.

"Nooww….GO!" Jenna and I yelled. This time, due to more people in our group, there were more people in the stands.

"Mommy, can I please bet on one of them!PLEEASSE?"

"No _Daddy._ We have to save our money for satisfying our customers." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It's the right thing to do."

"But Kyoya sempei, your rich! You have a bidding post on the host club's web site!" Haruhi yelled.

"OMFG KYOYA!" I ran up and hugged Kyoya. "Random hyper moment over."

"Hello Kassie."

"Hey we haven't seen you in a while." Hikaru said.

"Ya. Do you think you can find out…" Kaoru began.

"Which one is Hikaru!"

"Not now guys, we got a fight." I said.

"Umm…Kassie, the fi-" Jenna began.

"Oh hey Fred! Hey George!" I called out as I ran to them.

"The fight can wait!" Jenna said.

"Come on guys!" I told the cast of Ouran to follow. They quickly ran up to us. I got into a sort of competition with the twins who could get there first, and uh….we ran into the Weasley twins.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"AHHH!"

I jumped up. "You two, are coming onto the show with us." I pointed at Fred and George.

"No offence, but why are you recruiting so many people?" Jenna asked.

"I'm in a recruiting mood."

"Umm….hello?" Vanitas called up

The entire stadium stared down at them.

"Fight? Us? NOW!" Vanitas yelled up.

"Oh right right. Come on guys, lets take our seats." We all took our seats together, and stared down at the two.

"Aand….NOW BEGIN!" Jenna and I yelled.

"Your gonna be sorry you decided to fight me!" Vanitas yelled as he dived into the ground, becoming a pool of darkness.

Xemnas proceeded to run like hell and portal away from Vanitas as he jumped up from the ground, attacking. When Vanitas stopped, Xemnas began to portal through the air, attacking him from every which direction.

I held a popsicle to my mouth. It was lime.(I'm actually eating one right now) "How interesting is this?"

(Day two)

Vanitas popped back into the ground as a pool of darkness. Xemnas began to portal around the stadium, expecting Vanitas to follow him. When he appeared from his portal, Vanitas was right there, smiling. Vanitas swung his Keyblade at Xemnas's face. Successfully giving Xemnas a nice scratch over his eye.

Xemnas managed to stop the Keyblade from causing to much damage. A scratch or scar wouldn't hurt him. Xemnas began to charge Vanitas. Vanitas, seeing the action, jumped high into the air. Xemnas grinned. He portaled into the air right behind Vanitas, and swung his Ethereal Blades. Vanitas fell from the air.

As Vanitas fell towards the ground, shocked from the blow from behind, Xemnas continued portaling around in the air around Vanitas, attacking from every direction.

When Vanitas fell to the ground, he disappeared into a pool of darkness again, surprising Xemnas. Vanitas automatically jumped into the air, not even being underneath Xemnas for a second. Vanitas wasted no time in recovery. He began shooting thunder from his Keyblade in Xemnas's direction, Xemnas getting the tips of his hair scorched by the attack.

"Popcorn anyone?" Fred asked. Some people aimlessly reached for the popcorn, not wanting to miss the fight.

"I will end this!" Xemnas began to charge towards Vanitas.

"I was about to do the same!" Vanitas also began running.

As the two met, Vanitas and Xemnas swung their weapons at each other. Their weapons collided, and were locked in place. Xemnas grinned.

"It is unwise….to leave room for attacks."

Before Vanitas could react to the statement, Xemnas shot his other Ethereal Blade right into Vanitas's stomach, knocking him back. Xemnas then portaled behind Vanitas, hitting him again in the back.

Vanitas's eyes seemed to go blank. He dropped his Keyblade, falling to his knees. It all happened in slow motion.(I'm pretty sure something like this happened in the games.)

"The winner is Xemnas!"I called out.

We all portaled back to the castle. My castle not the Organization's.

"Woah!" Fred and George exclaimed, looking around the entire place.

"Wicked place you got here!" George yelled.

"Yes it is quite nice." Kyoya said, staring at what seemed to be the missing vase that just happened to disappear from the host club's room.

"Yep. Now you guys can go to your rooms, you can have any room you want. See ya guys!" We all grinned.

"Sure thing!" Hikaru and Kaoru began dragging out Tamaki.

"I feel like I'm being kicked out!" Tamaki was crying those anime tears he had when Haruhi rejected him.

"Interesting fight by the way Xemnas." I told him.

"Thank you."

"OMFG BTVS FAN YAYZ!"I glomped you in excitement Nexark. I seriously did.

"But Angel's gone, and Slayer and I are on good terms now." Spike argued.

"Darn…."I said.

"He already did." Xaldin frowned. "The first minute he was here, he found my liquor."

"Then I told my men to hide the rum, since I saw Elizabeth." Jack replied with a grin.

"So I lost all my liquor!" Xaldin concluded.

"I nominate Vexen!"I yelled as I raised my hand into the air.

"What?Why me?"Vexen yelled.

"I said I respect you, not that I was gonna keep you from getting hurt." I replied.

"But—fine." Vexen took the hair dye from my hand and decided to simply replace it with Sephiroth's shampoo.

"Hah! Now I won't get hurt!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Just you wait." I replied. "Soon, your time will come when it is time for you to get beaten."

"Ibto?" Demyx burst out laughing. So did Jenna and I.

"Well Demyx, go to Atlantica." I said. "You'll become some sort of fish. Probably a dolphin."

"But I'm a dolphin!" Sora complained.

"Yes, and Demyx may be a dolphin too. Let's find out shall we? Demyx. Atlantica. Go. Now." I replied.

"Ok. Bye guys!" Demyx then portaled out of the room to Atlantica.

*Demyx*

"Hey look, I AM a dolphin!"

*YATA*

"Darn." Sora said.

"What's wrong Sora?" Jenna asked.

"I'm no longer unique."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry girl, but they didn't. They're right here." Dilan pointed to Isa and Lea.

Ienzo opened his mouth, then shut it. A single tear dripped down his face.

"I'll explain for you Ienzo-" Even and Vexen began to say.

"AH, AH, AH." I pushed the two away from Ienzo, for they had went towards him to comfort him.

"I will explain. Ienzo doesn't wish to speak of it, it's very clear. Now Ienzo, do you want some sea salt to make you feel better?" I asked.

Ienzo nodded his head.

"Okay. Jenna, I'm going out with Ienzo to go get some Ice Cream. Your in charge. Oh, and I'm sort of bringing on someone to join us." I began to walk out the door with Ienzo.

"Oh goodness. Knowing her it's probably someone from Bleach." Jenna replied.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Kassie's favorite anime of all time. She says it's addicting. She tells me that she'll finish an episode, say she's going to go to bed, then click on the next episode to watch it." Jenna explained. (A/N: It is true. And I'm very behind by a lot of episodes, so I'm catching up on Youtube. I'm in the 50's episodes! So far! Yay for me!)

"Oh. Well…..hey Riku." Sora said.

"What?"

"Surprise peach colored paint attack!" Sora threw an open can of peach colored paint at Riku. Upon instinct and reflexes, Riku held up his Keyblade in defence.

"Success!" Sora yelled as Riku lowered his Keyblade and stared at its peach power.

"Umm…" Lexaeus said.

"Since I couldn't find any photos on Princess Zelda, your off the hook Lexaeus." Jenna replied.

"Kassie and I locked him into a cell…..he isn't gonna listen, but he's pretty stuck." Jenna said.

"DiZ, get your ass in virtual Twilight Town." Riku told him angrily, scrubbing at the paint on his keyblade.

"Piece of cake." Xemnas walked away.

So, Xemnas snuck onto the middle of MAD.

It was that sports guy that spoke fast." Woah folks we got an unexpected guest. What's your name?"

"Uhh, Xem-"

"That's nice. Where you from?"

"A videogame."

"And what seems your life time goal that always seems to fail in the most sad ways since your always beaten by a kid that at one point in time looked like an eight year old?"

"What! What are you-"

"And that's all the time we have."

The screen changed. Xemnas was on Spy Vs. Spy.

Let's just say, Xemnas will A. Never, EVER, go back on MAD. And B. Xemnas needs to fix his hair and get a therapist. Last, C. Xemnas needs a cast for his arm.

"Wooow." I said as I walked in with Ienzo and some Sea Salt.

"What took ya?" Jenna asked.

"I was getting my co co co host." I replied.

"Which is?"

"Gin Ichimaru!"

"Oh god."

In walked Gin Ichimaru, smiling that smile of his. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I don't trust him." Everyone said.

"Okay, for once, I must call all of you idiots. Apparently you can't see he's a really good person." I replied.

"Heh. Thank you. Kassie was it?" Gin replied.

"Yep."

"Can I call you Kat?" He replied.

"Sure. Go nuts."

"Thanks." Gin smiled…..still.

"Anyways, next question!" I exclaimed.

"Well gosh, that's my real voice." Mickey replied.

"Why does everyone want to destroy my castle?" I asked Jenna.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"And why can't it be a Hollow? They're more fun to kill. Besides, I poof out the T-rex." I replied.

"Gracias senorita for the candy!" We yelled.

"Our next review, after over 2,000 words, is from Mahboi9610." Even read.

(day whatever day it is)

"By the way….on Tuesday March 8th of 2011, I discovered why people have always pinpointed Demyx as a fan of David Bowie." I said.

"Yes you did." Jenna replied.

"See, In Demyx Time 7, Demyx begins dancing to one of David Bowie's songs. Suddenly, I felt a craving for THAT SONG. Just that song in particular. So I looked it up via watching Demyx Time 7, then looked the song up on Youtube. He sang Dance Magic Dance. All in all, I freaked out, called Jenna and shared my discovery."

"Yes, yes you did." Jenna replied.

"Wooow." Everyone said.

"I worship the Goblin King!" Demyx grinned.

"Who?" Gin asked.

"No one Gin. Just…no one." I replied.

"Anyways, onto the review!" We yelled.

I'm back...

Namine: You LIAR! You do draw yaoi!You have a secret sketchbook! Remember when Xion left earlier? We were in Castle Oblivion and found THIS! *holds up book* Let's see what pairings you draw... HOLY **! YOU DRAW VANITAS AND AXEL YAOI? WTF!

Roxas: (Excuse me, I'm going into a bit of explanation here.) See, when Xion died, she was absorbed by Sora, not you. Therefore, when you dual wield, you use yours and Ven's Keyblades (cuz you have Ven's heart). Even if you did absorb Xion, her power wouldn't have given you a second Keyblade. It was merely a replica of yours. (No offense Xion.)

Xion: Get hyper. While hyper, you and Kelxik will be annoying the hell out of Vexen. Have fun.

Demyx: What's your favorite type of music? (just curious)

Kassie/Jenna: Did you two know that outside of the KH world, Sea Salt Ice Cream is a real thing? (don't believe me? google recipes for it!)

Zexion: Why do you look older than Ienzo?

Marluxia: I finally except it. You're straight. Just cut your hair...

"WTF!" Namine yelled.

"That's not even a good yaoi pairing!" We yelled.

"They barely even know each other!" I yelled.

"Besides, I don't draw yaoi. I only have ONE notebook. And the name says it belongs to…MASTER XEHANORT!"

I took the book, swung at Xehanort's head(successfully hitting him might I add), then flung it in his face. "YOU SICKEN ME EVEN MORE THAN YOU DID BEFORE YOU BASTARD!"

"I AM NOT A BASTARD!"

"Yesh! Yesh you are Xehanort! SUCK IT UP LIKE A MAN!" I yelled as I stuffed the notebook into his mouth and walked away from him.

"Wow." Gin said.

"You don't mess with Kassie." Jenna replied.

"Glad to know there's actually someone besides myself that will talk to him." I said.

"Not talking, giving a fair warning." Jenna replied.

"Oh well."

"Yes your right Mahboi. Besides Xion had more of Sora's memories, so she would be absorbed first." I said.

"I'm always hyper 24/7, I just know how to hold in my hyperness. Imma go annoy Vexy now bye!" Xion then grabbed Vexen's arm and began dragging him out of the room to the annoy character room.

"I like all music really. But if I'm listening to the radio, 93 3 is the best." Demyx replied.

"Isn't it 93.3?" Xemnas asked.

"Only losers say the point in 93 3." Demyx replied, sticking his tongue out.

"….."

"….George the rock sneak attack!" Demyx threw his pet rock at Xemnas, hitting him in the forehead. "Good job George! I told you guys I would get him when he least expected it!"

"Wow, Demyx, even I forgot." I replied.

"Ow….you'll pay for that." Xemnas replied.

"Heh. You can't find ONE THING, that will make me-"

"No water for a week."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Demyx fell to his knees. "YOUR EVIL!"

"Aww…poor Demyx…" I muttered.

"Ya we know." We replied.

"In fact Jenna let it slip that she was gonna make some this weekend, and I'm forcing her to let me join her." I replied.

"Can I come too?" Axel asked.

"Suure." Jenna replied.

"Me too!" Xion and Roxas announced.

"Fine." Jenna replied.

Ienzo silently raised his hand questioningly.

"Yes Ienzo, you too. And Zexion, don't even ask, Kassie was probably gonna bring you anyways."

"How did you-" Zexion asked.

"I'll explain later." Jenna replied.

"…Mind reader."

"Yes, yes I am. Now you all have to promise to behave and be nice to my puppy."

"YES MA'AM!" They yelled.

"Since Zexion has been a Nobody for ten years, he's ten years older than Ienzo." I replied.

"Besides, I was 6 when I was Ienzo, but everyone says I was about 14." Zexion replied.

"Mhm." I agreed.

"

"You have a puppy?" Gin asked.

"Yep."

"…ok."

"…Still don't trust him." Jenna replied.

"Thank you, and I will NOT cut my hair." Marluxia replied.

Jenna and I looked at each other. "MARLUXIA!"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Inside joke. Jenna saw a patch of pink flowers, and in our mini Organization 13 in school, she's Marly so…ya. She ran up to them and went nuts." I explained.

"Since those were the only pink flowers there. Vexen and Xion (ourranger and BlackPantherWithWings-Vexen) stared at me with a WTF face." Jenna said.

"Oh." Marluxia replied.

"Yes."

"And me, being Zexy, when I get agitated I threaten people with the thickest book I can find. And for a book talk on Organization 13 fundraiser, I was Zexy in Jenna's, so I got to hit someone with a book!" I replied. "Zexion, you have some awesome privileges."

"Yes I do." Zexion replied.

"Marly, you got some awesome flowers." Jenna told Marluxia.

"Thank you."

"Our next review is from Mata Nui! Gin, I choose you to read this one!" I said, handing him the paper.

"Sure."

Well I would like to thank all of you. Just star what it is you want and it shall apperception to you insantly. Now for dares.

Xigbar and braig: I teleport you to and abandon airfield if you have played call of duty zombies you should know what happens.

Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas: react the final battle from Godzilla final wars between Mothra, Gigan, Godzilla and monster X

Organization IIIX: I teleport you to a deserted Island and you must survive there for a week.

Sora: I challenge you to a fight

"Well Sora, you go have fun now, enjoy yourself, don't forget to dodge roll, goodbye." I pushed him out the door.

"What a sincere goodbye." Gin said sarcastically.

"Yes." I replied.

"Crap." They said as they disappeared.

"I don't like the zombies. I actually had a nightmare on zombies from some old western game where it's the zombie apocalypse my friend has…weeks after seeing it. Those zombies, they walk slow, but when they see you, THEY CAN RUN." I said uncertainly.

"Zombies…" Jenna said.

"The first one to set zombies running around my home will get a book in the face and then a severe beating after I'm done running like I stole something." I replied.

"But that wouldn't exactly work since it's not like you see these people on a daily basis so honestly they can do that if they wish to." Gin said.

"….And yet I still don't hate you. But darn you Gin!" I replied.

"Huh?" They asked.

"Uhh….I can't find it on Youtube.." I replied.

"I got nothing." Jenna said from where she sat with her laptop.

"Okay. And it's XIII not IIIX genius boy." The organization replied.

"Sora's already gone, so um….ya." I said.

"Our next review is from PandaChanTheFirst!" Nekozawa declared.

Marluxia: OMFG I want to know this: What hair product do you use? Tis very PINK.

Othermefromsomedimension/Axel: CAN I READ ZEXY'S JOURNAL?

Demyx: OMFG YOU AND DAVID BOWIE ARE LIKE RELATED! Maybe not...Are you SURE you're not David Bowie's nobody?

And stupid Nicole breaking my tater tot mobile...Now I'm stuck here with you guys.

Sephy: Since I'm stuck here, WHAT is up with you and your accessories? You've got like, almost as much as Sora.

"Auzzie." Marluxia replies.

"You mean you know where my journal is?" Zexion asks.

"No. I barely even know what this Axel is talking about." I reply.

"Oh…" Zexion looks crestfallen.

"You'll find it someday." I say.

"Ya, I guess so." He replied.

"Yes, I am not David Bowie's nobody. But I wish I was." Demyx said.

"And cool!" We said.

"Wait, does that mean you have to host your Death Note questions story here?" I ask. "Cuz if so, we're doomed."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"No reason." I lied.

"I don't know." Sephiroth replied.

"Our next review is from….Henvdemon Of The Sun!" I declared.

so if i can't melt these. *biddy unties me* take that!

xigbar steal all the shoes in the world including your own and give them to axel to burn.

xaldin no wind tunnels for you. *seals away abilites* fight Dilan and you only get ONE lance!

Lexeaus go take a bath in mount fuji.

Xion, Namine which one of you loves roxas the most.

Jack now we fight! en garde! *pulls out Kyeblade*

Sora tough learn how to fight with your barehands or suffer at the hands of yourself. *summons Vanitas*

fear the wrath of chibi Sephiroth! *sephiroth uses meteor on the studio or house*

Zexion you have been shrunk by vexen and are mistaken for a chocolate chip while xaldin is baking.

saix you are now allergic to the moon. *grins*

and what do you mean by that kassy?

organization 13 what did you first think when you met Saxmen over there? *throws sax at xemnas*

everyone gets to hit Xemnas once and since i missed Valentines day. gifts for all and everyone find them self a valentine of the opposite sex. *mischievous*

and just for the heck of it. *tips lexeaus over squashing demyx* sorry dem, that was supposed to be for Sora!

"They're untie able as well." I smirked.

"How?" Zexion asked.

"NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD!"

"O…kaay."

"I did that once…..never gonna do it again." Xigbar replied.

"You guys have no idea how long the list of the things the Organization has done without us knowing is." Spike and Nekozawa said. "We've seen it. It was LONG."

"Why do you keep taking their abilities? You know how boring it was to give Marluxia his flower power back?" I ask.

In the end though, I made them fight. It was so unepic I can explain it in about one sentence. Xaldin got pwned by Dilan and Dilan now has bragging rights over his own Nobody.

"FAIL." All the co hosts and I explained.

"Ariana is here too!" I yell.

"Why?" Some people asked.

"I promised her long ago, she WOULD co host. I'm keepin my promise." I replied.

"Hi guys!" Ariana waved at everyone.

"So…in the mini Organization 13 you have at your school, your me?" Vexen asked.

"Yup."Ariana nodded her head. "We are almost done recruiting members. Isn't that right Zexion?"

"Quite right Vexen. Marluxia and I just appointed Roxas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Saix." I replied.

"I did most of the work. I spelled the word perfection. M-a-r-l-u-x-i-a." Jenna said.

"No, wrong. Incorrect." Saix replied. (A.K.A Angela)

"You guys are making fun of us through Demyx Time!" Said members declared.

"Deal with it." We replied.

"Umm…okay?" Lexaeus portaled out.

"I don't LOVE Roxas, he's my best friend! So Namine." Xion concluded.

"Yep." Namine replied.

"Oh mate, you'll regret ever taking on the great, Captain Jack Sparrow." I poofed out Jack to wherever Nikko was.

"I'm not letting _that_ touch my Sora!" Jenna yelled, clinging on to Sora.

"I won't let Sora get _pwned_ by Vanitas!" I yelled, clinging on to Vanitas.

"DENIED. VETOED. NO ACCESS. NO WAY IN HELL." We said simultaneously.r

"Oh…my…..god…..." I said as my head was bowed down.

"Kassie?" Everyone asked.

I looked up, my eyes were blood red. I was pissed. And when I'm pissed, you better watch out.

"First, it was flames. Second it was a T-Rex. NOW it's a freakin Meteor shower by a chibi Sephiroth! Why do you want to destroy my effin house? _MY_ fuckin house! You all better watch your back, the next time you try to destroy my house, I will personally discard of you. Then I will lick your blood off my hands so I can bury you in a secluded area that is unknown to the world population. _THEN_ I will erase anyone and everyone's memories that knew of you. You will be wiped off from the face of the earth and all the other worlds! Watch your back, because the dark side of Kassie has arrived, and she's pissed."

I then fell to the ground….unconscious. That was the first time it's ever happened to me, my body and mind couldn't keep up with the power.

Jenna sighed. "Great. Gin, Spike, Nekozawa. Get her to the couch. Assist to her." Jenna told them.

"I guess we're taking over for now, huh?" Ariana said.

"Yup." Jenna replied.

Demyx laughed. "Psh, Xaldin can't cook anymore! He lost those rights a looong time ago!"

"I haven't seen a moon in months. So that doesn't affect me in the slightest." (A/N: Seriously, I haven't seen the moon in over two months. Its KILLING ME.)

Jenna shut her eyes for a second. "She doesn't know what you're talking about Nikko."

"Ha, mindreading." Ariana said.

"Obsessive." They replied.

Everyone proceeded to hit Xemnas. I did it with my mind. Then I woke up to his cries of pain.

"Whaddi I miss?" I slurred out. I was practically falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Nothing much. We have to choose valentines now." Jenna and Ariana said.

"Oh dear Kingdom Hearts I'm out. Reviewers can decide for me. And if it's a stupid choice to piss me off, remember, it doesn't piss ME off, it pisses my darkside off." I knocked myself unconscious with Zexion's book.

Through my mind, I told Jenna to make sure they picked a reasonable person.

But ya, they all paired up no matter how late this was. And if your all wondering how I know this, I typed with my mind.

Demyx walked in, humming a song, when he saw a crushed him. "NO! GEORGE CLOONEY THE THIRD!"

"I'm gonna ignore that." Jenna said.

"Umm….okay!" Ariana said, pretty much agreeing with Jenna.

"Next review is from SoraPsycho!" Ariana yelled.

"I'm awake!" I yelled.

"Yay!" Everyone yelled.

Wow, can't believe it, tenth chapter already? You seem to be getting better at this with each and every chapter. Congratz!This will be a LONG review. Many things for you... all of you. *Smirks evily*

Xemnas:WTF MAN? Why are you so easy to make fun of?

Xigbar:The voices are telling me to kill you! (Say hello to the voices everyone!)

Xaldin:Are you in any way related to Bob Marley or that mop-dog? (the dreadlocks!)

Vexen: Not everyone hates you! I never said that I liked you though.

Lexaeus:... So the silence lives on.

Zexion: Whoo! You're cool!hough,sorry about your journal though.

Saix:...Puppy

Axel: You'll be our head chef at the BBQ I am preparing after the show!

Demyx:*Glomps* That was for shits and giggles.

Luxord:Tsk, tsk... drunk again are we?

Marluxia: You're an awesome DJ.

Larxene: Battle meh...I dare ya'

Roxas: You're an awesome gameshow host! (Confessions Of The Thirteenth Nobody.)

Xion:I turned you into a chocolate bunny.

Sora:*Glomps* That was to get you into that mood...SCANDALOUS!

Riku:Your nickname is quick silver.

Kairi: You're not as bad as I thought you were.

Namine: Why white?

Aqua: Yea, sorry 'bout that last dare.

Vanitas: I HATE YOU!

Terra: I never honestly liked you.

Ven: You're Roxas!

Spike: You're awesome!

Nekozawa: The darkness is strong in you, young jedi

Kassie: You rule!

Me: Bakes cookies for you all! Bye!

"Cookies!" I began to om nom on the cookies.

"Of course that's the first thing she goes to." Nekozawa and Ariana said.

"Oh and thank you Jenna." I said, nomming on a cookie.

"Welcome."

"OMFG THAT REMINDS ME! SEA SALT ICE CREAM BUBBLES!" I held open a jar of bubbles in the shape of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Where'd you get that?" Everyone asked.

"Daisy gave it to me! She saw it and thought of me then begged her Mom if she could buy it! During fourth period when I got it, we were listening to 93 3 and I was all like "Dance Sea Salt Ice Cream, Dance!" " I said.

"Woow." Everyone said.

"Your stories get weirder and weirder each and every time you tell a different story." Axel said.

"I know right?" I grinned.

"I don't know." Xemnas muttered.

"Hello voices!" We all waved.

"I don't know." Xaldin replied.

"Why do MOST people hate me?" Vexen restated his previous question.

"…Yes." He said.

"I wish I could find my journal. It has everything from me being a Nobody to even now! Here with you guys, the adventures I've been on here, it's all in that journal!" Zexion seemed really sad.

I was about to tell him the truth.

ABOUT.

….But I didn't.

"Satan." Angela corrected.

"Whatever." The real Saix said.

"Sweet!" Axel put on some weird man apron that said, "I'm the head chef! Got it memorized?"

"Okay, how'd you even get that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Axel smirked.

"I feel loved." Demyx grinned.

"I haven't been drunk for a while!" Luxord yelled.

'Thank you." Marluxia replied.

"Yes Marly, you're the best peasant DJ ever." I said.

"Will you quit it with the Demyx Time insults!"

"They are not insults, they are compliments!"

"I don't feel like it right now." Larxene said.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roxas bowed and grinned.

"By the way….UPDATE COTTN!" I yelled.

"Okay."

"Aww, I don't wanna be a chocolate bunny." Xion said.

"Umm…okay." Sora smiled.

"Quick Silver." Riku sais bluntly.

"I agree." Kairi said. "I'm not that bad, once fangirls get past the fact they implied themselves Sora and I love each other."

"I was thinking about that!" I yelled. "In Kingdom Hearts, they have never said directly or implied at all that Sora and Kairi like each other! I mean a Paopu has been manipulated to mean a symbol of love, not something that will ensure you see the person you share with it again! I mean come on, she's been his best friend since he was like 6! Of course he's gonna care about her, along with Riku!" I exclaimed.

"SO BEAT THAT FANGIRLS!" The hosts yelled.

"I don't know. White is so innocent." Namine said.

"Ya, I guess I forgive you." Aqua muttered.

"Jenna, you said you didn't hate him." I said.

"Ya!" Vanitas agreed.

"So.." Jenna said.

"So, now I say this. SoKai, SoKai, SoKai!" I yelled loudly.

"Meh." Terra replied.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'm actually my own self. Roxas is me, I am not Roxas." Ven explained.

"Thank you Jenna." Spike said.

"I am not a Jedi." Nekozawa pouted.

"But you do like darkness." I said.

"Good point."

"You rule too! In fact everyone I know rules!" I said.

"Thank you Jenna! Now for our next review, which is from ForbiddenKHfan216!" Sora exclaimed.

Wah, it's been a while since I've reviewed this, huh?

Hmm.

Now what shall I do to you guys?

*evil grin*

First off...

Organization13girl: Whazzup? *waves wildly*

To her friends (Don't remember your names, sorry): Another "Whazzup?" is all yours.

Axel: Remember me, flamehead? Now... to give you the exact same treatment as our dear and beloved Vexen *can't keep a straight face at that* You'll be set on fire with your own chakram. Vexy, you get the honors.

Vexen: Now, I can't have you thinking that I like you or something. Go to this location and wait. *hands over a map*

It's to Halloween Town. I have some friends waiting for you there.

*chuckles darkly*

Demyx: Hi Dem Dem! *waves wildly at him* You get to fight Larxy!

Larxene: Hey, Roach Head! Demyx was the one who stole your diary a few months back!

Sora: Hey, Sora. Sorry about this. *sends him to Yaoi hell*

What?

I was bored and I want to mess with Kairi.

Kairi: ... I don't like you at the moment.

Xion: Have some sugar and go bug your least favorite member of the Organization. *hands over huge banquet of sugary goodies*

As for you other guys... hello people who's names I don't know!

You guys get free range on the person of your choosing.

The only people who can't be pranked are me, the authoress, each other and any one person of the authoress's choosing.

Oh and Roxas.

... What? The boy's got enough problems.

And...

Roxas: You get to dance (remember that one scene in KH2?) with Namine in a very silly way and you can't stop til the song's over!

*starts playing Hikari*

That's all I got and peace out my friends!

*vanishes into Corridor*

Oh and Xemnas has to be known as Mister Sir Darth Saxman.

*vanishes again*

"Yes, yes it has been. But that's okay!" We all grinned.

"Whazzup?" They waved back.

"Yay!" They yelled.

Vexen threw Axel's Chakram at Axel. He came on fire.

Vexen then went out to follow the map.

"Yep. He's dead." I said.

"And away you go!" I practically kicked them out of my home through a portal.

"Wow. You must really hate them." Ariana said.

"No, I just want to get the fight over with." I replied.

Nekozawa and Spike shut their phone. "And now, Larxene is mad."

Jenna summoned back Sora. "NO ONE, MESSES WITH MY SORA."

"Meh." Kairi replied. "If it's because of Sora, SUCK IT UP."

"But Vexen isn't here." Xion frowned. Then she smiled. "But I'll keep the candy in a safe spot in my room for when the right time comes." Xion grabbed the sweets and ran for her room.

"Everyone, watch your guard. There's a crazy girl on the loose that has gotten her hands on candy. Anything can happen. ANYTHING." I warned.

"What do you expect us to do, stand in a corner?" Xigbar asked.

"What a great idea Xigbar! Go." All the hosts pointed to a corner.

"…."

Roxas shrugged and began to dance with Namine.

I, on the other hand, began to creep towards Zexion, who was sitting in his chair. I had a water balloon in my hand. I dropped it on his head.

"AH!"

"SUCCESS!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"I felt like it."

"Hmph." Zexion frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed mad.

So I began poking him.

"Do you think that's supposed to make me feel b-better?" Zexion asked.

"Nope."

"Then why are you doing that?"

"You seem mad."

"Ya, well I won't be….after I do this!" Zexion got up from his spot, walked towards Axel, and smashed a pie in his face. Classical trick, it looked funnier when done to Axel.

"….You're going to hate me Zexion. On accident, I set your library on fire." Axel grinned through his pie make up.

"MY LIBRARY!" Zexion ran like Hell had unleashed zombies.

Ten minutes later, he came back, pissed off. "You a hole."

"I do my best." Axel smiled.

"Pranks AFTER the show from now on." I said. About half the organization members who were behind me began to complain. Yes, I can sense people behind me.

"Ok then. Adios!" We waved goodbye.

"Our next review is from ourranger!" We exclaimed.

"Samantha!" We yelled.

yes i feel appreciated! i always get many thanks! yay. end rant.

Dem Dem: meet Dem Dem Dem Dem. or Demyx junior. my duck eraser im writing a story about. *glomps you* yesh first evar glomp!

Axel: painted my nails red for you cuz i didnt hve blue. yay and you have a no freeze charm on. stupid blue rhapsody.

Zexion: love the hair. and truth or d?

Kassie: please allow my dog to play with demy. and your welcome.

Luxord: no strip poker.

Xaldin: did you make the tornado in Wizard of Oz?

Lexeaus: please make sure my dog stays good. if he doesnt, portal him back.

Jenna: do well on your cell city.

Darth Mansex: wth! ok, watch "a serious buisness meeting" on youtube and repeat those common words stated by an employee.

none shall kno my youtube username. laugh. yay. yay. yay. okay done with the cheering for myself though i do deserve it. yesh im feeling very VOCABULARY WORD right now. ugh end rant. SEA SALT ICE CREAM FOR ALL!

-end awesome rant.

"Yes Samantha!" We replied.

"OMFG THE DUCK NAMED AFTER ME!" Demyx held the little duck. "He's so cute!"

"I named my sea salt ice cream dem dem dem dem dem dem or demdem the 3rd for short." I said.

"Cool! And I think Demdem demdem is cool!" Demyx grinned.

"Wow thanks Samantha!" Axel grinned.

"Yes, my hair is awesome. And truth." Zexion replied.

"Sure." We let Yogi come to the castle.

"Alright. It's not like I've played a good game of normal poker since I got here anyways. I do know though that I have less money." Luxord replied.

"No…..maybee." Xaldin said.

"Alright." Lexaeus said.

"Thanks Samantha!" Jenna grinned.

"TOTALLY GAAAAY!" Jenna, Ariana, and I yelled.

"Now Xemnas, do exactly what they did." Spike said.

"No." Xemnas replied.

"It's not that hard. Even Gin will do it, won't you Gin?" I asked.

'Pardon?" Gin asked.

"Speak like Johnson from A Serious Business Meeting." I said.

Gin looked at me for a second. "Fine. TOTALLY GAAAY!" (A/N: If you watch Bleach, imagine him doing this. IT'S HILARIOUS)

"Yay Sea Salt Ice Cream!" We yelled.

"Our next review is from my buddy Daisy. You should all read her stories, they are short, BUT GOOD." I declared.

"So next review is from louie123133!" We cheered.

I remember dis! :) Looking forward to finding out were the janitor lives! XD

"Now, I know it doesn't have any questions, but there is something important to my buddy Daisy." I said.

"Read her stories." The hosts said.

"And she recently bought a Kingdom Hearts game for her DS! It's 358/2 Days! Me and Jenna were soooo happy! So now she can ask questions and stuff! And I'll put the remainder of the story from border when I feel like it." I said.

"Yes!' Jenna agreed.

"Next review is from BUFFYadict42." We exclaimed.

Demyx: Would you like a chocolate cake *gives him 1*

Man Sex: I dare you to not be the superior for the whole next chapter... DEMYX IS! Every1 must obey him.

that is all...

"Thanks Dakota." Demyx said.

"Okay. Demyx, next chapter, you're at the head of the Organization." Xemnas said.

"Okay…" Demyx looked confused.

"Our next review is from supersam4ever08!" We yelled out.

XD Yayz! And no,Lex,you don't have a twin. You're an only child.

Lex; :P

No backtalk. ANYWAYZ!

Siax, Xiggy, and Luxord,I dare you all to sing the FCC song from Family Guy. *beams lyrics into their MINDS!*

Axel, what does the phrase "f**k you pen!" mean to you?

And Demy, I dare you to act like your the Muffin Man and are trying to give everyone a muffin!

"Haha!" We grinned.

"Umm okay." The three said.

"Saix, your Brian. Xiggy, your Stewie. Luxord, your Peter." I decided.

"Ah so I'm a tall, fat man who enjoys getting drunk and can't seem to take care of his family…I like it." Luxord said.

So they began to sing.

Luxord: Oh ya, I know all about the FCC.

The music began.

Luxord: They will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this.

Saix: They will make you take a tinkle when you wanna take a piss.

Xigbar: And they'll make you call fellatio a trouser friendly kiss.

All: It's the plain situation there's no negotiation-

Luxord: With the fellas at the freakin FCC.

Saix: They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of special interest groups.

Luxord: Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops.

Xigbar: Any baby with a brain can tell them everybody poops.

All: Take a tip, take a lesson, you'll never win by messing-

Luxord: With the fellas at the freakin FCC. And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing. Your gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling since you can't say penis. So they sent this little warning they're prepared to do the worst.

Saix: And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you can be coerced.

Xigbar: I can think of quite another place they should have stuck it first.

All: They may just be neurotic or possibly psychotic. They're the fellas at the freakin FCC.

We all clapped as the three took a bow.

"It means if I use a pen and it won't work, I'll yell fuck you pen!" Axel declared.

"I am the Muffin Man!" Demyx began skipping around and giving everyone muffins from his basket.

"Thank you by the way. Lexi's very cool." The hosts said.

"I'm happy I'm not a twin. Though it'd be cool if I had a twin. We would have EVERYTHING in common. We'd like the same stuff, do the same stuff, talk about the same stuff…." Lexi began to rattle on and on.

"Our next and final review is from EchoesofMemory!" We exclaimed.

*falls through portal* AAAHHHH!

bad axel. you weren't supposed to escape...

VAMPIRE! *glomps spike* (only doing this cuz he isn't a twilight vampire. *shudders*)

Riku: sing 'sexy, naughty, bitchy me.'

Zexion: dance to riku's singing.

Soda anyone? *holds up can*

FREE FOR ALL ON VEXEN!

Kaaaasssiiieee! *holds up wallet* for later "purposes"

Hey, Mansex! Sense you didn't do my dare, you have to sing Clint Eastwood by the Gorillas. I luv Youtube!

Sora! I need you to go to the shop and buy chocolate! Then give any of it to any one! *tosses Sephiroth's wallet*

Yes. I am a ninja thief.

Axel, did you know you have a child? She's a pain in the butt. *glares at blonde girl peering over my shoulder* BACK, LYDIA, BACK!

Lydia: HI, DAD!

Kassie, I'm leaving Naxer (mah Nobody), Lydia, Lorelen (Saix's daughter), Abby, and Matthew. *shoves group out of Infinity's Wings* DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I'VE GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER ONLINE! (that's gonna be a while...)

TIME TO GO MUSE-HUNTING! *kidnaps Riku and runs through a portal* BYE!

"Sorry, but I did." Axel said.

"I know right!" I exclaimed.

"Ah!" Spike fell over from shock.

"Uhh.." Riku said.

"Sorry, you have to." Jenna said.

"Hmph. Fine."

[Chorus]

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

[Chorus]

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy

Can't change I am

Sexy naughty bitchy me

"Thank you Riku." We said.

"Ya, ya, ya." He said.

"Don't worry I did." Zexion said.

"He did." I agreed. "It was hilarious."

Axel looked shock. "Who knew he could breakdance?"

All the hosts raised their hands. "I did."

"I feel compelled to say yes, but then again you know, it could be anything." I said.

"Meh." Everyone said.

"FREE WALLET!" I yelled.

"No." Xemnas said.

"CHOX!" I yelled. "I love chox!" (A/N: From the Last Book In The Universe. It's so cool! READ IT)

"Hey wanna go thieving with me and my theoretical sister Michelle? Oh, and Yuffie too?" I asked.

"I have a daughter?" Axel looked horrified. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"OH! I KNOW!" I yelled. "FLASHBACK."

*Flashback*

"Augh. I guess since I lost the bet I HAVE TO adopt a kid huh?" Axel asked Xigbar.

Xigbar grinned. "Yup."

"Damn." Axel opened a portal and walked through it.

"Hey little girl, you wanna be my daughter?" Axel asked.

"Sure." The girl nodded.

"What's your name kid?"

"Lydia. Yours, Spikey?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yep."

"Good Lydia."

Axel and Lydia then left the home and Axel had adopted a daughter.

*End of flashback*

"Oh ya." Axel said. "Hey Lydia!" He smiled. "I'll admit she's more like a sister to me then a daughter."

"Mmkay. Here are your rooms guys." I said.

"Thanks." They replied.

"Well, there you have it!" We all yelled.

"Hope you enjoyed!" Jenna and I said.

"Bye!" We yelled.

"Oh, and you can ask the co-hosts questions." I said.

"Say wha?" They yelled.

"Hope you enjoyed this installment of You Ask, They Answer!" We all yelled with a smile.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed you guys! I love you all, thanks for reviewing! Oh and by the way, whoever is the 100th reviewer, gets a special reward! ENJOY! And read Daisy's stories and Jenna's most recent story, Confession Of The Thirteenth Nobody! READ IT. And Ariana's stories and Nikko's stories, and Forbidden's stories and….just read everyone's stories!)


	12. Apparently Choxbars Are Great Gifts

(A/N: Intro is weird. That's all I got.)

We were all sitting in the room on the couches, chairs, and floor. It was an awkward silence moment.

Xigbar spoke up. "Well-"

A white hippo with a blue sash came walking through the door on one side of the room. (Now remember, this room is about the size of King Mickey's throne room, so this will take a while.)

Our heads followed him as he walked straight through the room. Just waddling through all like do de do de do.

He waddled all the way to the other side of the room, then proceeded to leave through the exit door.

"What the hell was that!" Xigbar yelled.

"That would be Mayor Hippo." Jenna and I said bluntly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"….?" O.O Was our response.

'Now!" I said. "Before we start the show, I want to congratulate everyone, cuz we got 100 reviews baby!"

Everyone cheered. This is a big accomplishment.

"Now this is a big accomplishment." I said. "I never thought my story, let alone my first, would get 100 reviews."

"And about the contest, the lucky winner is our very own Samantha!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Glee!" Samantha cheered.

"Now Samantha, I spoke with everyone and we decided your prizes." I said. "Prize one, if you choose to accept it, is a spot on the show where you can be asked questions and help us out through out YATA!"

"Acceptance!" Samantha declared.

"Whoo!" We cheered.

"Prize two, is Demyx confessing his love to you!" The hosts said.

Demyx walked up to Samantha. "Samantha, I love you so much. My love for you is as strong as the ocean waves."

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"It sounded mushy." I replied.

"Our third prize for you Samantha." Gin started. "Is a few thousand Sea Salt Ice Cream bars."

"And our fourth prize is…." We all said.

"The powers of a Soul Reaper!" I yelled.

"Cool!" Samantha declared.

"Why that?" Gin asked.

"One: You suggested it Gin and two: You can flash step! Who doesn't wanna flash step?" I replied.

"Good points." Gin replied.

"So Samantha, congratulations!" We yelled.

"Happiness!" Samantha cheered.

(day 2)

"QUICK!" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Gin! I didn't know you guys knew you were on broadcasted television!" I exclaimed.

"Well we are." Gin said.

"But on Saturday March 12th 2011 Uryuu said Is that even appropriate for broadcast television! I didn't even know you guys knew! I was all excited cuz I love the show and I was smiling and when I heard that I went into a deer in front of headlights mode." I replied. "Up until that point and where I am now, I haven't heard you guys say you knew you were being filmed!"

"Oh. Well we are." Gin replied.

"Well you should have told me!"

"You never asked. It's not like I did anything wrong."

"….I can't argue with you, you're to cool."

"Exactly."

(Day 3)

"By the way, Dakota gave Demyx position as the Superior." I reminded everyone.

"Yesh! As my first order as the leader of Organization XIII, Luxord! Stop talking like that!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing at Luxord.

"But why-"

"Because it gets annoying." Demyx replied.

"Demyx, HOW am I going to stop using my accent when-"

Demyx acted as if he was doing one of those epic head turn hair flip things. "Just do it. I am Superior."

Luxord just decided to shut up.

"First review goes to Mata Nui!" I exclaimed.

Alright let's see what I have in mine.

Sora: I teleport you to Tokyo and you must stop

Godzilla by yourself. No magic just keyblade skills

Roxas: here us a gun you have three hour to do what ever you want with it

Every one recreate the entire movie for Godzilla,Mothra,King Ghidorah Giant monster all out attack you can find the movie on crackle . com for reference

"Gracias senor!" I said.

"Bye AGAIN." We said as Sora left.

"I watch the movies, this'll be easy!" Sora left, walking away in his Sora pose.

"Thank you?" Roxas looked at the gun. "What am I gonna do with-" Roxas turned to Xemnas.

"Roxas, Roxas, DON'T YOU DO THA-" Roxas shot Xemnas in the leg.

"AHHH!WHAT THE FUCK! Roxas YOU ARE A DUSK! YOU ARE A DUSK! YOU ARE A DUSK MAN, DUSK MAN WALKI-"

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not superior." Roxas countered.

"…Damn you." -.-

"Huh?" We asked.

"Seriously Mata Nui, I don't know what kind of movies you watch OR how you can understand your own thoughts." I said.

"Our next review is from supersam4ever08." Gin read.

Ladies,gentleman...we can rebuild her. We have the technology... If only we had the money to spend!

XD Yes I'm back.

Lex; DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

(slap)Knock it off.

Anyway,it's time for some random questions...OF DOOM! xD

Xemnas; Oldest person to punch you?

Xigbar; Dumbest person you know?

Xaldin; Fill in this sentence: "If I could, I would falcon punch _ because..."

Vexen; What do you eat for breakfast on the 3rd Saint Patrick's Day of evry decade?

Lexeaus; Crack or LSD?

Zexion; favorite person to have as a sidekick?

Siax; The real reason that Dorthy wanted to go see the wizard was..?

Axel: strangest thing you've waken up saying?

Demy; WORST power to have during a robbery?

Luxord; Your favorite way to make a personier talk is?

Marluxia; Which super hero would you be and why?

Larxene; Three reasons why you love Hitler.

Roxas; Fill in this sentence; "I wish I could _ a car..."

"I had a stupid Sora moment." I said. "I don't know what LSD is(or I just forgot)so I asked someone smarter than me…..they just walked away with a look that suggested they thought I was insane."

"Nice." Jenna and the other hosts replied.

"Very much so." I agreed.

"Axel."Xemnas replied. "He got pissed because I beat him at poker."

Axel laughed. "Good times, good times."

"Axel."

"HEY!"

"Kidding, kidding. Hmm….. Spongebobsquarepants."

"You know Spongebob?" We asked in both shock and disbelief.

(day 4)

"Yeessss….no. But he's stupid so ya." Xigbar replied.

"That's what we thought." We said.

"If I could, I would falcon punch Jack Sparrow because he stole all my liquor." Xaldin finished the sentence.

"…Wha?" Vexen asked.

"Ignore him." I said.

"…" Lexaeus stayed silent.

"I think that means nothing." Jenna said.

"Probably one of these crazy authors. They have limitless powers and can FIGHT." Zexion decided.

"I think it's supposed to be a KH character." Nekozawa said.

Zexion sighed. "Fine. A Kingdom Hearts character is probably Axel, Larxene, or Marluxia."

"She had to-"

"SAIX! Where are my cookies!" Demyx asked.

"You didn't ask for cookies."

"Make me some cookies!"

Saix just stared at Demyx thinking _"I worry about that boy sometimes."_

Then he turned away from his distraction. "The true reason Dorthy went to see the Wizard of Oz because they were poker buddies and she wanted to play a game."

Jenna and I stared at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Woow."

"NO NOT THE MUTANT WEBKINZ!"

"….." We all were kinda freaked out at Axel's sudden outburst.

"Umm Axel…..are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep. Just answerin a question." He replied.

"O…kay."

"The power of fainting. Oh and being a heavy sleeper." Demyx replied.

"That." Luxord started. "Is a secret."

"I would be super mansex because you know…..he's an idiot." Marluxia said.

"That's a horrible point." Spike said.

"I want to see how it feels to be Mansex. It would be hilarious." Marluxia replied.

"I don't love Hitler." Larxene replied.

"But your one of Hitler's 'perfect children.' "I said.

"Ya you got the blonde hair and the blue eyes-" Jenna started.

"Screw Hitler, he's a Nazi!" Larxene yelled.

"That reminds me! When I first saw Ichigo from Bleach fighting Amagai. I saw his sword. It had like some Nazi symbol on it." I said.

"O…kay." Everyone said.

"I was like- Oh my god, Ichigo's a Nazi!"

"I would like to drive a car because it would be very awesome." Roxas explained.

"Roxas I told you before, you're probably too short to reach the pedal." Axel said, patting Roxas's head.

"Well ok then." I said.

"Our next review is from SoraPsycho, also known as Jenna!" We declared.

WHOO! Tryin' so hard to be numero 100.

Kassie: I pick your valentine. It's between Zexion, Ienzo, or Gin.

Sora: I'll always have your back!

Kairi: Well, I guees it's finally time to throw in the towel, eh? Whattaya say? Truce?

Larxene: I bet I can kick your ass...bitch.

Sephiroth: Since everyone else is daring you, *Holds up eggs* Throw these at Vexen, will ya' sweetie?

Xigbar: *Kicks in the balls* That's for being so goddamn annoying.

Marluxia: You're now my second favorite character in all of Kingdom Hearts!(Sora being the first obviously)

Bye!

"Yesh I know you were." Samantha and I said.

"Hmm…hey I said reviewer decides, not me." I said.

"You can't choose can you?" Gin asked.

"Psh no! I can choose IF I hadn't said reviewer's choice." I replied.

"I'll always be there for you too Jenna." Sora exclaimed, coming back through the door.

"How'd it go with Godzilla?" Spike asked.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Sora replied.

"Sure. Truce." Kairi nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

"Great!" Jenna grinned.

"Oh no you didn't you little brat-" Larxene began to rant.

"In her defense, she actually isn't that much of a bitch." I replied. "She was A. Doing her job. B. Doing what Marluxia asked (which is also her job). And C. She has been turned into a bitch by Sora fans." I said.

"…" Everyone stared at me.

"What? You think I don't think about these things?" I asked.

Sephiroth gladly took the eggs from Jenna. "Yes and don't call me sweetie."

"Ya people will think your crushin on him." Nekozawa chuckled quietly.

"Shutup." Jenna said calmly.

"Thanks for reviewing Jenna. Our next review is from PropertyofDemyx!" We yelled.

I AM THE OURRANGER. Oh, I figured out no one sees the wizard. I won't tell how either! Anyway, thanks for making my dog feel welcome because I couldn't stand his begging face as I ate popcorn. Thanks for the shout out as well! To the dares!

Darth mansex: what the **** is your problem? This is twice already! Gimme a sledgehammer I'll show you what 10 is all about, mr TUMMYACHE! ...MERGE EVERYBODY MERGE!

Xiggy: hmm..dare you to watch all of Sora's killing scenes on YouTube. FEEL THE PAIN!

Xaldin: Then you need to meet Ms A. She's a LA teacher who loves WOO.

Vexen: ice ice baby. Ice ice baby. AXEEEL, COME HERE!

Lex: GIMME A HUG!

Zexion: Is it true you...have kissed Kassie? Lemme see your reaction NOW!

Saix: Sit on the moon like the start of a DreamWorks movie.

Axel: burn..hmm..the water in Japan, if possible. Save them! =(

Demyx: can you go swimming with me? Please? *gives him a Roxas-worthy begging face*

Luxord: Dam. Go on a date with The Queen Of Hearts then.

Marluxia: Why the hel* did you not suspect Axel? Not that I was on your side.

Larxene: you have the coolest voice ever..and the weirdest laugh. Sorry.

Roxas: good. Xion's Nobody likes Demyx. DANCE WATER DANCE!

Xion: YAY! Your awesome,can I be YOUR Nobody?

Kassie: thanks for the heads up!

Jenna: Ok, fine. Sora isn't a mass murder.

Ariana: Once again I'm mad at chu! ^-^ now I'm not. ^_^

Sora: DONT YOU DARE DARE DARE DARE CALL DEMYX A WIMP AGAIN? GOT IT MEMORIZED? AND DONT KILL HIM EITHER! TAKE YOUR DUMBASS DUCK AWAY FROM HIM! Phew, ok. Just understand mah limits.

Riku: lmao. Don't kill ME either.

Can't help gettin sad then pissed at Demyx's death. Anyway, CHOXBARS AND SEA SALT ICE CREAM FOR ALL! And ppl need to understand that, as an authoress(alliteration), you can stop them from destroying your house. Anyway, RUN RUN AWAY! Sorry that makes me laugh.

"Yes. It is I, ourranger." Samantha declared.

"MERGE, EVERYBODY MERGE!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Brian Regan's the best." Samantha and the co hosts declared.

"Yes, yes he is." I agreed.

Xigbar was already on Saix's. "Hahahahaha!"

"That must be the sound of pain." I commented.

"Yes it must me." Jenna agreed.

"….." Xaldin just stayed quiet.

"I don't think he understands the comment." Demyx said.

"His pervy mind is at work." Nekozawa commented.

This caused Xaldin to freak out. "WHY YOU LITTLE, WHY DON'T YOU CRAWL BACK INTO YOUR LITTLE EMO HOLE YOU-"

"Now now, no need to shout." Nekozawa said, hiding a grin with his cloak.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT SONG! Then I thought about Vexen. Then I thought about how it was a rapper so it didn't really fit Vexen." I said.

"Ok." Lexaeus walked up to Samantha and gave her a hug. It wasn't even bone crushing…..thank Kingdom Hearts.

Zexion pretty much FREAK-ED OUT.

"WHAT?NO OF COURSE NOT THAT'D BE…INSANE THAT'D BE…NO!"

Nobody could really see he was blushing.

"Samantha…..Jenna….OTHERS….leave the Nobody be your gonna kill him." I whispered.

Saix sat on a moon seat we lifted up into the air like at the start of the DreamWorks movies.

Jenna and I flipped out. "JAPAN! NOO!"

"WHAT ABOUT TITE KUBO AND TETSUYA NOMURA(Thank Kingdom Hearts I believe both are safe, Tetsuya I'm pretty much certain) AND ALL THE OTHERS!" I yelled.

"When the first nuclear reactor went off, I decided to bring the news up to Jenna that who we know that could be in Japan. We we're scared." I said to explain to everyone.

"By the way, Tite Kubo created Bleach…I think. Right Kassie?" Jenna asked.

"Yes non anime fan." Samantha and I replied, standing in front of the Bleach cast I poofed in.

"Oh by the way-Bleach Getaway-and another story I iz creating-read them." I said.

"ADVERTISEMENT!" Demyx, Samantha, Jenna, Axel, Sora, and I yelled in excitement.

"And I can't do that, I'm sorry. (sorry Samantha, this is to sad and dangerous a thing to pretend Axel can fix it….even though he can fix everything)

"Sure, let's go!" Demyx took Samantha's hand and nearly dragged her out the door.

"Be back by your next review!" I called out.

"Never in a million bloody years!" Luxord yelled.

"I did suspect Axel." Marluxia said.

"Thanks and that's my JAPANESE voice actor." Larxene said.

"Yep." Roxas said.

"Nobodies can't have Nobodies." Xion replied.

"No problem!" I replied.

"Thank you." Jenna replied.

"Ok." Ariana said.

"Alright." Riku and Sora said.

"CHOX BARS!" I yelled.

"WHOOO!" Jenna yelled.

"Oh that reminds me. Zexion-READ THIS BOOK. It's your homework." I tossed a NEW(Yes new not old and falling apart) copy of "The Last Book In The Universe."

"O..k." Zexion replied, nearly getting hit in the head with a book.

"Thank you Samantha!"We yelled.

"Our next review is from AmericaChanTheFirst!" We yelled.

"Also known as PandaChanTheFirst!" I exclaimed.

**nervous face** Nope, I've been hosting it via MSN video chat... Not going too too well, y'know? (DEAR JESUS I SOUND LIKE RAI! NOOOO!)

Zexion: **reading his journal covered by a black book cover** No, sorry I don't know where it is, Zexion.

Axel: I officially hate Saix with a burning passion(Pardon the fire pun...LULZ). Wanna go light him on fire?

Namine: Why, Namine. Why? WHY WOULD YOU-Oh no wait nvm gonna go pummel Xehanort.

Xehanort: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DRAW THAT? **pummels** DIE DIE DIE I DO NOT EVEN LIKE VANITAS! **punches**

Everyone: Opinions on Xigbar?

"Ya and OMG NOO!" I yelled.

"…." Zexion seemed pissed.

"Zexion, that's a death note. DO NOT mess with her." I warned.

He slouched down in his chair.

"Sure." Axel agreed.

"Ok!" Namine smiled.

"….." Vanitas looked scared.

Xehanort was in PAIN.

"He's ok, but EVERYONE has morphed him into a perv." We said.

"Our next review is from Classified121!"We exclaimed.

OMG I JUST ATE WAFFLES!

Wtf? Ok sry bout that :3

Firrst of: Xemnas = Sexman or Mansex.

Xigbar: SHOOT YOUR FOOT WHILE WEARING A SUIT COVERED IN SOOT!

Xaldin: *bakes the ultimate cake for you but gives it to the co-hosts* THE CAKE IS A LIE XALDIN! LIIIIIE!

Lexy: Throw a boulder through the wall :3 Oh sh- *runs from Kassie*

Vexen: Since your a scientist...how many Chucks can Chuck Norris chuck if Chuck Norris is chucking a Chuck?

Zexy: Eat pancakes while watching opera.

Saix: The moon hates you. Period.

Axel: Burn me?

Demyx: Play Viva la Vida

Luxord: British ftw Eh fellow Briton? ;)

Marluxia: 4 words: Gay Vampire Druglord Psycho.

Larxene: Remember that time when we were drunk and you handed me a rifle that exploded in my face and blew me across the room?

Roxas: Sing The Saltwater Room with

you as male sdinger, Xion as female singer, Axel on drums and Demyx on guitar :3

Sora: Hmm...aha! Kiss Kassie for at least 5 seconds

Riku: Watch The Exorcist.

Kairi: OMG JOOOMABAB!

Namine: *Steals notebook* This is yours...*reads*dum de dum... O_O Ummmm yeeeaaah...Namine needs therapy...

GOODBYYE

I IS BEING THE ONE CLASS WHO IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING THE CAFFEINE! (blame Josh)

-Class

(btw reading Hunger Games 1/2 way thru Catching Fire ;))

K on last review for Soras dare replace Kassie with Jenna :3

"And yes I WAS to lazy to change it." I grinned.

"PROCRASTINATORS FTW!" We yelled.

"OMFG WAFFLES!" I yelled.

"Neither." Xemnas replied.

"Xemnas I'll choose for you. Mansex." I replied. "It's less insulting."

"Woow." Xigbar said.

"Yay cake!" All co-hosts yelled.

My darkside came out. This time it changed my appearance. I grew black devil horns that were long and wore all black with a chain on my pants. I also had umm…say…hehe I'll just say sorry to you Class. My eyes glowed yellow. I was like Sora when he fails at his limit break.

"Oh you better run!" I took out that (insert secretive weapon here) and began to chase Class around the whole entire castle.

"AHHH!"

"FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Ok then…" Jenna said.

"CHUCK NORRIS JOKE!" Jenna said. "Kassie was talking to this thing called Cleverbot at and Cleverbot replied to Kassie saying Chuck Norris by saying Chuck Norris's tears can cure cancer!"

"Niice." Zexion said.

"Oh yesh!" Samantha said. "I have Demdem Demdem!" She handed Jenna the duck then ran back out the door.

"Uhh…" Zexion started.

I walked in. I was really tired and felt weak. It appeared I was covered in what might have been blood. "Just do it Zexion."

"Kassie are you ok?" Spike, Nekozawa, Jenna, Gin, the twins, and Zexion asked. So pretty much co-hosts +1.

"Well I'm _alive_ if that's what you're asking." (Bleach quote!)

"Oh umm-" They stuttered.

"Haha. Damn you darkside." I fell to the ground, unconscious…..again.

Zexion just went to the TV room and Saix just ignored you. Axel felt bad for your already present injuries from me…so he didn't.

Somewhere Demyx began to play Viva La Vida. And we love that song by the way.

"Yes mate." Luxord said.

"Kassie would agree, but she's unconscious." Jenna said.

"…" Marluxia ignored you.

"Yes. That was funny." Larxene smiled at the memory.

And the group sang and played their drums and guitar.

"Ok!" Sora kissed Jenna oh so willingly for about 1 minute.

"Wow." The co-hosts said.

"Looks like our little boss has got herself a boy." Fred told George with a grin.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin brother?"

Ohh yes."

Fred and George grinned. "Torture."

"Mmkay." Riku said.

"Wow." Kairi said.

"No I don't." Namine said. "I'm happy keeping all my thoughts in my mind.

"Thanks Class! Our NEXT review is from BlackPantherWithWings!" We yelled.

Hola!

Xemnas: Since you're so fun to torture... You get to spend Larxene's 'time of the month' with her. *evil laugh*

Xaldin: What's with all that crap on your face? Shave it off.

Vexen: You're awesome.

Zexion: I gotz awesome pictures of you on my Facebook. You should look. But it also gives Kassie a reason to look too, so... yeah!

Saix: Where'd you get your scars from? You know the ones that make an 'X'?

Axel: Got it memorized?

Marluxia: You're NOT gay! ... And you pooped on that patch of flowers.

Kassie: What's in the bottle?

To anybody who cares: Who says you're not beautiful? Selena Gomez new song Who Says. Got it stuck in my head.

Bye! Peace out! Whatever you prefer!

"….." Xemnas just shut up.

"NO." Xaldin replied.

"Thank you." Vexen thanked.

"Thank you Ariana." Zexion said.

"You should know." Saix replied.

"Yes." Axel said.

"No I didn't." Marluxia replied.

Jenna replied for me. "WHAT'S IN THE BOTTLE!"

"Did you ever find out?" Fred asked.

"No." Jenna said.

"Our next review is from NexarkXIII!" We yelled.

Hi...

Xigbar/Braig: Why r u soooooo mean (tears up) I jus... just wanted to shoot su... sumthin :,(

Vexy! (glomps) not everyone hates the the awesome mad scientist!

Zexion go 1 week without reading ANYTHING!

Saix chug 6 gallons of rootbeer in one sitting.

Darth Xemy apologize to Sora for trying to kill him and ggive him a hug!

Sephiroth: Vexen is the one who dyed your hair (sry Vexy)

Xigbar! you and Zegram off of rogue galaxy could be brothers!

Xaldin ggo through the star gate!

Host nd co hosts (yes all of you) ihave teleported you to the world of devil may cry! Survive!

Demy I take arpeggio and give you your gag weapon prince of tennis!

Why Saix why? Why do you ue a giant banana as your gag weapon of all things! WHY!

Lexeaus switch out luxords poker deck with a Pokemon deck lol

Squall (Leon) RINOA IS HERE! RINOA IS HERE! See you didn't fail her!

Roxas you must sing the gummi bear song to Riku.

Xion give all your candy to the homeless.

Xemmy look look! I just bought a Xemnas plushie. It was between you and Axel and your cooler so i got the Xemnas one.

Sits in the corner of the room. "don't mind me I'm just gonna watch you guys kill each other.

Xigbar and Braig looked at each other. "Curse our softness." Braig hissed.

"I know right?" Xigbar hissed back. Cuz deep down inside, they were big softies.

"Sorry Nexark but no." Xigbar finally said.

"AH!" Vexen fell over because he didn't think fast enough to brace himself.

"Ok." Zexion took out his PSP I bought him.

"Alright." Saix began chugging Rootbeer.

"Augh. Sora I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Xemnas then hug Sora.

"Wow. He really meant that." I said.

"You're up!" Jenna cheered.

"Do you only wake up to the shocking things that happen here?" Gin asked.

"Apparently." I replied.

"….." Sephiroth began to plan an evil plan in his mind, glaring at Vexen.

After about five minutes of this glare, Vexen scooted his chair a tad bit farther away from Sephiroth's.

"Really now? Cool." Xigbar said.

"Umm…" Xaldin looked confused.

"Zexion your in charge!" I yelled as we disappeared.

"Crap." Zexion muttered.

*The World of Devil May Cry (TWDMC)*

We stared at our surroundings. Quickly, we each got out our weapons.

I unleashed my darkside. This time it also had a Keyblade decorated as a black keyblade with a flame going up the side.

Jenna took out her weapon, a charm that could turn into anything she wanted. It was a charm of a Keyblade.

Samantha took out her weapon. Her dog Yogi, who could turn into a mutant and fight.

Spike pretty much could already fight so he just got into his cool fighting pose(you'll see in a minute)

Nekozawa took out Beelzenef and began to emanate darkness and his curses.

Fred and George took out their wands from their sleeves.

Last Gin took out his Zanpakuto and grinned.

We all did an epic Bleach jump into the air and back flipped into our epic fighting team pose.

Then we went out into the world of Devil May Cry.

*back at YATA*

"Axel stop no no no DON'T SET THE CURTAINS ON FIRE—DEMYX! You DO NOT want to do that!SORA!STOP CRYING IN THE CORNER IT'LL MAKE JENNA SAD!XEMNAS, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME SUMMON KASSIE!" Zexion was losing control FAST.

(Day 5)

"Aw." Demyx said, staring at his giant tennis racket.

"Because Axel once switched my weapons so I summoned a banana and Tetsuya got over excited." Saix replied. (Read my KH Bloopers story to understand)

"Ok." Lexaeus took away Luxord's card deck and handed him Pokemon cards. "Fight with them instead."

Luxord stared at his new deck and shrugged. "Geratina, I choose you!" Geratina appeared in the room. "Cool!"

I momentarily poofed in. "Mine." I poofed out with Geratina.

Luxord shrugged and summoned another Geratina somehow.

Leon quietly cheered in his mind.

Roxas was happy to walk over to Riku to sing. (one of my favorite songs, Samantha I found a video where Gin sings it! It made me happy ^^)

"ooh i'm a gummy bear

yes i'm a gummy bear

ooh am a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cuz i'm a gummy bear

ooh i'm a movin groovin jammin singin gummy bear ooh yeah

ba ba burubaruba yum yum

ba ba brubaruba yum yum

ba ba brubaruba yum yum

three times you can bite me

gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear (pop)

ooh i'm a gummy bear

"Wow." Riku said.

"Ya. I remembered the whole song." Roxas replied.

Xion happily went out to a homeless shelter and began giving her candy to the people there. Upon coming back she replied to all the shocked stares, "I can help the homeless people, I'm not selfish."

"Thank you Nexark." Xemnas said.

"And ok." They replied, going on with their lives.

(Holy crap, my sister just handed me a box of Coffee Cakes!Joy!)

"Our next review is from-LUXORD, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE SQUIRTLE TO HURT AXEL! Our next review is from PropertyofDemyx A.K.A. Samantha." Zexion read.

I got some more!

Xemnas: I FORCE YOU TO DO MY PAST 3 DARES! Use the force.

Demyx: I wanna hug!

Marly: you need to have my room. It's pink.

No one be a tattle tale! I was once..I hate those memries..NAMINE!

Nami: pweez can you erase some of my bad memories? Just not the ones I learned lessons from though.

Larxy: your cutscenes are epic.

Xion: join me in the choxbar room!

"What were they?" Xemnas asked.

"Umm..I don't know." Zexion replied.

"Ok then emo boy." Xemnas replied.

-.-' Was Zexion's face.

Demyx hugged Samantha.

"Well ok then." Marluxia said.

"Sure!" Namine set to work erasing Samantha's bad memories.

"Thank you and yes they are." Larxene replied.

"Ok!" Xion left for the Choxbar room.

"Our NEXT review is also from Samantha." Zexion continued to read.

Dang forgot to add even more:

Yogi: *whistle* *whispers in his ear and he nods happily*

Kassie: want Jack to have a playmate? Just keep Nightpaw/Zoey away from him. He might think she is a stuffed animal.

DJ/Dem dem dem dem: your on xiggy's head. JUMP ONTO DEMYX's HAND!

Sorry about that, I love animals. And your dem dem dem dem dem dem is EPIC!

Axel: reenact the ER by Brian Regan pweez! Only the main parts cuz it's really long.

Zexion: these are not the droids you are looking for.

I'M BECOMING AN AUTHORESS SOON! Yay! How do ya like me now? A lot. Yesh I love answering my own questions. Isn't that right? Yesh. My own point exactly. SUGAR HIGHS FOR PPL WHO WANT THEM, AND COOKIES, PAUPU FRUITS, AND SEA SALT ICE CREAM FOR ALL! Probably my favorite chapter evar Kassie!

I had already agreed to this, so in came my dog Jack and Yogi and him began to run around.

Demyx Junior somehow did as it was told. Luckily he missed Xigbar's hand flying to his head trying to get him off.

"How did that duck eraser just jump off of Xigbar's head and onto Demyx's hand?" Zexion asked.

"It's a mystery." Luxord said.

"Magic duck!" Demyx yelled out.

"Demdem Demdem Demdem?" Everyone asked.

"Or Demdem the 3rd. Kassie showed us. It is a bar of Sea Salt Ice Cream containing bubbles." Zexion explained.

"Of course you would know that Zexy." Axel said.

"How about just one for now, then after the show I'll do the entire thing for ya!" Axel said. "MERGE, EVERYBODY MERGE!"

"O….kay?" Zexion asked.

*In the WDMY*

"Thanks Samantha!" I said.

*YATA*

"Our next review is from mahboi9610!" Zexion read. "Oh no. DEMYX YOU ARE NOT A FISH! GET OUT OF THAT TANK BEFORE YOU DIE!"

Hello! I will try to control myself this time.

Namine: Sorry for accusing you. You're the only KH character I know who has a sketchbook. Please don't be to angry at me now.

Xehanort: YOU DISGUSTING HORRIBLE PERVERTED BASTARD! No wonder your Nobody's name anagrams into Mansex!

Gin: What is so good abou Bleach? I'm not saying I have a problem with it, I actually have never seen it, so could you explain to me why it's so awesome? Then I'll watch it.

Braig: Shoot one of Xehanort's eyes so he knows how it feels! I give you your eye back.

Xigbar: I hate you for trying to molest Xion in "The Old Life, Alive Again"!

Kassie/Jenna: I just realised that if I went to your school, I'd be perfect for being Demyx in your mini-Organization! Congratulations on 100 reviews Kassie!

*throws everyone except Xehanort and Xigbar choclate*

"…Your lucky I'm a kind person." Namine said, glaring at Josh.

"SHUT UP IMBICILE!" Xehanort yelled.

I poofed in. "I will explain it to you in a PM ok?" Then I poofed out.

"Was she covered in blood?" Sora asked.

"Yes." The now wet Demyx replied.

"Ok!" He shot at Xehanort a few times after shooting his eye, just for the hell of it.

"Well I'm sorry authors have ruined my reputation as a good Organization member." Xigbar said.

"Kassie said earlier she is also sorry Fanfiction has manipulated your minds on everyone in Kingdom Hearts." Zexion read off a card.

Everyone laughed at Xehanort not getting chocolate, then gave Xigbar some of their own. After all in the game Xehanort really is a bastard. HE deserves it.

"Our next and final review, thank Kingdom Hearts, is from pmspikachu!" Zexion read.

Hiya!

Hmmm lets see what I can come up with...Ah ha! I've got it.

Zexion: Um about your Lexicon...did you know that if you remove the X and rearrange the letters, that it spells Nicole, my name...any opinions on that?

Saix:*glomps* I have some questions for you. If your at full power on the full moon, then what happens on the new moon? How about on a Blue moon (the second full moon in one month btw)?

Sephiroth:*glomps* Here is a key to a warehouse. In it I have trapped that rat bst$rd Hojo. Torture him to your hearts content.

MANSEX: You are even more of a rat bst$rd than Hojo. For you dare. *smirks* allow yourself to be shackled to the wall.

Everyone: *gives solid metal baseball bats to all of you* For the rest of this chapter, and all of the next one, whack Mansex in the groin.

Marluxia: Whenever I picture your garden, I see it as sort of an organized jungle. Ya'know with tall trees, carnivoreis plants, exotic flowers and orcids, vines everwhere, and a moss covered cobblestone path winding through it. Tell me, how close is this to an actuall description of it?

Zexion: Oh one more thing. I'm very sorry about your Journal.

Luxord: I dare you to battle Gambit. (He's from the X-men. He controls Kinetic energy and fights with cards as well. I think you can find his bio on )

Bye! *gives triple chocolate cookies to everone except Mansex.*

"Yay chocolate!" Everyone yelled.

"Not really. Only the fact I'm shocked people actually took time out of their lives to somehow anagram the name of my Lexicon AND that they pretty much said a dictionary was named after them. (A/N: Seriously not only is a Lexicon a spell book/weapon, it's also a dictionary) "And thank you, I hope I find it soon."

"Same. Twice as powerful." Saix said.

Sephiroth smiled. "Thank you. This will be enjoyable." Sephiroth then left to go torture that bastard Hojo.

Xemnas walked up to the wall and was shackled. Then he was let down. "There."

"Nah." Everyone said.

"Just being here probably tortures him enough." Demyx pointed out.

"Not very close." Marluxia replied.

"Alright." Luxord replied.

(BTW, In the real world Im wearing a bandana like a Kakashi mask while typing this. I'm so weird.)

The hosts returned. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Sora replied, hugging Jenna.

Zexion walked over to me. "Next time, put someone else in charge. Maybe Sora. At least HE could handle the madness."

I hugged Zexion. "Okay Zexion."

"This has been You Ask, They Answer!" We yelled.

"Thanks for joining us!" Fred and George said.

"See ya next time!" We yelled.

*After hours*

I sat in my room. Zexion's journal in my hands.

I opened the book for the first time to the first entry. A very short one, but still a good one.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello. My name is Zexion. Today that name was given to me in Organization 13. I recently lost my heart. Vexen(formally known as Even) told me I am now a Nobody. One without a heart and without emotions. I admit it is a sad fact, even though sad is not a word I should say to express how I feel, since I can't feel at all._

_I used to be known as Ienzo. I had lost my parents to the Heartless. I am very intelligent and very quiet when I was Ienzo, though I still am now. I was taken in by this group of scientists. I idoled our leader, Ansem The Wise. He was a great man. The other scientists also cared for me, but it was mainly Even. I remember going out for Sea Salt Ice Cream with Ansem The Wise and walking down the halls of the castle from where I lived._

_But those are just memories, a thing of the past. From now on I am not Ienzo. I am Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, number six in Organization XIII. If I can help in any way to complete the moon in this world for Nobodies known as Kingdom Hearts, I can get my heart back. That's all I wish for. I want my heart back so I can feel emotions again. But from now on, I live here, in this castle at The World That Never Was. _

_-Zexion_

"Wow." I said, closing the journal. "That's pretty deep."

(A/N: Yes! I finished before leaving for Lakeland! Enjoy you guys!)


	13. Chapter 13 Universal Studios Baby!

(A/N: YES! YESS! FANFICTION IS FIXED CUZ IT'S LETTING ME UPDATE!WHOOHOO!And NO I am NOT high.)

I walked into the room dancing and jumping around like crazy from excitedness.

"Kassie why are you dancing?" Roxas asked.

I stopped and stared at him. "It's the thirteenth chapter and when we're done we're gonna go to Universal Studios!" I began dancing again.

"Oh…WHOO!" Roxas got up and started dancing with me, along with Axel, Demyx, Sora, and the co-hosts.

"What about me?" Xion asked.

I stopped dancing again. "Don't worry Xion, I've got something in store for the next chapter."

Since I was dancing and so were all the other hosts and most of the Organization…..well the others decided to read the reviews.

(A/N:I want to dedicate this chapter to Daisy and fanboy(Yes that is officially your name for a while)because they are so awesome and fanboy really made my day when I beat Re:Coded and was all sad!)

"Our first review is from-" Riku began.

Kairi intervened. "Riku, you forgot to introduce ourselves."

"But they know what this i-"

"Do it."

He sighed. "This is You Ask, They Answer!"

Everyone cheered.

"Our first review is from NexarkXIII!" Riku declared.

**Ello mates Xd (does random pose then jumps into the room pointing at the KH Crew)**

**Why does fanfiction depict most of u guys as pedophilic rapists! O.O; The ones who are most depicted that way on Vexen, Xehanort, Xigbar, Dark ansem, Xemnas, Larxene, and sometimes Ansem the Wise, oh and Terra.**

**Saix puppy! carmalldance for Demyx!**

**Xigbar: PLZ XIGGY PLZ, PLZ, PLZ,PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ PLZ, (this just keeps going and going! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!) says plz while giving puppy dog eyes.**

**Xemnas you apologized YAY! Sora now you need to apologize for killing the Orgy when all they wanted was a heart!**

**Cloud! why do you overuse the saying shut up so much?**

**Zexion I stole your psp and gave it to Dilan! Xp I paid him in sea salt ice cream so he won't give it back! **

**Who's wearing green! pinches ppl not wearing green. happy saint patricks day!**

**Axel guess what! (poofs in loki the god of pranks and mischief) you 2 are gonna be bestest friends!**

**bye guys!**

"Ello mate." Jenna, Luxord, and I replied.

"Because people don't like certain characters. So these people warp them into something they're not, then wrote and posted a story. People saw this story, and it pretty much created the stereotypes." I explained.

And you all know how I love to explain.

Then I spoke again. "OMFG Caramelldansen! I grew obsessed with that over Spring Break!" I broke out into Caramelldansen, along with Xigbar, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, Xion, Sora, Cloud, and Riku.

"Woow." Samantha said at the sight.

"No." Xigbar said as he blocked Nexark out.

"Organization XIII, I'm sorry that I killed you. See, I wasn't explained to the whole situation." Sora glared at Mickey.

"Because." Cloud replied.

"Nice answer." Nekozawa commented.

"Thank you." Cloud said.

"He won't give it back to me, but-" Zexion started, turning to me.

"I outstretched my hand. "PSP. NOW OR ELSE."

Dilan gave the PSP up, and I gave it back to Zexion.

"He will give it back to Kassie. Thanks." Zexion finished.

"By the way Zexion." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

I gave him a nearly glomp(A/N: I'm talkin about 1 point away from glomp here) and said "You are the coolest in the world."

"Uhh…" Zexion stared uncertainly, not knowing what to say.

"AimiMizuki's story."

"Oh."

"Ya."

Axel stared at Loki. "How are we gonna be best friends with him?"

"Well…you two go hang out or something!" Jenna yelled/suggested. She….yellgested! No no one second….selled! No that's a real word….

"Augh whatever, someone can come up with that themselves!" I said, pushing that task to the side and focusing on the task at hand.

"Next review is from SisterOfScarletDevil!" Fred and George announced in unison.

"Cool she reviewed my story." I said.

**WOOT! HEY PPLS! *WAVES MADLY* ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!**

**Sora: Dump a bucket of ice cold water on Axel's head**

**Saix: Walk around on your hands for an entire chapter without any breaks**

**Larxene: Wear a pink dress with a red ribbon :)**

**Riku: Sing the Happy Song! (look it up on youtube if you don't now! teh internet is there for a reason!)**

**Marluxia: go tango dancing with Larxene when shes in the dress**

**Roxas: Go up to Mansex and flick him repeatedly in the back of the head**

**Also *glomps Demyx and Zexion* U guys are mah fav :3**

Sora walked over to Axel with a huge bucket of ice water. He proceeded to pour it on Axel's head.

O.O Was Axel's expression. He was holding his arms out so they wouldn't get wet .

"Cool!" I exclaimed as Saix flipped his body into a handstand position with ease. "The Organization's the best."

"Ya it is." People agreed.

Demyx pulled out the pink dress with the red ribbon on the shoulder. Larxene grumbled as she walked up and snatched it from his hands and walked to the bathroom like Invader Zim.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. "I grew obsessed over this over the weekend! Sing Riku. Do it for the fans and me cuz I like this song."

Riku sighed. "Alright Kassie."

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me_

_when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song_

_it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe_

_puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth_

_watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore_

_happy as a coupon for a $20 whore_

_ha-ha-ha hah_

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,_

_happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy_

_Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy._

_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me_

_These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,_

_but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave_

_welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave_

_I am happy, I am good, I am..._

_Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!_

"Yaay." I said.

Larxene walked out in her dress, looking pissed. She followed Marluxia and began to tango.

"Wow. They are good." I said.

"Can do." Roxas walked up and began flicking Xemnas's head. Ya know what's weird…..I would have done the exact same thing.

"Ya go Zexy fans!" I high fived Scarlet.

"Thanks for reviewing!" We yelled.

"Next review is from MysteryKeyblader16." We said.

"Which I discovered was Mahboi." I added.

**Hi everyone!**

**Xehanort: I challenge you to a battle. You vs. Me and Kelxik. Prepare to be pwned.**

**Zexion: Here's you're journal back.**

**Xigbar: Sorry about what that author did with you in that story. I give you more choclate.**

**Riku: You are awesome and my favorite Mission Mode Character!**

**Xemnas: If no one else is going to hit you in the groin with a baseball bat, I will. *hits***

**That is being all I am having to say. :D**

In total, Xehanort got pwned cuz we wouldn't let him off the pole we tied him to.

"Don't be mean to Zexion and get his hopes up." I said, making the 'I'll slit your throat' motion behind Zexion's back in a threatening way.

"Thanks little dude." Xigbar said as he ate.

"Thanks." Riku said.

Xemnas pretty much oh I don't know MOVED.

So he's not hurt.

"Thanks for reviewing Mahboi." I said.

"And yes we will continue calling you that forever." The hosts and I said.

"Our next review is from Mata Nui!" Nekozawa read.

**I don't know why but I feel like being evil today.**

**everyone: I send you to a jungle full of dinosaurs and you are to survive for a week till resuce comes.**

**that all I got for today.**

"It's sort of been about a month since I read this…..so we already did it." I replied.

"Thanks Mata Nui!" Everyone yelled.

"Our next review is from PropertyofDemyx!" We yelled.

"Me!" Samantha yelled.

**YEAAAAAAAAAAA! I swear I'm suprised i took time away from watching Bleach to read this awesome story, it was a tough descision since my mom only gives me so long with my IPod, but it was totally worth it! YEAH IMA DA LUCKIEST PERSON ALIIIIVEEE! Thanks so much! The honor of being 100th was enough, but my AWESOME rewards was too much to ask for, but I'll GRACIOUSLY accept them! THANKS!**

**Xemnas: Damn. Wow now I sound like Ichigo, Kassie!**

**Xigbar: The duck can manipulate time, space, and your movements to make himself soar through the air. IT'S TRUE!**

**Xaldin: oh WOO Is Wizard Of Oz sorry. Eheheheh.**

**Lex: umm...okay!**

**Zexion: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh sorry. Eheheh. IT IS TRUEE!**

**Saix: epic. How old are you?**

**Axel: man that truly sucks! I love how you killed Vexen by snapping your fingers though! ^^ much offense to vexen.**

**Demyx: =))))))))))I LOVE YOU TOO! Yay we do too have hearts!**

**Luxord: haha the Red Queen doesn't like you anyways.**

**Marluxia: you ain't gay. Yeah, ain't.**

**Larxene: Okay, dare you to take over the Wendy's franchise!**

**Roxas: ohkay um..say hi nervously to everyone in the room. I don't know why, I'm just bored. Sorry for controlling you. ^^**

**Xion: Dang. Can I be made from your memories then? If possible? Am I annoying?**

**Kassie: I typed up my story! I'm uploading it now! Loved the chapter!**

**Jenna: how much do you like sora?**

**Sora: good. How much do you like Jenna?**

**Riku: Do you still like Kairi if you ever liked her at all?**

**Gin Ichimaru: why do you have your eyes and mouth like that, and why did you join Aizen?**

**Ichigo: who the heck you like?**

**Orihime: cook something for me!**

"Ya you do Samantha." I replied.

"It is. Read Samantha's story to find out about him." The hosts said.

"Yep…" Xaldin muttered.

"K." Lexaeus said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled in an exclaiming fashion.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"YOU SKIPPED VEXEN!"

"How is that a bad thing?" Vexen asked.

"…Carry on." I muttered.

"Apology NOT accepted." Zexion said.

"Why Zexy?" Samantha asked.

"Because I have the right to accept or deny your apology. I denied."

"You do NOT have the right to accept or deny apologies! It's not in the Bill Of Rights or all the other amendments!" Samantha, Jenna, and I yelled.

"….Hold on." Zexion opened a book and began skimming and muttering.

"Eh….amendments….ya ya…..right to own a gun…..right to vote….damn." Zexion said.

"HA!" We yelled.

"26 or 27." Saix replied. (I honestly don't know if he was sixteen or seventeen I can't remember)

"Ya I am pretty cool aren't I?" Axel grinned.

"Well I don't like you either Samantha." Vexen said.

"Not my loss." She replied.

"Yes we do Samantha!" Demyx grinned as he hugged Samantha.

"Zexion and I don't have hearts though." I commented.

"Shut it." Demyx muttered.

"No. I don't want to." I replied. (A/N: Lol computer nerd rules!)

"Good." Luxord said. "Because I don't love her either."

"Thank you for believing me." Marluxia said.

"I think it would be awesome if you did that Larxene. I've always wanted an unlimited amount of Wendy's food shipped to me for free." I said.

"Since when?"

"Since I read her review. In fact, I think we're all gonna help," I had an evil smile on my face and we all huddled to assume our positions.

*10 minutes later, at the Wendy's place where the head honcho is*

We busted through the door.

Larxene yelled "THIS IS A-….sit down!" She held up a contract.

*5 minutes*

"Larxene, you seem very responsible so I would be happy to hand over the Wendy's franchise to you and your little friends." The lady said.

"Don't call me short!" I yelled in a very much Ed like fashion.

In the end, Larxene owned Wendy's now so I know what I'm eating for dinner.

*10 minutes later of ordering*

"ICECREEEAAAAM!" Most of us yelled in excitement as the people with the trucks came with the loads of ice cream. Half of them were chocolate, the other vanilla, and the rest sea salt! 

"Larxene I shall love you forever!" I said happily.

"Everyone grab a spoon and dig in!" Jenna yelled.

As we began eating our delicious frozen food, Roxas began going around and stealing a spoonful of everyone's ice cream then saying hi nervously and walking on to the next person.

"No you're not annoying and sorry no because my memories are Sora's." Xion said.

"I know I read it." I said.

"I love Sora to the end of the world." Jenna said. (A/N: I mean seriously Jenna, when you told me you're waiting for Sora, I was ready to smack your face cuz of how dumb you looked)

"Same." Sora said.

"Have you not heard me say about a million times he is NOT freakin evil!" I exclaimed.

"You figured out my plan?" Gin asked.

"The whole thing."

"…I'm watching you."

"…..Ok."

"And even though these are Bleach characters that are not co-hosts, I guess I'll let it slide this one time."

"I'm not telling some stranger." Ichigo said.

"Oh ok! What do you want? I can make you something I learned how to make at Kisuke's shop!" Orihime smiled in excitement and began to cook.

"Thanks reviewing Samantha!" I said.

"Our next review is from louie123133!" Samantha exclaimed.

what the heck have you been smoking Kassie? 0.0

"I assure you, I do not smoke and don't plan on smoking. This is just a crazy, random story." I said.

"Our next review is from what used to be PandaChanTheFirst but since she changes her username so much it is now WaranyngoTixante I think if I remember correctly!" I exclaimed.

****reading Zexion's journal on the couch** Man, this is really depressing. **thinks: No wonder he's emo...****

**Axel: **holds up fuel** Let's go. **walks off to dump fuel on Saix and burn the living crap outta him****

**Kassie: AHHHHH! **beats head on the wall** I DUN WANNA BE RAI! HEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEE! **puppy face** I got attacked by someone that was cosplaying Aqua(I was Chester the Heartless from Demyx Time and L. I went for two days, TWO cosplays. JUDGE ME NOT!) AND ANOTHER HEARTLESS HELPED ME DOUBLETEAM AND DEFEAT AQUA! Win!**

**Zexion: Look, I said I don't have it! Why don't you believe me?**

**Sephy: **steals accessories** WINNER?**

**Xehanort: **still currently beating up** DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**

**Vanitas: You should be scared. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**LOVE YOU ALL(except for maybe Xiggy and Saix. Saix can go die, and Xig, hate to say it, but you ain't exactly the most lovable guy EVER.)**

"He's NOT emo! And by the way, I think upon saying that, you cursed me because I went on a ya know spree…..now I'm saying well now like Kuja from Final Fantasy Dissidia." I said.

"!" Axel fell from laughing to hard….typical him…..see someone on fire you'd freak out right?

Not Axel.

No, if you were Axel, you'd be on the floor in seconds laughing you're a** off. (Yes, now I censor….)

"Quick question that is probably a no, but still. Are you actually a member of the Demyx Time crew? Cuz if so it's an honor to have you, if not….it's still awesome to have you!" I asked.

"…." Zexion remained silent. "…..Screw you."

Sephiroth shrugged.

"AHHH!" Xehanort yelled in pain.

"You deserve it!" I yelled back.

"Nah." Vanitas said.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next reviewer is from EchoesofMemory!" Jenna read.

**...Way to fail, Kassie. The real story is as follows:**

**Axel got drunk when the Dionydes were in town. Chloe (a Dionyde) was in the bar and...ah...well, I hope you're old enough to know what I mean. Anyway, ten years after that, Lydia, Meghan, and Lorelen showed up on Axel, Zexion (he was twenty-it's not perverted!), and Saix's doorsteps respectively.**

**Anyway, don't give any of them sugar. BAD IDEA.**

**Axel-Sing Flashdance.**

**Xemnas-Okay, so two dares now? FINE! YOU HAVE TO BABY-SIT BABY SORA, ROXAS, NAMINE, AND XION!**

**Saix-Sophie (Dionyde mother of Lorelen) is outside. In the moonlight.**

**WOOKIEE-COOKIES FOR ALL!**

"Well ya I mean I'm not dumb if that's what you're asking." I answered.

Axel sang Flashdance…..it was weird.

"But then who's Matthew?" I asked as I pointed to the guy talking to Sora.

"Ok." Xemnas went into the babysitting room and began to babysit.

"Thanks for reviewing! Next review is from…..one of our bestest buddies Daisy A.K.A louie123133!" We read.

**Hey yall! It's Kassie's hm. hm. BEST FRIEND! XD**

**Roxas - I dare you to try to push mayor hippo back into Jenna's head. XD**

**Axel - sing dancin with myself by Billy Idol**

**Roxas again - play tic tac toe with me. I have a feeling im gonna win!**

**Also, who would like to give me a birthday hug? :D**

Roxas FIRST had to go on a hunt for Mayor Hippo. He could be anywhere in the castle.

*20 minutes later*

"I…..can't….find him." Roxas gasped.

"Roxas…..why didn't you just portal?" I asked.

"…." Roxas just stared ahead sadly.

"Maybe he'll appear tonight."

"Shutup."

_On the floor of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

_With the record selection_

_And the mirror's reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself_

_When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_[Scat]_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance _

"There ya go." Axel said as he sat down.

"Sure Daisy." Roxas began playing Tic Tac Toe with Daisy.

A bunch of people hugged Daisy, even though it wasn't her birthday anymore.

"Thanks for reviewing Daisy!" I said.

"Our next reviewer is supersam4ever08!" Spike read.

**(darth vader music plays) Ladies and gentleman, JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! -flicks half the lights off- JOIN MEEEE**

**Thanks for answering teh questions! As a reward, COOKIES FOR ALL! (sprays magical cookies gun) **

**But none for you Lexeaus cause you didn't really answer :P**

**Oh and Vex, the answer was you eat the baby of the family it's a true fact**

**Xemnas; fill in the sentance "A real man would never _." **

**Xigbar; How would you show a penguin who's boss?**

**Xaldin; The sexiest way to iron clothes is?**

**Vexen; Who invented time travel?**

**Lexeaus; Horns Ability To Fly Chinese Which one helps you swim better? (-zaps magically- I have hit you with a truth ray YOU MUST ANSWER!)**

**Zexion; How would you try to hide from Chuck Norris?**

**Siax; The fattest person you know is?**

**Axel; A heat-seeking missle is coming at you. What color is it?**

**Demyx; Your three favorite zombie weapons.**

**Luxord; What would YOU do for a Klondike Bar? (feel free to go insane)**

**Marluxia; Fill in this sentence "(darth vader music plays) Ladies and gentleman, JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! -flicks half the lights off- JOIN MEEEE**

**Thanks for answering teh questions! As a reward, COOKIES FOR ALL! (sprays magical cookies gun) **

**But none for you Lexeaus cause you didn't really answer :P**

**Oh and Vex, the answer was you eat the baby of the family it's a true fact**

Axel stopped playing the Darth Vader music when Xemnas glared at him.

Lexaeus ate a cookie anyways.

"Heh. He'll eat a cookie…..and like it!" I said.

"A real man would never be a girl." Xemnas answered.

"I would waddle around like a penguin and then suddenly sneak attack it like the ninjer I am." Xigbar said with a grin.

"But Xiggy, you're a pirate." I replied.

"…Shutup."

"No."

"Everyone quit stealing my line!" Cloud yelled.

"Ya!"

Vexen and Xaldin didn't wish to answer that question.

Oh Lexaeus answered. "No. I don't want to."

"Hide in my book or just to make it easy kill myself before he kills me." Zexion replied.

"Pete."

"The color of Heat! Duh!"

"Umm…those three….ya know." Demyx replied.

"Buy it." Luxord replied. (A/N: I mean literally, some person walks up to me and asks what would you do for a Klondike bar? My answers would be: Go buy one. B. Why stranger? Or C. Screw Klondike Bars, Ice Cream is fine the way it is.)

"I would hit or notify the ninja if a blind, purple ninja started sipping his tea while swinging a rabid mongoose at me." Marluxia answered.

"Marly….you don't hit blind people….not even ninjins." I said.

"What happened to ninjers?" Marluxia asked.

"Ninjins are cooler."

"Some fanboy, my mother." Larxene said.

"Carrots or something I dunno." Roxas answered.

"Thanks for reviewing supersam!" Jenna yelled.

"Our next reviewer is HenvdemonOfTheSun!" Xemnas declared.

**Xemnas wear your stripey cow suit. Axel chase after him with ethanol and a lighter. Xemnas if you survive i'll take you out for sea salt ice cream like we did before i took over. *offering***

**Demyx push larxene into a swimming pool and run like holy hell. outrun her and kassy will find you a girl sitarist. *chuckling***

**Xigbar try to shoot luxord while he freezes time. you do it and luxord has to stop drinking for the rest of the chapter. *snickers quietly at the thought***

**Lexeaus play hockey with the moon and saix. Saix be the goal keeper and stop lexeaus from scoring with his skysplitter with your lunatic.**

**Roxas beat up Marluxia after hearing from namine about the things he had her do in castle oblivion. Marluxia if you survive no more gay jokes about you for the rest of the chapter. *coy***

**Xaldin you have to outrun xion and repliku on a sugar and caffine rush in one lap or else we shave you bald. **

**Vexen go sit in the corner or get me out of these chains. I haven't eaten in 14 days. And listening to this guy IS NOT HELPING! *points to spike singing karaoke* if you do i'll defend you for the rest of the chapter. *pleading as Biddy tries to break the chains* **

**Sora your mind has been reset, which girl will you choose? **

**Riku keep Jenna away from Sora for the entire chapter.**

**Kairi win him back or get put into a can of tuna for being useless.**

**Aqua beat up Xehanort after hearing Terra's side of the story and ONLY HIS SIDE of the story. **

**Ventus get some popcorn, sit back and relax. by the way waldo is behind you.**

"On March 25th, we did a DNA Extraction lab in my science teacher('s)class! We extracted DNA from a Strawberry!" I exclaimed. "Which reminds , Vexen may I work with you in your lab?"

(A/N: Why am I putting dates? For memories and Fanfiction won't let people update their stories. I've had Bleach Getaway and The Adventures Of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo ready since 3/19/11. But anyways Nikko, when I saw the world ethanol, I freaked out. NOTE: I wrote some of this chapter….not a lot…less than 100 words….but this is an old author note that really doesn't have much meaning anymore.)

Axel began to ya know…..scar, literally scar, Xemnas for life.

"He survived by the way….and I need to talk to you about that and so does Jena and maybe Samantha I don't know. But mostly me and Jenna." I said.

"But I have Samantha and she doesn't play the Sitar." Demyx pushed Larxene in anyways.

"That little!" Larxene yelled.

"But he hasn't had a drink since the second chapter maybe!" Xigbar yelled.

"He's been sober the whole time in a way except for when he had to be a part of the drinking contest." I agreed.

They did just that.

"Well…..I already did that…." Roxas said.

*1 minute later*

"That was to easy!"

"Hmm…." I muttered.

"Fast runner." Jenna said.

"Yes indeed." Gin agreed.

"You stole what I was gonna say!" I yelled.

"Two great minds think alike you know." He said as he walked away.

"No." Vexen said.

"Besides, we feed you. We let you go every night for dinner and breakfast and stuff like that then just put you back in chains." Sora said.

"If it WAS reset….I would choose neither since I didn't remember either girl." Sora replied.

"NO." They said.

Aqua began beating Xehanort and Ventus sat back and enjoyed it all. Along with Terra.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review is from ShinyStarz, A.K.A fanboy!" I declared.

**Wow! Somebody decided to drop in!**

**Well let me introduce myself.**

**I am a 14 year old fanboy, and have been a fan of Kassie and Jenna since the first chapter and now I've decided to ask my own questions :3**

**And I can't WAIT to have them answered!**

**NOTE: I am a 14 year old guy so I might be a little perverted sometimes.**

**I hope that side of me will be hidden here though.**

**Well, now that's over, DARES:**

**Riku: To start with my favourite character.**

**YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**You have a great personality, and you just fit the game perfectly!**

**And you gave up everything to wake up Sora from his slumber.**

**So I think you deserve some time to relax.**

**So crack open an ice cold Bud Light (cookies for everyone who knows where that line comes from), move your chair to the window, let the sun shine down on your face, have some cookies and enjoy life, knowing that you deserve it!**

**Mansex: go to Where Nothing Gathers and paint Marluxia's seat pink.**

**Roxas/Ventus: What is the deal with you two and sitting at at the edge of something very high?**

**Roxas/Xion: Aaah, I feel bad for you two.**

**You were both abused by the Organization, and you two don't have your own monthof the year, so... make out together :P (just love the couple!)**

**Lexaeus: Stay silent for 5 minutes (reverse psychology, people, yes yes!)**

**Demyx: It's Coldplay time again! (I also love Coldplay!)**

**This time sing speed of sound and make everyone go crazy!**

**Axel/Demyx: debate with each other which element is better, fire or water.**

**And I wanna hear STRONG arguments!**

**Roxas: Falcon Punch DiZ for lucking you up in a town made of data.**

**Marluxia: Be a Swedish House Mafia DJ at the end of the chapter!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Namine: can you draw me a picture Kingdom Hearts? I would LOVE a giant Kingdom Hearts wallpaper in my room :3**

**Sephiroth: Can I borrow your Masamune just to swing it around a while?**

**Luxord: WHY in the name of Kingdom Hearts couldn't you have ONE mission together with Roxas in 358/2 Days where you didn't**

**talk stuff about like life is a game, missions depend on luck and that kinda CRAP? It annoyed me.**

**Xion: Why are you so extremely HOT?**

**You make me melt!**

**Jack Sparrow: Can I get a copy of your EPIC moustache?**

**Demyx: How often did you use your cue cards? If you did that often, tell me when and where :3**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Kassie, Jenna and all the co-hosts: KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Paopu fruits for everyone who wants to share it with someone!**

"Ok dude, seriously. I read this and I like skipped out my door. I was like 'He's awesome, the first fanboy, reviewed and made an account so he could review just like I did for my first interactive story, and a bunch of other stuff too!' You made my night when I was all sad cuz I beat Re: Coded and had nothing to do!" I said.

"I think your awesome too!" Jenna declared.

"And no one's more perverted than Danny." I said.

"No, there really isn't." Jenna said.

"I agree with this 100%. Riku take a seat, everyone who knows gets a cookie." I said.

"I didn't know you liked Riku." Jenna and Samantha said.

"Well ya learn something new every day." I answered.

Xemnas portaled away and began painting.

"We're the same people. It's only natural." The two said in unison.

"Ever since they discovered this they made this whole twin act up." I said.

Jenna and I lifted one of our eyebrows at this. "Uhh….."

"Roxas likes Namine remember?" Xion said.

"We're the same people anyways, so in a way I'd be kissing myself." Roxas said.

"Which is weird because WE'RE the same people so it'd be like Roxas was kissing me." Ventus added on.

"And yaoi is not something we enforce in my castle. (if you know that mini quote, tell me where it's from)

"We hope you understand our elaborate scheme that just got the two out of kissing each other." Jenna said.

*5 Minutes later*

"….Nothin." I said.

Demyx began singing.

"WATER IS STRONGER THAN FIRE!" Demyx yelled, stopping his melodious voice.

"NU UH! FIRE CAN BURN!" Axel yelled back.

Demyx soaked Axel. "WATER CAN MAKE PEOPLE WET."

"FIRE CAN MAKE PEOPLE HOT."

"Shut up." I said.

"Stop stealing my li-" Cloud said.

"You shut up too Cloud." I intervened.

"FALCON PUUUNCH!" Roxas did a very Christian like move and falcon punched DiZ.

"Ok." Marluxia grinned.

"Holy crap! Saix and I did our project on the Mafia!" Jenna yelled.

"Yes you and Angela did." I replied.

"Sure fanboy." Namine began drawing.

"Yes, everyone's in on calling you fanboy, fanboy." I cleared things up.

"Sure fanboy, go nuts." Sephiroth gave it to him.

"That's a mystery." Luxord replied with a smile.

"I just am. And wow. I'm taking that as a compliment and not a complete obsession so thanks fanboy!" Xion smiled.

"I don't know lad." Jack replied.

"Only once." Demyx replied.

"Thanks fanboy!" We yelled.

"Our nexted review iss…Jenna! SoraPsycho! Perfection! Marluxia! Schnitzel! Gaz!" I exclaimed.

**FINALLY! I am reviewish! I dont have a lot of stuff this time though. **

**Vexen: Hey, you're prettah coral!**

**Saix: Cover yourself in hunny. Slap a beehive w/ a bar of soap. Then slap yourself w/ the beehive.**

**Demyx: speak in dolphin language for the rest of the chapter.**

**Marly: where's my goddamn folktale. I WANT A JAPANESE FOLKTALE. not in Japanese. P.s i think ur awesome!**

**Larxene: OMIGOD. FIGHT ME ALREADY. I WANNA C WHO WOULD WIN. You're bad at takin' hints.**

**Namine: drawing contest w/ everyone!**

**Sora: how much do you love me? Will you serenade me with the most loviest, doviest, romantic song you can think of? Say... Something like 'Marry me' by Train?**

**Spike: i'm so sorry! I forgot you were in the story!**

**Samantha: welcome to hell**

**POOF! I turned u all into crayons (tempirarily)**

We were all temporary crayons.

Temporarily of course.

"Why thank you Jenna!" Vexen smiled.

"AHHHh!" Saix yelled as he ran away from some pissed bees.

"Eheheheheheeeehhh!" Demyx replied.

"Thank you Jenna. And sure, but I'm not too good." Marluxia began telling a Japanese folktale.

"Yes I would. And I will." Sora and Jenna began to sing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies_

_And marry me today and everyday_

_Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will, say you will marry me_

"It's ok." Spike told Jenna.

"If this is Hell, I like it!" Samantha yelled.

"Thanks for reviewing Jenna! Our next review and final(Thank god) review is from Just A Nobody Named Kid, our new reviewer besides fanboy!" I exclaimed.

(A/N: I'm watching Myth Busters…..they are so cool.)

**Hello people you rock by the way and also SYMMETRY sorry Death the kid moment and now for the dares**

**Xion: Go hug a duck**

**Zexion: I'm letting you off the hook... NOT you and the authoress must kiss on the lips and all in bed ;)**

**Riku: Look at Xion's**

**Demyx: DANCE FOOL DANCE (You rock my man)**

**Kairi: Go jump off a cliff :)**

**Ven: See Riku's then kiss aqua (on the lips)**

**Van(Vanitias):See Riku's and Xion's**

**Roxas: You are epic become Zexion's sidekick**

**Vexen: Hug a RABID POLAR BEAR (thought i was going to say duck didn't you)**

**Larxene: See Roxas's**

**Axel: EPIC PHRASE CLUB go to them now**

**Sephy: GO IN DIE IN YOAI HELL FOR BEING A DIFFICULT AS HELL BOSS**

**Mansex:Be called Mansex or Sexman for the rest of the game**

**Ansem(heartless guy): Get tied to pole and each member must brutally kill in the most brutall way possible and Riku can kill for as long as he wants**

Xion hugged Demdem Demdem.

"Not in bed and since I don't understand half of your review I don't think we can do all your dares and-mph!" I was cut off when Zexion kissed me and then went back to his seat and sunk low enough that his face would be hidden by his book.

"….." I remained silent, but….I don't even know what I looked like I'm sorry.

Riku stared at Xion.

"Eheh!" Demyx began dancing.

"Already have but okay." Kairi jumped off the cliff.

Ven stared at Riku then kissed Aqua.

"…" Vanitas remained silent.

"Okay!" Roxas became Zexion's side kick.

Vexen proceeded to run from said polar bear.

"K." Larxene said.

"Okay!" Axel marched out like a Nazi to his phrase club.

The last three said no.

"Thank you for reading You Ask, They Answer!" We yelled.

"Congratulations to us for making it through 13 chapters!" I yelled.

"Now everyone, even you reviewers, get ready to go to Universal!" Jenna yelled.

We ran.

*My room*

"Time for chapter 2 in the amazing story of Zexion's Journal." I said as I opened the journal up to page 2.

_Journal,_

_Today was my first mission. It was fairly easy. Xemnas sent me to a place called Wonderland to defeat some Heartless. Everything went well…..until some fat lady surrounded by live cards with weapons in hand started yelling "Off with his head!". I nearly got my head lopped off….but other than that it was pretty good._

_Tomorrow is a break day. I think these will be rare so I am thinking over what I should do. Maybe I should just find some Sea Salt Ice Cream and just relax. But maybe I should train so I can prove myself to the other Organization members. I need to show them just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm weak. _

_Yes. I will have to train tomorrow. There will always be another break day, no matter how rare they are here. I will do my best to prove to the organization I can help them._

_-Zexion_

"Kassie, you ready?" Zexion asked, standing in my doorway.

"Ya. Be right there." I said, hiding the book.

I walked out to see all the reviewers.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled as I shook their hands.

Seriously, wouldn't be awesome if we could talk?

"Time to get going to Universal guys." I said as I opened a Corridor of Darkness.

(A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers I seriously NEVER thought I would get to chapter 13, I didn't think I was a good writer! Thank you all, please review and read some more future chapters and reminense in the past and read some past chapters! Btw, I worked on this for over 4 hours!)


	14. The Lights Go Out We Wake Up At 4:00 AM!

(A/N: FF is screwing up a lot lately huh? But it started letting me update again and log in so ya. Enjoy.)

*4:00 AM*

Jenna woke up to the sound and feeling of someone and something VERY heavy pushing on her head.

"Huh? What is it?" She looked up and pushed some of her brown hair out of her eye. There stood Roxas and a very heavy Mayor Hippo. Roxas was in his Sea Salt Ice Cream pajamas.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Jenna groaned out in a way tired people do.

"I found Mayor Hippo."

"Where was he?" She asked sleepily.

"In my bed."

"….Go back to sleep." Jenna turned over, pulling the covers over her head.

"But-" Roxas stared at the Mayor Hippo in his hands and sighed. It was sleeping, and apparently was eating something in its dream, because it's mouth was opening and closing and making weird chewing noises.

His backup plan-

Wake me up instead.

"Pssst…Kassie." Roxas whispered, nudging me with his fingers.

"Ya Roxas?" I asked sleepily.

"What should I do with Mayor Hippo?"

"You found him?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Where was he?"

"My bed."

"Oh…"

"So….what should I do." He stated this time, holding out Mayor Hippo.

"I don't know!" I whispered/hissed back. "It's four in the morning, and now I can't go to sleep."

"Uh-oh." Roxas said, staring at me.

"You know what that means." I replied. I snapped my fingers and created a pen.

"Roxas, set that hippo with authority down and get moving, we got a show to host." I said as I jumped up in my black pajamas.

Roxas set down Mayor Hippo and we began sneaking around the castle to wake everyone up.

*Zexion*

I snuck into Zexion's room quietly.

"Zexion?" I whispered, nudging him in the arm slowly.

No response.

"Zeexyyy?" I whispered again, poking him in the side in hopes it would wake him up. In my head I was thinking, "_Aww, he looks so peaceful_."

Finally, I gave up at whispering and just began shaking him.

"Huh? Wha is it Kassie?" He asked sleepily. (Everyone's so tired at 4 AM XD)

"Wake up." I whispered. "Time to do YATA."

"This early?" He asked.

"Roxas woke me up so now I can't fall back asleep. Don't even bother changing, just help us wake the others." I explained.

"Ok." Zexion sat up and got out of bed, out his door towards the other members' rooms.

*Roxas/ Vexen*

Roxas was more unfortunate.

"Vexen." He whispered.

No response.

"Veeexxeeeen."

Still no response.

"VEXEN!" Roxas hissed loudly.

"GAH!" Vexen jumped up and shot ice towards the unknown force that had frightened him.

Unfortunately, Vexen had to carry a now frozen Roxas all the way to the room.

*YATA Room, 4:10 AM*

Everyone looked half asleep, some might have fallen back to sleep.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate carefully, staring at everyone from where I sat. Those who were awake were being treated to Hot Chocolate and some waffles and other breakfast foods.

Vexen came trudging in, with the help of Xigbar, holding a frozen Roxas.

I sighed. "Axel?" I asked.

"Yes Kassie?"

"Please defrost our frozen friend."

Axel began to slowly burn away the ice, not at such a fast pace that would hurt his friend, but he did his best to burn away the ice at the fastest rate possible.

When Axel was finished, Roxas flipped out.

Roxas grabbed his finger in pain. "Ahhhhh!" For Axel had given a small burn mark on the tip of his finger.

Finally, the question was asked.

"Kassie, why are we up so early?" Gin asked.

"Stupid Mayor Hippo." I replied.

"But why couldn't you have just left us alone?" Sora whined.

"Because it might be fun to do the show early in the morning. I mean, it's still dark out, it's the perfect temperature in here, we get Hot Chocolate, I mean, I'm liking it so far."

"Good points." Sora said.

"So anyways, this is You Ask, They Answer." Jenna said.

"We are all still tired, so don't expect enthusiasm." Samantha pointed out.

"Wait!" I said enthusiastically, diminishing the whole point of Samantha's now pointless words.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Be right back!" I ran out of the room and into the castle. Five minutes later I returned with someone with red hair and green eyes, who looked like a ninja.

"Everyone this is Noba!" I exclaimed. "He's from Bleach, and my current and forever favorite." I hugged Noba, who stared at me, then zipped up his mask.

"Awww, cute old Noba." I smiled. "I think I'm making him a co-host. Will you Noba?"

"Sure." He said quietly, since I was still hugging him.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

"So uh-"Noba said uncertainly.

"Please read the first review Noba." I walked back to my seat.

"Sure. The first review is from Mata Nui."

**Hello again and I have a job for you guys think you can handle it. (poof up a table with a red button on it that says don't push)**

**Guard this button with your life but don't push it don't know what it does maybe something good maybe something bad but we will never know cause you guys are going guard it you won't touch will you. Okay happy guarding.**

"Okay then, thanks Mata Nui." I said as I placed the button on top of Noba's head. "Please guard that Noba."

"Not a problem." He replied.

"Our next review is from NexarkXIII." Sora read, rubbing his eye so he could read the review.

**-_- Sigh hello...**

**Pulls out a pistol I bought yesterday and shoots Marluxia, Sora, and Xigbar.**

**Dark Ansem! Is it true you've never had seasalt Ice cream?**

**0.o Riku here's a prison outfit go to alcatraz for 1 hour!**

**0o0 AAAAAH! XemSia fangirls have invaded the premises**

**Everyone read a fanfic of your most popular yoai pairing and tell us what you think :)**

**Luxord challenge squall to DDR!**

**Xalin drink a LOT of cough syrup!**

**Axel swallow this battery.**

**Zexion try being a sword eater!**

**I feel sorry for vexen (gives him a cookie) Mad scientists rock! I should know my bf is also a mad scientist! (he rly is XD)**

**What happens if u get electrocuted, larxene?**

**Ansem make yourself explode again like you did in kh2**

**Xigbar work at taco bell for a day.**

**Argh by maytees**

**(-u- I love pirates)**

**btw chapter 2 is almost donefor yah! gives you a thumbs up.**

"Thanks for reviewing Nexark." I said tiredly.

"Yes, I've never had Sea Salt Ice Cream." He replied uncertainly.

"That reminds me…..gotta ask Ms. Vanhelden if she can make a small serving of Sea Salt Ice Cream and make brownies." I muttered.

Jenna pulled Marluxia and Sora out of the way and Xigbar just opened up a portal and practically fell into it, nearly about to fall asleep.

"But I'm tiireed!" Riku whined, complaining.

"To bad Riku, we're all tired. Go to the prison and hope to not get beaten to a bloody pulp." I replied crossly.

Things sort of went downhill at this point. And it doesn't help that I was tired either.

"Oh really?" I asked, my voice dripping with my dark side's. "Then why don't we just allow all the OTHER yoai fans into the castle? Why don't we get the AkuRoku fans, and the Zemyx fans, and the Marvex fans? Heck, why don't we invite in the Xigbar Xaldin fans!"

Xigbar and Xaldin gasped.

"Ya that's right, they have a pairing for the two of you too!" I yelled, now completely taken over by my dark side.

"Calm down Kassie, there are no fangirls." Jenna whispered frantically.

In the end, I calmed down, but felt like killing you.

"No." We groaned out. Yes, we were still tired after 10 minutes.

Luxord sighed, not wanting to do work so early. "Fine. Squall, I challenge you to a game of DDR."

"My name is Leo- oh what the heck, I'm too tired, fine." He replied.

The game began, Squall and Luxord both having to concentrate on bright screens at 4:20 AM.

Xaldin reluctantly began drinking the cough syrup crap that was grape flavored, which made it worse because everyone knows, cherry rocks.

"Uuhhh-" Axel held up the battery.

"Man!" I whined.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Now I want to play Battery on Rock Band." I pouted in annoyance.

"Maybe at 5 Kassie." Zexion replied.

"4:45 AM?" I bargained.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I exclaimed half-heartedly.

Zexion stared at the swords uneasily. I walked up from behind him and nabbed a sword for my collection I decided to start making. As I walked away I said, "Continue, young Jedi."

Zexion just stared at the swords.

"Cool." I replied. "Jenna's boyfriend is really immature." I pointed to Sora, who was trying to show off to Demyx how he could balance a pencil on his nose…substituting the pencil with his Keyblade.

"Hey! Well Kassie's boyfriend is a braniac who…who sits and reads books!" Jenna countered, pointing to Zexion. He was in fact, reading a book.

I stared at Jenna and said, "No comment…..just…..no comment."

"Nothing really." Larxene said, shocking herself. "It actually feels kinda nice. Since it's my element."

"Umm…..kapow?" He said, standing there dumbly.

"Okay." Xigbar agreed.

"Thanks again for reviewing Nexark. Our next reviewer is ShinyStarz, A.K.A Fanboy." Jenna read.

**YAY! Epic new chapter!**

**Fanboy is back with new Q's and D's!**

**Naminé: Thanks for** **the picture of that giant heart-shaped moon in the sky I wanted! That's what you drew me, right? RIGHT? If so, here's some ice cream, if not, be Marluxia's servant for a whole chapter!**

**Axel & Demyx: And here comes the decision of the judge:**

**-Axel: you made no sense AT ALL! I mean: FIRE CAN BURN? WTF? XD**

**-Demyx: Neither did you! Water can make people WET? See, there goes my perverted mind and that's YOUR fault!**

**Still there has to be a winner, and I'm gonna pick fire, cuz I was BORN IN THE MONTH OF AXEL BABY!**

**So Axel, set Demyx on fire and here's your reward, some VERY HOT candy that'll burn in your throat, so...enjoy :)**

**Xion: I might be stupid for having an obsession for an anime girl at the age of 14, but I don't care!**

**It's okay if you don't want to kiss Roxas, but... can you kiss... me instead? Please? I love you! *puppy dog face***

**Lexaeus: So even reverse psychology won't help.**

**I'm afraid your vocal cords are slowly disappearing because you never use them.**

**Now try to play Brain Trainer DS with your OBVIOUSLY big fingers!**

**Roxas: Since you always enjoyed the precious moments you had with Xion and Axel, the three of you can go to the Station Tower and have ice cream together and watch a perfect sunset. No Thanks :)**

**IT'S BATTLE TIME! Terra and Master Xehanort, show me a good fight on the Station of Serenity!**

**Demyx: Still burning? Here's some Aquarius!**

**Riku: DAWN BABY DAWN! I completely agree. I am the exact middle of light and darkness too. But if you had to choose: would you choose the Oathkeeper or the Oblivion?**

**Luxord: So that's how you wanna play the game? Well, looks like Lady Luck can't be on my side all the time. Life's full of tricks, I guess.**

**Ventus: Shirtless Dive into the Heart? Fangirls must have been in Heaven the first part of BBS...**

**Roxas, Ventus, Kairi, Xion: Write a poem together about how you feel about it that you were all inside Sora once o.O**

**Xemnas: You suck in Mission Mode, now get beat up by chibi Sora!**

**And last, I've got an announcement, people! I am working on a story of Roxas that is going to be a real life Room Escape Game! That's right: Roxas stuck in a room, with a mystery set up for him. It's gonna be full of anagrams, codes and secrets, so I can't wait to post it, first chapter will be posted soon! (Sorry, I have to advertise my story somewhere...)**

**Keep up the good work you guys! Candy for all!**

"No fanboy, I drew a giant picture of Castle Oblivion." Namine said sarcastically.

"She did actually. On the back." I said.

"Well okay." Demyx and Axel said.

"Somehow I knew when Demyx said that, it was going to set off your pervy mind." I said, omnoming on a donut.

"Can we have some donuts?" Everyone asked.

"Sure." I held up the Dunkin Donuts box for anyone who wanted one.

"Where'd you get these?" Kairi asked.

"Dunkin Donuts." I replied bluntly. (A/N: Remember Jenna/Daisy? "Hey did you hear about Christian's party?" "Ya I went." "Did you go?" XD)

"And thanks, I'll save these for…purposes." Axel grinned evilly.

"She's 15 for your information." I pointed out. "At least I'm pretty sure because Sora and Roxas are fifteen."

"And not really, Kassie obsesses over tons of anime characters." Jenna said. She then lowered her voice. "But mostly as she says, 'Her Zexy'."

"Do not!" I yelled.

"Sure, why not?" Xion kissed Fanboy on the cheek.

"You may now proceed to melt Fanboy." I said.

"No they aren't." Lexaeus said. "And alright."

"Okay, thanks. Maybe tonight. Which is in, oh about 14 hours." Roxas said.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean it was 5 AM?" I asked.

"Yes Kassie. Go play your Rock Band." Zexion said.

"Nah, I don't want to anymore." I said, restraining myself from playing and missing the show.

I snapped my fingers and we all appeared in The Station of Serenity. It was pretty dark there.

"Go!" I yelled.

Almost immediately, Terra charged for Master Xehanort. A second too late though. Xehanort dodged the attack and slashed at Terra's side, giving a nice scratch that could affect his breathing abilities and caused enough pain to make Terra draw back.

Terra summoned his darkness, shooting a ball of darkness towards Xehanort. Xehanort grinned, easily deflecting the attack. What he didn't know was that move was just a diversion. Terra had ran towards Xehanort and slashed as soon as the ball of darkness disappeared, cutting Xehanort in his wielding arm.

Terra and Xehanort flew into the air, clashing Keyblade against Keyblade. Metal against Metal. Darkness against Darkness. They practically flew backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Terra charged Xehanort, Xehanort charged Terra. Their Keyblades continued to crash together.

Terra flew backwards. He breathed heavily, having been cut by the Keyblade of the man he hated most. Terra looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. He looked up at Xehanort and ran, jumping into the air.

Xehanort followed close behind. He too had been injured on the neck, a bad place for a cut. Xehanort jumped into the air. Keyblades yet again, clashed. Terra seemed to jump in midair as he gathered enough strength to push Xehanort's Keyblade out of his hand and onto the ground. Xehanort stared at his Keyblade, far out of reach.

Terra striked with no mercy and incredible speed. It was all Xehanort could do to move out of the way as Terra swung his Keyblade at Xehanort as swiftly as he could. Xehanort yelled in pain as he was hit in the stomach, creating a deep gash. He began to bleed.

Terra continued to attack though, showing no mercy to the main who ruined his life.(A/N: To me he ruined his life. Terra was attacking from every which direction. Soon, Xehanort fell from the sky. As he hit the ground, the impact made some of his wounds open wider, blood pouring out.

Terra jabbed his Keyblade into the ground and used it as support. "Looks like I won."

With a snap of my fingers we were all back in the room.

"Wow." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"All that blood lifted my spirits." Samantha agreed sarcastically.

"And look! It's 5:20 AM, Roxas!" Jenna pointed at the clock.

"Mayor Hippo's fault!" He objected.

"Shutup!" I yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"I don't know what happened to you guys in the last twenty minutes, but lose your crappy attitudes." I said in a very pissed off tone.

"Thank you!" Demyx no longer felt the sting of fire on his skin.

"Hmm…." Riku thought for a second. "Probably Oblivion."

"I'm total darkness by the way!" I exclaimed. "That's sort of why I like Organization XIII so much. It all changed from light to darkness in the Summer of 2010 when I got Re: Chain Of Memories."

"Yes mate, life is full of tricks. You just have to play your cards right and hope Lady Luck is on your side." Luxord agreed.

"I know right?" I said.

"Shut up." Ventus said.

"Uhh….." The four uh-ed.

"They don't write." The twins explained.

"For a second I thought the review said get beat up by chili, then it said chili Sora. Okay Xemnas, go get beaten up." I instructed.

"We will read that!" We exclaimed.

(A/N: I just started bleeding from the roof of my mouth….does anyone think that's strange or is it just me cuz I'm the one that went, "Hmm…what's that?Tastes goo-crap.)

"Thanks for reviewing." Gin smiled….still. "Our next review is from SisterOfScarletDevil."

**Universal? HELL YEAH! :D Oh and this-*High fives Kassie back* ZEXY FANS FTW!**

**Axel** **and Demyx: I now officially handcuff you two together! *Handcuffs puff up on Axel's and Demyx's wrists* Dont kill each other ok? :)**

**Zexion: Wear really bright colors! You need to let others know you're not emo!**

**Xenmas: *evil laugh* Go hang out at Atlantica and join the singing contest there! NO KILLING PPL!**

**Cloud: Not a word can be spoken at ALL! Everyone else, feel free to use shutup as much as you want~ :D**

**Xaldin: Can you make me some cheesecake? :3 I want some~**

**Kairi: GO BEFRIEND A DUSK! ...idk... the Dusks just want some friends...**

**And now... IT'S RAINING SEA-SALT ICECREAM! *Magical cloud appears and rains sea-salt icecream for the entire chapter***

"Axel and I are good friends." Demyx said.

"We won't kill each other." Axel agreed.

"I wear dark colors, and people know I'm not emo." I put out into the world of that room.

"That'll be hard with _his_ voice." Demyx began to snicker.

"Thank you." I said as Xemnas opened a portal and went through it to Atlantica.

"Uhh….maybe later." Xaldin said. Apparently some of us were still tired.

"Okay." Kairi began talking to a Dusk that Xemnas had summoned just for this dare.

Speaking of Xemnas….

*Atlantica*

"Unda da sea!"

"Under the sea!"

"Unda da seeaaa!"

"Down where it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!"

"Make it stooop!" Xemnas yelled.

*YATA*

(A/N: Darn you Jenna, now you got me thinking about Sora singing…..)

"Yay, Sea Salt Ice Cream!" We yelled.

Jenna and I, being the genieuses(Genie+uses=Geniuseses sorta like Genius but I changed it) we were, took out an umbrella and flipped it inside out, catching multiple bars of ice cream without getting bruises.

"Thanks for reviewing. Our next review is from PropertyOfDemyx." Samantha read. "Me!"

**Yay, I'm in the story! Demyx carmalldanced. =)**

**Xemnas: Pray to Kingdom Herts. I mean down on knees hands together in the air type of praying.**

**Xigbar: C-C-C-Can I use your arrow guns to exterminate Navod? Please?**

**Xaldin: Poke Xemnas for a few minutes.**

**Vexen: Oh, sorry. Party!**

**Lexaeus: Did i spell your name right now?**

**Zexion: cute. ^^ Do the catdaddy with Kassie.**

**Saix: howl**

**Axel: hug Roxas in a friend way.**

**Demyx: *smile* why do you have to be so cute when your a dolphin? eeeeeheeheeheehe! I speak dolphin as well. Anyway, can we share a paupu fruit?**

**Luxord: go on an adventure with Jack and Spike!**

**Marly: fist bump me!**

**Larxene: May i have some sea salt ice cream?**

**Roxas: kiss namine**

**Xion: hug Sora and hug him HARD**

**Sora: Hug Xion back**

**Riku: be epic**

**Kairi: have a WTF face on for a second *Say cheese***

**Kassie: Great chappie, im still begging for more!**

**Jenna: Go on expedition with Sora!**

**Myself: Stupid! Why did you not get any questions or dares? Idiot!**

**SEA SALT ICE CREAM FOR ALL! Kassie, delete this from the story, but i wanted to tell you that when you do dialogue, such as "hi" you need to do it like this "Hi," with a comma, not a period. If that is offensive, I'm sorry, I'm practicing for a Beta Reader profile. Your also the more experienced writer, of course! So, you don't have to do this at all, I'm just suggesting. Sorry.**

"And no, it's a part of the review, I don't want to." I replied crossly.

(A/N: When I first read Xemnas's dare, I imagined him down on his knees hands in the air kind of praying, it's funny)

We poofed Xemnas back in. He fell to his knees and stared up at the sky, hands clasped together and raised high in the air. "Kingdom Hearts!-" He began to ramble.

"Do it Xiggy!" I yelled.

So Xigbar gave up his guns to Samantha, who left the room to go kill our….._problem._

Xaldin began poking Xaldin in the head.

"Will ya stop!" He yelled.

"Ok?" Vexen asked.

"That's my line!" Sora yelled.

As those few idiots began to argue, out of pure boredom I poofed in a few….friends of mine from school.

"Where are we?" Matthew asked.

"Fuuckk taaarrrddsss!" I exclaimed happily.

Matthew stared at me, then stared at Jenna, who had joined in on the fight. He just sat down and began to watch.

"Hey Fuck tard." I said. Matthew looked up. "Eat applesauce!"I threw some applesauce at his head. He caught it and threw it back, then left.

(A/N: I had to XD)

"Woow." They said, for half of the cast had just started to watch me piss of an 8th grader.

"Ya." Lexaeus said.

Zexion and I stared at each other.

"Dude, it's a weird move. I had to look it up on Youtube. But Zexy and I know how to do it now." Zexion and I began to do the Catdaddy together, putting in some style along the way.

Saix howled and Axel hugged Roxas in a friend way.

"Sure Samantha!" Demyx and Samantha shared a Paopu fruit together.

"Finally!" Jack and I yelled. We stared at each other. "Don't even think about it-stop that!" We turned to everyone. "Don't you dare say anything!"

"I have been waiting for someone to order Jack to have an adventure!" I yelled. "Well fellow Brits, here's a ship, here are the keys, there is a year worth of provisions on there and a crew. Enjoy!"

"Bye!" Jack yelled, nabbing the keys and running to the ship.

"He does know those keys were just to see what he would do right?" Spike asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"I suggest you run." Jenna said.

And indeed Spike and Luxord ran towards the ship at top speed.

Marluxia walked up to Samantha and fist bumped her.

"Sure." Larxene gave you one of the bars of Sea Salt.

Xion awkwardly hugged Sora, who awkwardly hugged back. (A/N: I mean seriously, are you like pissed at Jenna or something?)

"Okay." Riku sat there, being epic.

Kairi put on a WTF face for a second as Samantha took a picture.

"Okay." Sora and Jenna said.

"And I was rushing. It was a rush mistake." I added to my above comment.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review is from EchoesofMemory." Noba read.

"He speaks again!" I smiled.

**No, Kassie. You are not stupid. You are intellegent and I am pleased that you (and not a real moron...) are the one who came up with this. Anyway, Matthew is just freakin' awesome! Though he can be really scary... I blame the fact that he grew up in Hane no Kurai (Hah-neh no koo-ri-long i)... See, if I had my way (*glares at Lydia, who hides behind Demyx*) he would've grown up at Hane no Itsumademo (hah-neh no ee-tsoo-mah-deh-mo), he would be not AS scary...**

**Xemnas, go jump off a cliff.**

**Xigbar, you have to listen to that Lazy Town song. Y'know, the one that goes "Do what you want 'cuz a pirate is free, you are a pirate"?**

**Xaldin, shave the friggin' dreads.**

**Vexen, I blew up your labs. That's right. All of them.**

**Lexeaus, I hid your Fruit Basket mangas. Yes, I know about those. And yes, there will be torture.**

**Zexion, I locked you from your library. And 'accidentally' fried your PSP.**

**Saix, no Xemnas, Naruto, moonlight, Sophie, Lorelen (whom you have yet to acknowledge. Lorelen: Yeah, you big jerk!), training, candy, or coffee.**

**Axel, no fire. Or any sugary substance.**

**Demyx, no Samantha (unless it's an emergency, like Vexen breaking your sitar...Wait, was I supposed to not tell him that? Whoops...) or sugar.**

**Luxord, no gambling.**

**Marluxia, I toasted your gardens. That's right. ALL of them.**

**Larxene, Naruto's been cancelled.**

**Roxas, I stole all the sea salt ice cream and chucked it in the ocean. Xion, sorry!**

**Kassie, use the money I gave you to buy torture devices (NOT ALL OF IT!) and torture anyone.**

***randomly poofs in Dimitri and Rose (from Vampire Academy) in***

**Yes, I am being a pissy beeotch. Why? Personal issues.**

**That, and I'm just insanse.**

**To make up for it, though, you all are going to England to meet the Demyx Time crew! (I'm coming along. Why? 'Cuz mayhem and chaos are my forte.)**

**Bye! Oh yeah! TRIPLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE BROWNIE ICE CREAM WITH COOKIE DOUGH BITS FOR ALL! Even Vexen. I guess.**

"Thank you." I said. "And cool! Hey Matthew!"

"Okay." Xemnas jumped off a cliff. The same one Kairi and Namine have jumped off of.

"Okay." I slipped some headphones onto Xigbar's ears.

"No." Xaldin said.

"You mean you burned MY basement?" I asked.

"Okay?"Lexaeus asked.

"And you "accidentally" fried MY PSP!" I yelled.

Zexion stared at me with a worried expression. "You might want to buy her another PSP NOW."

"And fix her basement." Vexen added.

"Okay." Saix said.

"Okay." Axel said.

"No." Demyx rejected the dare, hugging Samantha.

"Okay." Luxord agreed over the phone.

"Okay." The two said.

"OMG DEMYX TIME CREW!" Jenna and I yelled in excitement. (A/N: Jenna we were just talking about meeting them someday too! I seriously think we should save up some money to try and attempt it!)

"And yaay torture! Imma buy twenty pictures of Kingdom Hearts…no more than that. And a feather and….Jenna help me." I started planning.

"Thanks for reviewing. Our next review is from Waranyngotixante." Demyx read.

**Kassie: I wish I was a member of the Demyx Time crew, but sadly, I'm not. **emo corner****

**Vanitas: Well, my brother is BB, famed cereal killer, **goes to work on new awesome mode of transportation that does actually include fire****

**Saix: Dude... WHY DO YOU BURN LIKE XEMNAS? Speaking of which...**

**Xemnas: I dare you to light yourself on fire. GO NOW!**

**Xaldin: What is your opinion on Harold and the Purple Crayon? I personally LOVE THAT SHOW!**

"Aww that sucks." I replied. "But don't be sad."

"BB!Oh my god I love him so much!" I shouted again.

"I don't know…." Saix said as Xemnas lit himself on fire in the background.

"What's that show about?" Xaldin asked. (A/N: Imma look it up.)

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review and final is from SoraPsycho! Jenna, you read it!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!" Jenna agreed.

**HAAAAIIIII! I'M BAAAAAAACK! *lightning strikes and causes a power outage* Congratz, you're all screwed. I let a maniac loose in the castle...his name is Reece. Lol XD. Now everyone, RUN, RUN LIKE YOU'RE NOT IN A COMA! Lulzy, the Spongebob! Good luck not dying from the merciless hands of meh puppeh!**

The power went out….and it was six AM so it was still dark.

"Well this isn't so ba-" Xigbar was cut off when he heard the maniacal laughter that belonged to Reece.

"Run, run away!" We yelled.

Sora, Jenna, Zexion and I immediately teamed up and ran for it. Roxas and Xion and the others were on their own. Except for Axel and Demyx who were chained together and therefore could not leave each other's sides.

We were doing good….until we all thought we were going the same way and we split up on accident.

"Jenna? Where are you?" I called.

"I'm over here!"

"Where's that?"

"Zexion!"

"What is it Sora?"

"Where's Jenna?"

"With Kassie!"

"Where's Kassie?"

"…I don't know!"

"Ok then, follow my voice, we'll find them!"

"Whatever."

*Axel and Demyx*

Axel and Demyx were having….issues per say.

"Axel…"

"What?"

"I gotta use the little boy's room."

"Huh? You gotta be kidding!"

Demyx shook his head, even if Axel couldn't see him doing this action.

"Hold it in!"

"No!" Demyx began walking away, dragging Axel into the corner of a wall. So Axel pulled back, making Demyx come into impact with concrete. This continued to go on back and forth.

*Xion*

Xion was running solo. She was gasping from how fast she was running.

All of a sudden, from the corner jumped out Reece. "Nagghhhhh!" He yelled, flailing his arms.

"Ahh!" Xion yelled falling backwards from being scared.

"Ya!" Reece celebrated. "Onto the next one."

*Jenna and I and Sora and Zexy*

"Jenna!"

"Ya Sora?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where's over here?"

"Noba!" I yelled all of a sudden, having found the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action. (The where's there thing reminded me of this from Bleach. Chad and Noba are running and this is their conversation. C: Anything? N:I sense them. C: Which way? N: It disappeared. *few seconds later* N:I sense them. C: Which way? N: It disappeared. XD)

"Ya?" He asked.

"Do you sense them?"

Noba, even though I couldn't tell, was staring at me blankly. Then he came to realization and sighed. "Yes."

"Which way?"

"…..It disappeared."

"Serious?"

"Ya."

"Wow. Reece is a ninja."

"OW!" Sora and Jenna bumped into each other falling over.

"Woah!" I yelled as I bumped into Zexion.

"BOO!" Reece yelled.

"Oh hey Reece." Jenna and I said from where we were on the floor.

"Oh hey." Reece said.

"Go scare the others while we close up k?" I asked.

"Sure." Reece walked backwards into the shadows. "You didn't see anything." He said, waving his hands in a circular motion in front of his face.

"Anyways this is You Ask, They Answer!" I yelled.

"Hope you enjoyed this chapter!" Jenna said.

"Wait!" I yelled. "The chains!"

"Oh my god that's right!" Jenna yelled.

(A/N: Something my teacher showed us today during fourth period on 4/12/11 that she got from the Renascence fair. These chains that have such a simple solution but our class being gifted, HAD to overthink it. Anyways Jenna and I thought it would be so cool if we were chained up with Zexy and Sora….so….ya)

Jenna and I blindly put the chains on our hands and our partner's.

"This is You Ask, They Answer!" We yelled.

"Read and review!" Jenna enthusiastically said.

"See you next time!" Sora and Zexion finished.

(A/N: I read this later so here is Zexy's third journal entry.)

_Journal,_

_I can't believe what Saix put me through! He's the newest member and yet I can tell Superior thinks he should have some authority in the World That Never Was._

_Saix made me fight Dusks half of the day, and then the next half of the day Saix made me wash the castle's windows! How is that going to make me stronger? "Wax and wane" he said. I should have told him off, but me being as small as I am, couldn't have done that without getting severely injured._

_Sometimes being the youngest in Organization XIII sucks, but all I can do is wait until Kingdom Hearts is complete._

_-Zexion_

(A/N: I find it cool how in a week's time I update again. FCAT week sucks, but they give us no homework, which is a key week to catch up on Youtube and stories. Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! Read and review please!)


	15. Such a Short Chapter Tails DollsScary!

(A/N: The power is out for almost an hour now on 4/13/11. -.-' So you know what? Everyone else must suffer too.)

"KASSIE! THE POWER'S OUT!" Roxas yelled.

I bumped into him, dragging Zexion along with me. "I realized."

Sora and Jenna came walking in….or they had already been there. I don't know. "Guys-" Sora started.

"The power's out yes I know. We all know." I finished for him.

"Well how are we gonna host YATA?" Jenna asked.

"…..Crap." I muttered.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"Well I know Mata Nui was the first reviewer and his review involved zombies invading the premises." I said.

"So let me get this straight." Samantha started. "The power's out…..and we're being attacked by zombies.

"Yep pretty much." I replied as we heard scratching noises on the walls.

(A/N: At first I was like…..zombies oh Mata Nui you better run cuz Dark Side is coming out. But then Jenna and I discovered Metrocon had this zombie war going on this year and we plan on getting to the anime convention. So to us, this is gonna be like practice! XD And thanks Samantha, hope you can come too! By the way, the power's back on after like an hour of it being off and me using my portable laptop as a light for my family! XD So yes, the power shall be back on, but first, the game of Zombies vs. Survivors !)

We all ran for it as we heard the Zombies getting closer to us.

"Hey the power's back on!" Roxas yelled as all of a sudden the lights one by one, turned on fastly.

We stopped as we saw the Zombies were in the same direction we were going.

I turned Zexion and I around and began to run. "Wrong way!"

All of a sudden, a review popped into my hands.

"Guys the review!" I shouted, holding it up high, pulling Zexion's arm up too.

"That's lovely!" Axel yelled sarcastically as he grabbed Roxas and Xion's arm to help speed them up.

"This is the first review from Mata Nui!" I yelled over everyone's screams.

**What up ever one (poof up snacks and drinks for every one) Okay my dare is for all of you. Zombies have invaded the premisis. Hold then off for three chapters. Not you do will get ride of then until the three chapters are up. I have hidden a box some were in the castle that will randomly give you a gun. Good luck and try not to die. Also now offering free wedding ceremonies. Dame been play to much Call of Duty Zombies.**

"See everyone? Told you!" I yelled as some soda appeared in my hands.

"Thanks Mata Nui!" We yelled.

"For the snacks and stuff, not the zombies." Vexen added.

"That reminds me! Jenna! Get into position! Everyone else, run!" Zexion began to run, trying to drag me with him. I yanked on the chains, making him fall. "Not you!"

Axel stopped. "I see what your doin! Don't leave me out of all the fun!" Axel summoned his Chakrams. Xion and Roxas stopped and also summoned their weapons.

I summoned some kunai I had obtained earlier. (A/N: Seriously my friend me a paper kunai thingy it's so cool! He's making me another!) Jenna summoned her Keyblade. I also summoned a replica of Zexion's book as Zexion summoned his book. Sora, Roxas, and Xion summoned their Keyblades.

"Charge!" I yelled. Everyone ran forwards with their loudest battle cry they could muster up. (A/N: Hehe muster sounds like mustard XD)

Zexion and I aren't the best team. My strategy was to throw the kunai at a Zombie, then run up close to hit them with the book, knocking their head off, and killing them. Zexion's was to charge then attack from a distance. -.-' So you can probably see how we ended up on the floor so fast.

Sora and Jenna were like one. They charged at the same time, chopping off the heads of multiple Zombies at once, but more kept coming.

Axel rather enjoyed jumping into the middle of the Zombies and setting a certain portion around him on fire. So every now and then in the wave of Zombies you'd see what appeared to be a bomb going off.

Roxas and Xion battled back to back with ease. Nothing really special about them honestly.

Zexion and I got up fast. We stared at each other for a brief second and nodded.

"Attack!" We yelled, charging at the same time, holding our books up high in the air. I managed to crack one Zombie's skull open, causing brains to come out of its head and onto my hand.

"EWWWW!" I yelled, holding my hand up in disgust.

Zexion managed to do the same, but lucky him, the zombie had had his brain sucked out of him, so there were no brain guts for him….so I took my hand and wiped it down the side of his coat.

"Hey!" He yelled.

I grinned. "Zexion. Do the move."

Zexion stared blankly at me for a second. Then he stared at me in shock. "The move?"

"Yea." I said.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Alright." Zexion took control. He and I jumped into the crowd of Zombies and opened our books so they were facing each other. We landed right next to Axel and the others who had teamed up.

"You guys might want to help or do the same with your weapons." I suggested. The four Keyblade Masters took their place and Axel joined my team.

"See my illusion!"

"Light will prevail!"

We began to circle around, floating slightly off the ground, beams of light and fire killing numerous Zombies.

There was a flash of light. We all closed our eyes, and we opened them, all we saw were guts and brains and dead Zombies.

Sadly, we had finished our plan and no longer could really float.

So we fell into said brain and guts.

Jenna and I tried to float,(We actually were floating) but the weight of our partners was too much, and we fell down right after them.

"GROSS!" We yelled.

I snapped my fingers as fast as possible and we all were transported to the room for YATA.

"Took you guys long enough." Gin, Cloud, Fred, and George said.

"Shut it." We snapped.

"You try fighting off thousands of Zombies!" I yelled.

Everyone remained silent, staring at our gutsy appearance.

I pointed to our gutsy appearance. "Ya, you don't want to!"

"Anyways-" Nekozawa said, taking over my position, which was completely fine by me, for I was trying to wipe the guts and crap onto Xigbar and Luxord AND Xemnas. Everyone else that was with me during the fight, were doing the same.

"Anyways, thanks for reviewing Mata Nui! Our next reviewer is from Propertyof-"

"Me!" Samantha intervened. "PropertyofDemyx!"

"EWWW!" Xemnas, Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx, Kairi, and Spike yelled as guts fell from their head downwards, dripping.

**I agree with your FCAT statement. BLEACH HERE I COME!**

**Xemnas: Who do you hate the most and why?**

**Xigbar: Tanky-YOU! You gave me the honor of killing that ahole!**

**Xaldin: You should give me part of her cheesecake, too!**

**Vexen: Wha? You no parteh?**

**Lexaeus: You no answer my question.**

**Zexion: Join Kassie and I in second period! It's HILARIOUS!**

**Saix: Why do you have to be so mean to poor Zexy?**

**Axel: You haven't said 'Got it memorized?' in a while.**

**Demyx: nom nom nom nom yay thanks! =) *hugs***

**Luxord: how was your adventure? Same with you Spike and Jack.**

**Marly: Everybody dance! *Spongebob reference***

**Larxene: Your coolio!**

**Roxas: Hallo! Hollow, I SENSE A HOLLOW! OHHHH NOOOO!**

**Xion: Oh, you weren't supposed to be sleepy, you were supposed to be hyper when you hugged Sora. SORRY. No hard feelings?**

**Sora: Apologize to Demyx for killing him off! It made me cry..**

**Jenna: sorry.**

**Kassie: Lets go to the Soul Society!**

**Food for all who answer me.**

"Ya Bleach fan!" I exclaimed in a Reece like way, high-fiving Samantha.

"Hmm…Sora because he destroyed any chance of us getting our hearts back." Xemnas decided.

Zexion, all of a sudden, did the laugh he only does in battle. (A/N: Seriously, in KH: Re: CoM , when battling Zexion, sometimes if you use the trick card he laughs! I never noticed until winter last year when I was looking up Organization XIII laughs!)

"Zexion, why are you laughing like a madman?' Jenna asked.

"Just thinking about all the Zombies we killed." He replied.

"Delayed reaction much, Zexy?" I asked.

"Very much so." He said.

(A/N: I was watching Bleach one night, and something really funny happened, like something SO freakin funny you couldn't miss it, right? So I'm staring at the screen, 20 seconds later, I burst out laughing and yelled "Delayed reaction bitches! And that- is why snails are so slow)

"No problem kid." Xigbar ruffled Samantha's hair.

"Dude, do you have issues with memorizing people's names or something?" I asked.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Apparently he doesn't." I said.

"No I just find it easier calling them by their nicknames." Xigbar replied.

"And see? He just doesn't say it 24/7." I said, pointing to Axel.

"Okay." Xaldin shrugged, giving Samantha part of the Cheesecake.

"Joy!" She shouted.

"No…we did last night though, in honor of Xion." Vexen stated.

"In honor of Xion, Fanboys's Goddess, and the 14th member of Organization XIII!" I exclaimed. We all applauded Xion as she took a bow.

"What was your question?" Lexaeus asked.

"Actually Zexy, 2nd period is really hilarious, Samantha just lets out ALL of her laughter during that specific period during school for some unknown reason." I said, staring at Samantha. "She did that today. LUNCH, is hilarious."

"No, I was training him." Saix replied.

"Honest he was- hey how do you know about that day!" Zexion asked/demanded.

"Hehe what are you talking about Zexion?" I asked in a panicked voice. "What day?"

I glared at all the reviewers, pissed at you guys for CONTINUOUSLY commenting on Zexion's journal. I mean come on, learn to keep a secret!

"You're welcome Samantha!" Demyx hugged Samantha back.

"Surprisingly, a lot can happen in one night." I said.

"THIS, is how our adventure went." Spike, Jack, and Luxord announced.

*flashback to 4/12/11 at night*

Luxord, Spike and Jack boarded the ship.

"A'ight mates, time to set sail!" Jack yelled over the noise of his noisy crew.

"Aye eye!" They yelled.

"None of that stereotype nonsense lads." Jack sighed.

"Who made him captain?" Spike whispered to Luxord. Luxord shrugged, a look of confusion on his face.

Twenty minutes into it, the adventure began.

Luxord, Spike, and Captain Jack Sparrow were eating in the captain's room when all of a sudden, a crew member came running in, looking terrified.

"Captain! Captain! A sea monster is attackin' the ship!"

Jack jumped up so fast his chair flew backwards.

"Well mate what does she look like!"

"Can't tell Captain, she's too deep under the water!"

"Tell the crew to turn around, now!" Luxord and Spike yelled.

The three Brits ran out of the Captain's room to find it was storming and the waters were choppy. A large shadow could be seen about to surface from the water.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Jack yelled, doing his famous run to the edge of the ship. As he was about to jump, Luxord stopped him.

"Wait!" Luxord opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Through here!"

The three ran. Just in time too, for the sea monster wrapped its strange tentacles around the ship, cracking it in half and pulling it under the sea.

The three saw this from the pile of rocks and slight greenery Luxord had brought them too.

"Great now we're stuck." Spike said.

"Would you rather be dead or stuck?" Luxord questioned.

Spike remained silent.

"Exactly mate."

"AHHHHHH!"

Jack lifted his head fast. "Oh no. It can't be them."

"Who is _them?"_ Luxord asked.

"The natives from the islands!" Jack jumped up and began to run away as from the greenery, natives began to charge the three.

Luxord and Spike climbed up a tree from fear…..and stayed there until we found them.

Jack had been running around in circles the whole time.

*end of flashback*

"Wow." Marluxia said.

Everyone else said wow.

"Noba do you sense it!" I exclaimed.

"No." He said quietly.

"Ya." Xion said.

"I already did though!" Sora whined.

"Yaaayyyyyy-wait! I don't want to die! And I already went yesterday." I said. "You can still go though."

"Thanks for reviewing!" We exclaimed.

(A/N: Now I need to wait till maybe tomorrow to continue typing because I have no more reviews…)

(A/N: Two more reviews YESH! And EchoesofMemory! OMG I KNOW RIGHT! I actually talked to KellyJane on Deviantart, then read her journal two days ago(which would be 4/13/11 cuz today is 4/15/11) and I started freaking out cuz it said Metrocon was in TAMPA! I called Jenna IMMEDIATLEY and told her to find a site and crap while I read the journal entry and stuff! We got it all planned out through FF. I read EVERYTHING on the site and copied and pasted all the important stuff and YA! I mean a Zombie war? EPIC. I'm goin as Zexy, I'll be hitting them zombies on the head yelling, Back of I have litreture power! AND I'm going into the singing contest I think AND I am MEETING KELLY AND JENN! I ran around my house for like half an hour yelling I'm gonna meet them, I'm gonna meet them yay for ME! Yay for ME! And so far Jenna and I plan on going as a two people group and we're in the same position as you! No wigs, no costumes, GAHH! But we doing a lot of work to earn A LOT of money. MAYBE WE SHOULD MEET UP AND WORK TOGETHER! Oh my god ANYWAYS! That made me so excited when I read that ONE PART of your review I started jumping up and down in happiness cuz I have never been so happy before ask Jenna in a PM NEVER BEFORE PEOPLE. NEVER. ANYWAYS!Ya. ^_^)

(day 2 has been going on since that VERY LONG author note…..so on with my story! AFTER I FINISH ORGANIZATION XIII FUNDRAISER! *Goes to other document quickly and excitedly.* I believe I am almost done with it for all you wonderers. Cuz people are rushing me. JENNA. UPDATE YOUR STORIES FOR ONE GOD DARN(Yes I didn't say the D word for once! I'm so proud of myself!)TIME AND MAHBOI, YOU TO, OR AXEL COMING TO YOUR DOORSTEPS AND TEARING UP YOUR HOUSES. ^_^ Ok?)

"FINALLY!" I shouted, throwing up my arms, along with Zexion's. Being chained together always make stuff more entertaining. When Jenna and I did it everyone else was pissed they couldn't escape. Jenna and I started square dancing. ^_^ Cuz we is awesome like that.

"What?" Zexion groaned out, annoyed at his arms being yanked around so much.

"We got another review!" Jenna declared. (A/N: I lied. I want to do this fic too. So every now and then I'm just switching.)

(A/N: I'm bored now.)

(day 3)

"Ok! Our next review is from NexarkXIII!" I exclaimed.

"Who for once, has a very short review." Jenna agreed.

(A/N: I waited one more night for another review okay?)

**-0- *Yawn* sooooo sleepy**

**Anyway Dark Ansem you get a free trip to insane, merderuos, zombie, childrens fantasy tv character land! (like merduring, zombie barny or telletubbies, or more ect.)**

**Dye Ansem the wise blue. No not his ckothes or his hair. Dye his skin blue! Axel has to do it without Ansem knowing!**

**Xaldin dress in a giant duck suit and ride a unicycle!**

**Marluxia trick Xigbar into wearing the dancing flower.**

**-O- yawn cyah zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**I rly need to go to bed.**

"Oh joy." Dark Ansem sarcastically exclaimed, walking away to wherever this world was. (A/N: Zombie hehe METROCON! XD So excited….)

"Hey Ansem The Wise!" Axel yelled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Go take a shower, you reek!"

"Why-" Ansem was hastily pushed into the bathroom, where Axel tampered with the water to make it blue.

Axel locked the door and put his body against it for extra weight. "See? Think like one would in Big Fat Liar." Axel tapped his forehead with his index finger. "Got it memorized?"

"What? But why?" Xaldin asked as Jenna pushed him into a different bathroom with a duck costume.

I held up the review in one hand, and the unicycle with the help of Zexion in my other hand. "The review says so. Here is your noble steed. When you're in your little duck costume, you will ride this into the sunset."

Xaldin grimaced and just locked the door, pissed he had to be a duck.

"Umm…Xigbar!" Marluxia yelled.

"Yea?" Xigbar asked.

"I choose you!" Marluxia threw the dancing flower(A/N: Whatever that is…) onto Xigbar's head. The flower latched onto Xiggy's head, dancing away.

"There." Marluxia concluded his act.

"Thanks for reviewing Nexark, hope you're not too tired next time. Our next review is from-"

"Oh my god! I'm blue!" Ansem yelled from the bathroom.

"Anyways!" I yelled over him. "Our next review is from EchoesofMemory."

**-.-'**

**Kassie, I'm a girl...**

**Which is why I'm kidnapping Riku! (again...)**

**Anyway, I got you the new PSP (I forget what it's called, but it's, like, the PSP 2 or something...) AND while your basement's being repaired (and having several sub-layers added for, like, the arsenal and shit), you can host YATA in Hane no Itsumademo.**

**I refuse to let you in the dark castle. It would permanently scar you. (Lydia: Hey! My room ain't that bad!)**

**Roxas, I'm sorry! I mean, seriously. Your life already sucks without me getting rid of the best ice cream...SUMIMASEN!**

**Axel, I hug you. (WTF? Anybody else notice how I hate him, then I hug him?)**

**Kassie, you can have a pet. No, Zexion does not count. Though he would make a good puppy...**

**OMFG! Kassie. you don't have to go to London. Just go to Metrocon this year. Jenn AND Kelly will be there as guest speakers! Check out . The info's there!**

**And. Andandand. I dunno. I'm trying to make my own cosplay group. Right now it's pretty much an epic fail. It's me and a friend. No wigs or costumes yet, and no camera. GAAAAHHH!**

"Yes I know, I was referring to Noba, who rarely speaks. Isn't that right, Noba?" I turned to a completely empty part of the room.

"Kassie, no one is the-" Zexion shut up as he saw a red portal open up in the air and out came Noba.

"How did you know I was there?" Noba asked.

"I sensed you." I burst out laughing. (A/N: Seriously, I found the line THAT funny.)

Noba sighed. "Please stop referring to that."

"Sorry Noba." I replied. "Honestly, I can just tell these things. Plus you were missing."

"Oh." Noba replied.

"The room is fine, I just want my basement. I don't even know where that is anyways." I replied. "And I really liked my old PSP."

"It's okay. I got more anyways." Roxas held up a bar of Sea Salt.

"Suurree." Axel hugged Echoes.

"Okaay…I didn't think Zexy would count anyways." I snapped my fingers, and there in front of me, appeared Zeju (from ForbiddenKH12's Fanfiction A Day in the Castle).(or Zexju I don't remember which one it is) "See? Now I'm happy." I said as I held my new kitty. He wasn't gonna get in the way of my old kitty though, cuz I love Zoey, she's a good kitty.

Again, I jumped up and startind jumping up and down in excitement. "I know! I'm so excited to go to my first ever freakin anime con I can't even describe it! Ask Jenna! Like I'm telling everyone too! I'm so excited and we don't even have anything either!" Suddenly I fell over due to the fact I keep forgetting or just ignoring the fact that Zexion and I were chained up.

"Thanks for reviewing and making Kassie excited again. She has never been so happy before." Jenna said, staring at me laughing and smiling silently next to Zexion, who was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh by the way, I'm just telling people and they are asking to join. That or we meet up at least once at the anime con." I said through my silent laughter.

"Our next review is from ShinyStarz." Noba read.

**Hi, how are you maggots doing? :D**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the epic Terra/Master Xehanort battle! LOVED it!**

**Btw I KNOW Xion's 15. I meant being obsessed when I'm at the age of 14 MYSELF. No offence, just sayin' =)**

**Xion: We should get to know each other a little better. Do you want to go to a movie with me and have dinner after that? **

**Luxord: I'm pretty smart yay**

**Riku: Sing "Because I Got High" by Afroman**

**Xehanort's Heartless: I hate you**

**Lexaeus: Yes you DO have big fingers. How else can you hold that enormous Skysplitter of yours?**

**Demyx: Aquarius...get it? ^^ (sigh...I'm a fool (quote quote quote quote quote!))**

**Every male in the room: POOF! You now all have a moustache! And Vexen too! No Thanks :)**

**Luxord: LOBSTEEEEER!**

**Vexen: *evil voice* :"You're off the hook...":) Yes you may now proceed to run around yelling being scared of the memory**

**Jenna: UPDATE COTTN! The world needs more KH randomness!**

**Xemnas: Sing "Edelweiss" by the Sound of Music but replace every "Edelweiss" by "Kingdom Hearts" :P**

**Xion: Kiss me again. A romantic kiss.**

**Axel: Annoy Xigbar**

**Cloud: FIGHT MEEEE!**

**Roxas: You're the main character of my story that SUCKS right now but that will get better in future chapters. Does it make you happy? Come on you curse a lot in my story I KNOW it makes you happy :)**

**Thanks again for dedicating a chapter to me! **

**I feel loved ^^**

**See you guys later!**

***kisses Xion goodbye and poofs out***

(A/N: Thank you for that I worked hard on it…sorta ^_^)

"Oh it's just the way it was worded, okay." I said.

"Sure, why not?" Xion asked. "I'm not one for dating, but I can give it a try."

"Damn…" Riku muttered. "Stupid Fanboy."

"Jealous Riku?" I taunted.

"Actually, yes I AM jealous." Riku replied, sitting down with a pissed expression on his face. (A/N: I mean, if Sora and Kairi never actually had NOTICABLE, like right in your face evidence, neither did Riku, because they were with Kairi for the same period of time, Sora a bit longer.)

"Yes." Luxord agreed.

"Okay.." Riku began singing:

It's Like, I don't care about nothin man,

roll another blunt, Yea (ohh ohh ohh),

La da da da da da La, Da Daaa,

La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaa

I was gonna clean my room until I got high

I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high

my room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,

- cause I got high [repeat 3X]

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to class before I got high

I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high

(La da da da da da da da da)

I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,

- cause I got high [repeat 3X]

(La da da da da da da da da)

"AUGH ROXAS PLEASE STOP." I yelled/groaned.

"Why?" Riku asked, a little saddened. (A/N: Er, cuz he is still sort of sad and mad that you got Xion)

"You're a great singer, but it's getting hard to copy and paste the song lyrics because apparently the bozos out in the world don't know the order of one song." I replied, explaining why I was mad so he wouldn't feel it was his fault.

"Oh ok." Riku replied, back to normal. (A/N: Besides the fact he's pissed)

"Okay whatever." That Ansem said.

"Mhm." Lexaeus said.

"Yea, I do." Demyx told the fool known as Fanboy.

Jenna, Samantha, and I burst out into laughter as all of a sudden everyone that was a male in the room got a mustache. Except for the co-hosts cuz I said so.

"You guys look funny." I said with a grin as I snapped my fingers so the mustache would go away.

"Lovely." Luxord replied, shuffling his deck of cards in boredom.

"Uhhh…" Vexen jogged up to a seat and said, "Ahh. There you go."

"Not yet." Xion said. "Not until I get to know you better."

"Nah." Axel said.

"Maybe later." Cloud said from his spot on a couch, with one of my apparent endless amount of Rootbeer soda cans.

"I'm not one to curse, but ya I like being the main character in stories." Roxas replied.

"I read it Fanboy it's really good. I already know the code." I grinned.

"Adios Fanboy and it was no problem!" Jenna and I exclaimed.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Samantha yelled.

"Okay, now we need to wait for more reviews you guys soo….we wait!" I declared and we all sat down and began to wait.

(A/N: Okay 8:07 PM on 4/16/11…so we wait!)

"I change one thing!" I declared again.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"You, me, Sora, and Zexion! Dance party!" I exclaimed. "Right here! Right now!"

"You get bored fast don't you?" Jenna asked.

"Yes!" I switched the chains around and Jenna and I began to square dance. We sort of made Zexion and Sora dance with each other, giving the others great entertainment.

(A/N: NOW WE WAIT!)

(A/N: 8:28 I just saw Johnny Depp on Disney Channel for a commercial for the Pirates of the Caribbean! He said he loves all the scenes so much that sometimes he gets into the scenes that the director says "Alright do we have the scene, are we done?" And he also said that he loves being Jack Sparrow because he can do whatever he wants because Jack is a free spirit! It showed some of the scenes like how he falls and stuff and how he walks and it was funny and it makes me want to be like Johnny Depp's character Captain Jack Sparrow! So besides the fact I wanna be an anime voice actor I also wanted to be a sort of actor you know! Just so you know if you didn't! XD)

(A/N: 4/17/11 I worked a camera at my church! ^_^ I got to wear one of those cool headsets! ^_^ And still no reviews! Augh you bore me with your slowness.)

(A/N: AGAIN YES. Still no reviews. This morning 4/18/11 I discovered first what Fanboy's true name was ^_^ Then I played Rock Band 2 and THEN I found my mp3 charger! ^_^ I am so happy, I'm obsessing over it again by listening to it RIGHT NOW. Watch me prove this.)

"Kassie…" Zexion started.

I couldn't hear Zexion over my music on my mp3 player. I was listening to Dove and Grenade by Hollywood Undead and planned on downloading a bunch of KH music later on.

"Kaasssiieee…." He said again.

No response from me.

"KASSIE!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh?" I asked, pausing my mp3 player.

"It's been almost three days Kassie. THREE DAYS." They yelled. (It's been three hours Zim…THREE HOURS! XD)

"Well we need to wait for the reviews, at least you guys aren't starving! Besides I found my mp3 charger, let me be happy!" I then turned the volume all the way up and continued playing my music.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts-" Zexion muttered in annoyance.

(A/N: There. ^_^)

(A/N: Ok, you all know the Tails Doll right? Right now at 7:31 PM on April 19th 2011 I am freaking out about it! I don't believe in it, but now I can't get it out of my head and the music Can You Feel The Sunshine and every which way I look I fear for I cannot see behind me! DX multiplied by like 1000! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX But it did give me an interesting story idea…..EITHER WAY I'M FREAKING OUT!HE IS STUCK…..IN MY MIND! NOT THE IMAGE, THE MUSIC! THE IMAGE IS EVERYWHERE IN MY PERIPHERAL VISION! AND BEHIND ME! I'm scared! *goes into fetal position* Not really, I don't do fetal position but I think if I did I would be doing that right now! DX)

(A/N:P.S Ii discovered a way to earn money for Metrocon the easy way! Make a bunch of email accounts and enter contests! I mean I'm in one now with my same account for the grand prize of 10,000 dollars I have been allowed to enter more than once cuz I found some stupid Easter egg thing. XD CHEATING RULES!)

I jumped into Zexion's arms in fear. THIS TIME, he was sitting down. "THE TAILS DOLL! IT LOOKED AT ME! I'M SO SCARED I CAN'T LOOK IT STRAIGHT BACK IN THE EYE WITHOUT FREAKING OUT!" I practically cried as I hugged Zexion for dear life.

"Uhh…." Zexion started. "Okay that's it. Four days. FOUR FREAKIN DAYS. Kassie's freaking out, I have to help her get out of this sudden Tails Doll phase, I'm ending the show NOW."

"I agree. This has been You Ask, They Answer, one of the shortest shows yet!" Axel started.

"See you next time." They yelled.

(A/N: Yea Fanboy, you're right. I'm making this a short show. Hope you enjoyed and pardon my weird author notes, none were placed because I was bored, they were placed because I was bored AND they are true.)

And because you all are so mean, I'm not even gonna show you this chapter's Zexion journal…..

I'm sorry I have to.

_Dear journal,_

_Lately life in the organization has been boring. No major Heartless threats to finish off and give us a challenge. No real entertainment. Nothing. I get better at fighting and honing my powers for this? Absolutely nothing to do? I don't think so. _

_I swear if we don't get any entertainment soon, I swear I will somehow FORCE Heartless to appear._

_-Zexion_

_(_P.S Made a new story cuz of the Tails Doll, I'd love you forever if you guys read it!)


	16. Zexy's Our Mascot! :D

(A/N: By the way you guys, I introduced you all to the fucktards, A.K.A The tribe I made in my school of all who hang around Matthew, the fucktard ruler. Guess what? Sami (who recently got an account, Sami0729 I'm so proud I and Jenna made a clan!) And Sami heard one of Matthew's friends on the way to the buses say "We're the fucktards!" XD I was like, "No way! Sami get on your bus and tell Matthew he is the fucktard leader!" XD I made a tribe! WHOO! Anyways, yea. 7:22 PM (Later from the first half bout fucktards) And I was eating dinner. A.K.A Dindin. XD Anyways APPARENTLY Ciara's pet George that we haven't seen in years came back all of a sudden and went from green to purple. Halfway through dinner, Marissa goes "Horhay!" I go "What?" She whispers, "It's a purple dragonfly it's Spanish." XD So we start calling it Horhay and tellin Ciara it's Spanish, so she starts sayin Horhay. XD Best dinner I've probably eaten, besides steak….steak is good…..I make WAY to many, time to use a vocabulary word….superfluous amount of A/N. ON TO THE STORY! NOT REALLY I'M WAITIN FOR MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME!)

"Welcome to You Ask, They Answe-" I began before getting oh so rudely cut off.

"Kassie…..your hair is straight." Axel commented, slightly shocked.

"I know right?" I said sort of excited. "It IS possible to straighten it!"

"But didn't you say you can't straighten your hair?" Zexion asked.

"Ok why are you guys asking me questions girls would ask, and my sister Marissa did. Marissa, if you ever read this, EVER, I thank you for straightening my hair, I like it straight." I concluded.

"ANYWAYS, this is You Ask, They Answer!" Jenna exclaimed for me.

"Yes, and we get to fight more zombies, whoo hoo!" I exclaimed.

"Yeaa." Reece said, high fiving Axel in that weird 'I'll raise my hand and wait until you high five me back' fashion of his.

"When did he get here?" Sora asked indignantly. (A/N: Did I use that right? I can use so many vocab words and I never even knew until now you guys!)

"I decided he would probably want to join in, along with-"

"PUPPY!" Jenna ran like Hell was trying to grab her by the ankle towards Reece, linking arms with him and walking back to her place.

Sora glared at Jenna. (A/N: You don't want to hear it from me or anybody else Jenna? You'll just hear it in YATA because-)

"Reece and Christian will be temporary hosts so you may ask them questions as well!" I exclaimed.

Sora seemed to snub Reece. Sora did not like this. **AT ALL.**

"SO!" I started. "Why don't we go fight off more Zombies and enjoy throwing guts and brains at each other and- OH MY GOD IT'S THE TAILS DOLL!" I yelled as all of a sudden the Tails Doll appeared next to all the Zombies I had to temporarily seal behind a gate so I could announce crap.

"Puppy, wasn't dissecting a heart fun?" Jenna asked.

"Yea." Reece replied. (A/N: Yes, we got to dissect hearts today!)

"Oh my god, take my soul I don't care, you're too awesome to be evil!" I exclaimed as I slipped a collar around the Tails Doll. It was solid black with blood dripping on it with the name **TAILS** in big red bold letters, fashioned so it looked like the blood formed the name of my new pet/ killing machine.

"See? She wasn't afraid of it, just a little creeped out for a while. Nothing much." Samantha said.

"So…" I said, trying to reach out to Zombie world where killing things was free of charge and falling in guts was a bonus.

"ATTACK!" Xigbar finally yelled, impatient to start killing some Zombies.

(A/N: Gotta read the rest of Daisy's story, then I probably gotta go to bed. Augh, curse you bedtimes!)

(A/N: P.S. TWO new people joined FF in the past three days. Sami (Sami0729) and Cameron (cameron1995) So welcome these newbies into the world of FF!)

Xigbar charged the zombies quickly. I decided to play some music from Halloween such as Nightmare from Avenged Sevenfold and A Gory Demise by Creature Feature. (Seriously, those two songs are pretty cool.)

Everyone charged into battle. Of course, our newbies didn't have weapons yet( A/N: I forgot to ask them! DX)…..so they improvised.

"I shall use my sexy dancing skills to kill these Zombies!" Christian yelled in a very funny tone, beginning to dance, hitting anyone in his way…yea that's pretty much Christian. He's very jovial. (A/N: Vocab word!)

Reece just started karate chopping any and every Zombie he saw, even if it was already dead, yelling "DIE!" In a weird tone.

Those two were weirdos.

The Key Bearers charged together, sticking in a group. Of course. Light always sticks together. Darkness on the other hand…

Xemnas was all the way in the freakin back of the Zombie wave, portaling in the back, killing all the zombies that didn't really do much. Just stood there and waited for their Zombie buddies to die already so they could have some action.

Xigbar was sort of…..fighting…..sort of. He took one arrow gun and made it levitate in the air, somehow making it shoot any Zombie that came close, and used the other arrow gun sort of like a guitar, air strumming to the music….for some odd….reason….

Xaldin was just riding his lance dragon in the air, having absolutely NO effect on the battle.

Vexen was freezing the enemies, and actually had teamed up with Xigbar in a way. Xigbar sometimes shot the arrow at the frozen Zombies. He also got Demyx to hit them on the head with the end of his Sitar, yelling "Die Zombies, die!"

Lexaeus took his Tomahawk and swung it full force, then stopped it at the very end, tapping the Zombies on the head, then waited patiently. It worked. Either his stare or monumental (A/N: VOCAB! I should stop using vocab words…) strength did it, because the Zombies he hit disintegrated to dust.

Zexion and I did the same thing as before. Though this time I decided to use the sword Sephiroth gave me. I was laughing maniacally as I chopped off the heads of multiple Zombies without having to move at all while Zexion continuously summoned clones of himself so he could just stand amongst the battle cries and raining blood/guts/brains and read. Using me as a sort of makeshift wall he could lean on. -.-'

Saix enjoyed himself, automatically going berserk. All this time in YATA, Saix has only gone Berserk once, and only for a split second, breaking a vase. So he had a lot of saved up energy. Saix was everywhere at once, or at least that's what it looked like. Hitting the ground where Zombies were plentiful, sending them into the air where they exploded, which was the cause of all the raining blood/guts/brains. (Yes, Zexy and I pretty much stood back to back, fighting while not even moving around. How dangerous is that?)

I pulled out an umbrella from thin air. "Lovely weather were having, eh Zexy?"

"Mm." Zexion muttered a response, still reading.

Axel did the same thing as he did in the last battle. Though this time he snapped his fingers and made Zombies implode and explode. ANOTHER source of the Zombie guts. XD

Demyx…you already know what he's doing. When he wasn't helping Vexen though, he ran around summoning clones of water and shooting jets of water from the ground. "Dance water Dance!" **ANOTHER** source for raining Zombie blood/guts/brains.

Luxord was shooting cards at the Zombie's necks and turning them into dice, then allowing Saix to pick them up and bash them as much as the crazy man pleased, all the while using his other hand to cut multiple Zombies up with a giant card.

Marluxia had out his Scythe. Cutting away at Zombies at hyper speed I'm sure. This man was fast on his feet, making it seem like he was using a Corridor of Darkness to portal around he was so fast. This simple technique took out many Zombies.

Larxene was enjoying herself. Sometimes she would throw her Kunai at the Zombies and then while killing those Zombies shooting off lightning to kill off multiple Zombies around her. Other times she used her Kunai to pin Zombies to the wall then cut them up with her remaining Kunai so they appeared to be a pile of mush. This was something Larxene wanted to do more often.

Roxas and Xion were fighting back to back, along with Sora and Jenna. They sliced away at Zombie heads, sometimes using their special moves and limits to kill multiple Zombies.

Samantha had commanded her dog to turn into his Mutant self. Then she jumped onto his back, allowing him to stomp on the Zombies heads and listening to the cracking of their fragile skulls that had most likely decayed.

Gin decided to take his Zanpakuto and allow it to expand (like it does in the anime) so in its path, Gin's Zanpakuto would hit multiple Zombies through the heart, head, stomach, and limbs. He unleashed his Bankai for some occasions during his fight.

Noba used his alternate dimension to his advantage, trapping the Zombies in his dimension. Then he simply went there and somehow killed them all with his powers. I don't know how, since I wasn't there witnessing it.

Fred and George ran through the Zombie crowd/ guts/ blood/ brains and shot the killing spell, Avada Kedavra at all the Zombies. Though George sometimes thought it funny to just stick his wand into the Zombie's heart and then pull it out slowly. Why, I don't know. Fred found it hilarious to use some of their magical gizmos to make the Zombies puke and get sick, then just stab 'em through the heart.

Spike kicked them in the guts then decided to throw in an uppercut once in a while. His kicks were powerful and so the Zombies flew back into the wall and exploded, wherever Spike had kicked them….yea internal body parts came from there. (I haven't seen the series, but I know Spike usually fist fights and crap so ya.)

Nekozawa had decided to pull out little Beelzenef and use him to curse the Zombies. Soon though it got sort of tiring, so he resorted to kicking them and tripping them if he slipped so they would hit the ground, multiplying the number of spilled guts/blood/brains.

All in all, we had an all out killing Zombie spree. I enjoyed it, along with everyone else. But mostly I, cuz I like killing things. ESPECIALLY ZOMBIES right now cuz of Metrocon and all….

Oh I forgot what my pets did!

Zeju just ran around scratching the Zombies up with his cute little kitty paws. Such a little Warrior, I decided to make him FireClan's second mascot. (A/N: Yes in 5th grade Jenna and Lexi (another friend of mine) made a Warriors clan of our own. After much arguing and me being a stubborn brat(seriously sorry for that) I became leader. Blazestar = me. Frostcloud= Lexi Jenna you changed yours again didn't you? Yours is…..Oceanheart! I am right, right? ANYWAYS!)

The Tails Doll floated around, he was holding a knife and every now and then he would swoop down, probably knocking off Zombie heads with how fast its tail was going and stabbed the knife through the Zombie's head. Then he proceeded to pull it out slowly and occasionally licking off the brain guts. I now know what to feed him and I have a whole eternity worth of it.

After doing these tasks for about half an hour, we all decided it was time to go. All of us were covered head to toe in brains/guts/blood. But I refused to leave. Not until I did ONE thing…

"WHOO!" I jumped backwards, falling into the mush of Zombie remains and insides, making a Zombie remains/insides Angel. Then I jumped up and proceeded to walk to the room. "Okay let's go."

And yes, Zexion was still chained to me. So he fell onto the ground, but he didn't seem to mind to much being dragged around.

Sora had slipped off the chains when he was practically dragged towards Reece. Again, he didn't like Reece too much. Reece seemed to be Jenna's main attention grabber at the moment, which pissed of Sora. Who said the sensitive hero didn't need attention? Nobody, because he is sensitive.

*YATA Room ten minutes later*

"I put up another barrier, don't worry you guys." I said as everyone stared at the door with caution.

"Aww." Xigbar and Larxene complained.

"I know, I know. I want to fight the Zombies too. But we have to answer the questions first, then you can go kill the Zombies." I said.

(A/N: Hey I know I don't ever want to end this, but when I do, when do you think that should be? And at the near end of the story chapters, I'm going to have a chapter called YATA: Behind The Scenes. Because I do some funny stuff when typing this up you guys. And I mean **funny.** I don't even know why I do half of the crap I do, but I am going to read through YATA at that time and type up ALL and I mean ALL the funny moments I have since I will repeat them, and add in the KH characters reactions, since they watch me type this up.)

"Fine." Half of the group muttered.

"Umm…Zexion?" Samantha asked.

.

"Mmm." Zexion muttered as he flipped the page of his Lexicon.

"Zeexyy?" Jenna and Demyx chimed.

"Mmmhhmm lovely." Zexion replied, completely blocking out the intruding voices from the state he was in.

For about five minutes we watched him and his little movements. He had that simple reading pattern going on. Eyes go right then back to the beginning of the next line, right, back to the next line, back and forth back and forth, flip page, repeat.

Reece, walked up to Zexion with his Baritone and played some random notes as loud as he could. The noise startled Zexion so much he jumped and dropped his Lexicon. Which I may or may not have snagged to learn some dark magic.

"Wha?" Zexion asked, completely dazed from the noise and reading state.

"Thank you Reece. Zexy, get moving, we got reviews. Next time we'll leave you behind, or just drag you to Demyx's room or the sound proof room where Demyx can annoy you as much as he pleases." I explained.

"Oh.." Zexion stared down in embarrassment.

"SO! Our first review is from Mata Nui!" The twins read.

**Hey every one (poof up medical supply's and food) alright the zombies are still in effect and will not dissaper for another two chapters. The mystery box is still some were in the castle it will give you guns as your regular weapons effectiveness has decreased as the next wave of Zombies are continues and stronger. And now every hour packs of demon dogs will apperception and attack just Listen for the demonic voice to say feach me their souls. Good luck and try to stay alive.**

"Okay thanks Mata Nui for the heads up." I thanked him kindly.

"Guys, how long have we been holding YATA?" Jenna asked, clinging to Reece's arm.

Saix pulled up his coat sleeve. On his wrist was a watch. "It's beeen….40 Minutes."

"Everyone man the harpoons!" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Just….go get your weapons.." I muttered, hanging my head sadly as everyone didn't get what I was talking about. (A/N: I remember it is from a Disney Movie, but I don't remember which one…)

All of a sudden, a card popped into my hands. "Cool!" I exclaimed as I flipped it over to look at the handwriting. "Dad." I concluded in two seconds. I took out my official envelope opening scissors as of about two hours ago (Seriously guys I did) and tried to open it. Instead I opened it a little, then it just gave the envelope a small cut. "Screw these." I threw them behind my shoulder and opened the card.

It said:

"Do I wish you a happy Easter?"

"Do chocolate bunnies poop jelly beans?"

I opened the card. There was a check in there.

"Well no, they don't."

"But I DO wish you a Happy Easter!"

Love Dad.

"Aww, thanks Dad." I then laughed. "Heh, no Chocolate Bunnies don't, but the **Easter **Bunny does." I laughed, reminded of that new movie HOP. Then I stared at the check. "25 Dollars whoo! Savings towards my cosplay outfit!"

(A/N: Seriously this happened in real life. My mom comes in and picks up a yellow envelope. I pause my MP3 Player (which if I play metal music which I love! Makes me type faster for some awesome and odd reason) And went, "Oh…I did not see that." Then pretty much all the stuff I typed happened. I feel my mother handing me the envelope was a magical event because it just suddenly appeared and was in my hands. XD)

"Our next review is from Daisy!" Noba exclaimed. Yes exclaimed. He must have been in a very good mood. (A/N: Daisy! Who I am texting right now! While listening to metal music! And typing on my laptop! I sound like the stereo typical teenager….I like being the typical teen though, being a teen rocks.)

"By the way, just saying something random." I started. "Ever since I discovered I was going to Metrocon on 4/13/11 I have been getting more and more good news and things happening to me! I mean, by b-day is coming up, there's someone at my church that likes anime as much as I do who I can talk to, I got 25 bucks just now, I got new sheet music for my flute that is all professional from my band teacher, I found my mp3 player charger, Jenna updated, Fanboy got a story, Daisy made new stories, a favorite author of mine is updating her story I love so much every weekend, I have been doing pretty good in Science (I literally memorized the heart and valves and crap about the heart in like 15 minutes. It was HARD, but sort of fun), I am going to voice act for an anime my friend Teagan is making and she will be posting on Youtube, (I am a wise otter who's grumpy a lot. Naruto is played by a girl so I decided I want to voice act male characters, girl voices are too high pitched and crap. I will tell you guys when it's posted and demand you watch it. It's my future career hopefully gonna take off!), I talked to Vic Mignogna, discovered how to pronounce Vic's last name, actually got my hair straightened, played Panic Attack Guitar on Medium on Rock Band 2 and got 100% on it (1039 notes), caught up on my Common Place Book for school and enjoyed working on it for once, got some manga for Bleach and Naruto (Naruto number 49, Bleach numbers 2, 12, and 15) went to an awesome picnic with my church, had a cream filled donut at the picnic, and so much more! Things have just been awesome in my life! I think April is my lucky month! Vexen, your month is my lucky month!" I exclaimed, listing as much as I could remember of all the good things happening to me lately. "And the fucktards are all like "We're the fucktards!" I created a tribe! AND, so much freakin more." I finished.

"Woooowww." Half the room said.

I nodded. "I think I made my point." (A/N: Tell me you don't know where that's from XD)

"Anyways, Daisy A.K.A louie123133's review!" Jenna said.

**ouchies! My mom elbowed me in the eyeball! o.0 To express the sharpness and pain of his situation, I will inflict it onto you!**

**all the boys - find a girls and elbow them in the eye**

**Kassie - Allow me to appear at mucho grande random moments, on a dragon :D**

**Roxas - keep bein...Roxasy. :) I would like you, But there's only one place for someone like that in my heart, and Dag stole it!**

**Zexion - explain a strawberry sound using only original dance and song.**

**Axel - make up your own Rap song and sing it to us**

**Sora - flash at the zoo until u get caught by da police**

**Jenna - put a cherry in your ear, then eat it**

**Riku - i don't know you. Give me a good reaon to like you**

**Roxas, Sora, Jenna - come with me! well go and see a place called candy island!**

"Not enough girls. " I muttered. Everyone got elbowed in the eye more than once.

"HAHA! Glasses save the day again!" I exclaimed in victory. My glasses are strong.

"Okay!" I grinned. "What's the dragon's name? Imma call him Lightnin!" I exclaimed the last sentence in a Donkey voice from Shrek. Cuz Donkey is an awesome character. (A/N: I like that boulder. That is a niice boulder. XD)

"Aw thanks." Roxas smiled.

"What?" He asked, completely confused.

"Uhh I'll try?" Axel said, thinking to the best of his ability.

"Go!" I exclaimed.

"Already!"

"Yes!"

"Uuhhhh…." Axel stuttered.

"Yo!

I'm feelin kinda hungry

I might get a snack

I need it right now

Before I go whack!

Zombies attackin us!

What's goin on?

This place is fuckin crazy!

We're nothin but pawns!

In this little game, they makin us play!

They kidnapped us, so we were forced to stay!

Now we answer your questions, hooray hooray!

Are you happy? Well I'm not so good day!"

(A/N: My mom walks in, I'm ready to go to youth group, she tells me I'm not going! DX 10x! Now I will never know what their reaction to me with straight hair will be! DX P.S This happened at like 6 PM)

"Nice Axel, very nice." I said, rubbing my invisible beard that doesn't really exist.

"You kidnapped them?" Jenna asked.

"Well I came to an agreement with them that I would say I kidnapped them, but I didn't. Technically they came here willingly." I replied.

Axel stared at us in dismay. Yes now his rap was inadequate. All because of the truth being revealed.

"Well there you go Daisy. I rapped for ya. Can I have a cookie now? I am actually hungry." Axel decided to say.

"Here ya go!" I tossed a cookie over to him. Axel caught it and started omnoming on it.

"I shall assist you!" Jenna exclaimed.

"No." I said.

"Why?"

"Obsessive."

"Speak for yourself."

"Shut it, you have no proof YET."

(A/N: Literally, where's your proof Jenna? And you know that story idea you told me about? That oneshot idea? We can tie our stories together with this dare. Tell ya when I ask of you to call me back XD)

Sora left to the Lowry Park Zoo. He sighed as he left, hoping there wouldn't be any fangirls.

"Uhh ok?" Jenna did as the dare said.

"He likes the Angry Beavers." I pointed out.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

"Ya I got him into it a few days ago. He hasn't watched episodes though, sorta like me. I just told him about it." I explained. (A/N: In KH Sora and him are best friends but in the 1st game, they are like enemies because Riku is controlled by the darkness. ^_^ He's sort of just cooler than Sora all in all)

"Whoo hoo Candy Island!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Jenna muttered.

"Nah it's ok." I replied.

"Thanks for reviewing Daisy! Our next review is from-"

Xigbar was cut off when we heard the voice. "Fetch me their souls."

"Shit. Now?" I asked, staring up at the sky.

"Yay! Killing!" Larxene said in an odd cheery voice.

"Mhm." I replied.

We all got our weapons and walked out cautiously into the halls of the castle. It was dead silent….but then we felt it. The ground started shaking.

"Oh crap. They're huge." I muttered. You could tell because Demyx fell from the shaking and everyone jumped slightly as they felt through the ground the dog stomping.

"Everyone be on guard. Fight back to back and don't split up." I instructed. Everyone nodded and we got into a huge circle formation, using the power of the shaking as a GPS to the demon.

(A/N: And I stop there for now!)

(A/N: Daisy you are so lucky Marluxia's scythe looks way cooler when it's blue! DX I will make his scythe blue on my game too!)

We quickly dispatched of the demon dog. (A/N: More details the second battle)

Daisy poofed in on her dragon. "I speak gooder than you!"

"No you doesn't!" Jenna and I yelled back.

Daisy poofed out.

"By the way, before we continue, I have a video I found in the library at your castle. "I held up a DVD disc. It said Zexion's Babysitting Job.

Zexion stared at the disc. "I HATED that mission!" (A/N: Yes Daisy, the mission in Halloween Town when you collect hearts. I HATED that when I played Zexion in mission mode! I beat them a few minutes ago!)

"Let's watch." I placed the disc in.

*Zexion's Babysitting Job*

Zexion appeared in Halloween Town. "There aren't that many Heartless here." Zexion quickly dispatched of all the noticeable Heartless.

Five minutes later, Zexion was just flying around Halloween Town. "I've been flying around and I still can't find any Heartless!" Zexion flew through a door that led to the cemetery.

"What am I supposed to do with these exploding pumpkins-Ohh." Zexion saw the lanterns and knew what he had to do.

Zexion sent the pumpkins flying towards the lanterns. This proceeded to open coffin at the end of the cemetery. Zexion went through it and appeared in another part of the cemetery. He then did the same with the lanterns there. This proceeded to lead him through a door to the curved hill.

This is where the fun kicked in.

"Oh god." Zexion said as he stared at the three kids before him. Shock, Lock, and Barrel were running everywhere. Shock was spinning at top speeds, Lock was shooting exploding pumpkins everywhere, and Barrel was living up to his name and barreling himself everywhere.

Zexion summoned his Lexicon. Trying to hit the three was difficult.

This is what you heard as Zexion ran around after said people:

"Shock, stop moving!"

"I'm gonna get cha, I'm gonna get cha!"

"Never mind I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you!"

"Lock, stop throwing pumpkins at me!"

"Yea!" Zexion yelled as he finally knocked Shock unconscious. "Two more to go."

Zexion went for Lock. He discovered by hitting the exploding pumpkins back at Lock dealed him damage as well. Sadly, Lock moved fast.

"Where'd he go?" Zexion asked as he tried to lock onto Lock's new unknown location. "Where'd he go!"

Then he heard the noise of Shock spinning around.

"Oh fuck no!" He yelled.

He then proceeded to kill Lock. Then went on to Shock. All that was left was Barrel.

Sadly, even Barrel was too fast for him.

Zexion kept dodge rolling to catch up. "I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaimed quickly.

Then he heard the other two awakening.

"Damn it! One goes unconscious another wakes up!" Zexion complained in anger.

The next twenty minutes Zexion spent trying to nearly knock all three unconscious and then strike em all at once, defeating them.

Though that didn't go as planned. Lock began shooting pumpkins at greater speeds.

"Damn it Lock, stop it!" Zexion knocked Lock out in anger. He then ran towards Shock. Then finally Barrel.

"FINALLY!" Zexion answered. He opened a portal to his RTC location. "What? I can't leave! But why? Screw Saix, screw the mission, I'm coming home." Zexion opened a different portal and left.

*End of video*

"Wooow…..epic fail." I responded to the video.

"Mountain Dew anyone?" Axel asked, holding a can.

"Mine!" I snagged it from his hands and took a sip of it. A shiver went down my spine. I didn't get MD often. So I was pretty hyper.

"Wow Kassie." Zexion sighed.

"By the way, you suck at fighting in mission mode in 358/2 Days." I said.

"…" Zexion sighed again.

"Our next review is from some girl whose name is Courtney who is known as crazy about books 13." Reece exclaimed.

"Well that's a weird name." Christian said. (A/N: Peter Griffin said and also he's a ninja! XD)

"Speak for yourself, Spicy Chicken Ninja." I said.

"By the way!" I exclaimed. "I discovered that A Gory Demise by Creature Feature can make an acrostic poem with your name! I used my last name it spelled this!"

M- Burnt to a crisp

C- Disease in the brain

K- Shot in the head

E- Buried alive

E- Buried alive

L- Bled and bled

"It describes sort of Alice from American McGee's Alice! She had very bad burns when her parents died in a fire, she had Dementia in her brain which was really her going to a distorted Wonderland, and she bleeds a lot in the previews for game two!" I exclaimed.

"That's your last name?" Gin asked.

"Yes, in fact it is. I'm Irish." I replied. "Which reminds me….Reece you're a leprechaun!"

Reece pouted and did his very good puppy dog face, shaking his head.

"Wow." I replied.

"To the review!" Jenna exclaimed.

**Axel/sora/doland/goofy:do you guys remeber me? If you're wondering why I kidnapped you guys. **

**Reading dude: I forgot your tell me it slowly. *hugs sora doland goofy and axel* XD! Bye!**

**Iam a girl! ... Oh yeah... I'm crazy about books 13! I forgot to said that in my last reveiw!**

"Hey is the Courtney Lynn? Cuz if so I know you." I stated.

"No we don't remember you." The four replied.

Said four were hugged.

"Thanks for reviewing! And we don't which reading dude you're talking about, so sorry!" Samantha declared.

"Our next review is from NexarkXIII!" Axel exclaimed.

**YES! I was watching big fat liar when I wrote that dare XD**

**Anyway**

**look up (dancing flower Xigbar Marluxia) on youtube and you'll know what the dancing flower eyepatch is.**

**-_- gives Axel a flame thrower. That should help with the zombies.**

**dye Soras hair black and put him in the same room with Ventus.**

**Sephiroth... your just creepy in an epic way.**

**Last but not least XIGBAR! He must wear the actual dancing flower.**

**goodnight. runs away b4 zombies eat me.**

(A/N: The first thing I thought was Big Fat Liar! XD)

"Okay.." I replied. I had already looked it up.

"Cool thanks!" Axel grinned at his new Flamethrower.

"No problem!" I took some hair dye and put it in Sora's hair. Then I pushed him into a room containing Ventus.

We stuck our heads to the door, trying to hear what was happening.

"Hey your- Vanitas!"

"Hey! No, I'm not! Watch it with that Keyblade!"

"You're gonna be sorry for everything you did!"

"AHHh! Help me!"

"Naahhh." I replied.

We left the door, so Sora could run out at any given moment he wanted.

"Thank you." Sephiroth replied.

Xigbar did as he was told.

"See ya!" We yelled.

"Our next review is from PropertyOfDemyx!" I exclaimed.

"Also known as me!" Samantha exclaimed.

**Great, I have no clue what a tails Doll is...now i gotta go to wikipedia before i read your new story...great. -.-**

**Demyx: dance like an Indian with me!**

**Axel: Scuba dive after Demyx puts a water repellent circle around you!**

**God im making Demyx a mary sue in a REVIEW! Gosh...**

**Roxas: pretend to be a depressed duck.**

**Xion: look up scary stories on youtube.**

**DEEEEEEEPly sorry for the short review. I still dont have my IPOd back. =( So bai.**

"Well now you do." I replied. "You just got your IPod back from your parents."

"Yeaa." She replied.

"Ok!" Demyx and Samantha then began to dance like Indians, simultaneously.

"Dem can't do that ya know. And I can swim, people just type stories saying I can't." Axel said.

"Uhh….I'm a depressed duck. Life sucks." Roxas said uncertainly.

"Already did last night!" Xion exclaimed.

"It's fine Samantha, you didn't have your IPod at the time." We accepted her apology.

"Our next review is from EchoesofMemory!" Jenna and I exclaimed.

**Kassie? Do you not want people stealing your tickets or something? I mean, you cut out the website...**

**Anyway, you don't have to worry about getting to Hane no Itsumademo. The dragoons will take you. Just let me know when you're coming, so I'll be ready and stuff. And how'd you find the tails doll thingy? (probly not the best idea to mention that...) And the song Sun Goes Down is awesome! Lolz.**

**Oh, yeah. Did I mention that Hane no Itsumademo is Japanese for "Wings of Forever"? I tried to find eternity, but I had no such luck...**

**Now that I think about it, all the KH members are part Japanese.**

**RIKU! *fangirl glomps (again XD)***

**Axel, you may beat up one Orgy member. (RUN, VEXEN, RUN! Axel's still mad about the DNA-removing incident...)**

**My hands feel like cake. It's like I can't control them! XD**

**I had sugar. And apparently, it is possible for me to get high off food. Or at least REALLY loopy.**

**And it's gonna be a bit hard for me to join you, seeing as I live in Misery (Missouri). THEY SAY WARSH HERE! *bursts into tears at the horrible grammar skills of the people around me***

**And they make fun of my accent!**

**Kassie, chocolate for you, Zexion, Jenna and Sora, though there will probly be much regret about giving it to Sora.**

**Hey, wanna borrow my pet shadows?**

"Huh?" I questioned, confused by Echoes' comment.

"Well, I just remember hearing about it and my friend Daniella told me, so I finally looked it up. Plus as my pet now, I just followed the stupid curses you follow." I said.

"I think Jenna tried to find the word Eternity too in Japanese, but she didn't find it. She found light and darkness." I explained. "She wrote the symbol on her arm, then made me want the darkness symbol. And cool, no you didn't until just now."

"Yes they are. Kassie said that a few chapters back." Jenna explained.

"Okay…..hmm…." Lexaeus walked up to Lexaeus and began bashing him.

"Why the tough one?" I asked.

"It's a dare so he can't fight back. Who wouldn't want to use an opportunity like this to hurt the tough member of Organization XIII that could kick your ass?" Axel replied, throwing his Chakrams at Lexaeus.

Riku got glomped…..again.

"That's nothing to be too sad about. I've heard there are great anime conventions there…it made me jealous until I discovered Metrocon." I stared up at the roof, beginning to daydream. (A/N: Seriously though, I saw many anime con videos on Youtube, one of which a guy dressed as Jesus started a Conga Line. XD Jesus is so awesome)

"And thank you for the chocolate." Jenna said.

A pile of chocolate appeared in front of the four of us. I walked up to it, took a silver wrapped Hershey Kiss from the top, and then walked over to Sora, depositing it into his hands. "So you don't get TOO hyper."

"Thanks for reviewing!" We exclaimed.

"And again we have no more reviews, so we wait again!" I declared.

And thus we began to wait, talking and playing video games and such…..it bored us so….soooo

"Rock Band war!" I declared again. "I call drums!"

"I call Guitar!"Demyx declared.

"I call mic!" Jenna said.

Everyone then formed into a band, and we began to play war, Rock Band style.

(A/N: You all are getting either A. Lazy or B. Killed. So yea, I'm gonna go work on my other stories. See ya for now!)

(A/N: OK SO THIS IS PROOF! OF A LOT OF CRAP ABOUT ME! This is something I posted on Youtube…..chaitsDeena: OMG!I CANT WAIT FOR THIS IN JUNE! IT'LL BE MY FIRST EVER ANIME CON(Im 11 goin twelve in soon to be four days by tomorrow) AND IM GONNA START A CARAMELLDANSEN PARADA AND JUST...I swear EVERY time I see videos here about anime cons at the moment, I get SOOO excited and I start laughing and hoping I will have as much fun! Cuz in anime cons its your own personal experiences NOBODY else can have! (IT'S SO TRUE! I CANT WAIT! EVERYTIME I SEE VIDEOS (Mostly made up of Caramelldansen….cuz that gets me XD) I FREAK OUT IN LAUGHTER SAYING IM GONNA DO THAT AND HAVE SO MUCH FUN! And still NO more reviews, I feel left. *tear, tear, tear, tear*)

(A/N: OMG PERSONAL EXPERIENCES, THEY'RE IN MY GRASP, CAMERA, YOUTUBE, METROCON! XD XDD I SWEAR I'M GONNA DIE OF HAPPINESS! XD)

"By the way, it's Easter today!" I exclaimed. "So!-" I placed a pair of bunny ears on Zexion's head.

"Why him?" Demyx and Axel asked.

"He's never happy. So by deciding to make him our sort of makeshift mascot, he has to act happier." I explained to the two, who I guess wanted to be the mascot.

Zexion sighed. He then put on a grin, made it look like he had buck teeth, picked his arms up, and started moving them side to side. (A/N: Hard to describe but it happened at school. XD Chippy is my math class's mascot all cuz of me XD)

Zexion ALSO held up a bag of Fluffy Stuff Cotton Tails(wait for it….). Before anyone knew what had happen, they saw a blur of black and turned their heads to me. I was omnoming on the Cotton Candy, laughing. "It melts in your mouth!" (A/N: This happened in real life. It amazes me XD)

"Woww.." Demyx and Sora stated.

"Your girlfriend is amazed by some of the weirdest things.." Axel shook his head.

Zexion blushed. "She's not my girlfriend…"

"She will be soon." My two buddies(Samantha and Jenna) muttered.

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing."

(A/N: Before it slips my mind, I was watchin my cousins and little sister play outside right? We have like a double backyard, a small square has a fence. I was sitting on it, then I jumped off cuz of "the dragon" and it looked/felt JUST like Sora in KH1's opening. I decided, it was perfect for either A. The Paopu Tree from Destiny Islands or B. The Twilight Town Ledge and I can invite those who I know that likes KH and we make Sea Salt Ice Cream maybe every Saturday and sit there on the "ledge". :) Wouldn't that be cool guys?)

"And since it's a Holiday, we are sending out everyone an awesome Easter basket!" Jenna exclaimed, pointing to some ghosts picking up the baskets and shipping them to you guys….how wrong we should have hired mini bunnies…

I sneezed. "Crap, the allergies are reborn." I moaned in annoyance.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"I am apparently allergic to holidays." I explained. "Last Christmas, I got sick the NIGHT before, this Easter NIGHT before, I get sick! I can't believe it!"

"Well now…" Zexion said.

"And again, I have decided to make a short chapter. But this chapter is awesomely short. Cuz at the moment we have 92, 375 words in YATA, added these words to YATA, we got 98,000 something." I said.

"And we also reached I think last week 2,000 hits!" Jenna exclaimed.

"You guys are awesome!" Samantha threw out. We all stared at her. "What? They are."

"She's right." Sora pointed out.

"So, adios amigos!" I yelled, waving.

"Until next time!" We all exclaimed.

(A/N: Quickly! I have a new story idea thanks to SoraIsMyHomeBoy's story Nobody's Friend (REEEAADDD ITTTT….just sayin) and I'm gonna need A LOT of help, so don't be shocked if I come talkin to ya. :D already talkin to SoraIsMyHomeBoy and FreaxGeax! XD Thanks to chu guys! So…ya…be on the lookout for that. AND….REVIEW MORE! You're making us feel hated! DX AND…That's all. ^_^)


	17. I'm Back and Joining Us is Eli!

(A/N: I'm back! I missed this computer so much! I have inspiration too so I am now typing YATA, and EVERY other one of my stories! If anyone out there was waitin for any stories, you are going to get them! To the show! I'm so happy…)

I ran into the room, happier than ever. I automatically ran to Zexion, who was sitting in his seat. "How long have I been gone?" I asked, practically breathless.

He along with everyone else smiled, which was NOT the reaction I expected for practically ditching them. "Far too long." He stood up and hugged me, and believe me, that made me happy.

"Save the love fest for later, we have a show to host." Jenna said, tapping my shoulder almost impatiently.

"Speak for yourself. You're always making out with Sora somewhere. Besides, Zexion and I are just happy to see each other. Ain't that right Zexy?" I countered my friend.

"Yes." Zexion pulled away very quickly from our embrace. "That's all."

"Mhm." Jenna crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Before we start! I never typed YATA because I got grounded from FF…..my new favorite band is Avenged Sevenfold, I like Kaito (Vocaloid, he's my favorite), it's Summer, and…..other stuff." I laughed. Then I froze when I saw everyone BUT Jenna's eyes on me. "What?" I asked, completely unaware of the problem that had occurred in every one of their minds at once.

"Your hair….." Axel stuttered out, pointing a finger at me.

"Well what about it?" I asked.

"It….it looks….it's different!" Demyx finally got out.

I stared at them, a little confused. I snapped my fingers and a tiny mirror appeared. I grabbed it from the air and stared at my hair. "Oh right! I got it cut, straightened, and styled! It looks like Rukia Kuchiki's, Namine's a little, and on some occasions when curly and straight, Marluxia's!" I concluded, making the mirror disappear. "Watcha think guys?"

All they did was stare. So I took it that they liked it. Jenna finally piped up. "They love it. Especially….." She observed their faces. "Riku, Zexion, Axel, Xemnas, Vexen for some odd reasons, and….Kairi, Namine, Marluxia, and last and certainly least Vanitas."

"Uhh…" Xigbar walked up. " I'm not one to say this, but show. Host. You. Now." He pointed at Jenna and I.

"Right!" We declared.

"This is You Ask, They Answer! If you STILL don't have it memorized." Jenna started.

"And I have some announcements. Today we shall be losing MANY Co-hosts. For many reasons. One: I realized they are honestly a waste of space in a way… and two: I can't get them to do ANYTHING. So, after today's fighting with the Zombies, Spike, Gin, Nekozawa, and Jack though you aren't really a co-host, you guys will be leaving."

"Okay." They muttered.

"Now! Make nice while I try to find the reviews on the new format of Fanfiction. You don't get on for a few months and this is what happens." I declared as I got on my laptop. I thought while I was on I could at least listen to some music. So I popped in my white ear buds and went on Youtube. I typed in Vanilla by Gackt.

Before the song even began playing I found them. "Well that was to easy." I muttered as I read the first review. "It's from Mata Nui guys. Take out your weapons. Oh and-" I took the collar off the Tails Doll. "Bye old pal…" It flew out the window….

**(poof up some medical supply's and snacks for every one) alright this is the last chapter of Zombie killing and it going out with a blast. The zombie are even stronger as well as the demon dogs and they are joined by a new type of zombie. The gas zombie. When killed they explode and release a horrible smelling gas that clouds your vision and affects your movement. You weapons are Joe pretty much useless so I would recommend a gun now. The gun box is still somewhere in the castle it will give you a random gun. And to make the last day of zombie killing fun the power has been cut and has to be returned on the switch is hidden somewerw deep in the basement of the castle. Good luck and try to stay alive.**

"Thank you, but we have survived this long, I think we can make it." I took out a new weapon of mine. It was for an idea I have that I think you guys will love. I just need to talk with people about it to fully inform you guys. Anyways, I took out a metal Keyblade. It wasn't the real deal, but these were Zombies. I shall chop off their heads however I wish.

"Kassie." Ven started. "Isn't that-"

"Lost Memory? Yep." I replied. "Isn't it cool! I love it so much!" I hugged my fake Keyblade. "You guys ready?" I turned to everyone. They nodded their heads, a look of determination on their faces.

"Alright. Let's move out. Make this battle count guys." I lead the way out of the room, cautious of any roaming Zombies. "Oh and-" Before I could, Jenna snapped her fingers and the power turned off. Everyone turned to the middle of our group because Xemnas' Ethereal Blades were glowing in the dark like a pair of night lights.

"Wonderful. Xemnas, guide our group. I hereby give you the nickname Rudolph." I pointed to the front of the line. Xemnas sighed in anger and walked up to the front. He held up his Blades and said "Follow me."

(A/N: Well we're off to a boring start now aren't we? What was I thinking? What happened to pure nonsense? I'll try to shake it up now)

"Wait!" I declared. Everyone stopped in their tracks and Jenna snapped the lights back on.

"Yeess?" She asked.

"The gas zombie thing? I got us cool bandanas to wear so it doesn't affect our breathing." I handed out bandanas of all colors. The most noticeable was Axel's hot pink one.

"And how will these help us?" Axel asked, picking up the bandana from his face in disgust.

"The Three Fairies from Sleeping Beauty don't mess around when it comes to clothing. Except for Sora, they put him in a dress." I replied. "NOW move out!"

Jenna snapped her fingers and the lights went out again. We all trudged to the hallway where we heard the undead moaning. And to all you perverts NO. So deal with it.

"Here we go guys!" Just as we attacked the first Zombie a Demon Dog snuck up behind us. Demyx, Spike, Nekozawa, and Xaldin went after it immediately.

Axel and Xemnas were practically our guides. Lighting up the room with fire and Ethereal Blades actually made a difference in our sight. Sadly, the Zombies started climbing on top of them and making their weapons disappear beneath a layer of dead skin.

Jenna and I nodded our heads and ran straight into the crowd, using our Keyblades to kill all the Zombies. To add a little spice to the dish of awesomeness Jenna stuck out her hands and I jumped with a boost from her into the air, flipping through the air and throwing my Keyblade at the ground and letting it crush hundreds of Zombies as darkness burst around it. I landed in the orb of darkness created by the weapon, grabbed the Keyblade and killing more Zombies.

Over in a corner I could see a figure being overtaken by the mass amount of Zombies. "Sora!" Sora's spikey headed figure turned to me. "The corner!" He nodded and jumped into the air, gliding towards the corner at top speed.

Sora chopped off the head of a Zombie right before it hurt the person. He turned to the figure and grinned, which was pointless since you couldn't see it. "Hey are you okay?" He outstretched his hand to the figure, who stood up on his own.

"That doesn't make us friends Sora." Marluxia ran off into the wave of Zombies. Sora shrugged and glided to the direction Jenna was in.

Demyx cheered in the background as they made the Demon Dog disperse. He rushed into the crowd of Zombies, killing one in two seconds flat.

Suddenly there was a huge cloud of some sort of gas. "Guys hold your breath!" I yelled as I ran over to the heart of the cloud. Right there was a nearly frozen Ventus. "Ventus? What the hell?" I grabbed his hand and opened a portal, running through it to a safe place. "Vexen! Come here!"

Vexen came and I instructed him to sit out and help heal anyone who needed it. I was pretty sure he nodded his head, so I ran off into the crowd again, killing a Zombie. All of a sudden, a Demon Dog landed in the middle of the ocean of Zombies. It killed many, but it was harder to kill then them.

I could feel other people beside me rushing to kill it. I struck down on its skull. Slightly dazed, I decided it was safe to jump onto its back. I saw in a flash a Keyblade I could notice from anywhere. "Vanitas? You're here too?"

"Yea." He grunted, striking the Dog's head.

"Who's next Aqua and Terra?" I asked, slicing at its ear.

"Yes." Aqua said, landing an attack two inches away from me. I flinched as I sensed the air ripple behind me. I then heard an Organization member yell in pain. I saw a cloud of smoke rise up. I sighed.

"Be right back." I opened a portal and ran through it, appearing in a McDonalds. "What the Hell?" I yelled.

"May I help you?" The lady I know there asked.

"Hi!" I grinned, taking off the hood of my cloak.

"Oh hi! What can I get cha?" She asked.

"Hmm…" I took out all the money on me. Normal money of course. "Darn, I don't have enough!"

"I'll take that other money you got too." She said, pointing at the munny.

"Munny? Great. I'll take…." I thought of what they would like. This is what I ordered for each person:

Sora: Cheeseburger with ketchup and pickles with fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Riku: Quesadilla (NOTE) McNuggets with a Dr. Pepper.

Kairi: Chicken Nuggets with a water.

Ventus: Happy Meal. McNuggets with fries and a Vanilla Milkshake.

Aqua: Cheeseburger plain with small fries and a Vanilla Milkshake.

Terra: Chicken Sandwich with medium sized frees and an orange soda.

Vanitas: A Hot Fudge Sundae, Vanitas doesn't really like McDonald's.

Xemnas: Double Cheeseburger with Ketchup and lettuce no fries, and a Coke.

Xigbar: McNuggets with large fries and a Chocolate milkshake.

Xaldin: Cheeseburger with everything on it (Blegh) and a Sprite mixed with Dr. Pepper.

Vexen: Chicken Sandwich with a Diet Coke.

Lexaeus: Cheeseburger plain with a medium Dr. Pepper and large fries.

Zexion: McNuggets with medium fries and Dr. Pepper (and I got him a Vanilla Milkshake if he didn't want his soda)

Saix: Chicken Sandwich with medium fries and a Chocolate Milkshake.

Axel: Cheeseburger with some hot sauce and extra hot sauce..I asked for a bottle of the stuff. Large fries and a large Vanilla Milkshake.

Demyx: Happy Meal: McNuggets with little Apple Dipper things and Water.

Luxord: Double Cheeseburger with lettuce, medium fries, and a large Dr. Pepper.

Marluxia: A Chicken Sandwich with medium fries and pink lemonade.

Larxene: I got her a happy meal, Cheeseburger plain, fries, and a Sprite to piss her off.

Roxas: Same as Ventus's.

Jenna: A Cheeseburger plain and a soda AND a milkshake.

Samantha: A Happy Meal with McNuggets, fries, and a Coke.

Myself: I got McNuggets with medium sized fries and a large milkshake cuz fries taste good when they are dipped in the milkshakes.

"If I forgot anyone, they just gotta suck it up." I muttered to myself as I handed her the money/munny.

"Thanks." She stared at the large order. "You might want to wait-"

"Way ahead of ya." I called from a table.

15 Minutes later I walked out the door with at least 30 bags of food in my arms. I opened a portal cautiously with my hand, hoping I would land in the Grand Canyon or something. I walked through and grinned, since I appeared in the YATA room. I dumped the food on the ground and summoned my Keyblade, running out into the hall. "Yo Xigbar!" I yelled. He looked down and grinned. "What did I miss?"

"Nothin much!" He yelled back, appearing right next to me out of nowhere. "We're nearly done here. Demyx and Axel took care of the Demon Dogs and Larxene over there-" Xigbar pointed at an almost paralyzed Larxene, who was being tended to by Vexen. "She took out all those special Zombies."

"Aw!" I complained. "I missed all the fun stuff! Being kind gets me nowhere in life!" I sighed and thanked Xigbar, who nodded his head and warped into the middle of the Zombies, loading his guns and spinning around quickly, shooting every Zombie.

I grinned and jumped into the air, landing a hard hit on a Zombie's head. I surveyed everyone in the room for a brief second. (it's hard typing a battle in non-paragraphs so I'm just gonna tell you what they did like the last two chapters)

Sora, Kairi, Jenna, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, and Riku were together, creating large rays and orbs of light and striking thousands of Zombies with each blow. It looked very tiring and I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I swung my Keyblade, and darkness trailed behind its path. I grinned. Darkness was just my style.

Xemnas and Xaldin were riding around on a smaller dragon created by three of Xaldin's lances. Xemnas pointed out where Zombies were…well everywhere really. Xaldin would striked them with his three remaining lances.

You know what Xigbar is doing. As well as Vexen.

Lexaeus was doing the same as the last chapter. This time though, he hit the ground with his Tomahawk, making jagged rock burst from the ground.

Zexion was fighting with his illusions, making the Zombies kill themselves. He rarely used his illusions of himself, but if he did, he used them to attack with their blades.

Saix just ran around the room, sweeping up any almost dead Zombies. He was cheating in this battle, barely putting effort into it.

Axel and Demyx were re-cooperating a little, tired from defeating the Demon Dogs. Luxord had joined them, waiting for feeling to regain in his arm. It turns out the Nobody I heard yelling right before I appeared in McDonalds was him..

Marluxia was helping Xemnas get some action. He would slice at the Zombies, shooting them into the air, and Xemnas would slice their heads off with one flick of the wrist. Tag teams seemed popular during this battle.

You know what's going on with Larxene… Roxas was at the moment trying to get his first taste of McDonalds, but I told him if he left this battle I'd summon a Demon Dog and let it eat the meal AND him. So had returned to the group of Keyblade wielders of Light.

Vanitas? He was….wherever he was… Oh. He was doing that thing where he shot towards the ground, disappearing into a pool of red and black, then jumping up and striking.

The co-host A.K.A Samantha and Noba who I will NOT let leave since he is cool, had never arrived in the room, so we went without them.

In a matter of minutes, we had killed the remainder of the Zombies. Now for a surprise I shall explain. Last night, I watched my FIRST episode of Degrassi. My friend had already told me about it and I knew about it already. I had decided back then my favorite character would be Eli. Then yesterday I saw that episode, Better Off Alone and I sorta….got a new favorite character in my life….his name is Eli Goldsworthy. Prepare for emoness to arrive.

"Now guys!" I declared over all the voices. Everyone seemed happy over their food. I felt proud of myself for getting the orders perfect. "As I typed in the description above, we have a NEW co-host with us from now on."

I opened a portal and put my arm through it, grasping for something. I then pulled out a boy. He had dark brown hair reaching down to his neck. It was sort of curved and wavy. He had a lopsided smirk. He had green eyes. No bright colors detected on the boy. Oh no. He wore a black shirt, with a black jacket over it, unzipped. Black jeans and I silver belt. A necklace was around his neck as well as a pair of black headphones. He had a look of mock shock on his face. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Hello Eli." I started. I opened up a different portal, closing the last one. "I want you to know you are NOT leaving and your room is ready for you out in the hallway." He stared at me. "Be right back."

I walked through the portal and into McDonalds again. I took out my phone almost automatically, swearing about how I forgot to ask what the awesome emo wanted from here.

"Hello?" Xemnas asked, slightly annoyed cuz that's Xemnas.

"Xemnas, could you ask Eli what he wants from McDonalds?" Apparently Xemnas had put his phone on speaker, because suddenly all you heard was "Hey! Give the phone ba-" and then: "Excuse me, but the girl asked me a question."

I sighed. Eli. Already making an impression. "Ya…so here's the thing. McDonald's isn't my style. I want Wendy's."

I gaped at my phone. "I- I kinda can't get you that. I'm at McDonalds."

"I want Wendy's though. It's the least you could do for kidnapping me." He replied.

I gaped at the phone again, but for two reasons. One, I couldn't believe I was talking to Eli and two, he thought I kidnapped him. "Eli, I didn't kidnap you. You could have beaten me up and walked away. But you didn't. So in a way, I didn't kidnap you."

"I still want Wendy's." I glared at my phone since I could practically feel that lopsided smirk on his face.

"You know what?" I heard Riku say. "I didn't really want McDonald's either." I could hear the trashcan lid shutting. "I want Taco Bell."

I nearly yelled in annoyance. "Why must you emos be so annoying?"

Eli gasped. "Ouch!" He said sarcastically. The guy needed some new comebacks. (A.K.A The author has to think of sarcastic remarks)

"Ya know what? Fine." I opened a portal and walked on into Wendy's. "Whaddaya want Eli?"

"Hmm.. a Cheeseburger plain and a large Vanilla Milkshake." He decided.

I smiled. "Okay!" I ordered his meal and then opened a portal, walking through it and appearing in Taco Bell. "Eli, give the phone to Riku." After a moment of silence, I sighed. "The guy with the silver hair that said he wanted Taco Bell."

"Yes?" Riku asked, now holding the phone.

"What do you want from Taco Bell?" I asked.

"A Quesadilla." He said.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope. I saved my drink."

"Alright. Bye. Oh and start the questions without me, okay?"

"K. Bye." The phone hung up and I went to go order his food.

*YATA*

"Kassie said to start the questions without her." Riku told Jenna.

"Okay." Jenna said. "Our first review is from Samantha, A.K.A PropertyofDemyx." She read the piece of paper out loud.

**Lol...so many times.**

**Xemnas: you get glasses. Act like an old geezer for a chapter.**

**Xigbar: get a contact! Haha the eye doctor must love you..**

**Xaldin: I force you to watch the annoying Dragon Ball Z Kai! It's annoying because it ends my Avatar time every night! :(**

**Vexen: lucky bunneh.**

**Lexaeus: HA! My dog is bigger than you, and he just had a bunch of whipped cream.**

**Zexion: have my bird sit on your shoulder. Sorry, make an illusion so he thinks your my dad. The bird loves my dad.**

**Saix: skipped.**

**Axel: you can swim? Wow, YATA teaches me new things.**

**Demyx: *pouts* I thought you could control water! *hugs* I'm sorry! *buries face in shoulder***

**Luxord. Skipped. Hey, meet Skips from Regular Show.**

**Marluxia: how do you get a blue scythe?**

**Larxene: where did everyone come up with Larxel?**

**Roxas: MAKE US SEA SALT ICE CREAM PLEASE! I keep begging my parents and they say no and yuck.**

**Xion: why do people describe your hair as raven colored? Raven is a dark purple. Your hair is black.**

**Kassie: I'm so proud! ^-^ your using so many vocab words! *anime happy tears* your awesome!**

Xemnas sighed as a pair of glasses appeared in his hand. They were large and circular and had two bridged between the lenses. He placed them on and practically whispered in a hoarse tone. "I-is this good Samanthaa?" He asked.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes."

"Good." He did a fake wheeze and burst out coughing. Everyone burst out laughing at the stupidity. Eli sort of just stared. He seemed weirded out. That was the main reason Jenna was laughing. She didn't like Degrassi or Eli.

"No and no he doesn't. He says every time he sees my one eyed face enter through the door it makes him want to run out the back door and puke in the trash can." Xigbar replied.

"That must suck." Jenna said.

"Nope." Xigbar replied. He grinned. "It makes me excited every time I have to go."

Xaldin opened his mouth wide like little kids do when they are super excited. He almost yelled out these words before zooming out of the room to go to his and watch the entire series. "OH MY GOD I LOVE DBZ!"

"Well now…" Jenna said.

I walked through a portal with the food in my hand. I set all of it down except for the GIANT Frosty I had decided to get from Wendy's. You needed a special card with Larxene's signature on it to get this size. "Vexen isn't the bunny. Zexion is. Isn't that right?"

Zexion sighed. "Yes…" He muttered.

"And no one is bigger than Lexaeus. Not even your dog Samantha." I turned to Samantha, who frowned.

"He is too….in my mind." She replied.

"Don't you mean-" The twins started.

"Oh dear lord. Prepare for gay ass moment." I warned everyone. Jenna knew what was about to happen too, due to the fact we can practically read each other's minds.

The twins eyes went all glossy on us as they put a face of pure idiocy on. They had their face in the form of that little kid mentioned above. They stood next to each other and outstretched their right arms in a rainbow arc. "Imaginaatiooon." They said.

I stared at the Weasley twins. "You two sure are a joy to have around ya know that?" I asked. They nodded their heads in response.

Zexion smirked. "Piece of cake." He cast an illusion on himself, making himself look like Samantha's dad. Samantha poofed in her bird, with which she sat on Zexion's shoulder. The bird sat there for a few moments before flying into a portal I opened in the air leading to Samantha's house.

Zexion reverted back to himself. "That is one big bird."

Samantha nodded her head. "Mhm."

The three nodded their heads as Demyx stared at Samantha who was latched onto his torso, crying for some odd reason. "I can, you were being stereotypical with Axel, and Saix doesn't care if he's skipped."

"And technically your aren't skipping me if I am told to do something." Luxord said. "I already have. We enjoy playing cards together on occasions."

"You do?" Samantha asked. Luxord nodded in response.

"It's only 358/2 Days." I said before the pink haired man could say anything.

"They're idiots." Jenna started. "They think putting two names together is ingenious."

"I don't know how to." Roxas replied, sipping his Vanilla milkshake.

"I know right?" Xion, Jenna, and I replied.

"And thank you." I smirked and took a mock bow, because those are fun to do.

(A/N: Guys, this is an AMAZING Japanese singer a certain NIKKO and Forbidden got me hooked on. He's cool. Watch this video. GACKT ЯRII - Part 11 [GHOST] I've been watching it for like, 3 hours now!)

"Thank you for reviewing Samantha." I told her calmly. Then I remembered the food. "Oh right! Here Riku!" I threw him his bag, football style. Luckily he caught it. "And here's yours Eli." I handed him his.

He stared at the bag and thought, using his weird thinking voice. (I'm new with Eli and I forgot what it looks like so deal with it) He then sighed. "Ya…I'm not hungry."

I stared at him. Then I smiled. "Oh…okay." I took the lid off of the frosty and then proceeded to dump the contents onto Eli's head. He made a face (look it up. I got a pic. If you look up Eli Goldsworthy from Better Off Alone, it will hopefully still be the 4th pic. He has pink flowers in his background so you'll know.) and shut his eyes tight. He nodded his head slowly, as if agreeing he deserved that.

"Don't act like that around here, it'll get you nowhere." I walked out, taking my laptop with me so I could listen to Gackt.

Eli wiped some of the frosty out of his eyes. "Well.."

Half of the people in the room were barely keeping their laughter inside. I could hear snickering as I walked out.

Eli was handed a towel by Zexion, and began wiping his face and hair. He sat down and remained silent, taking out his cheeseburger and taking a bite out of it.

"Well uh…our next review is from EchoesofMemory! And Kassie was scared because she was watching the news in one of those odd, possibly never going to happen again Kassie moments and she heard there were a bunch of tornadoes where you lived. Her mind even though it had been away from Fanfiction for months remembered a reviewer lived in Missouri. So she hopes you're okay." Jenna said.

**YAY KASSIE! Lolz. You should see about going to DragonCon,too. Why? HARRY POTTER! No, seriously, they once did dancing Snapes. Check out aslansphoenix's stories, they're really good.**

**Axel is now a dragoon. His dragon is red.**

**Demyx is a dragoon, too. He has a water serpent.**

**OMFG BOB'S IN UR HOUSE! (Mah pet dragon, lolz.)**

**I have now realized that I am partially loopy, whether or not I eat anything...**

**Anyway, to dah darez!**

**Kassie, you should still have munny. If not, here's Maleficent's hoard. Yes, I am still a ninja thief.**

***kidnaps Riku. Again* I actually need him this time. How else will I make a Riku wig?**

**Still no wigs or costumes for my group. -_-'**

**Sora, brown kitty ears. Now. Follow Jenna! 'Cuz y'know what? I'm a fan of SoJenn, but only cuz she's awesome and she'll be updating soon. (hint, hint!)**

**Saix, put on blue puppy ears and follow Xemmy.**

**I'm also a fan of KassZex. I think that's right...**

**Zexion, you don't get ears, but you still have to follow Kassie.**

**OMG I founded awesome flowrs! They're sooooo bluuuueeee! *stares***

**Have a Zombie-killing party with rave/techno music! Invite anybody! And you can send them back now, I got the first chapter up, though I'm rewriting it. -_-'**

**Hopefully I'll see you at Metrocon!**

I yelled from my room. "I have been making tiny-ish plans with Dakota 'bout that!"

"Wow, three new dragons.. Great." Jenna muttered as a red dragon and a blue water serpent AND your dragon burst in through the wall. She got her phone out. "Ya, Jimmy? (The constructor worker from the earlier chapters!) We're gonna need you to repair a wall. Ya. Three dragons. Mmkay. You too Jimmy." She hung up.

"Thanks!" I called down. "And ninja thieves unite!" In my room I held up Eli's wallet to my face, which had a cold grin on it. "Gotta pick on the new guy ya know." I muttered to myself. "I also have Eli's wallet so I think I'm good!"

Eli looked shock for a moment before he began checking his pockets quickly. He glared up at where he thought my room was.

"And I don't think I get to go to Metrocon!" I whined, going on Youtube and quickly typing in Unholy Confessions by A7X.

"Take a hint Jenna. Update." I told Jenna through our minds.

"Speak for yourself." She replied.

I held my hands up defensively, even though she couldn't see. "Still."

"Okay. And don't play that when we're talking I can feel my ears dying!" She complained. I turned down the music with a quick sorry.

"Why thank you." Jenna grinned as Sora began following Jenna around the room. She had begun to walk around to test out this new order.

"It's Kexion." Zexion muttered underneath his breath.

"Excuse me?" Jenna slid right next to Zexion, who began freaking out.

"Nothing! I said..nothing!" Zexion replied, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face.

"Mhmm…" Jenna had shifty eyes. "I'm watching you."

Zexion opened a portal and went upstairs. He knew as well as everyone else I wasn't coming out.

"That's cool." Jenna said. "Can you find pink flowers? Because Marluxia likes the pink!" She burst out laughing.

You could hear a cry or yelp of sadness coming from my room. Followed by Zexion trying to calm me down.

"Thanks for reviewing, we all HOPE you're okay!" Jenna said. She's very good at this hosting stuff.

"Our next review is from..America?" Samantha asked.

From my room I called out, "A.K.A xXAxelXx A.K.A PandaChan A.K.A the girl who needs to make up her mind about a pen name!"

"Ya her." Samantha nodded her head and smiled.

**Axel: **dumps water on your head** Now is not the time for childish games. Someone has my purple crayon. You will find it, yes?**

**Zexion: **hands back journal** I didn't read it...**

**Kassie: WHO HAS MY PURPLE CRAYON?**

**Saix: I bet you have it? GIVE IT!**

"No." He replied.

Before anything could happen, I momentarily froze time and took the journal, scowling at you in anger, and hiding it under my pillow. "Thank you Luxord." I muttered as I snapped my fingers, unfreezing time.

"And I don't know." I muttered. "The angry chicken from Family Guy Star Wars…that doesn't even exist." (I realized in the VI one at 2:49 just now there IS a chicken! I was like, wait…there is one?)

"I don't." Saix replied calmly.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Jenna called.

"Our next review is- why don't you read it Eli?" Samantha asked. Eli picked up his head. "You ARE a co-host…I think."

"Sure." Eli took the review. He cleared his throat as he looked over the words.

**YAYAYAY! *spins in circles* Hehehe I likes hyperness! I also got Easter money and I said I was saving up for cosplay stuff too! XD And I must say... THAT ZOMBIE FIGHT WAS EPIC!**

**Luxord: Go rob a bank. If you don't get arrested and get away with any amount of munny, you can keep the munny you stole and I will give you that same amount you have.**

**Lexaeus: I've decided that you must scare as many members of the Organization as you can. If you scare at least 7 of them, you get a vacation wherever you want for as long as you want~**

**Vexen: I've locked the door to your lab and only I have the key *Holds up key* You can't go in there for one chapter. :P**

**Xigbar: *hands him 2 squirt guns* SQUIRT AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN! :D**

**Xaldin: Sing some opera for Xenmas ;) Make sure it's nice and loud~**

***Hands out top hats to everyone* You know you wanna wear them~ :)**

"Eli, you sounded hilarious!" I called. Eli had also done everything it said in the *'s. I saw through Jenna's eyes. Which is creepy but cool.

Eli used that same face he used in that picture with the flowers in the background. He didn't say anything.

"Luv." Luxord started. He grinned and held up a bag filled with money. "I was one step ahead of you."

"He already does that by appearing randomly.." We all muttered.

"And besides, we need Lexaeus. Without him, we have Organization 12, and no one gets scared." Jenna said. "So no vacation."

"Okay.." He said.

"All right!" Xigbar grinned. He teleported to my room, spraying Zexion first. Then he went downstairs and sprayed Axel, Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, Noba, and last Eli.

"Man Eli." I started. "That's TWO times now! Let's see if we can make it a third." He glared again, using the towel to wipe the water off his face.

Xaldin and Xemnas sighed, walking out of the room to the sound proof room.

I practically flew down the steps and grabbed a top hat. It was black with a cool emo design bow on it. "The more and more I read this review, the more and more I wanted a top hat!" I grinned.

I quickly ran through a portal to a room with all those little ghosts who handed out the Easter baskets. "Hey guys, any other top hats you got?"

"Yep." One said, handing me a top hat that was like mine, but for a guy. "For the new kid."

I went back through the portal, teleported upside down right above Eli's head, dried it with Xaldin's wind powers, and placed the hat on his head, teleporting back next to Jenna and Samantha. "Can't hate cha forever." I told him.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review is from me SoraPsycho!" Jenna declared. (A/N: I love that through my cycle of people reading the reviews, you ALWAYS read yours nowadays XD )

**HAIIIII! You misses me? Too bad i iz heer! First of all, let me just say, I like that bolder, that is a nice bolder! Oh, and before I go 2 da dares and questions, Daisy, sry 'bout u eye i'member you tellin' me on Tuesday. Oh and Colton? I'm through with that jerk! I'm gonna tell u morr on Munday when I gets back to skoolz!**

**Xemmy- I'm feeling unusually generous today. So all you need to do is reenact the one scene of the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy leaves. You'll be the tin man, Axel will be the scarecrow, Roxas can be the lion and Xion can be Dorothy.**

**Vexen- Your as cold as Ice! You're willin' to scarifice! Guess what song that is.**

**Zexion- Ooooooh! You and Kassie will live happily ever after in a big pink sparkly castle! Or stay locked up in a dark dungeon where only you two can survive together...with books...and quite possibly music...dungeon muzic. Lol**

**Marluxia- Will u pleez be my big bro? U rule!**

**Laxry- DX waaaah! Fine im done trying to fight u! Will u bake cookies wit meh?**

**Sora- You're soo dreamy! *Drools* You think we should get hotel room? On the beach? Alone? Whatcha say naughty boi?**

**Ven- Can u be one o mah bestest fwends?**

**Xion- same to you? U seem really cool. And Fanboy REALLY likes u!**

**Okay bi bi! Sry 4 all da txtin btw. Im usin mah ipod!**

"I was so proud of you when I heard that!" I told Jenna.

"At the end I guess." I said. (More for me to type! And I'm 200 words away from 6000 words!)

"I don't know." Vexen replied.

Zexion blushed. "Kassie and I don't like the color pink though."

"But your saying you WILL live somewhere together forever?" Jenna replied, getting very close to Zexion again, practically in his face.

And queue Zexion freaking out. "No! Of course not!"

"Sure why not?" Marluxia said…then he got glomped by Jenna.

"I find it funny how you love Sora. And Marluxia is your other favorite character. And they are both arch enemies!" I laughed. "That's just plain weird! You'd expect yourself being possibly the biggest Sora fangirl ever to HATE Marluxia."

"Wha?Uh sure.." Larxene said uncertainly.

"Sure Jenna." Sora said. "It could be on the islands!"

"Uh sure." Ventus replied.

"Yea and I can tell based off the next review." Xion said.

"Speaking of which, the next review is from ShinyStarz! A.K.A: The one and only…Fanboy!" I declared, taking the next review into my own hands to read.

**OMG! I didn't review last chapter! I can't believe it! I've been SOOOO busy these days... I HATE school. Didn't even update my story yet! :( The chapter STILL isn't long enough, I want it to be like 3k words at least oh well...)**

**To make up for it: 2 reviews! :D**

**Happy?**

**Riku: Don't...hate me. I still think you're awesome =3**

**Luxord: LOBSTEEEEER! (XD It has become something usual! Family Guy rules!)**

**Zexion: I never believed that it was possible to get high from sugar but recently I experienced it myself when a friend gave me a cake that was like 90% sugar and I ended up jumping around the room, so...discovery for me, yay! And since you were the FIRST in YATA ever to get sugar high, here's ANOTHER very sugary donut!**

**Xion: You are indeed my goddess, Kassie was right. *hugs Xion, then unexpectedly kisses her on the mouth***

**Sora: Eat as much popcorn as you can in 1 minute. GO!**

**Roxas: Sing Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz :)**

**Vanitas: Your form when you posessed Ventus looked AWESOME! And...actually somehow...attractive. :O It seriously almost made me turn gay, lol (I'm weird). Anywa, become Ventus-Vanitas again and battle Aqua!**

**Mata Nui: Quit the freaking zombie thing. It's getting pretty annoying. Doesn't really have to do anything with KH. Looks like everybody loves the fighting though. Ah, whatever, it just annoys me :/ Nothing personal, I just don't like it.**

**Kassie: I know, I know, I'm telling you too much, but you're awesome! And everyone else too :) Only just because the word "Fanboy" was written 26 times in 3 chapters of YATA ^^**

**Been playing RE: Coded all day cause I FINALLY got it. Didn't get it earlier because I have been €300,- in debt the last 6 months because my parents paid my iPod Touch in advance for me ^_^ I love the new combat system and all the spin-off minigames ^_^**

**P.S. If you still need help for that story you were talking about, I'd be happy to help! :)**

**P.P.S. I should stop writing these "intelligent reviews" and just be crazy and random like everyone else. Oh well I'll try next review :)**

**P.P.P.S: UPDATE MORE! I know I'm not in the position to say it, but you're not updating your stories much lately and I just love them! :D**

**P.P.P.P.S: I should update myself! RAAHH!**

**P.P.P.P.P.S: I'll write next review tomorrow! :)**

"You never did." I said.

"I won't I guess." Riku muttered.

"Family Guy IS awesome." Jenna, Samantha, and I said,

"Why thank you." Zexion smirked. "I feel loved."

I took some of the donut. "Very good donut there Zexion. Enjoy."

"I will."

"You shall." I replied, leaving him to his sugary donut.

"Ya know what Fanboy? I don't know much about you, but I'll give you a shot. Wanna go out?" Xion asked.

In Jenna and my heads, we thought, "_ And queue Fanboy fainting from either happiness or love or both."_

"The Gorillaz are pretty cool." I said.

_Yo, yo, yo_

_'Cause I'm this, Gorillaz from the mist_

_Lyricist and my thoughts be twisted_

_I spit the wickedest rhymes from a time that's never existed_

_My futuristic linguistics turn fools into statistics_

_I'm a lyrical misfit with a sadistic characteristics_

_I perform murderous acts on my tracks with a single breath_

_And if a boy want the test, then I be stampin' upon his chest_

_Done makin' a mess_

_Not a man could conceive the weed I'm consumin'_

_And I transform from my cartoon pseudonym, turn to a human_

_I spit words from my mouth that be turnin' you inside out_

_And I tie knots in intestines just like I'm a boy scout_

_That's workin' 'em out_

_Now rearrangin' your whole skeletal structure_

_Then I find some Nine Inch Nails to perform some acupuncture_

_When I punch ya, I rupture all of your ribcage in a rage_

_And I turn you into a cartoon too then erase the page_

_I take you back to the stone age with Barney and Fred Flintstone_

_Get Dino to take a machinos and then force you to live home_

_I'ma take off like a jet pack better get back, rather step back_

_I'ma make the crowd react and nod they heads until they neck snap_

_Life can flip raps while riding a skateboard and doin' a tic-tac_

_And leave your head in a spin like staring at turn table skid mats_

_I'm a concrete lion, big cat_

_This is real talk, not big chat_

_Did ya get that? 'Cause I ain't no small timer_

_I rhyme on big tracks_

_Now feel the vibes I create, this heavyweight_

_I'm about to detonate and demonstrate_

_[From: . ]_

_How I generate lyrics that supernaturally levitate_

_To the top, my lyrics escalate_

_Accelerate and leave you panickin'_

_Take the ground from beneath your feet_

_Leave you Skywalkin' like Anakin_

_I'm sharper than the tips of Zulu spears and Olympic javelins_

_My style is totally buck wild and most definitely happenin'_

_To your brains I be tappin' in, to computers I be hackin' in_

_To me, I be out of this world like aliens who were time travelin'_

_I'm dabblin' in the Fists of Fury technique when I speak_

_Forget Karate Kid and these wooden blocks, I chop from concrete_

_Concrete, concrete, concrete, w-w-well, well, well_

_I've been stoned ever since the days of creation, I've been red_

_I'm a mad dred, causin' so much havoc in Russel's head_

_My lyricism is just like an aneurysm inside his brain_

_He plays the beat in a trance and he's never feeling no pain_

_I could never be a racist because I possess so many faces_

_I'm one of those beat-up bad wit' bags and a pair of braces_

_With lines longer than laces, I'm gracin' you with my presence_

_The lyrics went flippin', makin' ya bubble like effervescence_

_I pulverize and bamboozle, shake numb skulls like a boodle_

_I smashed the top of your head with a guitar I borrowed from Noodle_

_I'm as animated as Japanese animes causin' calamities_

_Some serious savory from my roarous rhymes of reality_

_At the speed of sound, I'm wanderin' around_

_The clown done tried to defeat us without tenacities or audacity_

_Don't you ever thought you could beat us_

_Beat us, beat us, beat us_

"There ya go." Roxas smiled.

O.O Was both Ventus', Vanitas', and ESPECIALLY Eli's facial expressions. Jenna and I burst out laughing. We had learned to block out the disturbing part of things like this and fully enjoy the hilarious part.

Vanitas snapped out of it. "I can't unless I merge with Ventus again. And we know that isn't going to happen."

"Zombie hater.." We muttered.

"I know, I know. You feel the urge to keep saying it because my awesomeness amazes and surprises you." I said.

"Why? He's surprised you're actually awesome?" Eli smirked. I turned to him.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Hmm…Jenna. Should I show Eli how powerful I am?"

Jenna read my mind. "Yes. Yes. Yes. DO IT."

I grinned. "Okay!" I snapped my fingers. Eli's gothic fashion disappeared and was replaced with a pink frilly dress. I took a picture and then snapped my fingers again, putting him in his gothic apparel.

That face showed up again. "Okay. I see how it is." He said.

"Good." I replied.

" I know right? Ok, yes I do, ok, I couldn't, you should, and okay, you didn't." Jenna and I said simultaneously.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review is from-" Jenna dropped the happy attitude. "Oh, it's HIM."

"Who?" I read the name. "Oh God. It's godly."

"This is from godly345." Samantha read.

**Great never have another reviewer do the evil masterminds plans. Yes I made the plan to get you ivaded and killed by zombies who were let in by none other than Jenna but now I will send out Hell itself. First my dares.**

**Kairi: Whatever you treid to do in the Christmas party you lost another fan. Data Sora is in love with data Namine. So wacht real Sora and Jenna get married.**

**Namine: Can you explain why you tried to hide your other skechpadin my house and why is it filled with yuri and yaoi pictures plus each couple is not waering clothes?*holds up skechpad with Namine's name on the front***

**Sora: I now your getting jelous that Resse is stealing your girl so use this.*hands Sora an inploder ray***

"Jenna didn't do it. Besides how would you know? You stalkin us? You a stalker? Jenna, I think we got a stalker on our hands." I told her.

"You think we got a stalker on our hands?"

"I think we do!"

Eli laughed slightly. "You two are just weird."

"Speak for yourself young goth who is older than me." I replied.

"Where did you come up with that?" Jenna asked. "Data Namine and Data Sora DO NOT love each other. There isn't even INVISIBLE evidence, let alone visible evidence in the game that could show that!" Jenna countered.

"Namine…" Axel started. "DON'T kill him."

Namine was held back by Xaldin and Lexaeus. "LEMME AT 'EM! I DESPISE YAOI AND THAT GAYFER THINKS I FAVORITE IT, USING HIS OWN SKETCHPAD AND FRAMING ME, I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Joy…" I muttered.

I handed Sora the imploding ray. "Sora, you know there is SOMEONE you want to shoot this ray at."

"Oh, oh I do." Sora replied.

"Someone we all hate."

"Yes, I know."

"Someone we want dead."

"Oh, oh yes."

"Now go."

Sora walked out the door and I smirked. "Enjoy biatch."

"Our next review and final review is from Henvdemon of the Heart A.K.A Nikko!" Samantha read.

(A/N: Aannd….cue break! I'm gonna watch that epic video of Gackt I mentioned above somewhere in this story… then I'll type the finishing touches!)

**Zexion you have to eat a gummi bear version of Lexeaus. behold the cannibalism!**

**Demyx run around during a lightning storm with a golf club glued to your head.**

**Axel go skinny dipping in any active volcano. if you're alive i won't tell Larxene your dirty little secret.**

**Xigbar you must poke out your other eye, place it in a jar and perform open CPR on yourself.**

**Xion swap Xig's eye out for a lemon covered golf ball.**

**Roxas run around with scissors while Xemnas is getting a haircut.**

**Vexen give Xemnas a haircut with only an ice cube and a flame thrower, you figure it out!**

**Larxene you must go scuba diving in aluminum foil. no shocking yourself and no use of non conductors either. every fish you kill results in one picture of you and marluxia posted on the net.**

**Lexeaus throw Zexion into a simmich and offer it to a random horde of vegan zombies. hide him well. **

**Saix you have to take a bath in mustard! this is payback for chewing on my shoes!**

**Xaldin bungee jump into a jet turbine and come out in one piece. **

**Luxord stop time and age Xion seven years. give yourself amnesia, be good now or you might lose something you can't win back.**

**Namine record everything while your upside down and have everything said translated in german subtitles while in japanese audio.**

**Sora yell at Riku in Korean. then kick him in the shin and beat him with a rubber duckie. sick Aqua on him in namine's getup.**

**terra have a staring contest with Xehanort. the loser takes a dip in BK frying oil. Winner gets to sick hungry homeless cannibals after the loser or zombies, take your pick.**

**Kairi slap Riku and sick aqua on him while she's on her period. **

**Everybody you have to do these while missing one sense.**

**by the way can i get unchained now? i mean biddy is worried sick about me.**

"Okay." Zexion was hyped up on sugar, but he was trying not to show it. Very effectively. So he started nomming away at the gummy bear.

"Okay!" Demyx ran to his room to get his glue and to try and find a golf club.

"What dirty little secret?" Axel asked.

"The one no one knows about because it's a secret." Nikko replied. Yes, he WAS in fact, still tied up.

"Well whatever it is, no. I don't feel like it today." Axel said.

"Okay Nikko: Ew." I said. "Xigbar!" I stopped Xigbar, who had a knife right above his eye. "Don't." Xigbar lowered the knife.

"Okay double ew." Xion said.

"When Xemnas gets that haircut I will!" Roxas said.

"Easy!" Vexen took the ice cube, and molded it into a pair of frozen scissors. Axel handed him a modified Flamethrower. Vexen blew on the scissors to keep them cold and not melting and set the flamethrower as low as the temperature could go. He proceeded to cut Xemnas' hair. But not really, since Xemnas would most likely kill him. Instead he cut and accurate Xemnas wig.

Roxas looked around and saw no scissors in sight. So he shrugged, ran towards Vexen, stole the scissors, and began running around.

"What pictures of Marluxia and me? I'm dating Hercules!" Larxene objected angrily, hugging Herc.

"No." Lexaeus replied.

"..Stereotypical…" Saix said, not moving.

"You have to." Jenna said.

I began to say, "No he doesn't." But Jenna elbowed me in the ribs so I shut up from the pain.

"It's a dare." Jenna said.

Eli spoke up. "I here mustard can smooth the skin."

Saix growled at Eli. "Shut it pretty boy." (Does that sound gay? Yes. Did any of you care in Hannah Montana? No. And I say HM cuz that show is gay)

Eli posed. "Why thank you."

Saix growled again as I pushed him out of the room. "Eli stole what I was gonna say." I muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry. How can I make you feel better?" He asked sarcastically.

I stared at him. Then I pulled up the photo of him in a dress on my phone. "One click. It goes viral."

Eli held his hands up defensively. "Alright." In his head he thought, _"Man! No one's ever fought back my sarcastic remarks! Intimidating stare, that will get her."_

He proceeded to use his "intimidating" stare on me. Too bad it's pretty funny rather than intimidating.

"You have high hopes here Eli. So far, half of them have been crushed." I said.

"Umm…no?" Xaldin and Luxord said.

"O..kay?" Namine walked out and did just that. Which I don't know how, but still.

Sora shrugged. "Sheba-nom!" He then kicked Riku in the shin, and after that began beating him with a rubber duck.

Terra and Master Xehanort began staring at each other, fists underneath their necks in concentration.

Kairi slapped Riku. "Feel hated I guess Riku."

"And NO." I said. "I like your remarks to these guys when we aren't doing the show."

"Now, act out The Wizard of Oz!" Jenna demanded.

"Okay…" Xemnas, Axel, Roxas, and Xion said.

(A/N: Due to not being able to find the video of this moment, we're just gonna say they did it. This is where as the twins say "imaginaaatioonn" comes in.)

"Thanks for joining us for You Ask, They Answer!" We co-hosts (excluding Eli) said.

"Feel free to ask Eli questions and dares. And by feel free I mean I'm asking you to." I said.

"Also!" Jenna reminded me.

"Oh right! Guys, this show must end someday. Please tell me when you think I should end this show okay?" I asked as well.

"Peace." We all left with our top hats on.

*Me in my room*

I had lied to Zexion. Told him I was changing, so I could read a journal entry. Most of his entries were on training and boring stuff none of you guys cared about, so I skipped ahead to when he first joined us at You Ask, They Answer.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I as well as everyone else from Kingdom Hearts found ourselves in this place with a girl who calls herself Kaxan. She seems odd, but she's not starving us or making us sleep outside so I think everyone agrees we can live here. Things got more interesting. Axel and Roxas pranked me last night. Well sort of. It was more like a 'draw on my face and make me look stupid' prank. This is what they did._

_When I fell asleep, Axel and Roxas got out a Sharpie and decided to draw on my face. Roxas drew a moustache much like that Mario guy's and Axel drew a monocle…or nerd glasses that failed miserably so he tried to erase it and make it a monocle because the right side of my face was had smudged black all over it. They drew stars and hearts and were just plain stupid…_

_That Kaxan girl was kind enough and helped me get it off though. I think she likes me a bit more than she does the other characters. She made sure it came off (or at least most of it) before the show started. She was gentle and made sure to get as much sharpie off as possible. Well, let's see how the show goes. Write about it tonight._

_Sincerely, Zexion_

"Yay." I said. Trust me I was happy. I heard heavy metal coming from next door. I smiled. It was some cool music. I walked out of my room, Zexion followed. He stopped outside the door. I walked inside. There was Eli, sitting on his bed with the music he was listening to at the highest volume.

"Hey." I said, sitting down at the foot of his bed on his floor. I began nodding my head to the beat. It was Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold. Eli looked up from a comic he was reading. He slid down next to me.

"You like A7X?" He asked.

"Ya and just about any other band like it that you throw at me." I replied.

Eli laughed slightly. "Cool."

"So…how'd you like your first day?" I asked.

"I'm guessing I have to get used to things getting dumped on my head?" He asked, smirking.

"Nah." I replied. "You're too cool to have it happen constantly."

"Good." He said. "You're pretty cool too." He said.

"Thanks." I paused. "Oh. Before I forget." He looked at me. "Save your drama for Degrassi, not here okay?"

He smirked. "Got it."

After hanging out for a while, Zexion opened the door.

"You can come in you know." I said. He nodded and sat down next to me.

After a while longer of talking with Eli (who was awesome from the beginning but talking to him was just awesome) Zexion and I left. As Zexion got up, he accidentally knocked over a cup of soda Eli had gotten. It fell on his head.

As Eli made that same face, down the hall you heard me shout: " Third time!"

(A/N: I MISSED THIS FANFICTION! I missed procrastinating for three hours while typing this! In this case it was watching that video of Gackt playing Ghost live cuz now I have a vision and it's an awesome one so ya! And I missed the randomness and how tired but content I am after typing it! I missed you guys! Please forgive me! Read, review, and thanks for stayin with meh!)

(A/N: P.S. Happy Zexion Day! I was so happy when that day came!)


	18. Zexion and I get Together, MCR,& Singing

(A/N: The update all story thing isn't working out very well…so ya. But I realized when I looked up my stats, this has 17 chapters, when my other stories aren't even over 10. SO I will try to fix that in the near future. ENJOY! –Bows-)

"Hello!" Jenna exclaimed, a grin spread across her face. "This is You Ask, They Answer! I am Jenna and-"

"Where's Kassie?" Kairi asked. Jenna looked at her and then looked around.

"Still not here. BUT in a case of emergency such as this, I take over!" She replied, the grin not disappearing. Suddenly I walked in with a certain Eli Goldsworthy.

"Hey." I nodded my head towards Jenna. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths agape. I stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I knew why they were staring. I had changed my appearance. I now wore ALL black. I had on: A black shirt with a Skull on it. Its mouth was wide open and inside the black space was A7X. I wore a black jean texture jacket over it. I wore black jeans and some dark black, customized converse that go up to the knee. I had two Axel triangles in black underneath my eyes and some black accessories similar to those of Gackt.

"What..What HAPPENED TO YOU!" They yelled. I smirked.

"Eli took me on as his apprentice." I replied, sitting down in my seat. "So, we going to start this show or are we going to play 20 questions?"

Everyone stared at me again, and an awkward silence ensued. "Our first review is from Mata Nui." Zexion read, staring at me more intently than the others.

**O joy you did it now for dares.**

**Demyx: I dare you to run up to Kratos and make fun of his beard.**

**Sora: which is better cake or candy**

**Xion: what was it like when you were in that armor form of yours**

**Xemnes: put on this chicken suit and walk to a kentucky fried chicken**

**Roxas:eat this bag of sugar and try to stay still for rest of show**

**Some one hit Vexen for me or kill him if better. Hate that mans laugh!**

**Every one in spirit of randomness and even though not Christmas yet may you please sing zombie bells. Look up on YouTube for lyrics comrades. Well that's all I have for today but it will do.**

"Uhh..Okay!" Demyx ran into a room that I had Krato in it. "Umm…Your beard is…..weird?" Demyx couldn't think of an insult. Before anything could happen to him though, I snapped my fingers so the God would disappear.

Before Sora could say anything, Riku said, "The cake is a lie Sora." Sora stared at him and replied, "Okay..but WHY is the cake a lie? How can cake be a lie?" He showed Riku some cake. "Cake isn't a lie, since it exists."

"Honestly Sora..I don't know." I replied.

"I'm sure the reviewers will tell us someday," Jenna said right after me. Sora said candy anyways, since it's got such a wide variety of flavors and candies.

"Well…it was hot." Xion replied, thinking back to the day she fought with one of her two best friends in the armor.

"Why!" Xemnas asked, holding his chicken suit. I got up, took him by the arm, and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Quit being such a girl and change." I said as I closed the door behind me, walking back to my seat. I stared in wonder as some of my best friends huddled together in whispers, but decided to ignore it. Then I marveled at the sugar that appeared in Roxas' hands. How I loved eating sugar.

Roxas ate it with a spoon from my kitchen. He seemed to eat it slowly on purpose, just for his entertainment as I almost reached out to grab it. But Eli grabbed my wrist and shook his head, so I dropped my arm to my side.

"Now you just have to stay still for the rest of the show!" Jenna and Samantha exclaimed happily. "Enjoy."

"I think a lot of us enjoy imitating Vexen's laugh." I said, staring at said Nobody freak. "Mata Nui, you're going soft. No war? No rabid squirrels attacking? Nothing?" Everyone grinned at this new thought.

"And sure we'll sing that!" Jenna said as I silently searched up the lyrics, showing the group on a projection screen.

_Sloshing through the blood_

_Of zombies that we've slayed_

_Through the gobs of goo_

_Laughing all the way_

_Moaning pieces swing_

_Shrinking from the light_

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_As we kill undead tonight_

_Oh, Zombie bells, what a smell!_

_Bone and tendons spray,_

_Oh what fun it is to blow_

_A freakbag's ass away_

_Oh Zombie bells, straight from hell_

_Oozing with decay_

_Ring their bells with shotgun shells_

_And monkey bombs and blades_

_A day or two ago,_

_We took a nice sleigh ride,_

_Little did we know,_

_zombie was inside,_

_The meatsack tried to bite, _

_and tore a hunk of skin,_

_So we ripped his head off, threw him out,_

_And then ran over him! Hey!_

_Oh, Zombie bells, what a smell!_

_Bone and tendons spray,_

_Oh what fun it is to blow_

_A freakbag's ass away...Heil!_

_Oh Zombie bells, straight from hell_

_Oozing with decay_

_Ring their bells with shotgun shells_

_And monkey bombs and blades Da!_

Everyone began to pretend they were Zombies, attempting to sing the song….we sounded awful.

_Oh, Zombie bells, what a smell!_

_Bone and tendons spray,_

_Oh what fun it is to blow_

_A freakbag's ass away, BANG!_

_Oh Zombie bells, straight from hell_

_Oozing with decay_

_Ring their bells with shotgun shells_

_And monkey bombs and blades_

"That song is hilarious!" I exclaimed, smiling. (Seriously, I was feeling bad, I looked up the song for this, I felt better. It's _Magic.) _Eli stared at me and I immediately stopped smiling. "_Have to stay_ in character." I thought.

"Our next review is from PropertyofDemyx!" Jenna read, handing the review to Sora so he could read it.

**So many things I wanted to say, but totally forgot.**

**I hear you want me to continue MEH? Fine, I will. I have all the time in the world since I can barely move without using crutches.**

**Who is this godly guy? He reviewed MEH.**

**I kinda agree with Fanboy about the Zombie thing, even though a giant mutant Yogi was in it!**

**For that Demyx thing, I give up going back in other chapters. It's just too confusing.**

**Now for fun!**

**Xemnas: Great! Now, do the chicken dance and I shall join you! :D**

**Xigbar: wear some more noticable makeup**

**Xaldin: wow. Your character was the last to be chosen in our OXIII!**

**Vexen: agh! I'm running out of dares! I need a cure!**

**Lexaeus: CAN I see SkySplitter?**

**Zexion: quite intimate, indeed. NOW GIVEZ KASSIE A GREAT BIGZZ HUGZ! :D**

**Saix: make me a plain bagel! Please?**

**Axel: excited for summer? LET'S ALL GO TO DA BEACH AND TAKE IT OVERRRR! TOGA TOGA!**

**Demyx: wanna come swimming with the dolphins with me? ^_^**

**Luxord: Lets go to the horse races!**

**Marluxia: your baby pictures are adorable!**

**Larxene: your just plain awesome!**

**Roxas: So, who do you like? *stares intently***

**Xion: What is your Keyblade's name?**

**Jenna: run rampant with me!**

**Sora: Teach me how to play KH2!**

**Kassie: Thanks for remembering me in the story! I've only ever had McNuggets once, and they are awesome! You should end YATA, either this or next chapter. Sad, isn't it? OR YOU CAN WAIT FOR TWENTY!**

"I don't know who this godly dude is either." I replied, keeping my honest and pure thoughts to myself, as it would be the safest to do so.

"Okay." Demyx said, answering both comments and waiting for Xemnas to do his dare. Xemnas sighed and stood up, beginning to do the chicken dance. Samantha jumped up with a smile and joined him. A memory of a certain someone flashed into my mind and I quickly snapped my fingers. There, in the room, was Gerard Way. THE Gerard Way. I almost fainted, and I was the one that brought him here! (Though I like Frank and Mikey more….)

"Huh?" He looked around the room. I pointed to the two who were imitating a chicken through rhythm and dance. I replied with, "Join them oh awesome one." He looked at me, then the two, then me, then the two. He jumped in and joined them. (One of the funniest Youtube videos on My Chemical Romance I might have ever seen XD)

"That just made it twice as good as it already was to watch." I commented, as the three danced to the music playing in their heads…..They finally stopped after a while to finish up the dares.

"Can I uh..go now?" He asked me. I stared at him like an idiot. I was so shocked I was speechless. Then I caught myself and said, "Maybe you could stay a while….."

"What about my tour?" He replied.

"You can go out and do the concerts, but please stay Gerard. In fact-"I snapped my fingers and the whole band was there. That time I think I DID faint. They're awesomeness is just THAT powerful.

"But I don't wear makeup." He replied, holding his face as if he was insulted by this in a way, insult. "I am not them." He pointed to the band. "I am myself."

"Okay…" Samantha replied, a little weirded out by his response. Then she turned to Xaldin. "What do you say to THAT Xaldin?"

"I was?" He asked. It turns out I didn't faint, because I kicked back in my chair, my legs hanging over the arm.

"Ya. And only because no one wanted to be you. But I won't talk about that due to certain….things."

"Oh. Okay. It doesn't concern me honestly or affect me in any way since Nobodies cannot feel." Xaldin replied. (Am I the only one that thinks his response is in character?)

"Uhhh…" Vexen didn't really "respond" due to not understanding the question fully. Lexaeus summoned his Skysplitter and stared at it.

"Yes you can." He finally said. Samantha smiled and ran over, trying to take it out of his hands. Though he wouldn't let go of it.

"Uhh…Lexaeus?"

"Yes?"

"…Can I haaave it?" Zexion walked up and whispered something in Samantha's ear. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "MAY I see SkySplitter?" She asked. Lexaeus nodded and handed it to her, smirking. We all figured out why in two seconds due to gravity making Samantha fall to the floor with the Tomahawk.

Zexion walked over to where I was and gave me and I quote: A great big hug. He then returned to his seat.

"Okay." Saix walked into the kitchen and began making a bagel for Samantha. Demyx and Axel grinned.

"Maybe after the show." The two replied, knowing by now I wouldn't let them leave during the show ever again.

"Sure…" Luxord replied uncertainly.

Marluxia stared at Samantha. "But I don't HAVE any baby pictures. What are you talking about?" He said as Larxene was thanking Samantha.

"Namine of course! I thought we already established this!" Roxas replied.

"It's called the Kingdom Key. It looks JUST like Sora's AND Roxas'." She replied, speaking in a tone that said, 'I thought it would be easy to tell'.

"Okay!" Jenna and Sora declared. Sora put on a lab coat and some square glasses to look professional. As he took a pointer and pointed at a chart with many complex drawings and words, Jenna and Samantha ran around the room like crazy people.

Returning to our beloved new band members, they finally spoke up. Frank walked up to me. "Uhh…where are we?" He asked confused. I stared at him for a few moments. He was RIGHT THERE.

"Uhh…umm…..a talk show in a way ask em questions thing where people ask these guys-" I pointed to the entire KH cast, who grinned and waved. "Questions and dares which they must do and/or answer. Wave to the camera My Chemical Romance." The rest of the band came over, and waved at the camera slowly, a little nervously. (A/N: That's right! The truth is sort of revealed! We record the shows and what not!)

"And you're welcome Samantha." I told her. The band decided to just sit down on a couch and watch what happened.

"Our next review is from Daisy!" Samantha declared, taking a piece of paper from the pile and reading it.

**zexion - wear a pretty frilly dress**

**Axel - go fall down a pit and climb back up and tell us your adventures down there**

**Xemnas - I don't know you. Therefore, you get the Daisy treatment. Hold still while I kick you in the face**

**Vexen - neither do I know you...Get your head shaved...If it's not already? I don't know you...nor have I ever seen you...**

**Riku - pranced around until you're dehydrated, singing, I'm a fluffy bunny! merrily**

**Demyx - Pick your nose and rub your booger on a cat.**

**Axel...again - set the mentioned cat aflame!**

**Well, so long as they're aren't any flame retardant kittens, were looking at a dead body on our hands!**

**Xigbar - erase the evidence by eating mentioned dead cat**

I nearly died laughing as the frilly pink dress appeared on Zexion no more than five seconds after completing the review. To add on, a little pink bow appeared on his head. "Dude!" I exclaimed. "You look hilarious!" I took a picture, planning on putting it in my blackmail section of my folder.

"Shut up.." He muttered as everyone else joined in. You could see a faint blush on his face from embarrassment.

Xemnas sighed again as he was still. Daisy warped in and kicked Xemnas directly in the face. Xemnas reared back, holding his now bloody nose. "GEEZE!" He yelled. "Did ya have to do that so hard!"

"Yes." She replied. Vexen quickly warped into his room, locking the door as Axel and Luxord took out a razor and grinned.

"He DOES know we can just portal into the room right?" I asked. They shrugged and put down their balding implements.

"We'll just wait." Axel decided. Luxord agreed by saying, "He has to come out sooner or later anyways."

Moments later Vexen came tiptoeing into the room to get something. He saw the two, and fled upstairs as Axel and Luxord followed.

"No way am I doing that!" He declared, staring at Daisy like she was nuts. I jumped up from my seat, walking over to Riku, snapping my fingers, getting in return a lot of makeup and crap I hate, and said: "Do it now. Or would you rather make it even MORE embarrassing?"

He groaned and began skipping around the room. I stopped him. "Here." I said, handing him a basket filled with flower petals I had summoned.

"This wasn't in the dare." He said bluntly, not taking it.

"I say it was." I replied, giving it to him. "Continue with your merry skipping."

He sighed. He began skipping again, singing: "I'm a fluffy bunny! I'm a fluffy bunny!" And occasionally throwing petals in people's faces out of anger.

"Uhhh..No thanks." Demyx said, summoning his Sitar and playing a soft melody in boredom. Axel DID happen to set a cat aflame, thankfully not mine. I made sure by summoning my cat and petting her. The flaming kitty ran around the room before dying. It was very disturbing to watch.

My cat jumped out of my arms, ran up to the dead cat, sniffed it, and retreated into Bob's arms. He left the band, but I like HIM as the drummer. So I brought him instead. Bob stared at the cat in his arms before deciding to pet her.

"Wow." I said. "That's actually a little weird of a sight to see."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Augh!" Xigbar groaned in disgust and annoyance as he picked up the dead cat and walked away, most likely going to ATTEMPT to eat it, but end up puking.

"Thanks for uh…the lovely review Daisy." I said, taking the next review. "It's from Godly345." I read.

***face palms*Have you ever heard of mind control or takeing over a body? Mata Nui was given the idea in his sleep and for the Zombies to enter I took over Jenna's weak body. Watch.*poseses Riku and starts slapping Kassie*Now the dares.**

**Namine: WOMAN! I'm the one that is selling the pictures you give me that you want to be sold to the fangirls. And that drawing of Jenna and Kairi is disturbing. AND WHAT WAS UP WITH THE YOU AND XEMEN ONE?**

**Jenna: Follow my finger.* pionts to data Sora and data Namine making out with no clothes on* AAAAAAAAAAAA! That does not need to be seen!**

**Kassie: Let my couin be a co-host. Ava is begging to see her cousin my half brother Sora.**

**Sora: how was your mission?**

**That will be fine All that are evil will face Godizzli now.**

"Psh. One: Jenna's body isn't weak, and two-"I was stopped as I felt a sting on my face. Riku had slapped me. "Augh, damn it Riku!" I jumped up and punched him in jaw, making him bleed. "Out of everyone in the room, you were the LEAST likely to let your guard down after losing yourself once before."

"It's not my fault!" He countered, fighting the urge to slap me.

"Suck it up." I replied, flicking him. "Be a man for once, mmkay?"

"No you are not... I don't even know you." Namine said calmly. Her voice was shaking slightly though, we could tell she was about to kick Axel's ass so he would open a portal so she could go beat the shit of Godly. I jumped up, along with Lexaeus and Jenna, and grabbed her arms and waist, making sure none of the events mentioned above occurred. Sadly, we had not thought of Jenna fast enough.

"What…did you say?" She asked, her voice VERY low and menacing. She lunged towards thin air, opening a portal and about to jump in. Luckily Marluxia caught her ankle and brought her to the floor, a few centimeters from the portal.

"Uhh guys….you might not want to watch this." I said, walking over to the My Chemical Romance people.

"It's okay. I'm a man, I can take it." Gerard said. The others were happy to turn away from the scene that was us being us. By now Eli had gotten up and tried to help Lexaeus.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Marluxia, let her go." I said. I summoned an orb similar to the one in Castle Oblivion Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel used to stalk Sora throughout the castle.

About ten minutes later, everyone turned to Gerard. His mouth was wide open in both disgust and shock and his eyes showed mental scars forming. I walked over to him. "Not so much a man now, eh Gerard?"

We moved on to the next part of this review, ignoring his response. We all decided mentally it would be best to let them join when they feel like it.

"I don't want to follow your stupid finger bitch!" Jenna yelled.

"And besides, that A. Is NOT happening and B. It would not be appropriate, even for a rated M story! Especially since I'm a 12 year old girl." I declared. "And this cousin of yours…what are her qualities? I need to have her sign up, since I don't really want more co-hosts now after kicking out a few ones last chapter."

"What mission?" Sora asked. Apparently no one was evil, since nothing happened…Oh well.

"Our next review is from…oohh." I smirked. "Why don't you read this one Eli?"

"Pass." He replied. Too bad for him, I shoved the paper into his hands. He sighed. "This review is from SisterOfScarletDevil." He read.

**Damn it... *hands Luxord bag of munny* Worth it though~ Glad to see you guys enjoyed the top hats! :D**

**Eli: *evil laugh* I would like you to dance like there's NO TOMMOROW! And make sure 'Panic! At the Disco' is playing in the background!**

**Demyx: ... Can I have a hug? I REALLY want one :3**

**Xenmas: *holds out a hand* Ethereal Blade. I want one.**

**Vexen: *returns the key* Here ya go. Now go and create a gun that fires sea-salt ice cream. I think everyone will want that~!**

**Xion: You should dye your hair purple. Cuz purple is an awesome color**

**Kassie: *hands over a broomstick* This can fly. Enjoy!**

**Lexaeus: Sorry bout the vacation *shrugs* Here's some candy *hands it over***

**Saix: Go terrorize the world of Twilight. PLEASE! DO THE WORLD A FAVOR! SAVE HUMANITY!**

"Not my style." He said immediately, throwing the paper behind him and stretching out on the couch. I sighed.

"Eli, we can do this the easy way, or the HARD way."

"Either way, you won't get me to dance."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, my pupil."

"…" I didn't say anything. Everyone just knew what to do. Standing up silently, they all crept over to the couch. I turned to see MCR looking eagerly. I motioned for them to join in and they shrugged and did just that.

"WOAH!" Eli yelled as we flipped him off the couch. Lexaeus heaved him over his shoulder and carried him to a special room. The dance room. He dumped Eli on the ground and sat down. I turned on the music, and we waited for Eli. Who just sat there.

I sighed again. "Eli…do I have to pull that on you? Do you REALLY want to do this the hard way?" I asked, already knowing the response and getting ready.

"Nope. I won't dance." He replied. I sighed. "Fine. Guys, if you may leave the room. I'll at least keep it secret so the little emo doesn't get embarrassed." Everyone slowly shuffled out and I closed the door.

Moments later, I opened it again. "Come on in you guys." I said through some laughs. What they saw was VERY amusing. Eli was dancing to Panic! At the Disco, glaring at me. I grinned. "I am just THAT good."

"How do you describe Eli's dancing?" Demyx asked, already knowing it would be hard to describe this to all the reviewers.

"Hmm..." I thought with a smirk. "Embarrassing, hilarious, odd, awkward, you name it; this dance is most likely it." Eli glared at me again and danced his way out of the room. "Aww, I think I embarrassed him." We all followed, turning off the music.

"Sure!" Demyx hugged SOSD. Cuz he loves hugs. And likes makin fans of KH happy.

Xemnas hugged his Ethereal Blade close to his chest. Not I did not make that a plural by saying Blades. While hugging that one blade, I stole his other, handing it to Sister. "Enjoy." I said with a bow.

When Vexen got the key back, I don't know what he did. I'm thinking he stared at it like it was the key to heaven and then ran straight to the lab, because he was gone before anyone could say anything.

"I should?" Xion stared up at her hair. "Well…I dunno. I like it the way it is, but if it was purple…that WOULD be cool…hmmm…." She sat down, beginning to think to herself.

I stared at the magical broomstick that was now in my hands. "Heh. Oh ya..." I decided to test it out by flying around the room. "Carry on with or without me." I told them.

Because like I've said at least ten times now, we have a HUGE room for YATA. Meaning it is very LONG and very high ceilinged.

"Thanks?" Lexaeus asked as a small pile of candy appeared in his hand. He took a bag of skittles and opened it, giving some to Zexion.

I flew over Saix's head (nearly chopping it off) and said, "Do it. Humanity is at stake Saix!"

Saix sighed, opening a corridor and walking through it, appearing in the damned world of freakin Twilight (yay, I get to write about the thing I hate most, I feel like puking!) Saix groaned as he saw some guy coming towards him.

"Hey who are- oh hey!" He said. Saix stared at the boy who had almost immediately started acting friendly to him.

"Uhh…hey?" He said.

"Come this way, you're gonna miss the meeting of the werewolves!" The boy exclaimed, dragging the now pissed off man by the hood of his cloak. "It's me Jacob!" He said, realizing the glare he was receiving.

They eventually arrived at a dark cave. Saix walked behind Jacob, slightly cautious. The teen known as Jacob motioned for him to follow, and he did.

Jacob stood upon a rock, and cleared his throat. "I now bring together this meeting of the werewolves!" The weirdos that surrounded Saix howled.

You could hear Saix go, "Whoo." Unenthusiastically and sarcastically.

"Now that we are all here…" Jacob revealed an area of the cave, where there were cards, small book manuals, and miniature figurines. "Time to play Dungeons and Dragons!"

"What the hell!" Saix blurted out. "Screw you all, ya weirdos! I'm leaving." Saix opened a corridor, stepping through it and appearing back in the room.

"…Woow." I said, staring at the wolf man. "You've befriended one of those Twilight weirdos!"

"Shun the wolf man! Shuuuuunnn!" All the Charlie the Unicorn fans exclaimed, turning away from Saix, who growled in annoyance.

"Thanks for reviewing!" I said with a smile, landing (falling)on the ground and off my broomstick. "Our next review is from the oh so lovely and tired NexarkXIII!"

**too tired and lazy to log in tonight**

**welcome back**

**Eli sing joker by zatsune miku**

**Xemnas do the chicken dance**

**xigbar I've given up on you**

**Braig same↑**

**I will be quitting hatena soon.**

"Thanks and why? I can't draw, so I don't do Hatena." I questioned, and then I smirked. "Oh Eliiiiii."

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Don't make me-"I warned, before getting cut off by Eli, who took the lyrics out of my hand and cleared his throat calmly.

_Hajimemashou ka SHOOTAIMU_

_Utsukushii kimi wo shoutai_

_Hitotsu GEEMU wa doudai?_

_Kimi no jikan wo choudai Shall we begin? It's show-time _

_The invitation is for the beautiful you_

_How does one game sound?_

_Please allow me some of your time _

_RUURU BUKKU wa ryoukai?_

_Nasake muyou wa jouai_

_Kimi wa hoshii no chouai_

_PENARUTII wa shou ga nai Do you consent to the rule book?_

_Compassion is a useless affection_

_You want a favour from me_

_A penalty is inevitable _

_Tokei no hari wo gyaku ni mawashite mo modorenai_

_KAADO wa mou temoto ni wa nai no sa You can't turn back the hands on the clock _

_I've already put my cards into play _

_Joker nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_Joker yureta sekai no choukou_

_Joker nieta yukai na joukyou_

_Joker kieta futari no shoujo Joker, a girl with wet eyes_

_Joker, a sign of the shaken world_

_Joker, pleasant circumstances have risen_

_Joker, two girls disappeared _

_Kimi ni sekai wo shoukai_

_Yami wa jukai ni youkai_

_Sude ni kitai wa rinkai_

_Ima no kibun wa doudai? I introduce you to the world_

_The darkness dissolves amongst a see of trees_

_I'm already having critical expectations_

_Well, what are you currently feeling? _

_Mushou no ai wo gyaku ni ataete mo kowasenai_

_KAADO wa mou temoto ni wa nai no sa I gave you unbreakable love, asking nothing in return_

_The cards have already been put into play _

_Joker zureta HIKARI wo choukou_

_Joker sureta ikari wo youjou_

_Joker fureta shitai wo choukyou_

_Joker kireta futari no hyoujou Joker, the light shifted to a dim_

_Joker, recovering from an agitated anger_

_Joker, restraining the limbs it affected_

_Joker, the two people kept still expressions _

_Joker nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_Joker mieta shikai no myoujou_

_Joker nieta yukai na joukyou_

_Joker nigeta futari no shoujo_

"Eli.." I started, but he cut me off.

"Not a word." He threatened. I shut myself up, cuz Eli could kill people.

"Like Gerard Way." I pointed towards said band member, who looked up from eating something he had snagged from my kitchen.

"Wha?" He said through a mouthful of food. I shook my head signaling it was nothing.

Xemnas sighed, doing the chicken dance yet again. I sighed at the sad yet hilarious sight.

"Heh." The two said simultaneously.

"Thanks for reviewing oh tired one!" Jenna grinned. "The next reviewer is xXEmmetteXx."

"A.K.A the one who cannot decide on a name." I added.

**RAWRRRR I get bored easily...NOT MY FAULT! I shall never decide on a singular penname... I get far too bored.**

**Axel: **scary face** WHERE. IS. MY. CRAYON? Did you let Xaldin have it? I TOLDED YOU NOT TO!**

**Vexen: Do you have my crayon? If not, I am employing you as the private detective to find it. You are payed 2,000 invisimunny every hour. (Yes, it's invisible munny.)**

**Luxord: DO YOU HAVE MY CRAYON!**

**Kassie and Jenna: Do YOU know where my crayon is? It's a magic crayon, that, when placed in the non-creative hands, could destroy the space-time-continuum. Thanks.**

**Zexion: By the way, I totally read your journal. Deep, man. Deep.**

**-Other dimension Axel.**

"I didn't let anyone have it." Axel said.

"Uhh…okay?" Vexen said. I snapped my fingers, making Vexen wear a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

"No I do not." The Brit said.

"Nope, but that's bad." Jenna and I said. I added on saying, "Maybe Demyx has it. If Demyx had it would the space time continuum be destroyed?"

"Hey!" Demyx complained.

"Where the hell is it?" Zexion asked.

"Thanks for reviewing." I said. "Our next reviewer is from…someone called focon foaly."

**Xemnas: poke Xigbars other eye out for no reason.**

**Sora: DONT BE AN IDIOT BE SMART!**

**Xemnas:did you know you sound like you say "cursed food" when you fought sora in KH2?**

**Xigbar: You my friend look like morden and if u dont know who morden is check out metal slug its an awsome shooting game**

**Larxene: I highly doubt you can do this but i dare u to be nice to every one in this place and if you do you can beat the person u hate the most but not me.**

**Riku:go into a room and make sure no one sees u and come out looking like Ansem and see everybodies reaction. **

**...bye**

"….Do I have to?" Xemnas asked, staring at Xigbar in slight disgust.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"It just looks so squishy…and GROSS." He complained. How wimpy.

"It IS gross and it IS squishy. That is what makes up the eye. Squishiness and grossness." I replied.

"Actually, the eye is made up of muscle, blood vessels, sclera, which is the white part of your eye, and many more substances. Though the eye seems simple, it is actually a very diverse-"Vexen got cut off when I said:

"Vexen, stop trying to be smart for once. Save it for later on when I and the others get interested for some odd reason like always." Vexen sighed in response.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE SMART!" He yelled back, sticking his tongue out.

"He does." I agreed, making Xemnas ponder the fact for a moment.

"Give me a-"I snapped my fingers, making a PS2 appear at the flat screen TV. Xemnas walked over there and began fighting himself. Moments later he exclaimed, "I DO!"

"I can't find any images of him." I muttered, typing away on my laptop in hopes of finding a picture.

"I hate you." She growled, before putting on a smile and sitting next to Axel. "Heya Axel, what's up?"

"Uh….drinking a can of Mountain Dew?" He replied, holding up his Mountain Dew can.

"That's awesome! May I have one?" She asked. She was putting on the cutesy innocent act, and she was GOOD at it.

When he came out, all we saw was Ansem, but he didn't seem very…._comfortable_ with himself, so we saw through the act. "Hey Riku."

"Hey guys." He said, returning back to himself.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Roxas declared. "The next review is from Henvdemon Of The Heart!"

**can i get untied now? or should i have her just poof me out of the chains?**

**Xaldin do it or that picture of you peeping on belle goes viral. you could go to places without tech and they'll know all about you.**

**Luxord do it or i'll get you banished from every casino for eternity. and i'll burn your playing cards. then pull out that little annoying wig of yours from an annoying card game. i know you play it. i have eyes everywhere.**

**Xemnas let vexen cut your hair or i'll demote and turn you into a creeper. wow how fitting.**

**lexeaus do the dare or lose your puzzles for a week and you'll be grounded. *grins at the pun* from zexion.**

**saix you get to blow up the moon any objections will result in you getting turned into a chiuaha for an entire chapter.**

**axel do it or should we have namine tell everyone about that incident? xion knows about it too.**

**xion i meant his fake eye, not his real one. same for you xigbar. **

**by the way you all didn't lose one sense at random.**

**Marluxia dig your own grave and see how long you can hold your breath.**

**Larxene do it or herc gets thrown into a hydra with nothing but a stubby eraser.**

**namine give luxord amnesia for his dare.**

**sora you get to play the run away groom. who will you choose to be with?**

**kairi win sora again or are you settling for emo boy?**

**and come someone let me out of these chains already?**

"Sure." I said, snapping my fingers and letting you go.

"I don't peep on Belle. THAT is something a monster would do." Xaldin countered.

"You ARE a monster…almost…sorta….ya you're not a monster." I answered Xaldin's counter, sadly having to end up agreeing with him.

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about! Wig? What card game? And honestly, I don't feel like it. I have a headache." Luxord said honesty in his voice. Demyx threw the bottle of pain pills at his head. It ricocheted off and landed on the floor. "Not helping Demyx!"

"He did." I said. "I just snapped my fingers and it grew back."

Lexaeus seemed lazy today, so he didn't look up the dare. Not including the fact I wouldn't let him take my precious laptop from me since I was using it to listen to some Heavy Metal music. So…he kinda doesn't remember the dare…

Saix turned to Jenna, Sora, Zexion, and I. "What's a chiuaha?" He asked.

"Chihuahua. Little dogs, big ears." I explained, put my hands on my head to represent the big ears.

"Oh…well okay." Saix walked out into a room that had some buttons and TV screens monitoring the moon.

A.K.A, the room I use to stalk the moon's surface in hopes of finding alien life forms and getting money to put towards my savings.

He pressed some buttons, waiting to see what happened. Eventually, he blew up the round glowing rock that used to be in the sky. On the screen, there was a bloody severed arm sliding down. "DAMN IT!" I declared. Everyone turned to me. "There ARE aliens! The clever little bastards…"

Saix came back in and laughed. "Kingdom Hearts lives on!"

"How OOC of you young chiuaha." I said.

"What incident?" The two friends asked each other. They then got slightly enraged, thinking the other was keeping secrets from the other. "What haven't you been telling me?" They asked, getting in each other's faces and pointing at each other. It was an odd scene and the majority of us decided to ignore it.

"I have a fake eye?" Xigbar asked, staring at a mirror. "Are you sure? Cuz all I see is an empty eye socket and an eye." I rushed over.

"Let me see the inside of your head!" I said excitedly. Xigbar stared at me like I was nuts, but then shrugged and let me see. "Ewww…..that's so gross it's awesome!"

"Okay." Marluxia went outside with a shovel and began to dig his grave. He crawled into it, pulled the dirt over him, and held his breath for about 20 minutes. Sometimes I wonder if Organization XIII members are different than us. Not including the "no heart" thing, I mean structural insides, organs, etc.

"Hell no." Larxene said. "If I said no once, I'll say no the other 100 times. Besides I could kill the Hydra, and Herc as great strength. He could kill that thing with ease."

"That's right." Hercules agreed.

"….." Namine was in a corner, planning revenge on a certain rumor spreading, apparent yoai loving reviewer. Sad how these stories can screw them up so bad as to the point they go in a corner to plan revenge.

"Run away groom?" He asked, confused.

"Who's emo boy? You mean my digital Sora?" Kairi asked, staring at the twin replica of Sora. Vexen had made a concoction so he could be one year older, so he was now EXACTLY like the real Sora.

"You're free." I waved you out, listening to Sinner on my laptop. Band name, I dunno.

"Thanks for reviewing! Our next review is from EchoesofMemory!" Samantha declared.

**I'm baaaaack~. And in Indy. It is officially 2 in the freaking morning, I have a headache, and am going to watch the first Harry Potter movie (and hopefully not pass out.). There was this order thingy in the third movie and I'm so freaking MAD because I want the stuff...**

**Anyway. Enough bitching about my life.**

**Sorry about the rampaging dragon. I stole Iron Man's suit for you to make it all better, Kass.**

**OWWW...**

**Okay, I want EVERYBODY to sing Numa Numa. And then Kassie gets to pick three people to do the dance from Kingdom Hearts Dance-Oh!**

**SOMEBODY GET ME A PAIN PILL!**

**My head hurts too much to think of anything else except to say I'm going horseback riding, fishing, canoeing, and shopping while out in Indy. And going on the world's biggest ferris wheel.**

**Owwwy... Gonna go watch the movie so I can curl up into a fetal position on my bed...**

"The stuff is so cool…" I agreed. "Cool, broomstick AND the Iron Man suit. Too bad I'm a short kid. AND that dance was FUNNY."

"Okay." Everyone reluctantly turned to the TV, and on it I portrayed the lyrics on.

Demyx got up and walked over to a medicine cabinet, taking out a few. "Here ya go." He smiled, giving me the pain pills, which I sent to you.

"And you enjoy that." I said a little concerned.

"We're doing the English lyrics." I said, and everyone nodded, not turning their heads from the screen.

_Mai-Ya-Hi_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo_

_Mai-Ya-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke_

_And I made something that's real to show you how I feel_

_Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso_

_I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

_I sold, my strings, my song and dreams_

_And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love._

_Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. _

_I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

_Mai-Ya-Hi_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo_

_Mai-Ya-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I use to say._

_Now I paint them everyday._

"Dear lord, that was to cool to be true." I said. Not only had they sounded AMAZING, but the WHOLE band of MCR sang too, making it even MORE amazing. (From this day on, I will imagine them singing this). "Now…" I thought for a moment. "Since I probably can't make you guys do that-"I pointed to MCR. "I will make…Zexion, Xigbar, and…..ah screw it, Mikey."

I put the video up so they could see the moves and imitate. As the song started, the three danced nervously yet flawlessly, which amazed me in Xigbar's case. He SUCKS at imitation. (I would put lyrics, but I don't know if the ones I found were right. This video is FUNNY. Watch it if you are a fan of Riku or Sora, and wanna see them dancing like girls XD)

"Woow…It was better than I could EVER imagine." I said.

"Thanks." The three mumbled, sitting back down in shame for the girly dancing they had just succeeded to imitate flawlessly.

"Nice going Mikey, bustin a move!" Gerard congratulated, a slight taint of teasing in his voice.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Demyx read, deciding he wanted to read the LONGEST review. "Our next and final review is from JakDaxPeaceMaker!"

"Thievery." I said, deciding to go Fuu on everyone and say one word instead of explain everything.

**Sup Names Jak and before I do my truth or dare, I'm inviting someone here "Checks Watch" He should be here right abou-**

**"BOOM" Door exploded and someone in a robot walker comes into the studio.**

**?: Why hello specimens of great power, Allow me to introduce myself "Throws hood off and revealing Emperor Tachyone, My master from The cragmite homeworld".**

**Tachyon: I am Emperor Percival Tachyon, Crown prince of the cragmits, conquerer of space and time, and ruler of the universe.**

**Me: Didn't you say this To Ratchet and Clank at Metroplis before he escaped and broke your Robot Walker which cost millions to repair, embrassing "Laughs"**

**Tachyon: "Glares"**

**Me: "Sweatdrop" Anyway, Aren't forgetting something**

**Tachyon: Oh, That reminds me, TROOOPERS!**

**Suddenly the entire studio is filled with cragmite soliders and is aiming at the Kingdom hearts Gang with their high tech guns.**

**Tachyon: Now then "Walks over to Organization13girl" This is a gift from us to you, If one of these pitful specimens "Points at Kingdom hearts gang" Try to escape or Try to kill us or you, THEY WILL BE SHOT TO A MILLION PIECES HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH "Cough" Now then "walk towards me" Shall we begin**

**Me: "Smirks" Certainly my lord**

**Aqua: Kiss Vanitas on the lips**

**Terra: Punch vanitas and give him a black eye**

**Axel: Drink water from a dirty toilet with a bendy straw **

**Saix: Chew your own toe nails...slowly in front of everyone**

**Hayner: Have you notice that you can pass down as Sarah Jessica Parker's gay son**

**Olette: Did you notice Fuu breaking into your house taking a piss on your clothes that your wearing "Starts laughing". Plus I have it on tape "Shows the video to everyone".**

**Pence: Eat dead rats in front of everyone and eat garbage and dog's poop.**

**Tachyon: Now my other set of questions**

**Everyone except author and jak: You will bow to me**

**Baby Mansex or Princess Queen Mansex: Shave your hair and dress up as a princess peach and dance around and call yourself princess mansex "Starts laughing and so does tachyon and the cragmite soliders"**

**Vanitas: You will become my servant or else "Points at the cragmites soliders torture room"**

**Xion: I feel your suffering, BURN DOWN MANSEX'S HOUSE **

**Axel: Be stuck in a room filled with axel fangirls**

**Xigbar: Destroy Larxene's room and shave her head bald while she's asleep and blame it on mansex. "Snickers"**

**Tachyon: "Looks through paper" Well I'm finished "Looks at me" You may begin your question jak.**

**Me: Thank you my lord.**

**My Questions**

**Author: Have you heard of a story called "The horribly bloody death of kairi" **

**Sora: Give kairi a black eyes and burn her house down, money, and clothes.**

**Roxas: Shave your hair, wear unremovable girly makeup, wear a short mini skirt and wear a woman's bra and eat dog poop and drink sora's pee.**

**Mansex: Did you hire a heroiron addicted prostitue to pose as your mother**

**Fuzzface: Xaldin shave your sideburns and try to kill mansex with your lances**

**Zexion: Flip off mansex and kick him in the balls and slap olette and kairi's faces and give them black eyes**

**Luxord: Get drunk and tell Hayner he needs to wear womens clothing to school forever**

**Xion: I love you xion "Runs up to her kisses her in front of Roxas**

**Roxas: No comment, you are annoying**

**Well that's all for now and "Looks at Author" We will have a surpirse for you outside for the next chapter so see ya. **

**P.S These questions (Or dares) are super funny.**

"Uhh…thanks for pointing guns at everyone Tachyon." I said a little nervously since I happened to be sitting beside a Kingdom Hearts character or two or everyone.

Aqua sighed. "Fine." She huffed out, walking over to a slightly moping Vanitas, kissed him on the lips, and sat back down in her seat, trying to rub the evil off her lips before it spread.

"That was a horrible experience." Vanitas complained.

Terra shrugged and walked over to Vanitas and punched him in the eye. HARD. Vanitas was going to have a very nice black eye by tomorrow.

I snapped my fingers and made a dirty toilet and a bendy straw appear. Axel looked almost pleadingly at me. I shrugged. "Either this or death."

"HA! I've already died twice; I can take a third shot!" Axel said, but decided against it anyways and drank the dirty water. He almost puked. ON THE FLOOR.

"No." Saix said. One of those Cragmite soldier things pointed a gun right in his back. He laughed. "Go ahead. See if I care." The Soldier shrugged and shot Saix right in the back. Saix fell to the ground, yelling in pain. I snapped my fingers quietly and began healing the wound.

"No I didn't." Hayner retorted, pissed off he couldn't attempt to hurt someone due to a gun in the back of his head.

Olette just ignored it, since she had just gotten new clothes anyways and she wanted to see Pence most likely throw up from eating a dead rat's carcass. And he did. But he did it in the dirty toilet so I was okay with it.

They all looked at each other….and didn't really do anything.

I froze time, allowing him to do the dare without any real humiliation, and then snapped my fingers to grow his hair back. "You're welcome Xemnas." I said before snapping my fingers again to start time back up.

Vanitas did his little evil laugh. "I only have ONE weakness, and no one even knows what it is."

"I do." I raised my hand, staring around the room thinking everyone else would know it too.

"Of course you do, you know everything." Vanitas said sarcastically.

"Shall I demonstrate?" I asked as I stood up. Vanitas shrank back down in his seat, shaking his head.

"But Xemnas's house is technically MY house….so I kinda can't." Xion explained.

"Been there, done that. As long as I take off my shirt, they sit there and drool." Axel explained.

"…" Everyone stared at him. 'What?" He asked. "Ya gotta learn something. Either A: Get torn apart by fangirls or B: Lose your shirt and escape while they're still drooling."

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx complained, not liking the idea of framing someone for such a mean crime.

Xigbar stood up. "I agree with water boy!" He then smirked. "Should I? Nah…"

"Nope." I replied, clicking a miniature tank on my screen, blowing it up. "I am the MASTER at Empires and Allies….almost. Just one more level and I'll be ahead of Philip."

"Like Xion said, Kairi's house is technically MY house, and our house is KASSIE'S house….so I can't." Sora said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"There's such a thing as un-removable makeup?" I asked, slightly terrified of the crap. The Weasley twins, who ARE still here, grinned.

"Now there is." They said with a smirk. George waved his wand, appearing besides me. "Watch your back mate." I slid down in my seat, listening to Heavy Metal to tone him out.

We all ignored Roxas, so as not to make him more miserable.

"No." Xemnas said. "Because-"

"You are the Nobody of "Ansem", who is actually Xehanort, who WAS Terra, but his body got taken over by Xehanort, and no one really knows the origins of Terra, Ven, or Aqua's parents."

"I can't because Kassie will kill me." He said, pointing towards me.

I smirked. "You're learning."

"I will not do that to my Superior and I will NOT stoop to such levels as to hit a girl." Zexion said. For his safety, I latched on to him. If the soldiers tried to kill him, they'd kill me too, and they weren't allowed to do that. The review said so.

"Do I have to be drunk to do that?" Luxord asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response. He shrugged his shoulders back. 'Hayner, you need to wear women's clothing to school."

Xion's mouth was gaping at what had just happened. "I happen to be dating Fanboy, since I wanted to give him a chance."

"Screw you and I love NAMINE." Roxas stuck his tongue out at one of the Cragmite Soldiers.

"Oh joy. Surprises." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks again for reviewing, review again, and-"Demyx was cut off by a yelling Jenna, who yelled, "WAIT!"

She turned to me. "Kassie, your dearly beloved friends-"She pointed to Samantha, Marluxia, Ariana (who had walked in a few chapters ago and finally decided to show her face), Luxord, Xigbar (if he's involved that can't be good), and Zexion. "And I have realized you've been pulled into the dark side by Eli."

"But I like the dark side." I countered.

"Not until I'm done speaking." She continued. "Anyways. We came up with some ways to….bring you back to your odd, random, not as weird clothing, self."

I smirked. "Oh really?" She nodded her head, handing me a list. It nearly made me smile, because the things on there were the most hilarious and wonderful things I held close to me.

They tried everything though, from hilarious videos to acting out some pretty messed up stuff you guys would never understand no matter HOW I explained it. All the while I sat there, smirking, staring around the room at everyone. They wanted to either leave, or stay and watch while laughing their asses off.

I almost left, but decided against it. I wanted to see how stupid they could get. Jenna had dragged Axel towards the group and he was now wearing a pink tutu and pink frilly bows in his hair, dancing around the room. Marluxia was…you don't wanna know, and Luxord was doing some dances that would make you think 'WTF is wrong with this dude?'

Jenna finally resorted to ONE thing. She pushed Zexion forward and said, "Well, tell her."

"Dear lord." I muttered to myself.

Zexion walked forward slightly, but turned back to Jenna. They began to have a large whispering war, but then Jenna whispered something into Zexion's ear, making him look down and blush a deep red. He nodded his head and I heard Jenna say, "Good." Zexion began walking over to me as Jenna took her seat with a smirk. Zexion stood me up and whispered something in my ear. He said:

"Kassie…I love you." He then kissed me and turned away, but I pulled him into a tight loving hug, nearly fainting from happiness. He grinned and hugged back. Half of the room was gaping at Zexion's grin, the girls were awing, and the other half of the room was smiling at us. Zexion took me over to the couch Jenna and Sora were on, sitting down and letting me cuddle up to him. (SO OOC, but damn it, my inner god damned fangirl wants Kexion….THERE is your Kexion inner fangirl)

"So uhh…you gonna host or should I take over?" Samantha asked. I shook my head, a smile on my face and my eyes shut. Zexion had his arm around me and sighed happily, tilting his head back. He seemed really happy, since he was smiling and he looked so peaceful.

"Uhh…okay then!" Samantha grinned. "Wish the happy couple good luck, review, and we'll see you next time!" Samantha closed it up for us, and then proceeded to walk over to Axel and Gerard, Gerard who had asked our names and had begun to sing with Axel:

"Kassie and Zexy sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" ….

Later on I gave Zexion his journal, telling him the truth; he couldn't get pissed though cuz he was oh so happy I was out of that "dark unspeakable state of pure evil". We hung out together that night with Jenna, Sora, Samantha, and Demyx. It was WEIRD. Bottom line, end of sentence. I will never tell what happened. Due to the "honorary swear to Kingdom Hearts and all that is cherished by you so that you'll have to keep your promise that you won't speak of tonight" swear. Demyx made that up all on his own….My home is filled with insane people…

(A/N: THERE. I typed it! FINALLY. It's 3:23 AM, I'm tired, I did a half ass job. Yay for half ass jobs on stories… I'm goin to bed. Oh and Zexion and I got together!)


	19. Spread the FF Love& an Important Notice

(A/N: Ello luvs! Yes, I'm speaking in a British accent, due to my new obsession with Black Butler thanks to my friend Sierra! So…I'm bringing awesome Undertaker with us into this odd and crazy story of mine! And no not the wrestler, the Grim Reaper from Kuroshitsuji...Anyways, enjoy! I think this is ending at chapter 20 by the way…)

(Oh and, if you don't read the whole thing (and I understand if you don't because It's LONG) I NEED you to read the bottom. Near the very bottom is a small announcement.)

I can't believe it. As crazy as it seemed, they had actually trapped me. ME. And Jenna, Sora, and Zexion…they had caught us off guard when we were sleeping and tied us up.

"Axel…if you don't let me go I swear I will rip out your nonexistent heart with my bare hands!" I growled, glaring at the pyro asshole that smirked at me and said others.

"Heh. Nope. This chapter, I'M in charge." He said, walking over to my seat and sitting down. I struggled to stand up and get over there, since I was tied up.

"Get the F outta my seat jackass." I said, ready to kneel to the ground and bite him with my sharp teeth. He said no, and I tried, but failed.

"Screw you…" I muttered, going over to join the tied up people club in the corner as Axel began to speak.

"I'm Axel, and this is You Ask, They Answer!" He declared with a grin, making me want to puke. Demyx grinned as well and sat next to him.

"And I'm Demyx, the co-host!" He said, taking out a review. "The first review comes from Mata Nui!"

**Soft am I well then gloves come off and what's better I have been playing Mortal Kombat like crazy so my blood **lust** holds no bounds.**

**Sora: I send you to the neatherelm (aka hell) for the whole show for torment and you can only come out to answer questions and dares.**

**Xemnas: go fight an alligator with only your bear hands.**

**Roxas and Axel: fight Mortal Kombat style complete with a fatality.**

**Vexen: I don't like you so GET OVER HERE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}**

**Riku: were this blind fold while you fight Reptile from Mortal Kombat.**

**Xigbar: I send you to Jussaic park and you must survive there for the whole episode and you can't you your powers or weapons or corridors of darkness.**

**Kairi: here's a cookie.**

**Xaldain: I am going to make you face what you fear most and you must over come it or die!**

**Demyx: for my own enjoyment fight Kratos to the death.**

**Terra: I'm going to freeze you and you have to try to break you self out with no help at all.**

**Ven: I'm going to send you to the amazon rain forest and you must survive with only your skills no weapons or powers.**

**Every one still Alice now sing A very Zombie chirstmas. The twelve days of Xmas look it up on YouTube for the lyrics. **

**Now never say I'm soft again or I will unleash the furry or the red army on you all and then torture you kill you drag you back from the underworld and kill you again and again until I get board. Got it memorized!**

"You just admitted it…" I muttered, back to back with Zexion and having a staring contest with Jenna.

"Uhh…Kassie?" Sora asked, staring at his bonds.

I shrugged. "I'm not the author at the moment, Axel is. And he isn't a REAL author so he doesn't have author powers."

"Well, I guess I'm screwed." Sora said sarcastically, pretending to be sad he couldn't go burn in the fiery depths of hell.

Xemnas sighed, walking out of the room in hopes of finding Samantha so he could get "bear hands." Minutes later, he returned and had paws resembling a bear.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, leaving.

"And that children, is why grammar is important." I said in my enthusiastic learning voice.

"HA!" The four tied up friends exclaimed simultaneously as Axel grimaced.

"Fine!" Axel summoned his Chakrams, and Roxas his Keyblade. As Axel ran towards Roxas, I tripped him, making him fall to the ground.

"DOUBLE HA!" The TUP club declared again.

"We'll do the damned fight later." Axel mumbled underneath his breath.

"Over where?" Vexen asked, looking around the room.

"Okay." Riku put on the blindfold and walked out of the room to battle Reptile.

"Oh okay dude." Xigbar was sent off to said park by Mata Nui.

"Thanks Mata Nui!" Kairi smiled, but before she took a bite, she stopped and stared at the cookie intently. "Wait, did you poise it? You tend to do things like poison cookies and give them to people…" Kairi kept the cookie, but she didn't eat it…YET.

"Aw what a shame." A voice said. Axel looked in the direction of the door. "I could have had another dead body to bury in a coffin." A man with long gray hair and bangs that fanned out, covering his eyes saod. He wore a huge grin and an interesting black hat, and an equally interesting black outfit. He had long black fingernails and a scar across his face and his neck.

I smiled as Axel stared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hehehe, wouldn't you like to know." The Undertaker said with a small laugh, sitting down in a seat. He stared around the place. "My my, what a nice home you have here."

Before Axel got pissed, I explained by saying, "That is the Undertaker, legendary and now retired Shinigami. He now builds custom made coffins and helps bury corpses AND he gives information, but you must pay him first."

"Hmm..alright. How much?" Axel asked. Undertaker grinned and giggled, not saying a word.

"You have to make him laugh." I mumbled. "Wait why am I telling you this? Screw you! Untie us!"

Axel simply stuck his tongue out at me and continued on with the dares. "Okay Undertaker, you just sit there and be…whoever you are."

"And what do I fear most?" Xaldin asked. "I mean, I know some stereotypical yet true ones about each and every Organization member, but I don't know my own."

"Uhh okay. I've heard people say we'd be friends on this site though." Demyx walked out as well, off to a room to fight Kratos.

Terra thawed himself out using his darkness, which apparently is like fire.

"Bye Ven." We mumbled as Ven disappeared.

A series of 'what' went around the room as none of us understood what you meant when you typed that.

"Well, thanks reviewing!" Axel said with a grin.

"Our next review is from NexarkXIIItootiredtologin A.K.A NexarkXIII!" Demyx exclaimed with a grin.

**I'm quitting hatena for a while because I'm getting married o/u/o I'm sooooooo happy! but yeah I have a wedding to plan and not enough time to draw so it'll be a while b4 i finish part2 for this, plzdonkilmeh!**

**Uhhhhh Vexen release a deadly neurotoxin into the air.**

**Gnight**

"Oh how cool!" Jenna and I said from our little TUP club.

"I, as well as everyone else, hope you two are happy!" Axel said. "But mostly me." He whispered as he said this with a grin.

Vexen ran out of the lab, holding up a gun of some sort. "Axel, try this!" He aimed the gun at Axel's face.

"What? What the hell man, don't shoot me!"

"Shoot him." I said bluntly, and got kicked by Axel. Vexen shot the gun and Axel's face met contact with…Sea Salt Ice Cream!

Axel, whose face and some of the roots of his hair, was now blue, licked his lips. "Augh! To salty!" He said, running out of the room to get a towel. Vexen's shoulders dropped, and he went back into the room, but not before releasing said toxin into the air.

"Thanks for reviewing and again, good luck!" Demyx grinned, and then read who was next. "Next, is PropertyofDemyx, A.K.A Samantha! I JUST realized how that makes Samantha sound like my slave!"

**18 chapters I've waited! 18! And you and Zexion finally get together...awesome! And I thought you would send me this via email so I could edit...but there is pretty much no mistakes I can see! :D you have da power!**

**Xemnas: Watch the movie Tangled with Xaldin.**

**Xigbar: You have to see my room, it's PINK AND DISGUSTING! =,(**

**Xaldin: yeah, watch Tangled. I've never seen it. (haha...scene it..)**

**Vexen: I agree, make a sea-salt-ice cream gun!**

**Lex: guess I'm not so strong..:D**

**Zex: yay! No forced dares for you this chapter!**

**Saix: There really isn't much left to do about you...**

**Axel: The logic about the fangirls...HILARIOUS! Anyway, I predicted beforehand that you and Ariana would be together.:)**

**Demyx: Thanks! Less than 3. **

**Luxord: do you like egg nog?**

**Marluxia: *sigh* don't you hate stereotypes?**

**Larxene: Why does Sora piss you off so much?**

**Roxas: watch the new movie Unknown! (Thats the title) it's awesome!**

**Xion: You and Fanboy are together? Awww! ^-^**

**Everyone come watch HP7pt.2 with me in 3D on July 15th!**

**No one has to do any of Jak's dares if they come! :D**

"I don't feel like I have da power." I muttered as Zexion tried to untie the ropes binding my wrists together.

"Fine." Xemnas said as he took the Universal Remote from Axel and clicked a button, making a large movie screen appear in the middle of the room, as well as speakers come up from the ground. They began watching the movie.

"Pass." Xigbar said.

Xaldin just nodded his head as Vexen yelled from the lab, "I'm working on it!"

Lexaeus shook his head. Zexion sighed. "It wouldn't matter either way, I couldn't do it."

"Good." Saix said, deciding to sit down and watch Tangled with Xaldin, Xemnas, Sora, Demyx, and Axel. 

"It's the truth." He muttered, waving you off. Demyx nodded his head in agreement.

"Slightly." Luxord replied, sitting on a couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yes, I do." Marluxia replied, grabbing some popcorn and placing it in his mouth.

"He just does. It's a natural instinct for me to hurt him." Larxene replied.

"Okay, after Tangled." He said.

"OMFG WE LOVED WATCHING THAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Although Fred's death wasn't EXACTLY like that. Same with Snape's." I muttered. "Oh, and I traded my normal 3D Glasses in for ones that looked like Harry Potter's glasses and kept them at the end."

"Thanks for reviewing!" The TUP club called out. I scooted my way up to the reviews on the table, and knocked over said table, grabbing the reviews.

"Next review is from Godly345!" I read.

**! Jenna you stopped me for turning Kassie into my little puppet. Time for one last set before you all pay.**

**Sora: Your mission was to kill Resse.**

**Xion and Roxas: burn the great wall of china down and blame it on the rest of the Origization.**

**Jenna: *drags her head to the data couple who have wedding rings on* Is that proff enuogh?**

**Namine: here is the money from this years sales.* nands check to Namine worth 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 muney***

**Meet me at the same spot we meet at for the next dilivery. And before you do draw Mansex's biggest secret on a billboard where thousands of poeple will see it.**

**Kasse:*hands her a remote* This remote brings poeple back to life so you can add in more dares that involve hate. The forms are in your room just don't upset her. It will be the last thing you do.**

**Final Fantisy Cast: fight Godzilla, Mothra, Batra, Rodan, and Kingdadora all at the same time.**

**Larxene:you are learder of the Orginization forever. Here is the certifracite to show your leader.* hands her document*Axav is coming to help torture all that defy you.*Axav comes in with a bag of torture tools in hand*Good luck Aunt Larxene**

***poof Sora, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene with her boyfriend, Namine, Me, and all my oc's out of Kasse's house and destroy's it* It will be built back up soon so say at Castle Oblivoin for now.**

"Oh…" Sora said.

"Later." They said.

"No, I don't draw freaking YOAI!" Namine yelled. "But I'll keep the cash."

Xigbar wiped away a fake tear. "She's learning."

"I need to read through the forms, and thank you." I said, trying to get the remote.

"Later." They said, watching the movie Tangled as well.

"Oh Hell yes." Larxene said, grinning maniacally. She stared straight at the TUPC people. "Axav sweetie, what do you have in that bag?"

"Shit Zexion scoot for your life!" I yelled, and we all began to scoot away like caterpillars for our dear lives.

Larxene lunged for us, and we needless to say, nearly died. But not for the reason you'd think. Jenna and the others got away, but Zexion and I were screwed. You can guess what happened.

Then said people were poofed out of the castle. "Screw you." Jenna and I said simultaneously as the whole entire freakin castle exploded. Luckily I was able to snap my fingers and get said people out of the castle before anyone got hurt.

I got up since the ropes had been burned off by the fire. "Godly…" I said shaking with anger.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts I'm sa-" Axel was cut off when I declared,

"You just wait you asshole!"

"Godly!" I continued. "You freaking son of a….ya know what, I won't swear. I'm not gonna do it. You just…blew up my home. MY FREAKIN HOME. THE HOME I TREASURED SO FREAKIN MUCH. YOU BETTER START BEING KINDER OR YOU JUST SHOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION REVIEWING STORIES LIKE THESE! STOP BEING A JERK TO US AND SOME OF MY BUDDIES ON THIS SITE! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING KIND TO SAY, SHUT THE **** UP AND GET OFF THIS SITE!"

"Kassie, you swore."

"I know that Axel!" I paused for a second. "Speaking of which…." I then dragged Axel away from the others and proceeded to tell him off for tying us up.

"Your friend has some temper, doesn't she?" Undertaker kneeled down slightly to ask Jenna.

"Yes she does weird guy Kassie likes for some reason I am bound to find out someday."

I snapped my fingers, making the Castle appear. "I don't want to stay in CO yet. YET. I wanna stay in this castle until the end of this show." I said calmly, walking back in.

"Thanks for reviewing and blowing up my castle." I said, trying to stay away from Larxene. "Our next review is from Daisy!"

**I don't feel good...I'm tired and my stummy AKA stomach, hurts...Therefore, I'm gonna give yall some painful/embarrassing/difficult reviews. Maybe it'll make me feel a little better...:)**

**Don't be discouraged, as I have like 5 reviews for each person to fulfill. The result will be glorious...or however you spell that...**

**Demyx - Introduce yourself to 100 unfriendly strangers, wearing a beaver suit**

**Roxas AND Kassie - This one aint so painful...just pwease watch the angry beavers with me?...Pwease? :3**

**Sora - Make out with Xemnes's foot**

**Xion - Put your hands up in the air sometimes, sayin "ayo, Gotta let go"**

**Luxord - Sing, For Whom The Bell Tolls. It's a very good song by one of those old rock legend people like, ozzy osbourne or something. **

**Marluxia - spend the whole chapter with a rope connecting us by the waist. Then maybe you can listen to my constant rattling about Ricard Horvitz.**

**OMG! KASSIE, POOF RICHARD HORVITZ IN! LOL! XD**

**I feel better...but my review isn't over...**

**Larxene - Use your magical powers I am giving you right now to poof us into an Invader Zim animated world. Then, everybody can meet the almighty Zim and the dorky dib! ...Dorky Dib...lol they both have a D...lol**

**Zexion - cheat on Kassie with a rock**

**Sora...again I think? : cheat on Jenna with a giraffe**

**Xigbar - turn really chibi and cute and go door to door asking people if they have heard the good news. (Jesus died for my sins! Why did he do that! I didn't ask him to do that! T.T)**

**Lexaeus - God dammit! Why do you have an e in your name! It makes it all hard to spell. As punishment, ...take a bath in lava**

**Vexen - Round house kick a baby in the face.**

**Xaldin - watch somebody give birth**

**Jenna - Pretend to be Norbert and I will be Daggett and we can pretend to be beavers together! XD**

**Riku - throw a bunny at Demyx for his insolence!**

**Axel - make me a sammich with extra fire on it! Everything will taste like rubber for a month! :D**

**Vexen - step on a puppy**

**Samantha! - don't brush your teeth for a month and breath really hard in somebody's face. Lets see what happens!**

**Xion - throw corn pops at Saix until he angrily walks away.**

**Saix - angrily walk away**

**Eli - funny name lol...I dare YOU to document everything with a video camera and act gay, like Andrew in the episode Stroyteller, from Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Peace! I'm out! ...JK, not really...k now I'm gone...byebye 3**

"Okay." Demyx went into a bathroom and came out dressed like Daggett. He walked out the door and began greeting random people.

"Sure!" Roxas and I grinned, sitting down with you at the flat screen TV and watching the Angry Beavers in….(drum roll please)

_**HIGH DEFENITION**_

(Yes fancy HD)

"Um EW. NO." Sora declined.

"Okay!" Xion ran outside with Demyx, doing just that.

_Make his fight on the hills in the early day_

_Constant chill deep inside_

_Shouting gun on they run through the endless gray_

_On they fight for their right, yes, but who's to say?_

_For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know_

_[Incomprehensible] wounds test their pride_

_Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_

_Gone insane from the pain and they surely know_

_For whom the bell tolls_

_[ From: . ]_

_Time marches on_

_For whom the bell tolls_

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_

_It is the last time he will_

_Blackened roar, massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

_Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

_Stranger now are his eyes to this mystery_

_He hears the silence so loud_

_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_

_Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see_

_For whom the bell tolls_

_Time marches on_

_For whom the bell tolls_

Marluxia sighed as I tied Daisy and him together by a rope and poofed in Richard Horvitz. I had purposefully poofed him in all the way on the other side of the room.

And remember everyone, this is a HUGE room.

Daisy dragged Marluxia to the ground, going as fast as she could toward Richard Horvitz. I smirked, watching Marluxia be dragged behind Daisy.

"Yay for Dorky Dib!" I yelled, as Larxene poofed us into the world of Invader Zim. I ran down the street to Dib's house, knocked on the door, and RAN in before Gaz could say anything, straight to Dib's room. "HiDib,I'mKassie,!" I then ran out, the autographs in my hand.

"I am content." I said.

"I'd rather not." Zexion said, holding me close. (It IS weird to write about your own pairing, how can you do it!)

"Nope!" Sora said, pulling Jenna into a long, probably tongue kiss. Blegh.

Xigbar turned all chibi and went door to door (In the Invader Zim world) and asked if they had heard the good news. He returned, covered in soda, raw eggs, etc.

"Alright." Lexaeus went away…somewhere to take a bath in lava.

The two said no as Jenna said yes very excitedly and you two began pretending.

The three said no, while I burst out laughing. "Will it burn my mouth?" I asked myself. "It'll destroy your mouth. Everything will taste like rubber for a month."

"Hot Pockeeett." Daisy and I sang out together.

Samantha nodded as Xion started flicking Corn Pops at Saix's face, hitting him in the eye and the X on his face. Saix walked away.

Eli took out a camera. "How does this guy act?"

"I don't know, act gay. Wear pink. Do SOMETHING." I replied.

Eli sighed, and began walking around the room, documenting everything and everyone.

"Thanks for reviewing Daisy!" Jenna said, hugging Daisy.

"The next review is from… SisterOfScarletDevil!" Samantha read.

**THANKS DEMYX! :D And I actually got an Etheral Blade? Yes... *evil laugh* And Twilight does suck doesn't it? That's why i wanted Saix to destroy them~ :3**

**Vexen: You making that sea-salt icecream gun? If not then... you're a meanie XP**

**Xaldin and Luxord: Have a dart throwing contest with Xaldin's lances**

**Roxas: Do some fire dancing! Like David does in the movie Lilo and Stitch!**

**Larxene: Go and buy a parrot! Teach it to copy others! Then bug everyone! :D**

**Now I am off to terrorize unsuspecting people with my new... *DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUH* ETHERAL BLADE! *runs off, then runs back* Wait one last thing... YAY FOR KEXION! *runs off again***

"Saix didn't destroy it though, he was just confused as a wolf and nearly forced to play D&D." I said.

"Working on it!" Vexen yelled. "Axel, try this!" Vexen yet again, shot him in the face with the Sea Salt Ice Cream gun. Axel licked his lips.

"Still too salty, and it's the wrong color!" He exclaimed as he wiped some off with his finger, seeing it was a dark purple.

"Oh yeah!" Luxord grinned, throwing Xaldin's lance at Saix's face.

Roxas thought for a moment before trying to find a video online for it.

"Way ahead of you." Larxene said as she walked in. "This is George. George, annoy."

And George nodded his feathery head, flying around the room, landing on people's heads (in Axel's case, his spikes) and pissing people off.

Zexion and I smiled, sitting next to each other on the couch. "_I wish I could tell him what's going to happen._" I thought to myself for a moment.

"Our next review is from RememberMeKindly, who has an AMAZING Bleach story; I love it to death, short and sweet, entertaining, and good for on the go people!" I said.

**Erm... Hey? I think you guys know my friend, xXEmmetteXx? Anyway, she's like, "I'm not posting, so you should totally ask these guys questions!" So here goes.**

**Zexion: Can you fly, or is it not an emo power?**

**Marluxia: What is your opinion on fake flowers?**

**Axel: **dumps water in your face** Hey. What's up?**

**Xigbar: You're my favorite character. And please, make sure Kassie doesn't decide to go emo on us. Please?**

**Everyone: Can you guys sing "Still Alive" from Portal? Please?**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**-Matt(Yesh, me and xXEmmetteXx both go by Matt.)**

"No I can't fly..." He muttered.

"And he isn't emo!" I finished.

"I'm not a big fan on fake flowers. They last forever, but if you give them to someone, it makes me think their love for you is fake, just like the flower." Marluxia said all poetically.

"Nothing much. Soak and wet." Axel replied.

"She won't, but she won't take off the gloves." Xigbar grinned. "And thanks for being a fan!"

I held up my left hand. On it was a black fingerless glove that was leather on the top and fabric on the palm of my hand. It had ridges in a way on the leather part, as well as 5 rows of two beads below the index finger.

"They're cool." I countered. "And besides, Gackt wears cool gloves and likes artificial flowers."

"Of course!" Everyone said, tired of trying to deny the fact this was like their job.

_This was a triumph._

_I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS._

_It's hard to overstate my satisfaction._

_Aperture Science_

_We do what we must_

_because we can._

_For the good of all of us._

_Except the ones who are dead._

_But there's no sense crying over every mistake._

_You just keep on trying till you run out of cake._

_And the Science gets done._

_And you make a neat gun._

_For the people who are still alive._

_I'm not even angry._

_I'm being so sincere right now._

_Even though you broke my heart._

_And killed me._

_And tore me to pieces._

_And threw every piece into a fire._

_As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!_

_Now these points of data make a beautiful line._

_And we're out of beta._

_We're releasing on time._

_So I'm GLaD. I got burned._

_Think of all the things we learned_

_for the people who are still alive._

_Go ahead and leave me._

_I think I prefer to stay inside._

_Maybe you'll find someone else to help you._

_Maybe Black Mesa_

_THAT WAS A JOKE._

_HAHA. FAT CHANCE._

_Anyway, this cake is great._

_It's so delicious and moist._

_Look at me still talking_

_when there's Science to do._

_When I look out there, it makes me Glad I'm not you._

_I've experiments to run._

_There is research to be done._

_On the people who are still alive._

_And believe me I am still alive._

_I'm doing Science and I'm still alive._

_I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive._

_While you're dying I'll be still alive._

_And when you're dead I will be still alive._

_STILL ALIVE (x2)_

"Thanks for reviewing!" I said. "And I see you're a fan of Kuroshitsuji based on the pic. Isn't that Alois and Trancy or something like that?"

"**Our next review is from JakDaxPeaceMaker." Samantha read.**

**Jak: Greetings everyone so lets get this bullshit out of the way and the cragmite troopers will be guarding me and if any of you try to kill me "Chuckles" Good luck with a painful death**

**Larxene: "Smiles sweetly while giving her the middle finger"**

**Axel: Give Mansex and vanitas two black eyes this time much worse and set them on fire and you must stand behind a horses's but and must eat Poop every time it takes a dump and must breath its farts.**

**Sora: Chew your own toe nails...slowly in front of everyone and cut your legs off and your left arm.**

**Roxas: Drink Rat poison, eat dog poop, drink muddy water and eat a brick. Also you must do a pole dance naked while saying I'm a barbie girl and everyone must video tape it!**

**Larxene again: You must drink the most disgusting toilet water in front of everyone and you must drink all of it and you must eat dead rats, spiders, taurantlas, scorpions, and bugs.**

**Zexion: Show everyone a video of Mansex dancing around in a princess outfit.**

**Demyx: Force Larxene to drink vanitas's blood and make her watch the movie "I know who killed me"!**

**Sora: I will cast dark void on you in my darkrai form "Turns to darkrai" as I want you to suffer of what you did to my XION! "Cast's the retard into nightmares with dark void that are to gruesome to explain".**

**Riku: I dare you to give sora a black eye and throw him out of the window.**

**Kairi: Slap sora in the face and dump him and marry Riku**

**Roxas: Burn down sora's mom's house, max out her credit cards, set her car on fire and tell his mom that she's an ugly bitch!**

**Larxene: Run over sora with a monster truck and if that's against the rules then force him to watch tons of Yaoi and Yuri!**

**Seifer: Force sora to kiss an old lady in the lips for an hour.**

**Pence: Drink oil, eat clothes, and vomit on sora.**

**Question for everyone: Do you all hate sora because I hate him alot.**

Larxene smiled sweetly back while giving you both of her middle fingers. _**PWNED.**_

"NO." Everyone up to Zexion said.

Zexion sighed, got on Youtube, and looked up: Princess Xemnas.

(The results of me staying up VERY late and looking up random crap and actually finding said random crap)

Everyone laughed. For six seconds, it was pretty entertaining.

Demyx, Sora, and Riku didn't let that happen.

"I'm not going out with HIM!" Kairi pointed to the real Sora. "I'm going out with HIM!" She pointed to Data Sora.

"But his mom isn't an ugly bitch….she's a pretty nice lady." Roxas countered with a frown.

"It's against the rules to torture anyone who is together with a host/co-host." Larxene said, not doing a thing because of said rule.

"That's considered as torture." Seifer replied.

"No thank you." Pence said.

"And not really. We don't HATE him." We all said.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Samantha said. "Our next review is from someone random reviewer, calling themselves, Random Reviewer."

**Roxas: Listen hear you white trash piece of SHIT! You and your fucked up girlfriend can go fuck yourselves and I don't give a rats ass if you die on the streets or get raped!**

**Also I'm a Roxas hater since I Love VENNY POO! "Smiles and blows a kiss to Ventus"**

**Also I love this truth and dare show and I HATE ROXAS "Glares at him"**

**Dares: I dare Mansex to kill himself in the show a 1000 ways to die in a 1000 ways!**

**Roxas I dare you to hook Xion up with my brother cause I hate him when he teases me on how scared I am of scary movies and I secretly love scary movies!**

**Namine, I dare you to kill a mean girl in my class who's name is Jasmine cause she hates all the casts of KH! **

**I dare Kairi to give Sora a pickle filled with fake blood( drools about how tasty blood is) and make sure sora bites it and gets scared about the blood coming( don't show this to Sora)**

**Zexion:Have you ever worn a dress?*evil smirk***

**Demyx:Is it true that you have a crush on Kairi?**

**Terra: Is it true that you and Aqua had rought sex?**

**Vanitas: I dare you and namine to make out.**

**That's all and congrats on the wedding Zexion and author!**

"Uh okay, but I came before him in the series." Roxas countered.

"We have a Sora hater and a Roxas hater now." I counted. "I could have sworn we had more haters."

Ven blushed a scarlet red as Aqua stared at him.

"Thank you." We said with a bow.

Xemnas took an eight ball and stuck it down his throat, suffocating himself. (My 4th grade teacher told us about that show and how someone stuck an eight ball down their throat and died! It was a part of a lesson! Daisy, you might remember this.)

"But she's going out with Fanboy." Roxas said.

I ran up to Namine. "DO IT. THAT GIRL DESERVES TO DIE. SHE DESERVES IT!" I exclaimed, but Namine just walked away, handing you a knife.

"Tell her it's from me to her." Namine said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Blood is good!" I agreed. Kairi was still staring at her Nobody like this: OoO Along with everyone else.

"No." Zexion said.

"Nope, my heart loves Samantha." Demyx said.

"No, we're kids." Terra said.

Vanitas sighed, as well as Namine. They walked towards each other and well, made out. Much to Roxas' annoyance.

"We're getting married?" I asked. I turned to Jenna and Zexion. "What have you been planning behind my back?" We all burst into laughter for a good minute or two at the way I reacted.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Jenna read. "Our next review is from EchoesofMemory!"

**Hai. My laptop is officially a piece of crap. Stupid thing keeps getting bugged...**

**Kassie, I officially induct you into the Association of Super Awesome Ninja Thieves, or ASANT for short.**

**Zexion, I do believe you would get along well with Kratos from Tales of Symphonia. Only, he's a really cute sword-wielding angel and you're a short midget with a really big book...**

**Oh, look, it's Yuan in his gay-ass Seraph mode! He looks like a sparkly fairy...**

**Xemnas, jump off a cliff.**

**If he doesn't do it, you have my permission to shove him off.**

**...BAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls over laughing* I just got a very disturbing image in my m**ind... **Xemnas/Vexen/Drunk Luxord singing shoes. (Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Oh my gawd, shoes. XD)**

**I feel perverted. In which case, Mojo from the Transformers movies is now in your house, and he thinks the male members of the Orgy (soooo deep in the gutter...) are Ironhide. (Zexion doesn't count because he's so scrawny. With the right clothes, it'd be hard to tell he's a guy...)**

**Two words for Kassie's new car. Designation: Jazz.**

**That's all for now, except for Xemnas's exploding ducky underpants!**

**~~Echoes-OUT~~**

"Yay!" I said, happy to be a part of a Ninja association. "Is Yuffie in it too? Oh, and my laptop did the same thing, but we upgraded it. Took all freakin night long."

"He is cute." I said as Zexion kind of deflated at the midget thing. I then stopped staring at the elf and comforted my new boyfriend.

"Uhh…who's that?" We asked.

"Ya!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off, along with Jenna, Samantha, and Sora. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Hmm…" I muttered. "That is funny, since I looked up the song to understand. And yay for Zexion's safety!"

All the others just sorta hid behind the couch.

"I have a car? Oh ya, the Ironman suit thingy! Cool! Wait…I have a new car!" I exclaimed.

Needless to say, Jenna and Samantha snapped their fingers, causing Xemnas' underwear to explode, ducks landing on the ground. That's right. They had turned his underwear into ducks.

"Thanks for reviewing!" Dem read. "Next review is from Fanboy, A.K.A who is alive!"

**Hey, hi there. It's me.**

**Sorry I've been gone for like...how many months? Well that day I was gonna write that second review an extreme lazyness fell over me, and by an unbelievable coincidende, it was the day after that day that my life turned into pretty much a hell, involving people I love dying, hate, and an alcohol addicted family, and in the meantime school only got worse and my parents kept fighting all day. So I got into this HUGE depression, which took a few months out of my life, but luckily I had Xion to cheer me up. She really helped me, and I'm finally starting to feel better and live my life again (Thank God I'm not the type that gets suicidal in those kind of situations, I would've been long dead). Well, instead of making people feel bad for me even more than they probably do now, I'm just gonna shoot, I got a lot to ask after such a long time!**

**Btw: I changed my name to k. (known as Fanboy) because I like the nickname Fanboy so much ^^**

**Here we go!**

**Xion: Thanks for helping me out of my depression! I love you! (Lol, having a makebelieve relationship with someone who doesn't exist ^^...I'm pathetic...)**

**Roxas: Thanks for trying, but that song you sang certainly WASN'T Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz. If you got time, can you please sing the actual song? ^^**

**Lexaeus: For the last time, you DO have big fingers! Just compare them with anyone else's, you'll see!**

**Luxord: Ok, ok... *chuckles* wait for it... wait... ok, last time, I promise. Ok... here it comes... LOOOOOBSTEEER! I don't know why I keep doing this, but...you're like a Pirates of the Caribbean British kinda guy... you so look like the type to eat lobster... oh well whatever. Anyone know the lobster joke from Family Guy? That's where I got this thing from! XD**

**Axel: Nomura has confirmed it! You will return in future games! Yay! You're awesome! Now burn Vexen. Again.**

**Dude that runs a shop in Twilight Town (the one down Station Heights, all the way down, the one that's on your left side when you go down, that shop. And then the dude that runs THAT shop.): Are you the one selling sea salt ice cream? Cause I've always been wondering where people get it. If you're the dude where they get it, can I have some? (Jeez, long question, I'm really in a mood for talking...)**

**Xion: You're cute, and... I'm hungry. Wanna go eat pancakes? :)**

**Xemnas: You iz Terra? Then Terra iz dead :(**

**Kairi: Do you like strawberries?**

**Larxene: Make Marluxia trip over your foot and fall with his head in a pie that happens to be there by pure coincidence. Now laugh at him!**

**Ventux & Roxas: Play checkers.**

**Xaldin: All right, people have bashed Vexen enough (for now). Be his bodyguard for a chapter and PROTECT him. Poor Vexen.**

**Everybody: Did you know that Yen Sid is Disney spelled backwards? I can't believe it took me 5 years of KH obsession to find that out! :O**

**Marluxia: Pretend you're a tramp. Wear tramp clothes, eat garbage food and ask people for munny!**

**Axel: Fire or Roxas? (MEAN, I know :P)**

**Roxas & Riku: Can I request 1 more BATTLE TIME! Please? Roxas w/ Oathkeeper vs. Riku w/ Oblivion, at Altar of Naught! I'm excited!**

**Kassie: Black clothes FTW! And you're still awesome of course ^^**

**Me: STOP TALKING SO MUCH!**

**Everyone: Gotta go! Bye!**

"Trust me, whatever you felt; millions of others feel it too." I said. "Good thing you're alive though!"

"Not as pathetic as Jenna…" I muttered as Xion said, "I love you too Fanboy!"

"I can try. Kassie was having a hard time finding the lyrics." Roxas looked it up again, and began singing.

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_I ain't happy, _

_I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine in a bag _

_I'm useless but _

_Not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless,but not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless, but not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_Yeah... Ha Ha! _

_Finally someone let me out of my cage _

_Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age _

_Now I couldn't be there _

_Now you shouldn't be scared _

_I'm good at repairs _

_And I'm under each snare _

_Intangible _

_Bet you didn't think so I command you to _

_Panoramic view _

_Look I'll make it all manageable _

_Pick and choose _

_Sit and lose _

_All you different crews _

_Chicks and dudes _

_Who you think is really kickin' tunes? _

_Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube _

_Like you lit the fuse _

_You think it's fictional _

_Mystical? Maybe _

_Spiritual _

_Hearable _

_What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy _

_Lifeless _

_To know the definition for what life is _

_Priceless _

_For you because I put you on the hype shit _

_You like it? _

_Gunsmokin' righteous with one token _

_Psychic among those _

_Possess you with one go _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless,but not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless, but not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_The essence the basics _

_Without it you make it _

_Allow me to make this _

_Childlike in nature _

_Rhythm _

_You have it or you don't that's a fallacy _

_I'm in them _

_Every sprouting tree _

_Every child apiece _

_Every cloud you see _

_You see with your eyes _

_I see destruction and demise _

_Corruption in disguise _

_From this fuckin' enterprise _

_Now I'm sucking to your lies _

_Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides _

_with me as a guide _

_But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye _

_You perceive with your mind _

_That's the inner _

_So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor _

_Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers _

_Remember where the thought is _

_I brought all this _

_So you can survive when law is lawless _

_Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead _

_No squealing, remember _

_(that it's all in your head) _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless, but not for long _

_The future is coming on _

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad _

_I got sunshine, in a bag _

_I'm useless, but not for long _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future is coming on _

_It's coming on _

_It's coming on _

_My future_

"I was watching the show when he said that just a few nights ago; I was like, "OMFG FANBOY!" I said.

"And ya kinda do look like the lobster kind of guy." Jenna agreed.

As Axel fist bumped the air, I burst into tears of sadness. He killed (or told someone to kill) ZEXION. I can't forgive that. And besides, I lost all respect for him eventually.

"That SUCKS!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh…can ya be more specific?" We asked, trying to find the location on my laptop, but failing miserably.

"Sure!" Xion grinned.

"Well, he's ACTUALLY Xehanort who went into Terra's body. Terra's soul remained in his armor body." I explained.

"Kind of." Kairi said.

And Larxene did just that. She made sure it was a pie filled with chocolate and whip cream too. We all proceeded to laugh at him, until he threw some of the mush he smeared off his face at someone. Then we laughed at Axel, who was the victim.

"Okay." Ventus, Roxas, and Xemnas said simultaneously.

"I think someone brought that to my attention in the early chapters of YATA." I said, thinking back.

"Uh.." Marluxia looked for someone to help, but found no one.

"Roxas. My friends matter to me." Axel decided with ease.

"Sure why not?" They said. I opened a corridor, and we all appeared at the Alter of Naught.

"And…..begin!" I declared, going onto the stands as the two began to fight.

Roxas immediately lunged for Riku, slashing his left arm with Oathkeeper. Riku flipped backwards before Roxas could attack again and slashed at Roxas' face, missing my inches.

Roxas jumped into the air and began gliding, laugh as Riku began to try and reach him. "Haha, you can't catch me, you can't catch me, you can't catc-" Roxas was cut short as he hit the invisible force field that prevented escape and fell. Riku stepped over him and with the grip of the sword, jabbed it into Roxas' stomach. Roxas yelled in pain, rolling away and clutching his stomach as Riku lunged again at top speed, not letting down his offense and caring less about his defense.

Roxas slowly got up, trying to figure out how to stop the pain. He held up Oathkeeper at the last second, deflecting a blow or two from Oblivion. He jumped into the air, floating around before finding the opportune moment and striking from above. Hitting Riku's back, he cut threw his shirt, leaving a deep cut that began bleeding immediately.

It was even more or less. The two ran towards each other, their battle cries ringing against the invisible wall, and striked at the same time. But Roxas smirked, stepping out of the way while deflecting and hitting Riku on the shoulder. Riku let go of Oblivion in pain, grabbing his arm. He rushed away as Roxas picked up Oblivion, attacking Riku with both blades, but missing as Riku dived down and tripped Roxas, who lost hold of the Keyblades as he hit the ground.

Riku got up and began to go after the Keyblades, grabbing them both and weakly facing Roxas. Roxas was in a fighting stance similar to Tifa's fighting stance, with his fists up. He ran towards Riku, punching him in the face. Riku striked blindly as he felt the blood spurt from his nose. Roxas yelped as Riku cut his side, leaving a deep mark that began to bleed.

Minutes later, Roxas and Riku were both on the ground, trying to get back up. Both were covered in scratches and blood. I intervened though, grabbed them, and went back to the castle, along with everyone else. (sorry it's cruddy)

We summoned Aerith, who was glad to heal them. She set to work immediately.

"Thanks Fanboy!" I said.

"Bye!" We all waved.

"Okay, that was the last review." I said. "NOW. I want you all to know, I decided either chapter 20 or 21 will be our last chapter of You Ask, They Answer, so I want you all to give your reviews everything you've got. Make em last."

"And we decided that you should spread around some fics! SO. What we thought would be cool was if we asked you all to read at least ONE of your reviewer's stories, and then asked people to read two stories that you might read. Just spread the FF love and what not using stories and PM's and such." Samantha said.

"Read and review!" Jenna said.

"Bye!" MCR's Band members said with a grin.

(A/N: So ya. It's ending soon. Unless you don't want it to, I dunno. But spread some stories around, read some stories. Who knows? You might like them. And I'm gonna say this now. Doing that, is kind of what might make you buddies with people on this site. I mean, because of THIS story, I've become friends with so many people, and discovered new songs, animes, etc. etc. I wanna thank you all for being a part of YATA, and that you SHOULD give your last reviews all you've got, because you might regret it if you don't. Or at least in this story's ending case you will. Adios and arigato.)


	20. The Final Chapter

(A/N: To EVERYBODY. EVERYBODY. I'M ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK TO GET YOUR ATTENTION. I HOPE YOU FEEL BAD FOR ALL OF MY CAPS LOCK'S BRUISES. ANYWAYS. Please please PLEASE read the last review (SoraPsycho's/Jenna's) to the end. It is A. Very speechy like. B. Very long. And C. It's the end of YATA dudes and dudettes…. Sorry for the longest wait enjoy the longest addition to You Ask, They Answer. The FINAL. CHAPTER. OF YATA.)

I slowly walked into the room, looking at everyone's shockingly sad faces. Some were frowning, others were watching the clock. "Hey guys." I sighed, practically throwing myself onto the seat next to Zexion out of pure laziness of not really wanting to get this out of the way.

They're response was, "Hmm…"

"Listen. All I've got to say, is make this chapter last. Okay?" They nodded, putting on smiles and grins.

"Good!"

"Hola amigos!" Jenna said.

"Salutation fellow nerds!" Samantha said with a grin.

"This is-"I said, pausing dramatically.

"You Ask, They Answer!" Everyone declared, throwing their arms in the air.

"Our first review is from Mata Nui!" Jenna said, reading the review. Everyone kind of glared at her, not wanting it to go to fast.

**Well I decided to do something original today so plan and simple I unleash the souls of the dead from the underworld to torment and torchure you guys and they can kill only five of you guys. Also before I forget Kairi the cookie is not poison I made it myself.**

"That makes me think its poison." Kairi said, staring at the cookie in the bag.

"Umm…poof?" I said questioningly, and upon saying the word poof, said souls of the dead from the underworld appeared all around the large room we sat in.

"Zexion…." I said, scooting closer to him. "That one's head is hanging by a thread….Can I kick it off?"

Let's just say, there were some tears, some (a lot) of laughs (from Zexion mostly), and five people had to be resurrected. Joy.

"Well now." I said, staring at the bloody mess. "Sephiroth! Clean up teh mess!"

Out came Sephiroth, wearing a maid's outfit over his normal clothes, bonnet and everything. He grumbled as he took out Masamune, which had a mop head on the end, and began cleaning.

"Nice…How'd ya pull this off without dying?" Jenna asked me, as she smirked at the "maid".

"Well….I asked. And then upon receiving an answer I forced." I said, pointing to the shock collar on his neck.

"Niice." Samantha commented.

"So…" Zexion said, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Our next review is from…."

"Froom…. NexarkXIII!" Demyx read, staring at the review in his hands.

**Vexen freeze Axle and send him to Cerberus in the underworld!**

**Cerberus you get an axcicle to munch on**

**Xaldin I still think your the son of madusa go petrify Marluxia and place him in his own garden as a decoration.**

**Saix sing indestructible by disturbed while wearing a werewolf costume, holding a bone, riding a unicycle, eating a banana, and juggling. while wearing clown makeup and a neon rainbow afro wig super glued to your head.**

**Xemnas put on the princess mansex dress and sing the I hate barbie song (the oarody of the barbie girl song.) Where you sing about ken and slapping barbie! :p while holding neon pink fans instead of ethereal blades and your name henceforth is princess mansex.**

**Vexen must do the creepy laugh for half an hour striaght in Xemnas ear. then electrocute himself**

**pmsing pikachu (larxene) fight demyx without your powers or weapons. (P.s. for demyx to read only, water shortcircuts electrical things, HINT HINT)**

**Demyx go to agrabahs desert in the middle of no where with no food or water and your dark corridor abilities gone. find your way back.**

**Sephiroth you must hit on a very annoyed and at the moment trigger happy Vincent Valintine.**

**Cloud please biotch slap Aerith and TELL TIFA WHERE YOU ARE!**

**Cid burn your machines!**

**HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! beat on Roxas!**

**Setzer V.S. Siepher! STRUGGLE!**

**Diz go jump into a pit of acid (I hate you) :(**

**All disney characters go to the island of murderous psycotic misfit torture devices with Sora as the torturer.**

**Organization XIII once Sora is done kidnap Riku and Kairi, teleport there, and do to Sora and his friends what Sora did to those villains. (I recorded it. hands tape to Xemnas.) **

**Yuna, Rikku, Paine! Y.R.P. IN POSITION! It's showtime girls. put your gunner dresspheres to use and shoot the disney into swiss cheese they're beyond annoying.**

**Sduall you must murder Rinoa your one true love muahahahaha (though I know she's even worse the disney **

**ppl.**

**character limit**

**Terra go bat crud crazy and get Xehanort for what he did to you!**

**hugs Xigbar and Vanitas can I have them please!**

**Ventus go to the emo corner!**

**Aqua I'ma gonna steal your wayfinder!**

**that is all and thank you him and I are as happy as can possibly be he's evil just like me! MUAHAHAHAHA! *cough hack* the evil laugh is murder on the throat. Anyway thanks I can't wait for the day I can call him my husband and he call me his wife 0././././u././././0 yay for freckles!↑**

"Wow, what a load." Axel commented.

I thanked Sephiroth, who grumbled and curtsied, leaving the room. Ah, I love torture. "I guess you gave it your all Nexark."

"My pleasure." Vexen smirked, freezing Axel and opening a Corridor, pushing him in.

In the Underworld….

Cerberus seemed to sigh, his middle head on his two crossed paws. Everything was boring in the Underworld ever since the Kingdom Hearts 2 games were finished.

Suddenly, his ears picked up. His right head turned slightly, seeing a frozen red headed man. Natural instinct to chew anything virtually chewable took over, and Cerberus' right head lunged for the Axcicle. His heads then began fighting over who got to chew on it first.

Back in the YATA room….

"You have no idea how good that felt to watch." I said after a moment of silence.

"Uhh, okay." Xaldin said. He walked over to Marluxia, and went: Now I swear to Kingdom Hearts he said this:

"Raawrrrr…." While putting his arms up and rotating them to make it seem like he was some T-rex clawing at Marluxia.

Marluxia laughed. "Is that all you've go-" He froze as I snapped my fingers, turning the man into stone.

"Now haul that baby all the way to Marluxia's garden on the roof at C.O and get back!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Xaldin yelled. He sighed. "Ya know what? Fine." He opened a portal.

"Ah, ah, ah. NO PORTALS OR ELEMENTS." I snapped my fingers again.

"You are evil."

"Aw thank you!" I smiled and waved as he heaved the now sculpture Marluxia onto his back and began to trudge out of the room.

"Uhh…" Saix began. Jenna got up.

"I can help you with this."

Saix was then pulled out of the room by Jenna. He was staring at her with a WTF face.

I looked up the lyrics and closed my laptop. "Now, we wait." I declared, putting my hands together in my lap and sitting there, an awkward silence falling upon the room.

Ten minutes later, Jenna returned with all the required items. "Alright, let's get this done."

Saix nodded, and began putting on the items and such.

Minutes later, he was on a unicycle, barely staying on it, and wearing a neon rainbow clown wig.

Jenna went through the checklist. "Werewolf costume?"

"Check."

"Bone in hand?"

"Check."

"Unicycle? Well, it's apparent you have that. Banana in mouth?"

Saix put the banana, with the peel hanging off of it slightly, in his mouth. "Chauhkk."

"Clown wig and makeup?"

Saix gave a thumbs up in response.

"Juggling gear?"

Saix nodded his head, holding two tennis balls in one hand, and deciding to use the bone as a substitute.

"Okay…GO!"

Saix nodded, and began singing:

_Another mission,_

_The powers have called me away._

_Another time,_

_To carry the colors again._

_My motivation,_

_An oath I've sworn to defend._

_To win the honor,_

_Of coming back home again._

_No explanation,_

_Will matter after we begin._

_Another dark destroyer that's buried within,_

_My true vocation._

_And now my unfortunate friend,_

_You will discover,_

_A war you're unable to win._

_I'll have you know,_

_That I've become... _

_Indestructible._

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side._

_A terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible._

_Take a last look around while you're alive,_

_I'm an indestructible master of war._

Saix yelped as he fell off the unicycle, and the tennis balls hit his face and stomach. But he continued on singing from his spot on the floor.

_Another reason._

_Another cause for me to fight._

_Another fuse uncovered,_

_Now, for me to light._

_My dedication,_

_To all that I've sworn to protect._

_I carry out my orders,_

_Without a regret._

_A declaration,_

_Embedded deep under my skin._

_A permanent reminder,_

_Of how it began._

_No hesitation,_

_When I am commanded to strike._

_You need to know,_

_That you're living the fight of your life._

_You will be shown,_

_How I've become..._

_Indestructible._

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side._

_A terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible._

_Take a last look around while you're alive,_

_I'm an indestructible master of war._

_I'm... _

_Indestructible._

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side._

_A terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible._

_Take a last look around while you're alive,_

_I am indestructible. (Indestructible.)_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side._

_A terror to behold._

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible._

_Take a last look around while you're alive,_

_I'm an indestructible master of war._

"Wow." Axel said.

"Niice." I commented.

Saix nodded, taking off the outfit and wig, which he had glued onto the costume rather his own head.

Due to the fact I couldn't find lyrics on the internet, let's just say Xemnas was embarrassed epically by having to wear a dress and have giant pink fans in his hand.

"Hm…I haven't done that laugh since the Japanese version…Let me give it a try though." Vexen walked up to Xemnas and began to do the creepy (which isn't really creepy, more towards the word funny) laugh in his ear.

Larxene sighed, walking up to Demyx. Demyx summoned his Sitar and quickly prayed: "Kingdom Hearts, please protect me from her wrath."

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Larxene became soaked with maybe a ton of water. Then I spoke up. "Wait. If Larxene is fighting WITHOUT her powers, doesn't that mean there's no electricity?"

"….Your right!" Demyx exclaimed.

I then snapped my fingers, taking away Demyx's abilities to corridor, and opened a corridor to the middle of nowhere (In Agrabah).

In Agrabah's Desert in the middle of nowhere…

"Hmm…let's see now." Demyx said as he scratched his chin and stared at the miles of sand that surrounded him. He then took out his Sitar. "Dance water dance!"

Demyx shot up from the ground as water lifted him up. He looked around and saw an outline of Agrabah.

"Aha! Onwards!" He declared, pointing in the general direction of Agrabah.

The giant blob of water seemed to respond, turning into a wave and pushing though the sand slowly. Demyx fell off while trying to do his heroic pointing in the right direction pose….

"Dance water dance." He mumbled, his face becoming friends with the sand. The water returned. "NOW onwards!"

Back at YATA….

As Sephiroth walked towards Vincent, I quietly explained to the others. "You see, earlier this morning Vincent awoke to numerous text messages from his friends, talking about a picture that found its way onto the internet of him wearing a dress. He is currently very angry."

I then sighed. "Sad, just on the 21st I became a fan of Sephiroth."

"So…" Sephiroth said to Vincent, not really thinking on what he was going to say.

Vincent glared at him. "What do you want Sephiroth? I'm not in the mood to chat with someone as weak and pitiful as you."

Sephiroth lost his cool for a moment. "Hey! Who are you calling-"He took a deep breath. "So, you wanna-"

"Shut up." Vincent said, sticking Cerberus (the gun) in Sephiroth's face.

"Your pathetic gun can't do anyth-" Sephiroth stopped when Vincent placed his finger on the trigger and began to push down on it. Sephiroth, being the chicken he is in this story, ran away, Vincent close on his tail.

Cloud, who for once was not rummaging through my fridge, walked over to Aerith, who was scared. Her innocence was a little pathetic in my eyes, but meh. Cloud raised his hand, and Aerith flinched in fear.

As Cloud was swinging his hand at Aerith's face, our puppy hero tackled him to the ground. "Don't do that Cloud. I'm warning you."

"But it's a da-"

"Cloud." Zack said. "I am warning you. DO NOT. Hurt Aerith. You don't wanna know how I'll get back at you for it." And with that Zack got off of Cloud and sat down on the couch Zexion and I were on.

Cloud sighed. "Okay." And with that, he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled across the room: "TIFA! I'M OVER HEERE!"

Tifa turned her head, since she was on the opposite side of the room. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "OKAY!"

"Done." Cloud muttered, sitting down as well. It was a good thing we had long couches.

"Fuck you." He muttered, taking Axel by the spike and dragging him out of the room, muttering profanity under his breath as he told Axel he was gonna help him blow up his stuff.

"Uhh…okay." They said. And with that they began chasing Roxas around the room with Struggle "swords" and shouting for him to stop.

I snapped my fingers, poofing us into Twilight Town at the Sandlot. The Struggle ring was set up, and the fans were on both sides.

"SEEEEETZEEERRRR!" The fangirls on the left exclaimed.

"SEEIFEEEERRRRRR!" The fans on the right exclaimed. I was one of them, and upon getting weird glances from the Organization and Riku, who were in the middle, I shrugged saying, "I don't like Setzer. He's a cheating no good fake. And I should at least get into the Struggle mood."

"STRUGGLE!" The referee shouted.

Seifer lunged for Setzer with his bat thingy, hitting him three times in a row and collecting a good 20 to 40 red orbs. Setzer, who recovered from the sudden attack, slowly walked up to him, attempting a strike. Seifer dodge rolled, and lunged from behind, hitting Setzer in the back once and collecting 10 orbs.

Setzer stepped up his game, lunging towards Seifer and hitting him twice, collecting 15 or 20 shining blue orbs. 20 seconds remained on the clock, and it was apparent who was going to win. Setzer striked again multiple times in a matter of seconds, and Seifer could only block one or two. He lost a good 50 orbs to Setzer.

10 Seconds…

Seifer went all out, attacking Setzer nonstop, and collecting the red orbs, just as the sound of a bell rang out, signifying that the Struggle match was over.

The referee walked up. "And the winner is….SEIFER!" He exclaimed, taking Seifer's hand and throwing his arm into the air.

Setzer walked off the ring, waving once or twice to his fans, and walking away.

And then I poofed us back into the YATA room.

"Why you hate DiZ?" I said with a frown. "He's got a British accent." I finished as DiZ jumped into the pit of acid, and then I had to heal him.

"Uh…he did this earlier….I don't think you wanna know what he did." I stuttered out, uncertainty clear in my eyes and voice.

"And why is that?" Zexion asked.

"One. Everyone who is standing in this room? Their innocence will be lost. Two. SORA will never EVER be considered the cute sensitive hero EVER again. Three. Even I feel corrupted."

Another awkward, yet slightly creepy silence cast down upon us as everyone stared at Sora like: O.o, while he just smirked and did his signature hands behind the head pose, nodding his head like: 'Oh yea. I went there.'

The awkward silence ended when everyone turned to me, who happened to be watching my newest favorite anime, Hetalia. (I went to a Church Camp in Georgia for 5 days, and met a totally epic anime buddeh who LOVES Hetalia, and was like: You're either like France or Italy. And I was like no way! That'll be our nicknames! And I miss Germany soooo much now ) I happened to say, "Heh. Pasta." Then my face morphed into something similar to this: OoO And I shouted: "FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

O.o & O.O were their reactions before Jenna said, "Moving on now!"

"Um, little…little faerie things?" Samantha said as she walked up to the three, who glared at her from the insult. "I don't think you're allowed to do that."

"Okay, I don't know much about Leon yet. YET. BUT. I know he likes Rinoa so since I am a fan of Leon, no murdering of Rinoa." I said before going onwards to Hetalia and Britain's dark magic.

Terra did just that, letting the darkness inside of him be unleashed and surround him as he repeatedly slashed, kicked/punched, and shot at Xehanort with my assortment of weapons. We kind of just ignored his strange and sort of creepy evil laughs and continued on.

"Uh…" Jenna stared at me. "Kassie-"

"Ya, ya whatever."

"I guess that's a yes!" Samantha said, putting a collar on Vanitas and Xigbar, with their names and yours. "They will never get lost, make sure to let Vanitas stab posters of Ven every now and then and let Xigbar have target practice on a dummy Sora, then feed him crisp bacon."

"I feel loved now." Xigbar muttered as he tried taking off the collar.

"You shouldn't." Jenna responded.

"Uh…okay." Ventus said as he slowly walked towards the emo corner. "Better than sitting next to Terra."

"Not if I hide it." Aqua countered, smirking since she had hidden the Wayfinder she cherished so much in a place NO ONE or NOBODY would EVER look.

"Nexark, we will all miss your random evilness." Jenna said with a grin.

"Thanks for reviewing, and now our next review is from me! Property o' Demyx!" Samantha grinned, waving her review around like it was a flag.

My eyes widened and I ran up to her, stole the review, ran outside, and retrieved a stick. I THEN made the paper and stick resemble a miniature flag. "I'm Italian!" I said with a grin, sitting back down to Hetalia.

"Uh…..Oookaaayy." Samantha said, printing out another review. "Moving on."

**Nooo! I can't think anymore! :( No more YATA to wait to find in my emailed alerts...*sigh***

**Here are the stories I suggested you read from my reviewer that I don't know personally:**

**From Sonicdisney- XV. That's the only and very nice story she has for KH.**

**From GrassBlade~Chan- Well, all of them are awesome, especially if you like Hetalia. But the one that made me and her meet was The Beta Orgy Script.**

**And those are the reviewers I don't personally know.**

**I will miss this story...**

**Xemnas- Can I push you off a cliff again?**

**Xigbar- Touche, dickhead.**

**Xaldin- Sing Viva la Vida! Remember Kassie?**

**Vexen- GIMMEH THE GUN! THIS IS AN ARMED ROBBERY!**

**Lex- Hey, hey! Um, can we play Monopoly?**

**Zex- I will make you have a wedding...muahaha...RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW. :D It doesn't have to be old fashioned. That is why 20 is going to be spectacular.**

**Saix- Watch Nice Guys Finish Last by nigahiga and then sing it with Xemnas! :P**

**Axel- How dare you kill Zexion! :( but I don't care if you kill Vexen. Anyway, Kassie is the author, bastard. So scoot your ass over to sidelines. -.- But HIIIIIIII! :D**

**Demyx- I never really thought of it like that. Hm...but, at the wedding I'm forcing Kassie to attend, will you play the piano while I play violin? I wuv you!**

**Luxord- Sing Dead by MCR. Guess what people, IM NOT OLD SCHOOL! :P Yayyyyyyyy!**

**Marluxia- Sing Desert Rose by Sting!**

**Larxene- I pronounce you #3 of Org. XIII!**

**Roxas- Sing Dominick the Italian Christmas Donkey!**

**Xion- Sing Rolling in the Deep by Adele! :D I love that song!**

**Jenna&Kassie- Parteh!**

**MCR- gimme a hug! :P**

**I love you all and I love this story!**

"Noted." All authors in the room mumbled.

"NO."

"YES."

And since I was younger, and the children should be kept happy, we got to push Xemmy off a cliff for good old times.

Xigbar had a delayed reaction moment, for he was busy trying to kill Axel for playing with his ponytail like he was a cat. After swatting Axel in the eye with his hand, he looked up. "Huh?"

Jenna walked over and showed him the review.

"Oh..." He then grabbed the place where his heart should have been and gasped. "How could you say such a thing about me? I am in fact, NOT a dickhead!"

"I do remember hai." I mumbled, still watching the five minute a show series I had come to love.

Xaldin sighed as Jenna handed him a crumpled up piece of paper. As he was about to clear his throat, he stopped himself. "Wait. What the hell is this?"

Jenna shrugged in response. "It's the lyrics. We have to use the ones from 5th grade since Kassie won't let us print a nicer sheet of paper. Just…un-crumple it or something."

Again Xaldin sighed, trying his best to fix the paper to the state that he could actually read the words:

_I used to roll the world_

_Bees would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I leap alone_

_Weep on the streets I used to own_

_I used to fear the mice_

_Feel the beer in my enemy's lies_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I meld the ring_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of malt and pillars of cans_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a clinging_

_Roman Catholic buyers are singing_

_Be my rear, my word and field_

_My missionaries in a foreign shield_

_For some raison I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I fueled the wild_

_It was the ticked and mild wind_

_Blue a frown on the floors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the soup of dumps_

_Pole couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Relations' wait_

_For my bed on a silver plate_

_Just a poet on a lonely sting_

_Oh who would ever want to be kip?_

_I hear Jerusalem bills a raging_

_Italian Cavalry cars are singing_

_Be my mort, my sod and shed_

_My binaries in a forgo field_

"Okay, stop. Just STOP." I exclaimed, pausing my Hetalia. "That sounded AWFUL."

"Well SORRY. What has this been through?" Xaldin demanded as he held up the paper.

"You'll be surprised at what a sheet of paper can look like after being thrown in a box, stormed on by a hurricane, bitten by a dog, and doodled on by a six year old." Samantha responded with a grin.

Xaldin simply walked over to the trash can, crumpled the paper back up, and slam dunked it into the trash can. "NEVER. EVER. Give me crap like that again."

"Oh we will." I responded, clicking on the next episode.

Samantha then got up and walked over to Vexen, her hands together and her thumbs up and pointer fingers out, making a fake gun.

"The Sea Salt Ice Cream Gun is not perfected yet if that's the gun you want." Vexen said, pointing the gun in the lab.

"Sure." Lexaeus muttered.

I paused my computer. "OMG!" I exclaimed. "I was in the car with my sister and her boyfriend, and we were going to a party right? Well they were talking about how Scrabble is like a nerd game, and Monopoly is ten times better because the hurt you can dish out when you make people go bankrupt and stuff!"

"….Kassie." Axel started. "Your stories….are completely pointless."

"And THAT is why I treasure them." I responded, sitting back on the couch and going back to Hetalia.

Lexaeus went into the itty bitty closet and took out Monopoly from the top of the game pile. Axel, Marluxia, Sora, Zexion, Jenna, and I decided to play too, probably because we wanted to dish on hurt.

As we were fighting over who got to be the top hat, we heard a girl squeal. Not just any girl though.

KAIRI.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE. THE BEST. WEDDING. EVER!" She exclaimed, grabbing me by the arms and beginning to drag me out, France style (Hetalia XD).

"NOOO! I WANNA DISH OUT HURT ON AXEL! JENNA HELP ME!" I yelled, not wanting possibly the GIRLIEST girl I had ever met girlify me up.

"We'll do it at the end of the show." Jenna said.

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. "But there's going to be a wedding right?"

"Yes." Samantha nearly exclaimed, her voice serious and also nearly demanding.

Kairi squealed again, dropping me onto the floor and ran to her seat, taking out papers and a cell phone. "This will be the best wedding ever."

"Zexy's getting married!" Axel exclaimed, putting his arm around Zexion's neck.

Both of our faces were exactly alike, along the lines of: O.O

"Betcha you two are secretly dying inside."

"From what fear or happiness?" We replied, slightly pissed at Axel.

"I can't find lyrics for it…."I muttered. "And do to being an American I am sad to say the laziness is also found in me, thus I am too lazy to listen and type the words."

"Get that from your anime show Hetalia?" Jenna asked.

"No, but America is pretty dead on when it comes to being American." I responded.

"So no singing for me." Saix said, a cold smile forming on his lips.

"Uh, Hi Samantha." Axel waved to you, who gladly/excitedly waved back.

"Sure!" Demyx said with a grin. "I don't think anyone else can play the piano anyways."

"OMG MCR YAY!" I said with a grin, freaking out in the way I do for some reason and falling off the couch. (I seriously do that sometimes. Like if a TV show I actually like comes on, I will freak out and fall off my bed)

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take_

_Me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand?_

_It ain't exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead._

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if we get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end_

_And if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have_

_you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take_

_Me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand_

_To take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great_

_If we were dead?_

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart_

_So long_

_'Cause now you've got_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Oh motherfucker if life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD._

"That is what I want played at my funeral." I said, as Luxord took a bow. "You sing that really well Luxord. And that's right, I brought a fan of oldies music into the world of awesome newer music!"

"Why not." Marluxia said gracefully as he got up and took the lyrics I had printed out for him.

_Hadaee mada tawila_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_[English:]_

_Oh night oh night_

_It has been a long time_

_And I am looking for myself and my loved one_

_And I am looking for myself and my loved one_

_And I am looking for myself and my loved one_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love_

_[Cheb Mami (Algerian Arabic):]_

_Aman aman aman_

_Omry feek antia_

_Ma ghair antia_

_Ma ghair antia_

_[English:]_

_Aman aman aman_

_My life is for you_

_And no one other than you_

_And no one other than you_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower_

_This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

_[Cheb Mami (Algerian Arabic):]_

_Ya lili ah ya leel_

_[English:]_

_Oh night oh night_

"Amazing." Jenna commented.

"Apparently I'm the Superior of Organization XIII." Larxene said.

"And I am currently working my way into Organization XIII in Xaldin's position." I said, protecting what I was working hard for.

"Uhh…sure." Roxas said uncertainly as I handed him the lyrics.

_Hey! Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_It's Dominick the donkey._

_Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_The Italian Christmas donkey._

_(la la la-la la-la la la la la)_

_(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)_

_Santa's got a little friend,_

_His name is Dominick._

_The cutest little donkey,_

_You never see him kick._

_When Santa visits his paisons,_

_With Dominick he'll be._

_Because the reindeer cannot,_

_Climb the hills of Italy._

_Hey! Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_It's Dominick the donkey._

_Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_The Italian Christmas donkey._

_(la la la-la la-la la la la la)_

_(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)_

_Jingle bells around his feet,_

_And presents on the sled._

_Hey! Look at the mayor's derby,_

_On top of Dominick's head._

_A pair of shoes for Louie,_

_And a dress for Josephine._

_The labels on the inside says,_

_They're made in Brooklyn._

_Hey! Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_It's Dominick the donkey._

_Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_The Italian Christmas donkey._

_(la la la-la la-la la la la la)_

_(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)_

_Children sing, and clap their hands,_

_And Dominick starts to dance._

_They talk Italian to him,_

_And he even understands._

_Cumpare sing,_

_Cumpare su,_

_And dance 'sta tarantel._

_When jusamagora comes to town,_

_And brings du ciuccianello._

_Hey! Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_It's Dominick the donkey._

_Chingedy ching,_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_The Italian Christmas donkey._

_(la la la-la la-la la la la la)_

_(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)_

_Hey! Dominick! Buon Natale!_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

_(hee-haw, hee-haw)_

"That song. Reminds me about Italy." I said.

"And who is that?" Jenna asked.

"This." I snapped my fingers, bringing the wonderful Italy into the room.

One look at us and Italy freaked out, taking out a white flag and flailing around quickly. "Oh no! Please do not hurt me, I surrender! Germany! Germany!"

I walked up to the freaking out country, and hugged him. "You make me PROUD to be an Italian."

He calmed down, like the little weirdo he was, and he immediately asked for some food and if he could sleep.

"Ya. Go ahead." I muttered, now a little embarrassed I was Italian.

"Going on…" Jenna said, eyeing the strange Italian boy suspiciously.

"Sure." Xion said, taking another piece of paper with the lyrics on it.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

"Parteh!" We exclaimed simultaneously, throwing our arms up in the air and dancing with a "WHOO!"

I stopped in mid dance. "They're so awesome of course they'll give you a hug!" So the band members lined up and one by one began hugging you Samantha.

"We love you too." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Samantha, everyone is going to miss your generosity and kindness." Sora said with a grin.

"Now…the next review is from…godly345!" Axel exclaimed, taking the review,

***poofs in with dardness and sees Kassie take out a gun as everyone else hides* Please give up that is to weak.*touches the gun and turns it to sand***

**Kairi: I have a message for you from data Sora- It's over bitch.**

**Jenna: I aprove of you dating my half brother Sora. Your better than a sertain red head that is a bad babysitter to let Ava get taken by the Heartless.*stares forrously at Kairi* It was a long time to find Axav and get Ava back to normal.**

**Larxene: Could I ask you to teach a lesson to Kairi for being a bad babysitter to your neice Ava.**

**Kassie:* fixes all damages to her house* I even put in a beach, hot tub, arcade, and a kichen with a bunch of gormay dishes still hot.**

**Sora, Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Zexion, Jenna, and Kassie: Go on a 3 week vacation with me, Ava, Axav and my girlfriend Genevevie. Week 1 is in Lake George, week 2 is in Washington DC, and week 3 is in Florida. The others will be taken care of my Nobody Xylter who is in a torturing mood.**

**Namine: You can stop hiding it. Xigbar got a video of the bussiness of seeling yoai and yuri.* shows the video***

**Roxas and Xion: You don't have to burn the wall down. But keep these new keyblades. Roxas gets Heartfilled Aliance and Xion gets Twinsidder. now beat up Axel for starting rumors that Roxas and Axel are a couple.**

**Final Fantasy Cast: You must do your dare or the Tails Doll takes you.**

**Xion: Look.*everyone sees Fanboy making out with Namine* just let all the anger out.**

**Roxas: dump Namine and date Xion because you and Namine are twins. Trust me my IQ is 999.**

**Sora:*sees him getting ready to chop off Kairi's head* I sure did a good job making him more evil. should I reverse it?**

**Please forgive me my heart of light is in control if you are wondering why I'm nicer. Being the embodyment of Kingdon Hearts gives me 3 hearts 1 light, 1 dark, and 1 nothing.*fades in the light***

"But…I don't have a gun." I said quietly, pausing Hetalia. "I mean I do in my collection, but I don't use them."

"Data Sora would tell me. Besides he's not your "half-brother" like Sora is." She then muttered under her breath. "Apparently."

"Was she sweet and innocent when she became a Nobody?" Sora questioned.

"I realize it probably isn't right to show little Axav violence. I won't do anything in front of her that might make her turn out wrong." Larxene decided.

"Kinda pointless now that it's the end of the show." I muttered.

"Besides, gourmet food tastes awful!" Italy yelled from the kitchen entrance, his mouth full of pasta and a fork in his hand with a huge plate of pasta in the other.

"We can't, we have to finish the show." Xion muttered sadly.

"And you do NOT want to go to Florida. It SUCKS. People THINK it'd be amazing, but if you're not in the water, you're in Hell." Jenna and I said.

"Our deepest apologies." Zexion bowed his head.

"Why would Xigbar be following me. And I don't. So you can stop trying to make it seem like I do." Namine countered.

"Axel wouldn't do that, he's with Ariana." Roxas and Xion said simultaneously. "But thanks for the Keyblades."

"But TD loves us." I whimpered mockingly.

"But Namine is with ROXAS." Xion countered. "And Fanboy isn't even here at the moment."

"That kind of IQ isn't even possible yet." I said. "Roxas and Namine are NOT twins. Roxas is SORA'S NOBODY. And Namine is KAIRI'S NOBODY. Last time I checked Sora and Kairi aren't twins. Just because they both have blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't mean they're twins."

"When did you take Sora?" Jenna asked. "We barely let each other out of each other's sight."

"Ya. Sora is still practically just like Italy." I said, throwing a cookie in the air. Sora in response, widened his eyes and let drool slide out of his mouth. He leaped for the cookie and caught it like a dog would a Frisbee.

"It's impossible to have three hearts." Riku said.

"And doesn't that mean Godly is dead?" I asked.

"Hallelujah." Axel responded bluntly.

"Thanks for reviewing Godly! Our next review is from the oh so loved Daisy!" I decided to read this one and take a small break from the internet screen.

**LOL Will it burn my mouth? It'll DESTROY your mouth! LOL I couldn't stop laughing at thhat part! XD But, I understand you will stop writing soon...sooooo...I'm gonna have to give my review all I've got, so HERE I GO!**

**All - These next dares are absolutely MANDATORY! U cannot slip out of them like Sora did in the last chapter, unless stated differently**

**Sora - I dislike you. Turn into a disgusting ZOMBIE! :D**

**Kairi - I don't mind u..say everything in a song for the WHOLE chapter**

**Xigbar - u r old...Meet my grandpa Miller. He's funny cuz he thinks he knows everything and half of the stuff he says is wrong. He works in a garden in his backyard and will not stop chatting with you under the hot summer sun...he said my lizard has a long sticky tongue...WOULDN'T I KNOW IF HE HAD A LONG STICKY TONGUE!...**

**Xaldain - Eat a hot pocket that will destroy your mouth**

**Roxas - if this is the last chapter, I want a farewell hug...not from anybody else though. .**

**Jenna and Kassie - Poof me in and we can all sing my immortal by evanescence**

**Axel - Take the time out to get to know my non aggressive side.**

**Saix - give me a piggy back ride**

**Luxord - grow a palm tree that makes monkeys...**

**Demyx - Eat a frog..**

**If this is the last chapter, I request I leave on a cruise ship complete with Zim, Billy, Billy's dad,and Daggett**

"Damn…" Everyone muttered.

I snapped my fingers, turning Sora into a Zombie. Not much was different about him, besides the fact his skin was a little rougher looking. Since he didn't technically DIE, he didn't look terrifying. But since he technically WAS dead, I decided to make him look disgusting.

"Sorry Sora." I muttered as I took out one of my prized six inch daggers. "Alright baby. Time for you to shine." I told it, before cutting into Sora's gut, releasing his intestines.

"Okay!" Kairi sang out in a high pitched tone.

I poofed Xigbar away to his possible doom. I know old people like that, it sucks.

Italy threw a hot pocket out of the kitchen and it hit Xaldin in the face. "HOOOT!" He yelled, and then the hot pocket slipped down his face and into his mouth.

Jenna, Samantha, Lexaeus, the Weasley twins and I had to then hold Xaldin's arms back and keep his mouth closed until he chewed and swallowed his hot pocket.

Roxas hugged you happily, glad he didn't have the same fate as Xaldin and Xigbar.

"You're here, you just don't like joining us for the show since you'd rather hang out with the Richard Horvitz characters you like." Jenna, Samantha, and I said.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"Ya!" We exclaimed, high fiving each other.

"We're like the ultimate singing group." I said, sitting back down.

"Okay…" Axel muttered, walking over to you. You then began to indulge yourselves in conversation.

Saix grumbled swears under his breath as he knelt to the ground and let you climb onto his back, picking you up and carrying you around for fun.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Luxord asked.

Demyx's face twisted into something of which resembled disgust as he picked up a dead frog I had poofed in. "Do I have to eat th-"

"Yes." Daisy said, stopping her conversation with Axel for a moment from atop Saix's back to answer Demyx.

"Si, of course senorita." I said, snapping my fingers and making a large cruise ship, dock, and ocean for that matter appear on my world.

And if you're thinking: What world Kassie? Well, it's the world where I decided to build this castle.

"And now when you leave, you can leave in style." Jenna said.

"Daisy, everyone will miss your….interesting dares." Samantha said as she took the next review.

"The next review is from-"

Fred and George grabbed the review from Samantha. "We'll read that luv. The next review is from SisterOfScarletDevil!"

**Whaa! It's ending soon! T_T So sad... Can I have a picture with everyone in the cast? :3**

**Now with reviews! :D**

**Xenmas: Drink 10 bottles of ketchup!**

**Xigbar: Snort a package of Fun Dip! (Ive seen somebody actaully do that. Its hilarious! XD)**

**Xaldin: Scream like a girl as loud as you can for a minute!**

**Vexen: Give Kassi a piggyback ride for the entire chapter! (BTW thanks for working on the sea salt ice cream gun! :))**

**Lexaeus: Lick the entire floor!**

**Zexion: Say the words " in bed" after everything you say for the next 5 min!**

**Saix: Moon people! XD**

**Axel: Go lick a toliet seat!**

**Demyx: Run around the house in your underwear screaming "WHERE IS MR. BOBO? WHERE IS MR. BOBO?"**

**Luxord: Dress up like Santa Claus and constantly say "Ho Ho Ho" all day long!**

**Marluxia: Run around the house in a chicken suit shouting "Eat Me"!**

**Larxene and Roxas: Play Twister!**

**Xion: Put on war paint and bomb as many people as you can with water balloons!**

**Sora: Shave you head!**

**Kairi: Call a random person and just breath on the other line, and see how long they will stay on the phone with you!**

**Riku: Sing the Cupcake Song in a voice that matches the original as best as you can!**

"Sure." We all said with a grin. So I poofed you in while Samantha found a camera and Jenna got everyone together.

You got a picture with Xemnas grimacing and his arms crossed over his chest, Xigbar grinning with a peace sign up and his arm balancing on one of his guns, Xaldin staring at Demyx like O.o, Vexen doing his odd science grin, Lexaeus being….Lexaeus, Zexion and I hugging, Saix also staring at Demyx (but he was shaking his head in disappointment), Axel grinning while doing bunny ears to Lexaeus, Demyx puking to the side because of the frog he ate, Luxord smirking with his cards, Marluxia with a rose in his hands, Larxene about to shock Axel with her signature pissed off look on her face, Roxas and Xion smiling and laughing, Namine smiling shyly, Samantha trying to comfort Demyx, Jenna and Sora making out, Riku smiling, Kairi smiling with her eyes shut all innocent like, Fred and George grinning together, Undertaker laughing at Axel because he knew Larxene was gonna kill him, MCR a little off to the side, grinning and laughing at our stupidity, Italy flying through the front with his pasta, and you. Well it's up to you what you're doing. ;)

"Augh." Xemnas said as ten bottles of ketchup appeared in front of him. "Fine." And with that, Xemnas began chugging, and soon to be gagging, on the ketchup.

"Lemme try that." Xigbar said, taking some Fun Dip out of the inside of his coat.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, eyes intent on the package.

"Oh I like the dip."

"Got more?" I asked.

"Si."

"Can I have the sugar stick things?"

"Suure…."

"YAY!"

Xigbar, staring at me like I was nuts, put the dip in his mouth. "Now." He said. "How the Ell am I onna do this!"

Demyx, who seemed to be an expert on how to embarrass and freak people out, crept up behind Xigbar and began tickling his sides.

I dunno how he did it, but Xigbar snorted out the dip instead of choking.

"Demyx, you cease to amaze me." I said. "And Xigbar."

Xigbar grinned, putting his fists on his hips and posing heroically as he awaited my response.

"You stopped amazing me ages ago. Now you're just epic."

"I STILL take that as a compliment!"

Xaldin sighed, taking a deep breath and releasing a girlish scream.

"Why." Jenna said, her hands over her ears. "Why put us through Hell sister?"

"Vexen couldn't carry a baby on his back. He's too weak. No way am I letting him carry me on his back." I said. "Lexaeus?" Lexaeus simply nodded and kneeled, and I jumped onto his back.

"You are most welcome sister." Vexen said as he stared in slight awe at how Lexaeus barely acknowledged me on his back.

"I feel like nothing."

"Is that possible?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes. Ever since last Summer." I countered.

Lexaeus knelt to the ground and licked the floor. So obedient, it was amazing.

"Uhh…okay." Zexion said, pausing for a moment. "In bed?"

"I'd rather not." Saix said.

"Eeewww…." Axel said. "Do I have to?"

After a moment of thought, I decided. "Ya know what? It's the last chapter. I'll spare you."

"I feel honored." He replied sarcastically.

"….Do I have to?" He asked.

"It'd be funny."

"I'd record it."

"Go for it Demyx."

Demyx sighed, opening a portal to his room, at the top floor. Everyone else walked through a portal to the hall, cameras at the ready.

After almost ten minutes, everyone was shocked to hear the door fling open and a nearly nude Demyx run out screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHERE IS MR. BOBO!"

We then followed him through the halls of the castle, cameras on the hilarious site. Lucky for me, Lexaeus was fast, so keeping up with Demyx was easy.

By the second floor, most of everyone gave up or said they had enough footage. They could still hear Demyx screaming: "WHERE IS MR. BOBO? WHERE THE HELL IS MR. FREAKIN BOBO!"

By the time Demyx arrived on the first floor, putting his coat back on, he was greeted by what appeared to be Santa Claus saying "Ho! Ho! Ho!" But his breath didn't smell like candycanes.

It smelled like beer.

"Get outta my face Luxord." He muttered with a smile, pushing Santa Claus on to the floor.

Luxord took out a small notepad with a cookie on the front and back. "Naughty list." He muttered. "Demyx." Getting up he laughed to himself. "How do ya like that, bitch!"

Marluxia sighed as he stepped into his chicken suit. This suit had wings, and I mean WINGS. So he had to flap them around instead of having his real arms.

"EAT ME! EAT ME! EAT MORE CHICKEN! LISTEN TO THE COWS! EAT ME! EAT ME!" He yelled as he ran around the castle, flapping his wings like crazy. We swear he took flight once or twice.

Larxene and Roxas then began to play a clean, fair match of twister. They became so twisted that they ended up falling at the same time.

Xion silently smeared the black war paint underneath her two eyes. "I'm S.A.S. When it comes to spying, nobody beats Xion." (If you notice the reference, I give you cookies! ^-^)

Xion's first target was none other than Zexion. She slowly pressed herself against the wall, quickly ducking to the ground when Zexion turned her way. She used her elbows to crawl behind the couch. She then slowly stood up, an evil grin on her face and a water balloon in her hand. Zexion looked behind himself, and she quickly ducked.

When he looked back at everyone laughing at Marluxia and his chicken act, Xion floated back up. Placing the water balloon over his head. "Target in site. Locked on." She whispered to herself, and she dropped the balloon right on his head.

Zexion's mouth went agape as he suddenly became soaked with water. His hair stuck to his neck and face and his eyes were wide, anger seeming to appear in his eyes. "XIOOON!"

"I don't wannaaa!" He whined, and before anyone could object he too, was pelted with a water balloon. Except this one hit him in the face, so not ALL of his hair got wet.

"Okay." Kairi said, taking out a cell phone and dialing *677759952 and calling. (DO NOT CALL THEM…I DO NOT KNOW IF IT WORKS OR NOT BUT DON'T!)

"Hello?" Someone asked. Their voice was unnaturally deep.

Kairi began to breath in and out, matching the deep breathing on the other line. She began to freak out when the person on the other line began to imitate her. After almost two minutes of complete silence, not including the breathing, she flipped.

"Who are you, DARTH VADER!" She screamed, hanging up.

*The random called person*

"Stupid kids. Always prank calling me." Darth Vader muttered to himself.

Riku sighed, taking the lyrics.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

"That was surprisingly….GOOD." I said, speaking for everyone.

"Sister, everyone is going to miss your random outbursts of craziness." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for reviewing. The next review is from- XIOON!" Roxas yelled as Xion hid into the shadows. After removing the now wet hair from his eyes, he read: "The next review is from RememberMeKindly!"

**Thanks! Lol I've had that stuck in my head for WEEKS! RWAR!**

**Axel: Hmmmm... **pokes forehead** What happens when it rains and your flame attacks are pretty much useless? Do you ever end up fighting alongside Demyx?**

**Xigbar: **poke** Why isn't your eyepatch more fun colors? Black is a little bit boring after a while. I mean, if I had an eyepatch, it would be frickin' RAINBOW.**

**Zexion: xXEmmetteXx says hi. And she would like me to ask you why you don't have as many fangirls as Riku?**

**Riku: Approximately how annoying are said fangirls?**

**Sora: Can I borrow the keyblade for a little bit?**

**Xemnas: If you're Xehanort, and I'm Matt, WHO'S DRIVING THE SHIP? AHHH!**

**Demyx: OMFG what happens when there's a drought? How do you summon your water from the ground if there isn't any?**

**Kassie: Tank oo! (Thank you in 2-year-old) LOL I love how some words are blipped and others aren't...**

**And YES! I love Kuroshitsuji. And the blonde's Alois Trancey and the brunette in the background is Claude, his butler (Secretly a fan) LOLZ!**

"Ello again fellow Kuroshitsuji fan!" I said with a grin.

"You really need a life away from anime." Jenna commented.

"You really need a life away from Sora." I retorted, the grin still on my face.

"Oh easy. I make Roxas follow me on missions so he can hold an umbrella over my head. Then fighting Heartless just becomes a little more difficult." He then thought for a moment. "Ya. All the time actually."

"Because black is manly." Xigbar commented.

"They say black is the new pink." Samantha said.

"AUUGH!" Nearly half the Organization and I yelled in disgust, staring down at our black clothing.

"Actually." I said. "Zexion has a little MORE fangirls than Riku. I've met them/ seen them on Fanfiction, Facebook, Myspace, Quizilla, and many other sites."

"Psh lies." Riku responded.

"Plus, it's because they never saw Zexion shirtless, let alone without his coat on. Fangirls think Riku is SOOO sexy in the second game, and no offense Riku, but I find your appearance less attractive then in the first game."

Riku had nothing to say to this, except for making that OoO face.

"How…mature about you." Axel commented.

"I am mature when it comes to Zexion and his fans." I responded, sitting closer to Zexion who smiled.

"VERY annoying when they happen to visit." Riku replied, finally gaining back control over his mouth.

"Riku said not to let anybody borrow the Keyblade no matter what." Sora said, summoning the Keyblade and holding it closely to his chest.

"Uh…" Xemnas said, staring at the review while he thought over the odd comment.

"Water can actually be found deep in the ground if you dig long enough. There are also those little places where water is stored when it goes into the ground from rain." Demyx said.

"But If that doesn't work he forces Zexion to create ILLUSIONS of water so he can pretend to fight." I said. "And your welcome! I just get lazy when it comes to holding down the shift button and then pressing eight."

After everyone commented on my laziness, I then said: "I haven't gotten to the second season yet, I can't do subs very good, plus I've never tried em. BUT, I LOVE Sebastian, Undertaker, and Drocell."

"You really need to get a life."

"Jenna, you think I don't know that?" I said with a grin.

"Thanks for reviewing!"

~Months later~

As I walked in and slowly sat on the couch, Axel approached from the group of KH characters on the other side of the room.

"We have decided to not ask you where you have been these past few months." Axel said shakily, turning his head over at the others who gave him the thumbs up. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Because we…are mature adults a-and…OH DEAR GOD FUCK THIS!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN! WHERE I SAY WHERE!"

"None of yo business." I responded calmly. "So stfu and let's continue shall we?"

"Uh…okay!"

"Our next review is from…Xrianaa!" Demyx exclaimed.

**It's been forever since I reviewed, hasn't it? And then it's ending... :(**

**Xemnas: I dislike you for many, many reasons...**

**Xigbar: ...I don't know what to say to you... But you're pretty cool!**

**Xaldin: ...You're mean...**

**Vexen: OMG! You're awesome!**

**Lexaeus: ...**

**Zexion: ... He he... Your hair's blue!**

**Saix: OMG! It's your month! Even though that's obvious...**

**Axel: You're awesome! And also... Meet Axel the Cow!**

**Demyx: I defeated you finally! (In the game, that is)**

**Luxord: ...**

**Marluxia: Meet Shi! My OC!**

**Larxene: You're cool. Shock Sora for me!**

**Roxas: ... My sister keeps calling you Ven and my baby sis is like, obsessed with you somehow... Go beat up the one that keeps calling you Ven!**

**Xion: ...**

**Sora: You're slow... Mentally and physically!**

**Riku: You're awesome! Give me a hug!**

**Everyone: Read my story! Love Is A Burning Thing!**

**Well, yeah... I feel like crap right now... Bye!**

"Ya….sorry bout that…a lot of people seem sad.." I muttered.

"Wonderful, I don't care."

"Rude much?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. Very."

"Aw ya, I know I'm pretty awesome aren't I?" Xigbar asked.

Little did said awesome pirate notice I was sneaking up on him. "NINJA STRIKE!" I exclaimed as I placed a rainbow eye patch over his black one.

"….."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Xaldin said.

"Why thank you Ariana." Vexen said with a smirk.

"…."

"Hey, hey Ariana. You see that up there?" I questioned. "That says you just got pwned by Lexaeus and his dots!"

"Yes it is." Zexion responded, staring up at his very blue hair.

"Ah cute Zexy I missed you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. Yes, I had missed my emo buddy.

"It WAS my month…" Saix glared at me as I shrugged casually.

"It's Luxord's month now. So SUCK IT."

"Axel the cow?" Axel asked.

A little plastic cow plopped from thin air down onto Axel's head.

"Ow! Hey what the He- Oh hey, he's pretty cute!"

"Congratulations!" Demyx grinned.

"Well dot dot dot to you too." Luxord said in his little British accent.

I poofed Marly out for a bit, due to not knowing to much about Shi just yet.

"My pleasure kid!" Larxene laughed as she summoned her Foudre, zapping Sora.

"Ow!" Sora shrieked, running like a puppy and hiding behind Jenna, who stroked his hair soothingly.

"Uh…no?" Roxas replied. "And I am not him! Well…I am…but not like… nevermind…."

"Heh…tell me, how is she and 'Zexion' doing Ariana?" I smirked at memories of an oversized teddy bear and my pure boredom.

"Uh…no comprende dot, dot, dot?" Xion replied.

Sora was currently too busy murdering a cookie to care what you had to say. We are sorry for this inconvenience.

"No thank you." Riku said.

"Do it." Jenna commanded.

"…" Riku gave you a halfhearted hug with his famous FML face on.

"Okay!" We all said.

"Adios mi amiga!" I smiled.

"Next review is from Jenna (SoraPsycho) BUT she's last. So it's from Random Reviewer." Zexion said as I continued hugging him in happiness.

**... =(**

**Roxas: You cheater! I can't believe you cheat on your girlfriend! I'm mad at you! And to think I was going to buy you this special awesome keyblade for Christmas! You made me cry =(**

**Namine: You're the bestest! Thank you for telling me sweetie (=**

**Sora: HOMOSEXUAL! Riku is evil and will poison your mind. **

**Kairi: Why do so many people hate you? I always wondered that... I mean you're not THAT bad. Like, you COULD have escaped from Axel when he was kidnapping you at Twilight Town. Like kicked him or something? You DO know where boys weak spots are, right? And you're not that annoying, so why do people hate you so?**

**Riku: I hope you disappear in Kingdom Hearts 3 and people forget about you and you never return (= and my best friend wanted me to tell you, that you guys are engaged. DON'T BE A CHEATER LIKE ROXAS =(**

**Roxas: No. You can not get a divorce with your current girlfriend. Divorces are illegal. It's the new law, haven't you heard?**

**Sora: I always knew you were gay... just sayin...**

**Kairi: I don't know if I said this already but... YOU'RE JUST SO FRIGGEN AWESOME! I LOVE YOU LIKE TONS AND TONS! Maybe even more than Roxas, but in a sisterly way =)**

**Riku: Do you ever dream about Sora at night? -wink wink-**

**Hayner: I agree with JakDaxPeaceMaker, you really can pass down as Sarah Jessica Parker's GAY SON!**

**Larxene: You're cool. I love the way you beat up Sora in Chain of Memories. You made him look like a wimp. good job =D**

**Naminé: I don't have a question for the fabtabulous Nami-Chan D; Sorry best friend =( well, if you ever catch Roxas cheating on me, feel free to erase his memory and hit him upside his head with some crayons made from steel (We all know you own some) =D**

**Xemnas: Look... I have a plan to take over Kingdom Hearts... okay? We should chat more so we can discuss ;) **

**Kairi: If you found out you could get 500 trillion dollars if you shave your hair off and drink a bottle of water through your eye with stopping, would you do it? :D**

**Sora: Yeah, hmm, sweetie. Ventus still wins. SORRY! Oh and don't be hatin on my Venny poo because he actually looks like a BOY when he cries and doesn't go over board and fall to his knees over a BOY(feel free to feel offended Riku). At least he cried over a GIRL! Anyways, would you date Riku if you were a girl? :D**

**Venny POO: Just to let you know... I married you. You don't know it... but I did. **

**Naminé: YOU'RE AWESOME! Wanna go to Disney World together? WE CAN GO VISIT KING MICKEY ;D**

**Riku: I hate you more :D**

**Axel: If you were a hobo, how would you make a living using fire? :D**

**SAIX-PUPPY~ you, mister were gonna rape sora :( in the 5th visit to hollow bastion in KH2 with the battle of 1000 heartless you were all like 'show me how much she means to you' and sora got down on his hands and knees and was like 'please' and he looked rlly scared. heres a dvd of it if you need proof *hands dvd to The author**

**Zexion: ...Please may I have a hug? I am your devoted fangirl (NOT the horrible scary, glomping-without-permission type. I won't invade your personal space without permission, no matter how much I want a hug.) Also, you pwn Ienzo. And I don't care if the Ienzo fangirls kill me for saying it. You're awesome... and you have killer books in your possession. And, um... if you like I'll chainsaw the people who read your Dear Diary in the last episode for you. And you can join in if you like, I have a spare. Also, I wish you the best of luck in... romantic stuff, even if it means you don't like me THAT WAY, I'm still happy to have met you. :)**

**Larxene: Why do people hate you so? You kicked ass in CoM and KH: Days. Also, which set of knives did you like using the most? -hands over various torture equipment- Have fun with those!**

**Axel: What is the largest thing you have burned to date? And if you could name a country, wat would that country be called?**

**Roxas: You're okay, but I love Zexion best. But you're still way up there on my list of hot guys. If you didn't control Light, what element would you control, given the choice?**

**Xion: I kinda hated Nomura when you "died" in KH: Days. LET'S TOSS HIM INTO THE VOID!**

**Demyx: Can you dance as well as play the sitar? -is curious- And which is your favorite sitar?**

**Kairi: I used to like you in a sisterly way, but I seriously hate you now! :( **

**Riku: Really, you are such a hair fanatic! **

**These questions have been sponsored by Venny poo's wife. That girl with too many X's in her name!**

"I cheat on my girlfriend? Since when? And you can't buy Keyblades…" Roxas said.

"You're welcome?" Namine responded.

"I am not homosexual! And no he won't."

"Most people hate Kairi because she gets Sora. Other than that, she's just like: Hehe I'm Kairi! Hehe I love Sora and Riku. Hehe: All these men want to take me away from them! Hehe, hehe! It's retarded…" I muttered.

"Since when was I engaged? No thanks…." Riku again muttered.

"But it's not even a divorce…" Roxas muttered.

"I'm not gay though! I have a girlfriend!" Sora tugged on Jenna's arm, causing her to wobble towards him. "GIRLFRIEND." He motioned to Jenna. "GIRL. FRIEND."

"Thanks!" Kairi smiled.

"No…unless he's annoying me in my dreams…" Riku muttered.

"…..I don't see it." Hayner said as he stared at a picture of said gay boy, stroking his chin (Invisible beard).

"Why thank you random person." Larxene smirked.

"I didn't think it was that coo-"

"Nobody cares Sora." She responded.

"Um…okay?" Namine smiled sheepishly, a little confused with the whole steel crayon thing.

"But I already control Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas responded.

"No. I like my hair unshaved and my eyes un-watery." Kairi responded.

"If I was a girl…hm…." Sora turned to Riku, giving him a creepy pondering stare as he too, stroked an invisible beard. The stare looked somewhat like this: O.e

"Oh…kay?"

"Ven, why didn't you tell Aqua and I you got married!" Terra questioned.

"I didn't know!"

" I think I hate YOU more." Riku responded. He was just being a bratty child today…

"I would….OH! I could um…set people on fire for OTHER people's entertainment! That would work….right?" Axel responded, his eyes glimmering with the ideas he was getting.

"That's not rape. That's called harassment." Saix responded.

"No! Zexy is mine!" I exclaimed, hugging Zexion. Yes, I just had to be jealous. Just once.

"Uh…I don't know. And I AM Ienzo….and who read my diary? I-I mean…*Ahem* Journal. Who read my JOURNAL?"

"I mainly like my Foudre, but I do happen to like Shuriken." Larxene said calmly.

"I once burned Atlantica….don't ask how. And if I could name a country I'd call it…. Czechoslovakia!"

"That's already a country Axel."

"It is?"

I nodded.

"Oh…."

"I'd control whatever element Xigbar controls. And I won't specify it because people seem to argue over which element is right." Roxas said.

"Nah…I'm good." Xion shrugged. "He gave me chocolate."

"I can't really dance that well." Demyx commented. "And I really like Arpeggio best."

"Well that was fast." Kairi said.

"Not really." Riku was starting to get confused.

"Thanks for reviewing dude. The next three reviews I believe are from the same person named… Traxce Ultima Nobody." I read.

**this isnt connetcted to story but Id be happy to be Xaldin pwease Im only 12 years o age and proud of it sleep in fear tonight 0.0**

**finaly got a name anways Everyone have a party secertly there giant posionus spiders come and the shit out of sora (sorry sora heres every thing youve ever wanted for FREE!) Riku: guess what DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! AHAHAHAHAHA! Sleep in fear everyone 0.0****hi the same two people from kh bloopers if your still doing this story then Axel just burnd everythin o.o oh shit run run away laughing like an idiot**

"Sorry, we already have a Xaldin…sadly. If she hadn't given herself the spot we'd give it to you I'm sure." I said.

It was a really quiet and awkward moment after that review. We all understood what you meant, but simply had no comment. And no…he did not. He knows better.

"The next review is from Classified121!" Jenna read.

**What if I told you...the YATA experience...was a dream inside a dream inside a dream! Then I would be lying! Lolwut. ANYWAYS. **

**Unless you continue the series...my last reviews...:'(**

**MANSEX: Drink a bowl of soymilk. Inside jokes ftw!**

**Xiggy: Wear a eyepatch with a jolly roger on it.**

**Xaldin: Play yourself at KH2! (the game)**

**Vexen: Make me a Alex/Class Junior! Brown fur with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. OR I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE. YEAH. I'M SCOTTISH. :( (fail at beard face lol)**

**Lexaeus? Is that right?:**

**Say something.*remembers last trick* I mean... SAY SOMETHING EXTRA TUBULARLY FANTASTICALLY AMAZING! :D**

**Zexion: What is your fav book ever! We are now book buddies! :D**

**Saïx: Hmmm...AHA! *gets naked Xemnas clone singing "Touch my Body"* Enjoy ;P**

**Axel: Since your name is an anagram of mine...YOU MAY HAZ CHEZBURGER.**

**(as I type on my DSi...at 02:29 AM...I just inhaled a fly up my left nostril.)**

**Demyx: I MADE YOU A DEN IN ATLANTICA! :D**

**Luxord: I WAS BORN IN YOUR MONTH :O! REJOICE THE BLONDE BRITISH GAMBLER!**

**Marluxia: Is...he..GAY OR EUROPEAN! (EVERYONE SING AND JOIN IN :D)**

**Larxene: CAN I HAZ YOUR NUMBER?**

**Roxas AND Xion: I give you! THE ULTIMATE SEA SALT ICE CREAM! *has a 20m tall SSIC bar behind***

**CURSE YOU KASSIE! NOW I'M PARANOID OF TAILS DOLL! GAAAAAAAAAAAH! IMMA FIRING MY LAZER! BWAAAAAAAAAAAARGHLZEDRFGJY**

***shoots hole through YATA room* CONTINUE THIS SERIES! OR ELSE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! *disappears in a explosion of rainbows***

**I think that fly is laying eggs in my brain...**

**LOOK UP "Nicolas Cage wants Cake" ON YOUTUBE! IT'S. EPICALLY. EPIC.**

**Live Loud and Proper**

**-Class**

"First of all, I missed you and your awesome sense of randomness Class. I really did." I said. "And yes, this is the last chapter…"

"Um….I'd rather no-" And that's all Mansex could say before Demyx snuck up behind him and put a bowl of soymilk to Mansex's lips so he had no choice BUT to drink the crap.

Xigbar took an eye patch that fit the description out of his pocket and placed it over the rainbow eye patch.

"Xigbar…why the fuck do you have that?" I asked.

"…..Reasons…."

"Huh?" Xaldin asked.

"SCOTTISH PEOPLE FTW!" I exclaimed. "Even though I'm IRISH and ITALIAN and GERMAN."

"I'll get right to it Class." Vexen said as he walked towards his lab door.

"Yes….Extra tubularly fantastically amazing. There.

"Book…buddies?" Zexion questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Which was cute. Naturally.

"He's really fond of Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare. Things like that." I said.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BUUURRNN! DEMYX!"

Demyx rushed over and took out a mini water gun, squirting Saix's face with it. Yep….I found emergency plans made by Saix and Demyx in case something like this ever happened.

"Ya! I CAN HAZ CHEEZBURGER!" Axel grinned as he bit into a cheeseburger.

"Sweet!" Demyx exclaimed, practically trying to jump out a window in hopes of escaping to the den.

"Rejoice in my name, for I am the awesomest!" Luxord agreed.

"Actually the awesomest is Prussia." I countered.

"Who?"

"…Nothing…"

"We already sang that like….15 chapters ago.." Axel commented.

"Ya…." Everyone else nodded, not really in the show biz mood.

"What?"

Class walked up to Larxene. "CAN I HAZ…YO NUMBER."

"You creep, no!"

"Oh…CAN I HAZ YOUR ADDRESS?"

"…."

They're faces were a mix of pure excitement and disbelief.

"Can…can I haz the Sea Salt?" Xion asked, her eyes wide. The SSIC bar was practically a heavenly object.

"You're welcome." I said. "And no."

"Congratulations…DAD." Jenna and Samantha exclaimed sarcastically, large mocking grins on their face.

~One Nicholas Cage Wants Cake Video on Youtube Later~

"That made….absolutely no sense." Zexion commented.

"No it did not." I agreed, as well as everyone else with their random comments. "Thanks for reviewing again and we'll miss your randomness. SO MUCH."

"The next review is from Henvdemon Of The Sun." Jenna read.

**since i was let go courtesy of your friend, pardon me if i don't remember the lasses name at the moment. **

**here goes!**

**Sora, give Kairi a chance to win you over. **

**Jenna, sorry but let them be this chapter okay?**

**Roxas i dare you to propose to Namine. don't and we'll have her do something really unexpected to you.**

**Xion you get to run around screaming like a mad person, feel free to bash Riku with the almighty banana of Donkey kong!**

**if Sebastion is here, i dare him to run the mall of asia in the Philippines by himself for an entire hour.**

**Ciel if you're there, order Sebastion to do his dare. Lizzie is behind and would like to dance.**

**Undertaker you must not laugh while Sebastion runs the mall for the entire chapter. do so and you're stuck in a box listening to a random talking monkey. ps the monkey speaks in germanese. japanese and german.**

**now then back to the kh squad.**

**Xemnas go cow tipping with your cow suit while covered in cow pheromones. or you'll be turned into a dusk and beaten on by everyone that has a keyblade including your dismembered hands. by the way we're cutting your hands off.**

**Zexion i give you the sandvich, the weaponized sandwich from team fortress two. you have to fight off a bunch of fan girls, mind you they're hungry, rabid and will shove evil cookies down your throat. release the girls!**

**Xaldin, we just enlisted you in the army and you're going to boot camp for one hour! they're going to shave your head and we sealed your wind and lances too! *evil laugh***

**Demyx we send you the artic, you have to swim back, no portals either, just your water and sitar. ps we put bloody beef in your pockets while you were reading this. *laughing***

**Xigbar you get to play lawn darts with Larxene. winner gets to kick hercules in the shin and throw a barrel at him, his one true weakness.**

**Vexen did you fix Xions waffle glitch yet and why are you so fat right now? *eye twitching while Vexen is injected with a barrel of lard when he isn't looking* dude not cool!**

**Lexeaus use the new and rolly polly Vexen as your new soccer ball! by the way he talked about your cat bessie again. *grins evilly***

**Saix, go moon the world from the moon and don't come back till you mooned every other world too. do it or i'll send that scary lady you don't like so much. oh Tsukiko! *chuckles evilly* **

**Axel go turn the sahara desert into a sheet of glass, then glass surf on it. and then lava board down the newly erupted mount *insert evil music here* everest!**

**Luxord you're stuck on loophole, you're going to replay slipping on your cards and dropping your booze money. **

**Marluxia, we hit you with ninja wolfsbane, turned you into a dog and hit you with the newly developed dognip. have fun you stoned out pooch.**

**Larxene go throw hercules into a lake of icey lava. don't come back till you do it and we'll have him propose to you. ps gods plus icey lava equals not so good humanoid blob of goo.**

**Namine kiss Xion and Kairi in front of Roxas. you just need to put the memory in his head or do it yourself. your choice. he's got a surprise for you too.**

**Kairi win back Sora already. we know you love him, so stop dillydallying and make him yours already. **

**Riku i send the rapist ansem after you. by the way you have a can of pedo begone in your pocket, but your hands are tied up with flaming chains, have a wonderful time! *waves at him when it happens***

**Terra fight chuck norris and win. no magical zantetsuken either.**

**Aqua watch the fight and slap him with a rock fish. then proceed to have Terra strung up and dangled above a pit of his fan girls.**

**Ven get the monkey, the poop, the fishies and the ice. i'll leave that up to you how you use it.**

**finally. everyone dance with your beloved or special someone. *poofs in May May and hugs her from behind lovingly***

"Nu." Sora responded.

"No way in fucking Hell." Jenna agreed.

"I'm a little young don't ya think?" Roxas and Namine commented simultaneously.

Xion simply nodded, doing something very unexpectedly. (Except Jenna understands this.) "Ahem….TWINKIE!"

That's all you heard come from her mouth as she ran around the room screaming at the top of her lungs. Yep…That's our Xion…

"Nah….I ditched them for Hetalia." I said, staring at some various characters sitting on various couches.

"…."

"They no likey talky while we're doing Kingdom Heartsy stuffz." Jenna commented.

"Why are you so cruel and gory when it comes to me?" Xemnas questioned.

"I can't remember, but I think the fangirls went home…and I don't keep spare ones just in case they escape overnight." I commented. "Plus I wouldn't stand for something like that kind of torture to befall Zexion."

We looked around the room, but had no luck in finding our little army boy.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

Britain sipped his tea calmly. "He left about an hour ago."

"Ah thanks…well that sucks…" I replied.

Ten minutes later…and Demyx was back. Simply by using his sitar and water.

"Nah, I already throw barrels at him anyways, it's just so much fun." Xigbar commented. "Which reminds me…oh Hercules!"

"Not again!" Hercules exclaimed, running away.

"What?"

"What cat?" Lexaeus asked.

"Of course he ignores everything else BUT the cat." Samantha said.

"No thanks…" Saix said.

"I don't get the question." Axel said.

"I don't think it was a question…" I agreed.

Jenna sighed. "You two are so much alike, idiotic in every way."

"Nu uh!"

"I've never done that before." Luxord said.

"….Woof woof?" Marluxia said questioningly.

"I wouldn't do that Larxene. It's just..not worth it with how things are going to end up." I commented.

"Well….okay…" Larxene shrugged.

"What the-NO!" Namine denied. "That's DISGUSTING."

"TWINKIE!" Xion simply yelled, throwing a barrel at Xigbar to make him stop chasing Hercules.

"OW! Why you little…"

"No." Kairi commented. "If I did don't you think by now I would have tried on my own?"

"You're being douchey." Riku commented, simply kicking Rapist Ansem where the sun doesn't shine.

"QUICK ZOMBIE JOKE FOR YOUR TROUBLES. When a Zombie bites Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris doesn't turn into a Zombie, the Zombie turns into Chuck Norris." I said randomly.

Chuck Norris and Terra stared at me with a WTF face, all thoughts of fighting left behind.

"I'm busy." Aqua stated, already busy trying to make a wedding cake for some reason.

"Uh…"

~Ten minutes of epic slow dancing later~

"Thanks for reviewing!" Samantha said with a grin.

"Our next review is from Anonymous." Larxene read.

**Sora Kairi Go Have Sex**

**Riku Xion Go Have Sex**

**Terra Aqua Go Have Sex**

**Roxas Nammine Go Have Sex (But You Two Have To Be Inside Sora And Kairi)**

**I Don't Like This Pairing But**

**Axel Larxene Go Have Sex**

**I Hope You Guys Know How To Use A Condom**

**If You Do Then Ven Go Get The Condom**

"Ok…FIRST OF ALL. EWWW." I said.

"SECOND OF ALL. WTH TO THE FUCKING EXTREME." Jenna agreed.

"THIRD OF ALL." Samantha started.

"NO."

"And our beloved fanboy said we could be VERY mean to you so…Ahem…ahemhem…GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU PERVERTED BASTARDO. YOU ASSHOLE, BETTER NOT BE GOING AROUND SAYING TO DO THIS RANDOMLY IN OTHER STORIES OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOG YOU BETTER HOPE TO YOUR GOD I DON'T FIND OUT WHERE THE FUCK YOU LIVE AND GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS." I stated with the help of Jenna.

"And don't do that again! …..Yeah.." Samantha agreed.

"The next review is from Foretoldlegends." Xemnas muttered.

**ah yes i've seen a few chapters and i think this series should continue I mean the bunch is pretty good and...*stares at richter belmont* hit me again sub weapon or vampire killer a cream pie will go down your throat...**

**ok here we go**

***holding one finger up a small volt of electricity forms growing bigger and bigger forming sparks and more electricity when it fills up a whole empty room then with the slightest of pressure the lightning burns the room to ashes with the rooms connected + and x way then mysteriously appears behind larxene***

**Larxene:wanna learn how to do that**

**Aqua:if you, Ventus alone not with vanitas with him completing his heart, and terra went to a high school...tell me how many women would you need to pry off Terra just to keep him alive though he could do it himself**

**Namine:ok i have a challenge worth to draw...i want there to be a beach but there needs to be on a point of view where you kinda stand on a hill with a slightly lower one covered in roses and then you see a sand dune to the left and a nice sand castle to the right with the ocean over a scarlet sunset with at least 2 dolphins in the drawing**

**Sora:oh you might wanna run apparently there's been something wrong with the kingdom key of any Sora where you'll randomly be targeted by a big ball of energy**

**oh here's vanitas back he escaped from you and he kept poking me with x blade so the scars on his head are from a chainsaw i never fully healed him up yet...heh...ok that's it richter belmont (yes from castlevania) i'm now gonna pearsonally make you regret hitting me with that damn whip *shoves about 50 cream pies down richter's throat*man he's annoying well if this does go on i hope to give out more ideas *teleports away***

"Thank you but this really is the last chapter. Sorry." I said.

"I already can." Larxene grinned, about to repeat the process of what just happened.

"NO NO NO LARXENE DON"T!" I exclaimed, running over and grabbing her. "I swear you know you shouldn't do these things."

"So? I want to have fun."

"You sound like Axel."

"…..I'll stop now."

"A lot I'm sure. Fangirls are everywhere, and Terra is uh…a prime target." Aqua stated.

"Challenge accepted." Namine took out her sketchbook and began drawing rapidly, each pencil stroke filled with pure genius and inspiration.

Sora simply hid behind Jenna. "Now nothing can hurt me!"

"He's right you know." I agreed. "Noo! Nitas!" I ran over and hugged Vanitas, healing him. "Not wittle Nitas…"

"Don't call me that dammit…only my sister can…"

" Thanks for reviewing! Next review is from HighOnMusic, A.K.A, Fanboy!" Samantha exclaimed.

**Hello, here I am, back again...**

**Yeah, I'm not dead, but a while ago, I stopped spending my time on FanFiction, because I'm growing up and started reading the papers (i'm 15, people that are 15 years old read the papers, deal with it), but now I'm coming back. The reason I am coming back is - besides posting a random story - that I have a request. Can you please, PLEASE, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, post that 20th chapter, like you said you would, even if it is the last chapter. Cause I really want a happy ending for YATA, instead of waiting and waiting for that 20th chapter. Please post it. Please. Oh and be VERY mean to that guy who told everyone to have sex with each other in a recent review (it HAS to be a guy).**

**I mean, I like lemons very much, how could I not, I'm a 15 year old GUY full of hormones, but YATA is about fun, not sex. Maybe I'll write a lemon myself once...**

**Oh well I'm babbling again.**

**POST. THAT. CHAPTER. It would make me very happy. Shatau! (weird random word for "goodbye" (usually said with a british accent))**

**Sphincter**

"Fifteen year olds read the paper? Oh god Jenna, two more years and I'll lose you to the Laker." I commented.

"Shut up…"

"And I posted the chapter, but there won't be a happy ending…HINT HINT." I said.

" Shatau to you too my friend!" The three main hostesses exclaimed.

"We'll miss ya dude." Sora said.

"Our next and second to last review is EchoesOfMemory." Demyx practically whimpered out.

**NOOOOO! Don't eeeeeend iiiiit...Now I have to go somewhere else to get my giggles...Yuan is another character from Tales of Symphonia. ^^**

**Zexion! Sumimasen! *tackle hugs* I'll quit abusing you for now.**

**Xemnas! *smacks with an aluminum baseball bat* Sorry, just had to do that. Gonna go terrorize others!**

**Echoes out!~**

"Sorry…" I pouted.

Zexion fell to the ground and decided to hug back. "Alright…a little late but I'll take it."

"OW!"

"Bye Echoes." Jenna, Samantha, and I said. "We will miss you and your awesomeness.

"Our FINAL review is from me. Jenna A.K.A SoraPsycho." Jenna read. I swear you could hear a bunch of sniffles already.

**Oh my goodness! I think I might burst into tears and/ or flames. I'm so happy and sad all at the same time I just don't know what to feel right now! Okay before I go into an emotional rant, I want to start by saying I was the only person to know that You Aske, They Answer, A.K.A one of the best interactive stories on FanFiction, was ending I just wanted to say to all our lovely contestants, reviewers, and co-hosts, it's been both a pleasure and and honor to have worked with all of you guys for so long. I feel like I'm giving he Valadictorian speech at a high school graduation. So I promise to make this longest, biggest, bestest, review I could ere possibly write. Here we go: **

**Questions: **

**Xemnas: After all this time I still don't respect you the way I should and I guess I should apologize for that...sorry Mansex :P Have you truely had fun doing YATA?**

**Xigbar: You are awesome, whattaya say? Let's go rob a bank, one last hoorah?**

**Xaldin: Will you make us a feast out of sugary treats?**

**Vexen: Can you please make me a lifesize Sora doll to play with when im lonely?**

**Lexaeus: Will you at least pretend to have fun?**

**Zexion: You're not from Slytherin...are you?**

**Saix: Didn't you have fun when you were Isa?**

**Axel: Can we go get sea-salt ice cream?**

**Demyx: Can I please play Arpeggio one last time?**

**Luxord: Don't you just love being British? **

**Marluxia: Why do you like flowers so much?**

**Larxene: Why are you so mean?**

**Roxas: Some people say you act emo sometimes, would you agree?**

**Xion: Do you regret attacking Roxas?**

**Namine: Do you think Kassie and I are good drawers?**

**Sora: Would you like to spend the rest of eternity with me?**

**Riku: Do you wanna throw a party?**

**Kairi: Do you wanna throw in the towel and put away the guns and become friends? Truce?**

**Aqua: Are you my distant cousin?**

**Terra: Do you like pie? **

**Ven/ Vanitas: Will you guys act like really good friends for me?**

**Dares: **

**Xemnas, Xiggy, Xaldy, Vexy, Lexy, Zexy. I dare you to perform my tap dance!**

**Larxy, Kairi, Xion, Aqua. Do the ballet dance I did in my recital!**

**Saix: I dare yu to stand on the moon for five minutes.**

**Axel: Switch powers with Demyx.**

**Demyx: Switch powers with Axel.**

**Luxord: I dare you and everyone else to a game of strip poker please do not refuse also, I must know who wins. I wanna play too!**

**Marly: Be mah body guard.**

**Roxas: Please sing my favorite song Caramelldansen ( my new theme song.)**

**Riku: Laugh as much as possible! **

**Sora: I love you, I love you so much, with all my heart, I want to be with you forever. Unfortuantely, that can't happen so we need to spend every second possible with each other. **

**Well, that's all I got, goodbye everyone! Oh! Almost forgot for old times sake, COOKIES FOR ALL! And a big group hug! Everyone must be in it. Also we need a montage of great moments from YATA. Bye, I love you guys. :)**

"SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST." I exclaimed loudly. "And wow….very speech worthy."

"Uh thanks Jenna. And…to be honest I really have had fun. More fun then I might have ever had if we were still in the castle to be honest. I'm going to miss it here." Xemnas frowned, actually showing true emotion. That's right. He gave in.

"Sure!" Xigbar exclaimed, putting on a ski mask. Of course the heist held us up for a good twenty minutes, but in the end they used the money to buy us SSIC.

Xaldin simply nodded, walking into the kitchen and setting to work. "I hope you know this will be the food for your wedding Kassie."

"Noted." I responded.

Vexen grabbed Sora by the wrist, pulled him into the lab, and shut the door. Five minutes and two high pitched girlish screams later and Jenna had a lifesized doll of Sora. Spikey hair and all.

Lexaeus sighed and smiled. "I've been having fun this whole time to be honest."

"If I had to be from a House, yes it would be Slytherin." Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I did enjoy my time as Isa. After all I got to watch Lea lose and fail in life. It gave me so many good laughs." Saix reminisced.

"Sure. You wanna go on the clock tower in Twilight Town?"

"Yeah." Jenna grinned.

So they went off to have their SSIC moment of goodbyes while we stayed here.

Once you both came back a good while later, Demyx nodded and gave you Arpeggio. "There you go Jenna."

"Yes, of course I love being British." Luxord smiled.

"I just guess it's because of how nice they are and how they symbolize peace." Marluxia responded, something that sounded very unlike him.

Larxene shrugged. "It's fun?"

"Nope." Roxas said.

"Well yeah speaking that he's my best friend." Xion replied.

"From all your drawings, I'd say you're both really good!" Namine smiled sweetly. Our cute little Nami was so innocent.

"Yes. A thousand yeses Jenna." Sora grinned, hugging you tightly.

"I think we are already throwing a party, since Kassie and Zexion are getting married." Riku said. "But sure."

Kairi smiled. "Yes. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that."

"I don't think so, but if you want me to be then sure." Aqua said.

"Oh god…"

Terra was rudely interrupted by you and I jumping up and dancing. "TERRA CAUGHTA A PIE!"

"HEY!"

"TERRA CAUGHTA PIE!"

"HEY!"

"TERRA CAUGHTA A PIE!"

"HEY!"

"TERRA CAUGHTA PIE!"

And that's when Vanitas re-appeared from wherever he had been the whole time. He sported a banana suit.

"BANANA, BANANA, BANANA, BANANA, TERRA CAUGHTA, BANANA, TERRA CAUGHTA, TERRA CAUGHTA PIE!"

Terra's face resembled something like this. : O_e.

"Thank you Nitas." I smiled.

"Ya ya, whatever."

"Sure." The two then said.

"Hey buddy!" Ven said all gangsta like.

"Yo, what's up homee?" Vanitas smirked. They jo cooled it up to each other, then proceeding to do a complicated handshake.

"Not like that. Like…Kassie and I."

"Oh." They're motive changed to simply being friends.

"Oh dear god, the tap dance is SO hard!" I groaned. "They will never be able to do it!"

"Ya…good point…" Jenna said.

~One ballet dance later~

"See? THEY can do it. THEY cannot." I pointed out.

"We get it, we can't dance." Xemnas said.

"Piece of pie." Saix said, opening a portal and walking out. When he came back he even showed us a video of how boring it was up on the moon.

Axel nodded, taking Arpeggio and strumming it. "Dance water dance!"

Demyx took Axel's Chakrams as his natural reaction to losing Arpeggio. "Uh…. Burn Fire Burn!" He exclaimed, spinning the Chakrams around.

Axel ended up drenched and Demyx ended up burning off a sleeve from his coat.

"Jenna…its STRIP poker. DON'T DO IT." I insisted.

So one non Jenna filled poker game later, and we discovered the winner was shockingly enough Zexion. But of course the runner up, Xigbar just HAD to exclaim he had cheated.

Marluxia nodded, shuffling (Literally) towards Jenna. "Body guard Marluxia at your service."

_Do, do doo... _

_Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

_Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med_

_Armarna upp, nu ska ni få se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

_(Vara med)_

_Så rör på era fötter _

_Oa-a-a _

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la... _

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Oa-oa-a _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås_

_På fester kommer alla att släppa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_Oa-oa... _

_Så rör på era fötter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era höfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gör som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa _

_O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Så kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era händer_

_Gör som vi gör_

_Ta några steg åt vänster_

_Lyssna och lär_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu är vi har med _

_Caramelldansen_

Jenna squealed happily. "Thank you Jesse McCartney!"

"Uh…"

"Roxas!"

Riku took a deep breath….and he laughed. He laughed so much in fact, he became breathless. He had to stop to take a deep breath and mutter a few words. "Now my stomach hurts…"

Which made everyone else laugh just as much.

"Why can't we spend every second together forever?" Sora asked quickly and nervously.

"You'll find out."

"GROUP HUG!" Roxas shouted into the air, and everyone crowded around one another, hugging like there was no tomorrow to hug.

"And of course, I went ahead and put together a nice video of some of our favorite moments!" I held up a CD, inserting it into the DVD Player. (Jenna…I think you and I should do a collection of YATA moment drawings and make a vid, put it on Youtube for the viewers, no?)

In the end, we were all really sad, because we missed those amazing moments. A few minutes of silence were in store. But of course, someone just HAD to ruin it.

"NOW LET'S GET THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS MARRIED!" Axel shouted out.

I got dragged away by Kairi, Namine, Xion, Larxene, and Selphie. "Noo! They're gonna make me wear a frilly dress! Jenna! Jenna, help me! Someone who understands my tomboy mind and tastes save me from their girly wrath!" And when I said that, Undertaker, Frankie, Mikey, and Gerard followed suit.

Zexion was kept in the room with Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Ray, and Bob. Everyone else was sent to an empty room in the castle to make it look "wedding worthy."

~n~

I sighed as the girls sat me down in a chair. "Ya know guys, you really don't have to make this wedding fancy-"

Kairi cut me off. "It's your special day, we have to!"

"I'm a 12 year old girl!" I retorted.

"Jut zip it…" Larxene replied.

"Larxene, why are you even going along with this!"

She shrugged in response. I turned to Undertaker, Frankie, Mikey, and Gerard. "PLEASE. I am begging you. Make sure they don't make me TOO girly." They nodded and grinned, which didn't reassure me at all.

Larxene began snapping her fingers and dresses began appearing. "How the H are you doing that?" I asked in slight fear, wondering how this woman could summon dresses at will.

Larxene shrugged again. "I may or may not have found out how to summon things like you and Jenna do."

Selphie walked up to me. "Now pick a dress you like while we get the makeup."

"NO MAKEUP." I declared, running away towards the dresses in fear of the crap girls put on their face. I took one look at the dresses and said:

"Hmm…their all too girly and frilly."

Xion sighed. "This is gonna be a LOT of work."

~n~

Zexion was sat on a couch as Luxord began pulling tuxes, dress pant, and shoes out of a corridor.

"Where are you getting that stuff? Wait, I'd rather not know." Zexion said.

"This has got to be perfect. You're getting married Zexy!" Demyx said as he glomped Zexion, pushing the couch over.

Axel walked over, a deep royal blue tux in his hand. He began measuring it over Zexion's body to see if it would fit. "He's right Zexion. You're getting married. Who woulda thought?"

"Shut up!" Zexion countered, taking the tux and finding the matching pants and shoes and going to change. He paused in front of Bob and Ray. "What are you doing here anyways?"

They shrugged in response. Zexion sighed and walked into the changing room Marluxia had made out of some comforters and hooks and such. It was pretty good for makeshift.

~n~

The girls had gotten me into a black dress, with one strap. (Here's a link to what it looked like: http: /www. firstqueen. net/2011/06/ evening- dresses/ )

"I don't like it. It shows too much skin." I said.

"That's like, the tenth dress!" Kairi groaned, throwing another one at me.

"Let the guys pick out a cool one! They're guys; they probably know what I would like. Your girly girls. Apart from Larxene who doesn't seem to give a damn. Oh and Xion who seems to be in a girly girl mood. You don't understand my tomboy mind." I said, going into the changing room. It was a REAL changing room.

I came out moments later. "Kairi, only YOU would wear THAT dress." I said, throwing a pink frilly dress at her. My eye caught a dress in particular that Gerard and Frankie were holding, a grin on their faces.

They realized they had caught my attention, and shook the dress slightly, they're faces saying, 'You know you wanna try it'. "I like that one!" I exclaimed, practically sprinting towards the dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was a little old fashioned looking, not like the slutty dresses I despise. ( Here's a link of it: http: /img338. imageshack. us/img338/ 5318/ 7989 b9c13ad3d90 378975d6. jpg )

I went into the changing room and came out in the dress. (My size, not adult sized). Larxene examined me. "It does look pretty nice."

"But it's not what someone would wear to a wedding." Kairi said with a pout.

"Hey, I don't think I'm one to speak." Gerard said, putting his hands up to make them be quiet and listen. "But she likes it; shouldn't she wear what she wants?"

I nodded my head in agreement, stepping over to Gerard, Frankie, and Mikey. Mikey nodded his head in agreement as well. (Cute little Mikey ^-^)

Kairi eventually sighed. "Fine. BUT. You have to wear SOME makeup."

"Fine." Kairi grinned. "BUT." She wiped that grin right off her little face. "I get to decide whether or not I want the makeup on or not."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!" I sat down, the dress still on. "Maybe they could help. They wear makeup when they go on stage."

"That's not the appropriate makeup for a proper young lady's wedding." Kairi said, turning my head away from them.

"I pushed her hand off my face. "If you haven't noticed yet, I'm NOT a proper lady. Guys, will you help with the makeup?" I said pointing to all the crap I could barely name.

Undertaker nodded, stepping up. The others shrugged and followed suit.

I was in good hands now.

~n~

Zexion kept complaining, saying that the tuxes were "Too small" and the pants were "Too long".

"Make up your bloody mind, or I'll make it up for you." Luxord threatened.

"It's just…but-"Zexion was cut off when Gerard, Mikey, and Frankie walked in.

Frankie walked over to where Zexion sat, lowering his head to his ear. "You're gonna loove her." He said, and then sat down next to his fellow band mates.

Zexion sighed, picking up a tux and pants. He walked into the changing room. ( Link: .?main_page=product_info&products_id=177 )

When he walked out, he said, "This will do."

"And it matches her dress." Mikey commented.

"Wait. Kassie? Wearing a dress?" Axel started with a grin. "Man oh man, can I be the photographer?"

"No." Zexion said as he picked out a pair of black dress shoes to match his outfit. "If there IS a photographer, it should be Marluxia."

"Well, get ready, cuz Xion and Jenna called in saying they were ready!" Demyx said with a grin.

"We gotta put on our tuxes!" Axel yelled after a moment of silence. Everyone began to scramble in the large pile of tuxedos and dress pants, trying to find the matches.

~n~

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. They had put blush on me, but it made me paler, and I had no objection to that. I had gotten them to paint my nails black instead of red, thank Kingdom Hearts, but they had put makeup on my eyelashes and eyelids and even tried to put it on my lips, but I wouldn't let them touch my lips with lipstick.

Undertaker walked up to me, since the girls were trying to find a suitable dress. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're the symbol of death."

"Aww thanks." I said with a smile.

"Let's go dear. Time for your big day."

"I thought that was supposed to be my funeral." I countered, getting up anyways.

"Hehe. It is, but this is probably the second biggest." He replied, escorting me out.

~n~

Zexion stood by Axel, who was the uh…the guy that says how "You may kiss the bride". He had on some fake rectangular glasses for some reason. Probably to look professional.

Jenna and Samantha were up next to Zexion, but on the right of him, along with Kairi and the others who had nearly forced me into a girly dress. Everyone who helped Zexion, apart from MCR, was on his left. Luckily they had found their tuxedos and matching pants.

Undertaker decided to escort me into the room. Thank Kingdom Hearts HE was normal….ish.

"Please stand." Axel said, his voice ringing out. Everyone in the seats stood upon the demand. Demyx began to play the music on the piano.

I, along with teh awesome Undertaker, began walking down the aisle. "This is so weird." I muttered to him.

He grinned and giggled quietly. "Just go along with it deary." He said, patting my hand as we neared the front. Undertaker stepped to the side, a small grin on his face as he stared at us.

Since I barely paid any attention to what Axel said due to instinct since I was little, I sort of stared at anything I could. Flowers, the other's dresses, Jenna, who saw me and grinned and waved, my soon to be husband.

The thought was kind of weird, speaking that I was twelve and getting married, but it was supposed to happen. Sort of like an arranged marriage.

After a good hour of Axel losing interest in what he was saying, he said. "Ya know what? You probably know all this stuff already." Everyone nodded their heads slowly, still slightly spaced out. "Good. You may now kiss the bride." Axel said, peering over the little book in his hand and staring at Zexion quizzically.

Zexion took a deep breath. He then put his hand on my back and head and dipped me, like one might do in a tango, and kissed me passionately.

A series of aw's went around the room. After that everyone that wasn't standing stood and began applauding.

"It's just a kiss." I muttered with a smile.

As I stepped off the altar, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the scene in front of me the first time I walked down the aisle. Of course, my attention was set on other things besides the gigantic stained glass window behind Axel, but it's really hard to miss the flower baskets, streamers, the aisle's black carpet, and everyone that was ever in YATA sitting in comfy chairs! Eli smirked at me, Fred and George waved as one, and most suprisingly, Cloud was sitting still. There was also a touch of black in every spot of the room, considering it is my house. I can't believe Kairi had let this stand.

We went into a separate room, decorated with the same fashion but with a dance floor. Xaldin smiled as he stood in front of a large table that was covered in foods of all sorts, most likely the food he had made especially for us. There were smaller tables where we could sit and a large table reserved specifically for the cake Aqua had made. It was a light Sea Salt blue with white bordering icing. The beautiful three layered cake had a small note on it that read With Love, from Aqua on it.

That night we had such a fun time dancing and singing and feasting upon the food Xaldin had prepared. Of course all good things have to come to an end though…

~n~

I took a spoon and gently hit it against the side of a glass wine cup to get everyone's attention.

"Guys" I started. "We've had some good times in this show, and some bad times, some hilarious times, and some awkward times. But the thing is…you won't remember any of them." They all stared at me quizzically.

"Kassie..." Zexion asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I took a deep breath. "I'm erasing your memories. You won't remember anything that's happened during YATA."

They all gasped, which was expected.

"Figures. I get a girlfriend. Marry her. And I won't even remember it." Zexion muttered.

"I could care less what happens." Axel muttered.

"So you guys won't remember I ever existed." Xion responded to Axel with this comment.

"…..DON'T ERASE OUR MEMORIES!" Axel exclaimed.

"This was inevitable. I planned it from the beginning thinking you guys wouldn't WANT to remember. I'm sticking with it." I said sadness detectable in my voice.

While we all said our goodbyes, there was some gift exchanging.

Zexion kissed my forehead and shed a single tear, quickly wiping it away. "Kassie, I'll miss you."

~n~

"I'll miss you too Zexion…"

"I want you to keep this." He handed me his journal. Staring at it silently, I smiled and took it, hugging him.

"Bye Zexion…"

"Goodbye Kassie…"

~n~

Sora and Jenna had there moment too. Sora handed her the chain used to make the Kingdom Key. "Here. Take this."

Jenna kissed him and smiled. They said no more words, simply hugging and silently cherishing their last few moments.

~n~

Demyx and Samantha of course couldn't be forgotten.

"Samantha I want you to have Arpeggio."

"I couldn't take Arpeggio away from you." Samantha shook her head, refusing to take the gift.

"It's alright, I promise I have the other Sitars to use. Please." Demyx frowned, hoping she would take it. And smiling when she did.

They to cherished their last few moments.

Not even our goodbyes could stall the inevitable.

Zexion hugged me while Jenna kissed Sora and Samantha cried with Demyx. We all said our farewells, shed a tear or two, and then, with a snap of my fingers, I erased their memories.

How We All Ended Up….

Sora and Riku were racing each other on the islands again, same as usual. Sora stopped when he saw something written in the sand.

"Huh?" Sora asked, squatting down on the ground and calling for Riku to follow suit.

~n~

Xemnas was slightly shocked when his first in command, Saix, came in with a strange letter sent by an anonymous person. Xemnas requested Saix round up everyone into Where Nothing Gathers for a meeting.

~n~

We know you can't remember us, but we can't stop thinking of you.

We hope someday we can meet again.

Until that day comes, we hope you can continue on with your lives and wish the best for you.

Sincerely, Jenna, Kassie, and Samantha

~n~

The Organization members stared at each other in confusion.

"Who's Jenna?"

"Who's Kassie?"

"Who's Samantha?"

This was all said simultaneously by the entire Organization as they stared at the message in confusion.

~n~

"Hm. Jenna." Sora started, staring at the note. "Pretty name. Wonder who they are though."

"C'mon Sora!" Riku exclaimed suddenly, getting up and running away, much to Sora's shock.

It was apparent our journey with the Kingdom Hearts group….

Had come to an end.

(A/N: Okay…I want to thank every single last one of you for reading my story. I admit it isn't one of my best, but the attention you guys gave it made me feel better about it. I'll never forget the experience and memories gained from writing this and having all of you as my buddies. Now I know you guys are sad I ended this story, and to be honest I am too…but I have ONE last question for all of you. Do you want me to make some kind of sequel? Some sort of follow up to the You Ask, They Answer series? And also I made another story for Final Fantasy Crisis Core and will most likely make more stories for KH too. I'll miss you all and this story. – Kassie.)


	21. Notice

To whom it may concern,

The first chapter of You Ask They Answer's sequel has been uploaded. If you wish to read it please go to my profile and click the story titled Chasing Memories Long Forgotten. Thank you for waiting oh so patiently.

,Kassie


	22. Update Everyone

Okay...so guys.

I don't know if any of you are still on Fanfiction or whatever, but I finally decided to change some things up. A NEW sequel to YATA is up.

And I'm actually going through with this one.

So if you're still here, I hope you all enjoy it and we can all have some more fun~!

Love, Kassandra


End file.
